


Blue is Everyone’s Favourite Colour

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Childhood Friends, College/University, Dark Lance (Voltron), Demons and Angels, Dom & Sub, Drinking, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fem Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Gods, Harem, High School, Holiday specials, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Stories, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Mind Control, Naga AU, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy, Requests, Semi-Public Sex, Short Story, Sirens and mermaids, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves, Wet Dream, hoilday specials, prompts, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 94
Words: 139,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Small stories and shorts of requests for everybody’s favourite Blue Paladin. But as a girl.Don’t be afraid to request something. Can’t wait to see all of your ideas and brainstorms.I love to read requests and comments within reason.Trust me, I don’t bite ;)





	1. Request Board

Welcome to my first Request Board for Voltron prompts and suggestions of ships for everyone’s favourite Blue Paladin, Lance! But as a girl.

I look forward to reading what you have in the comments. 

Note: I _will_ update the _Tags_ when the stories start rolling.

Have fun down in the comments and reading what is yet to come. Play nice.

Also: I do not write smut about anyone younger the 16.

I do _not_ write about death. (I have broken rule)

And I’m bad at writing torture scenes, but I will try. 

Please Leave Requests Here!

It’s easier for me this way.


	2. Wrapped in Feather: Lance/Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is nothing without having a set of wings one your back. 
> 
> But Lana’s doing just fine

Lance woke to the darkness. And though the sound of calming rain hammers in the night outside the window. Lance can’t find it in herself to fall back asleep. Her eyes feel sore from crying yesterday, yet she still stares into the darkness. Her body wrapped in warm feathers, though her body is naked. ‘Ah. I remember. We had sex last night.’ Is the only thought that comes to mind when wrapped in their hold as she remembers how Shiro pinned her down to mattress, with Keith under her. Hands gently roamed her upper and lower body. Her lovers tried to coax her down as they made love to her gently. 

 

Though they have Lance in their grasp, she still has nightmares about her life before.

 

But right now, her lover’s arms are wrapped around one another’s naked forms while their feathers cradle Lance lovingly in their cage. They had caged her in their nest, and Lance doesn’t mind staying.

 

The love Lance has for her lovers and her treatment of their wings in unmatched. She took great care of both Shiro’s and Keith’s wings. Tenderly caring for the pair separately from the other.

 

For Keith, Lance has him sit on his knees as she massages his back-muscles. Slowly traveling up the main frame of the wing, and traveling back down to the base where she started. Keith flies a lot while hunting, so his wings are always sore when he comes home either with or without a kill or two.

 

Then she brushes them. Keith sheds a lot more then Shiro, so she gently runs the brush over top the bold red feathers. Then she washes his. Keith’s wings are smaller, built for speed, other then Shiro, who’s wings are far larger and for power. It’s easier to clean before the older man comes home. Keith always, goes for a fly after a shower, to dry them.

 

For Shiro, She washes the blood out from under the pitch black feather. Scrubbing them clean because like hell Shiro will be able to take time out of his day to clean every inch of the large wings on his back. Then she carefully dries them. Rubbing the towel in and out of the nukes and crannies. Shiro lays down no his stomach, with Lance straddled on his hips while she digs her fingers into the flesh of his back. Giving him a massage.

 

Lance loves their wings. All for different reasons.

 

Shiro’s are large and dark. They are made to make him look imitating. And they drag behind him as he walks. It’s both majestic and terrifying to watch as he spreads his wings to take flight. He uses them in battle, to shook his enemies and to make himself look bigger. That’s why they call him Champion in the gladiator ring.

 

Keith on the other hand, has wings that rest nicely against his back. Small and fast. When he soaring through the suns rise or it’s set, he becomes almost as a phoenix. Keith’s also do a fluttering thing whenever he’s happy or annoyed. Usually at Lance.

 

Slowly, Lance shifts to the left, facing Shiro’s sleeping face.

 

She will never have that. She will never be able to fly along side them. Will never know the feeling of having wings drag behind her, or have wind race past the feathers. Sometimes Lance runs her fingers down her spine, imagining what could have been. But when she does so, Lance remembers how she forced to sell her body at the circus.

 

A horrible place her parents sold her to when she was seven. At first, it was just for show. ‘Step right up folks! Come, and touch the back of a wingless child!’ The voice runs though her head. It ponds in her skull just thinking of it.

 

When Lance was 13, Lance was allowed to walk around the small tent. People loved touching her soft skin. Their dirty and grimy fingers all over her. But older men and teens became hanzi. 16 is when Lance started sleeping with people. It wasn’t because the found her beautiful, or feel in love, it was because her back was beautiful. And the thought of barebacking some wingless girl was the greatest thing to them.

 

Until Shiro and Keith came to that circus.

 

It was a normal day. Lance stepped around the tent with her back bare to the crowds. Her eyes glaring everyone down. All had their eyes and hands all over her. Mothers and fathers, and children. Some of the men she had appointments came early for easy pickings.

 

All except Shiro and Keith touched her. Of course that didn’t mean they weren’t undressing her in their minds, but Lance couldn’t tell by the strange glares. It’s like they were disgusted by others touching her.

 

Slowly, like a cat approaching danger, she slinks toward them. ‘Care to touch?’ She asked them as she gave them a twirl, bearing her back to the two males.

 

She could tell at the time, they were nervous, and it made her feel just as uneasy.

 

Her eyes caught on their wings, one like a phoenix and the other like a raven.

 

‘May we?’ The man with the black wings asked. They were terrifying, but amazing, and his scars took her aback with his soft voice.

 

‘Can we?’ Asked the smaller male, his face looked so eager it was cute.

 

It took Lance a moment. No ever asks her if it was okay to touch her skin. It sent shivers down her spine. And his calm, yet nervous voice didn’t help her either. And the other males voice is soft and stunned, like a child. She liked it.

 

She smirked, hiding the uneasy felling down in her gut. Like if she didn’t hide it, they’d leave. ‘I’m an attraction. You touch all you want.’

 

But they didn’t at first. Only when the smaller male’s fingers seemed to crawl up her spine, making her gasp at how warm he was. The feeling didn’t last as soon after, the older man’s palm pressed flat on her lower back, it made Lance stiff. She couldn’t move as she felt their hands gently stroke her flesh for only a short period of time. It was heaven. Like she had wings of her own. She back eases into the foreign touch. She wanted it to last longer, but it was short lived because as soon as the strangers pulled away, Lance whipped her head around and they were gone.

 

Her shoulders fell, and the sudden unease she felt had gone with it. But she missed their touch. She missed feeling normal, and wanted.

 

Though she didn’t know those men; Lance felt as if they weren’t going to leave her.

 

And they hadn’t. That very night, the two snuck into her tent, before any of her ‘scheduled appointments’ could show up.

 

It was a simple question: ‘Are you happy here?’ Without hesitation Lance said no. Tears ran down her face as she, for the first time, letting strangers know how she felt.

 

With her answer, Keith and Shiro gave her their hands and she reached for them. She dressed in her ‘normal’ clothes, or they weren’t the least bit showy as the other clothes she is forced to wear, and allowed the bigger man to scoop her up.

 

That night, they fly her away from hell, and gave her a home.

 

She’s a simple house wife now. But Lance doesn’t mind. It’s better then the life she had. She loves Shiro and Keith even though society says otherwise. Society wants her locked away, and in a way, got its wish.

 

Lance is locked away in a cage she choose not to leave. Locked behind a doorthat is never locked. She can leave if she pleases.

 

“Lance,” Shiro calls, reaching out to touch the tan women’s face; rough palm on her cheek.

 

Lance acknowledges his touch with him and her nuzzling into his warmth.

 

“Why are you up sweetie?” He asks, shuffling forwards.

 

Lance simply shakes her head. “Thinking,” she says, smiling lovingly his way.

 

Slowly, Keith’s hands creep around her waist, hands resting on her bare hip as his nose stuffs into her noises while suckling on her neck. “That’s dangerous. You’ll hurt yourself,” Keith jokes, making Lance huff in annoyance as she leans into his chest.

 

Suddenly, Lance gets an idea, smirking to herself. “What If I was thinking about having a baby?” Her brow raises, knowing full well both Shiro and Keith want children.

 

Both men freeze, shooting up form where they laid, eyes wide, with hopeful expressions yet surprised expressions paint over their faces.

 

Keith’s wings even did weird fluttering thing she loves when he’s happy.

 

Lance hums, nuzzles back into bed, a satisfied smile on her lips with eyes shut. “Well, if you think so, I’ll just put that silly though behind me,” she teases.

 

Lance feels hands on her body, ruffling of feathers and sheets, and lips on her skin.

 

 

A smile still sits on her lips as she cracked open an eyes to see what her lovers where doing. “What are you doing?” She asks in a sing-song tone.

 

Keith growls annoyed, while Shiro is too busy focusing on kissing every inch of his lover.

 

“You can’t just say that and take it back,” he growls, face red like an angry child.

 

A playful hum dances in her throat. “Really?” She ask, cocking her head to the side.

 

“Yes!” Keith yells, while Shiro nods and he reaches Lance’s bellybutton.

 

“Baby, we are going to fill you up so much tonight,” Shiro hums, in his own little word.

 

Lance makes a fake thinking tone in her throat. “I don’t know. I am really tired,” she says. These conversations always makes her feel better. Teasing her them and getting her way.

 

“Oh no you aren’t,” Keith leans forward and picks up Lance, shifting her to his lap. He whispers,” we are going to love you so much tonight.” It sends shivers down her spine as his hands travel down her back.

 

Her beautiful, wingless back.

 

 


	3. Graves In The Sand: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, sorry if anything is miss-spelled.
> 
> This is based off of a theory about Lance’s family being dead.
> 
> I’m sorry.

“We’re home!” Pidge squeals, throwing her hands in the air as she stepped out from her lion’s hatch.

 

Lance steps out of red, breathing in the sweet earth air. “Ah so great to be home,” she yawns, stretching her arms wide. “I missed this,” she mutters, walking further from the lions mouth.

 

Allura’s eyes beam at how beautiful the plant is. “This is incredible,” she breaths, mouth hung open in a smile.

 

While the others kept a awing at the plant they hadn’t seen in what felt like years, Lana just kept walking.

 

Hunk is the first to notice. “Lana, where are you going? We need to head to the Garson,” he said, walking after her.

 

Lana shakes her head, still walking. “Nah, maybe later,” she hums, arms holding behind her back.

 

“What?” Keith asks, helping Romelle out from the lion. “Lance you can’t be serious,” he groans at his girlfriend.

 

Lance let out a soft chuckle as she walks further away. “That’s funny mullet. Just give me a sec. My family is around here,” she says simply.

 

“What, I want to meet them!” Hunk voices his excitement.

 

Lana stops, turning his way with a cold expression. “Thats not a good idea,” she mutters, making the bigger male stop. She smiles, “I’ll be fine on my own. I’ll meet you all later.” She smiles, rubbing of to the beach below the cliff.

 

“That was weird,” Pidge mutters. “Lets fallow her,” the young paladin whispers in excitement, now that the paladin is out of sight.

 

Shiro places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “Now hold on. This is her family and we haft to let—“

 

But Pidge is already gone. “Don’t worry Shiro, she would see me!” She yells running off after Lana.

 

“Wait! I’m coming too!” Hunk says, racing after Pidge.

 

Keith growls in annoyance. “You guys stay here. I’ll get them,” he orders, sprinting after the two of them.

 

Of course Keith is worried about Lana. He loves her and wants to be there for her now that he’s back. And how she acted earlier is strange.

 

Does she not want them to meet her family?

 

Keith picks up speed, now seeing Pidge and Hunk in sight. He can’t yell, they might be near Lana. And she wants to be alone with her family. It’s understandable.

 

He slows, now walking on shifting sand. Keith places a hand on either of their shoulders. “What are guys—“ Keith stops as his eyes fall to a set of 12 graves, and Lana kneeling down in front of them, singing.

 

It’s a soft song, voice sweet, though they didn’t understand her words. The song is clearly in her native tongue.

 

Tears fall from Keith’s eyes, as the same of Pidge and Hunk. Over in the distance, there is was. The house by the water Lana talked about.

 

Keith’s breathing quickens as a sob ripples though him. Her family is dead. This is what she wanted to come back to. Why she cares so much for the team and will throw herself into danger.

 

“Aren’t you proud mama?” She asks. “I got a boyfriend. Saves the universe. I have a new family now.” Her voice is so calm, so happy. “But don’t worry, once I die, I’ll be buried here. Just like all of you,” she laughs. “And I’m so sorry you can’t meet Keith, but he’s sweet and I love him so much. And Hunk, he’s my best friend,” she chuckles to the grave that can’t answer back.

 

“Oh and Allura, she’s pretty. And I finally met my hero, well, now he’s my leader, I mean kinda, now that’s Keith, but I met Shiro! And it was the greatest thing in my life, Well next to becoming a defender of the universe,” she rambles joyfully.

 

“I missed you,” she whispers.

 

Hunk can’t keep it in, the silent sobs bursted out into loud, walrus like cries. Lana whips her head around, eyes wide.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Hunk blubbers, rubbing up to Lana. His arms wrapped around her right, sobbing into her shoulder. “I—I didn’t—know! I’m so-so sorry.” Hunk went on as Pidge is the next to run to the other paladins.

 

“Lana,” she wheezes. “I’m sorry,” she cries. “I’m sorry for ever teasing you.”

 

Lana just gently puts her arms around the two. “It’s fine,” she says calmly. “I guess you now know my secret.” She’s looking at Keith with pity in her eyes.

 

Keith could only watch in horror as tears stream down his cheeks. Helpless to comfort his lover.

 

 


	4. Cherry tree: Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love as a angel is easy, it’s harder when you’re lover is devil and war is just behind the the next cherry branch.

As children, the two of the unlucky of friendships has been made. This is back a few years before the demons and angels broke into a war over who will look after the welfare of the human race.

 

Of course, their love will be tested the night before all war breaks.

 

A boy, a prodigy among the devils spawn, escaped from his putrid lessons for a day in the human world.

 

He has black hair to that of wild crow, his eyes a dark violet, and skin to that of cream. Though his wings are that of weapons and he was praised for his flying. ‘What a worrier you will become.’ They told him, though, Keith wasn’t entirely sure it is what he wanted.

 

He stumbled upon a large, winding trunk of a tree that branched out into pink leaves that towers over the town below.

 

There upon stumbling across the tree, his eyes fell on a girl at root of the cheery-tree. And in love did he fall. He fell for a human girl even at the young age of eight-years old.

 

Tears fell from her dark blue eyes as she held her knee in to her chest. Her skin is like caramel and short hair soft and dark like chocolate. Soft sniffles left her as she glanced up to the sky and then down at her injured knee.

 

“Hello,” he called as he walked towards the fallen child. She seemed around his age.

 

The girl gasped, tears eyes widened up at him as she crawled back into the truck of the tree.

 

That is when Keith saw her wings and that’s when Keith stopped. Angel wings. Pure white, fluffy, tiny wings on her back fluttered nervously.

 

He swallowed, falling even more in love. “Are you hurt?” He asked while he kneeled down to tend to her wound. She whimpers, afraid of the demon child, but still, she nodded.

 

“I was flying,” she whimpered. “My class was going to look at the human town near by and I fell. I fell in the tree and hurt myself. They probably don’t care that I’m gone. I’m weak. And no one really likes me.” The girl lowered her head in shame at her being the the weakest flyer in her class.

 

Keith swallowed, he noticed that she isn’t like normal angels he had been taught about. “I won’t hurt you,” he spoke in a calm voice.

 

Cautiously, he touched the jagged scrape on her knee. Keith looked up, a blush covered both his and her cheeks. “You promise?” She asked, reserving a non from the mysterious demon boy.

 

Keith stuck out his tongue, and licked up the blood. The angel made a whine, her face scrunched up in discomfort as his rough tongue cleaned the cut.

 

It’s known that if a demon wishes it, their saliva can clean and heal wounds. But it was also known that demons love the taste of blood.

 

The girl looked in awe as the cut closed. “It’s healed!” She excitedly said while she smiled down at the demon boy.

 

‘Clearly she isn’t old enough to know how to heal herself,’ Keith thought to himself as he looked up proud. “I’m Keith,” he said, sitting back on his butt. “I’m eight years old.”

 

The girl giggles, reaching out her hand. “I’m Lana.” She smiled when Keith grabbed her hand and gave it a shack. “And I’m seven.”

 

Keith beamed in hearing her name. He leaded forward, a smile stretched across his face. “Lana,” he spoke her name, grabbing her attention. “I’m in love with you,” he spoke bluntly. It made Lana blush.

 

Suddenly, she brushed out laughing, face still red. “You’re weird,” she teased. Slowly, he laughter ceased but she still smiled. “Okay.” She spoke before she stood tall above Keith, who still sat back. Her fists found place atop her hips and she smiled down at him. “I’ll be you’re friend first, and when we’re older, I’ll love you,” She promised.

 

Keith stood immediately, and beam with joy. “Really?!” He asked, joyously.

 

She nodded. “Yep. But I’m an angel—so I can only kiss and hug you. Nothing of those yucky stuff. And you’re a demon, we must keep this secret.” she declared with a finger in front of her lips.

 

Keith cheered, and jumped the young girl. The giggled loudly as they fell back into the trunk of the tree.

 

He’s unaware what lust will soon awaken he is grown. Too innocent to know he’ll lust after her like a beast.

 

“Lana!” Called her teacher that flew atop the clouds.

 

“Lana!” A round, plump boy called out for her.

 

Lana and Keith looked up. “I gotta go!” She whispered out a hiss as she stood.Keith became distraught at the thought of his new friend and first love that will leave his side.

 

“But we can meet again right?” He asked in a whisper as he held her back by her hand.

 

Lana turned, eyes wide. “I promise,” she said stepping forward. Lana held the boy’s cheeks in her hands and kissed his lips before she pulled back with a blush. “There. I gave you my first kiss! That means I’ll definitely came back for it,” she said with a smile. “Meet me here tomorrow! Same time!” She yelled before she flew away.

 

Back into the clouds did she fly. Truly, he fell for an angel.

 

And from there a friendship blossomed into a forbidden romance. They both grew into fine young creatures of their species.

 

Lana became a reckless flyer who always got scolded for her behaviour and for violating some of the main rules as an angel.

 

She openly flirted, which for an angel, isn’t proper behaviour for her divine power.

 

It was also to hide her relationship with Keith, a demon.

 

She was a chosen warrior of Voltron, and her main weapon is a bow and pike and isn’t haft bad with a sword. Though many saw her unfit for the passion at such a young age of 16.

 

Keith on the other hand, like they all hoped, became the finest flyer in his class, and a fine warrior with a sword. He back superior in all of his studies and a fine leader.

 

Even at the age of 17, he knew of the upcoming war of demons and angels. He knew he’d be betraying Lana in doing so, and so he’d be making a large risk in trying to fallow through with his plan.

 

At sunset, Keith met up with Lana like any other night. Their fingers leased together as they lean on one another. “I missed you,” she hums, nuzzling into his neck. Keith had been really quiet that night, and it had became concerning for the young women. “Keith?” She asked, looking up at him with begging eyes.

 

Slowly, Keith leans in, his lips meeting hers. At first, Lana jumped at the sudden lock of lips, but she quickly melted into his heat.

 

The primal demon inside Keith woke, ad he pushed Lana down. She gasped upon her back hitting the grass. “Keith?” She asked, scared and confused at how dark his eyes are. Keith didn’t answer her plea. Only leaning down to kiss her again, this time, more passion to him over as he tries to strip Lana. Lana struggled, her legs shifted underneath him, hands clawing at his wrists as her chest is reviled to him. She screamed. “Keith!” Her hand went up and swung at him, slapping his face.

 

Keith pulled back, hand holding his cheek as he stares at his lover.

 

“What were you thinking!?” She screeched, voice broken as tears fell from her eyes. “Are you trying to make me a fallen?” She sobbed, holding her open blouse.

 

“Lana—I,” he didn’t have an answer, he just wanted her so bad. He didn’t want to tell her war is coming. That they will be torn apart if he doesn’t do this.

 

Lana sniffed. “Have you finally reached the age of lustful desire?” She asked with eyes that burned into his skin.

 

Keith looked away. “Yes but—“ he started, but swallowed in fear. ‘I must tell her.’ He breathes heavily at the thought. “War is coming,” he said slowly.

 

Lana’s eyes widen. “No—no that can’t be,” she mutters. “You’re lying.”

 

Keith continued. “I thought that maybe if I didn’t this; you’d be safe and we’d still be together.” He said, hands running though his dark bangs. “You don’t know how hard it is to love you like this,” he mutters. “I want you so bad. I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I want to be selfish and have you,” growls the demon, making Lana crawl back at this new side of Keith.

 

“Keith please,” Lana whispers. “Let’s talk this out. We can make this work.” She begged with a shaky hand reaching out to Keith. “Come here. Lets just talk,” she softly pleaded.

 

Keith growls, standing to his feet, eyes red. “I can’t have you if you won’t become fallen for me,” he snarled, making Lana’s eyes widen.

 

“You want me to become a fallen for you?!” She asked in disgust and disbelief, it came out as a laugh. She stood, fists shaking. “Do you now how many people I’d betray doing that!? I’m apart of Voltron! And my family, my friends? Everyone I love?!” She screams, marching forward.

 

Keith snaps forward, grabbing her wrist, but the angel didn’t waiver. “What about me!?” He snarled, pulling her forward face to face.

 

Lana scoffs. “I’ll always love you, but I can’t just throw my everything away—I worked so hard to—“

 

“You are my everything!” He interrupts, nostrils flaring. “I’m risking everything to be with you,” he whispers, tears pool in his eyes. “I love you undyingly, no matter what anyone will do or say,” he whispers, head falling into the crock of her neck. “I’m jealous of those who are closest to you. I desire to be selfish and keep you near.” He weeps into her shoulder.

 

“Keith,” Lana whispered, tears cloud her eyes and her arms hung by her sides as Keith spilled his heart at her feet.

 

 

“If anything happened to you— I’ll kill myself,” he snarls, his hands grabbing her forearms. “I don’t care of the war or who wins. But I can’t let you get hurt,” he said softly.

 

Lana pulled away from Keith touch, the warmth leaving her skin. Lana tries to replace his warmth by hugging herself tight, cheeks pink. “But I can’t let my people die,” she mutters. “As a part of Voltron, it’s my job,” she mutters softly.

 

Keith steps forward, stepping closer, but like a child, Lana pulled away. She looked so broken, torn apart like her world had been a lie.

 

This world was not meant for their love. The only way they could be together is if Lana made the sacrifice and fell to a dark angel. Or if they both killed themselves and pray they are born into the mortal word together and meet again. What a lonely and unfortunate life they lived.

 

Lana swallowed, knowing her life is about to fall apart. But her love will protect her. She is not stupid, Lana knows how painful it will be.

 

Slowly, with trembling hands, Lana pulledback the blouse, making Keith’s eyes widen.

 

The demon swallowed back his nerves as Lana was now going to fully expect him. His hands wrap around her upper back, and held the soon to be fallen close. “I’ll forever be your lover,” he whispered into her ear. “After the pain has ceased, I’ll make every moment of our lives together pleasurable,” he forever promised his lover.

 

Lana’s knees buckle, and Keith’s falls with her to his knees. His back rests against the trunk of the tree with Lana straddling his hips. Slowly, the white blouse is pulled down her arms and fell to the grass.

 

Lana placed her hands on Keith’s shoulders, her towering over the young demon she’s about to give her everything too. Her long hair falls over her shoulders and onto Keith.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered before having Lana lean down to kiss him. Her lips move gently against his, of course with Keith taking a lead.

 

Demons fallow their lust and dark desires more often then angels, who surprise their sexual desires to keep their angelic power and states.

 

Here is Lana, throwing her power away to be with the man she forever and foolishly gave herself over to as a she promised to do as a child. But she doesn’t regret her decision.

 

The sun had set upon their argument and now the night cools their heated first night together and Lana’s first night as a fallen angel.

 

Lana’s leggings had be thrown to the side as well. Keith’s shirt is open, and his pants shifted downward to reveal his lower haft.

 

Lana hiccuped and cling to Keith as his hips slowly move up into her. How painful it was, but with how loving Keith’s touch was, she couldn’t help but feel good. Even if it felt as if her wings were bleeding, oozing blood to stain them black as Keith penetrated her further.

 

Keith promised, and whispered sweet truths that this pain will turn to pleasure in the near future.

 

“Keith,” she gasped, drool pouring out of her mouth onto Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Hush, hush now,” he whispers, inching his hips up and down slowly while his hand strokes her bare back.

 

Lana sniffs. “It hurts,” she chokes, clinging onto him harder. “Their black now aren’t they?” She asked, teary eyes screwed shut, knowing her halo has fallen off already.

 

“Yes,” Keith whispers. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful,” he praised in a soft voice. “You’ll be worshipped for your beauty, but I will be the only one to touch you. I love you.” He worshiped her, he loves her. “I love you.”

 

She gasped, feeling sudden pleasure. “Kei—Keith,” she breathes, toes curling. “Something’s happening,” she chokes, letting out silent moans. “I’m scared,” she moans lowly. “I want to scream.”

 

Keith picked up a slight pace, hands traveled down to her hips as he lets out a chuckle. “Scream,” he whispers in amusement while being taken over by his primal instincts. “It doesn’t matter who hears because they’ll know you’re mine,” he snarled while suckling her neck.

 

Lana threw head back, screaming. Her legs lock around Keith’s waist, and now black wings spread wide like a ravens about to take flight, before falling limply into his chest.

 

Soon, Keith grunts, holding her close as he lets out his release of pleasure. They lay there limply, holding one another in their grasp.

 

“I love you,” Lana mutters, raising her head to meet Keith’s tender smile.

 

“I love you too. Can you stand?” Keith asks, making a tried laugh leave the newly awakened fallen.

 

“Are you kidding? She asked, smirking tiredly up at him. “I just lost my virginity and became a fallen. Im in so much pain—I’m not going anywhere,” she chuckles.

 

A smile pulls at Keith’s lips. “So did I. I may be a demon, but I’ve always been loyal to you,” he chuckles playfully. “I really love you.”

 

Lana laughs tiredly, falling back into her lovers embrace. “Take me home,” she mutters, falling asleep on his chest.

 

Keith hums, “anything for the love of my life.”

 


	5. Blood Wine: Lotor/Lance part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her sister leaving her post, lover running away, Lana is forced to marry a monster she has been trained to kill
> 
> A mix of BAMF Lance and Vampire Lotor/Hunter Lance request

 

“We are here to unite these two clans. One of the creatures of the night, and those who fight for the sun.” The Priest spoke, gesturing to both Lance and Lotor. Both members stand tall and proud while staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Lance’s is a hate filled glare while Lotor’s is nothing but pure. With intention to unite the clans, this marriage was sensual. Not even on her wedding day, can Lance find a single ounce of joy in her guts while in the chapel. Can’t even bring herself to enjoy her own wedding dress.

 

But this is to bring together humans and vampires. To prove humans and vampires can live together in peace. Her happiness does not matter in the future of others.

 

Though Lana never would have thought in the 15 years she’s been training to fight vampires, in generous hundred years her species has been recorded to live, not once; not a single time, has she thought her partner, the person she’d be assigned to; would in fact, be a vampire. And a vampire from one of the most powerful, and vicious of all the clans. Her husband to be.

 

If it was her old hunting partner, she would’ve done so, but he’s gone. And Lance can feel nothing but anger for his betrayal now. He hurt her.

 

Prince Lotor of the Galran Clan has mixed blood of the Altean Clan. The Altean clan being the best, and well known in slaying of Vampires. Lana’s clan. It didn’t matter that Lotor was mixed of a pure blood vampires and a turned one, he’s still a monster none the less.

 

This unwelcome pleasure was never supposed to belong to Lana. It was always meant for her sister Allura, who had been closer in age and grown with Lotor. Allura had grown up with Lotor while Lana was out in the field making a name for herself. Out with Keith, killing vampires who stepped out of line.

 

But her sister ran from her duties with a crippled werewolf from the Voltron clan. Of course Lana can’t blame her sister for falling in love, but why must her marriage be passed into Lana. It was supposed to be Keith who she married.

 

“It will be a pleasure becoming one with you; Lance of the Altean clan,” Lotor spoke in a smooth voice, calling her official name as a hunter while extending a hand towards her. His voice is alluring, and Lana hates it.

 

He smiles at her, it’s completely innocent, charming, something of what a fairy tales girls dream of. But Lana can only snarl at his hand, his claw being anywhere near her while alive. Of course, they were in front of a crowd.

 

How she felt hatred for this man, for all these monsters.

 

The father looks back at her, for they were in front of a crowd of powerful warriors from both clans. Even with anger in her heart, Lance lefts her arm, to grab his claw. She swallows back the bitterness. “I am honoured to be joined with, prince of darkness, Lotor of the Galran Clan,” she says, smiling at him, with fire in her eyes.

 

It wasn’t a traditional wedding, for the vampires would not be present for it. The blessings would burn the monsters and then the wedding would have been pointless because the prince would be dead.

 

If only.

 

The father nods, joining their hands together and wraps a white bead around their wrists. He raises water, not holy water, for it would burn Lotor’s skin. ‘How blissful it would be to hear his screams.’ Lance thinks to herself.

 

“I know bless these two souls to become one, and unite both the utopia of the sun and empire of the night. You may drink.” The priest finishes, bowing his head as Lance and Lotor reach for the red wine in crystal glasses.

 

Lance slowly brings the glass to her lips, taking a breath before taking a sip. She holds in the awful taste before swallowing, making sure not to scrunch her face up in disgust.

 

Lotor does the same in taking his share of the devils drink, but he seems pleased while Lance is suffering on the inside. Lowering the wine and from their lips, the pair exchanges a glance while raising the glass to the opposite’s pair of lips. While swallowing, Lana swears Lotor tried to tip the glass onto her dress as she drank. Or maybe it’s just Lana’s hatred that clouds her judgement.

 

Later that night, Lana tried to put as much distance as possible between her and Lotor.

 

Like any would in a strange and foreign party, though her own, Lance kept to the snack table. The best hiding spot for any coward.

 

It’s hard to hide from people when she is constantly being sought out by those who wish to congratulate her. Lana found herself bowing her head and shaking hands with those she’s been trained to kill.Her parents told her to be responsible and respectable towards the monsters she’d tried to kill. So she forces on a smile and giggles away while trying not to get as drunk as possible.

 

Of course it failed. In one moment, she’s sipping a glass of champaign, the next, she’s walking up naked next to the man she just married.

 

Lana is stiff in sheets. Eyes blown wide as they trail down the sheets to Lotor’s naked form.

 

Lana had haft the mind to grab her pistol and start shooting. It was instinct. It’s what she’s been trained to do.

 

The young slayer places a hand to her forehead, and breathes out. “For fuck sakes,” she hisses in disgust, most towards herself. To think, she got intoxicated enough to sleep with the very thing she hates. It almost made her puke. It almost made her cry.

 

Allura was meant to be with Lotor, not a member of the wolf clan. And for Lotor to be okay with Lana as his replacement wife is sickening. She steps out firm the sheets,completely aware she naked in front of a monster that dares to sleep in her chambers.

 

The vampire himself turns over in his sleep. As if on cue, his gold eyes open, a smirk clear on his face. “Morning dear,” he greets in a raspy morning voice. “Why are you over there? Come back to bed.” Lance scowls, knowingly what he’s doing.

 

It’s an old technique to lure in pray. A coaxing mechanism for pray to latch onto and fall under control. He’s using it to lure her back to bed.

 

The purr in his voice, the glow of the eyes; she’s seen it all before when hunting. Lana can’t lie, it’s working. Her body tingles as she has a sudden want to lay next to the man, to feel the warmth of his chest and strength of his arms. But it’s all a lie. Vampires have no warmth, no love. He wants her to be a toy, a tool to be used in getting one step closer. All his.

 

“I’m not falling for it, filthy monster,” she hisses past clenched teeth as she slips on a bra.

 

Lotor hums, pushing himself up on an elbow, leaning into his palm as he watches her change. “I adore you,” he coons. It’s like a bullet to her skull. “You should clam yourself a bit more. Sit down. Relax,” she hushes. The voice is making Lana’s head spin.

 

She pulls on a black shirt. Hand on her hip as she glares down at the beast. Only her light pink panties are seen.

 

She knows perfectly well what this is. Lana has always been better at long range battle. Close range was far difficult.She must not let him know it’s working. Lana must hold her stone face. ‘Shit. He drank my blood,’ she hisses at herself because it only works when the a vampire drinks from that victim.

 

Keith always did it when he was needy. God she misses him.

 

He’s lulling her in with soft commands of his voice. Like placing suggestions in her mind.

 

Lana finds her shoulders relaxing. “My wife should always be comfortable at all times. Just lay with me?” He innocently tilts his head into his hand, humming softly. Lotor, fully aware he has her in the palm of his hand, reaches out for her with his free hand. “I said come here Lana.” He orders this time. It’s cold and harsh, but Lance’s mind is fuzzy and feels good.

 

He knows what’s best for her.

 

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. “Lana, it’s time for training!” Hunk yells from the other side. Lana jolts up, her face scrunches up into a scowl as she hiss at him..

 

“Coming Hunk!” She yells, slipping on her shorts, before turning back to Lotor, who is innocently smiling up at her. She leans down, pointing a finger at the vampire. “Don’t ever try this again,” she hisses in a low voice so Hunk would not be able to hear her from outside the door.

 

She grabs her gun, which was on the nightstand, and stuffs it into her belt before walking past the large bed.

 

Lotor turns his body as Lana walks by, watching the sway of her hips, her cold persona fades as the door opens just enough to allow her to slips though, and for Hunk not to see the vampire in her bed chambers.

 

The door shut behind her and Lotor sighs. His smile drops and his cold eyes stare up at the ceiling.

 

Lana had not remembered the night previous, how she hide her embarrassment with her hands and let out soft whimpers as Lotor pampered her. She called out his name in choked sobs as she begged for more in a small voice.

 

Her being a pure blood of the Altean clan had made his feast upon her blood all the more pleasurable. Unless he can get her drunk again, she probably wouldn’t sleep with him again. Her guard will be out from now on unless he can make her comfortable.

 

He brought his thumb to teeth, chewing on his nail with a scowl. She needs to bare his child, this night was a sensual to his plan. Hopefully, she was fertile. And him holding back all his natural vampire desires will allow her to become pregnant. 

It’s known that for humans and vampires to breed a child, it is hard and almost nearly impossible.

 

But then again, Lance’s old partner is half vampire. To think, that halfbreed would have been her lover if he hadn’t run away to join the Voltron clan. And here he is, his mother being turned before his creation.

 

But it is good for him, for Lana will finally become his.

 

*

 

Lana lunged forward, and lets out a grunt while her sword swipes into the training bot. She growls, turning to the next metal victim before rushing at it.

 

Hunk stands there, gun in hand, afraid of what his best friend was so angry about. “Lana, you okay buddy?” He asks.

 

Lana shoots her gun at the last bot, growling as she turns back to Hunk. “I’m fine,” she roars, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. “That filthy monster is what’s my fucking problem.” She tosses her sword to the side and rips off her gloves before slouching over in her seat.

 

Hunk places down his weapon and walks over to her, sitting his friend. “I didn’t ask what was your problem, I asked if you’re okay,” he mutters. Hunk rubs her shoulder, causing her to lean into his shoulder and break out into tears.

 

She sniffs and holds onto his shirt, letting out all the pent-up emotions she wasn’t allowed to show anyone. “It’s not far,” she chokes out.

 

Hunk just holds her closer, rocking back and forth with her in his arms. “I know. I know,” he mutters in a hushed voice.

 

“Why did they both have to leave?!” She brakes further in the large man’s arms.

 

Hunk’s heart hurt as he swallows. He didn’t know. Allura dropped all her responsibilities on to Lance out of no where, and Lance wasn’t given a moment to cry or have a rest. Though Keith was there for her.

 

“I want Keith!” She sobs, tears gushing down her cheeks. “I want my sister.” Keith was Lana’s first love, and Keith loved her the same. She’s still a kid, only turning 21 a few weeks back after Allura and Keith left.

 

Though he was only half vampire, she still loved him. He was the only one she broke rules for, the only one she’d let drink her blood and Keith ups and disappeared like her sister.

 

At that moment, Lance was no ones friend, they were all her enemy. She broke things and screamed and no one was willing to challenge her other then her father who just told her to grow up. And suddenly, Lance became almost like an emotionless doll who did what was best for everyone else. She wasn’t given a moment for herself after they left.

 

“I hate this!” She screams, drool drips from her mouth as she cries loudly into his chest.

 

It hurt Hunk’s heart to watch his friend suffer. To be so tired all the time. “I wasn’t meant to marry Lotor,” She sobs, her whimpers become softer. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” she whispers.

 

As she pulls away, Hunk notices her head is slightly turned away from him, her eyes and cheeks red and puffy, her lower lips trembles like she’s pouting. She still pretty even when she cries.

 

Tenderly, Hunk reaches for her head, rubbing her soft hair. “I know it wasn’t,” he whispers. “But I promise things will get better.”

 

*

 

This isn’t working.

 

Lance stomped down the halls, her eyes glare at every being walking by, human and vampire she growls. It’s clear to see the dark circles under her eyes.

 

She can feel the colour fade on her face. How sick she feels all the time. Can’t even eat without feeling disgust. She throws up in secret, not telling anyone of what is happening. It has to be stomach flu.

 

To anyone, it looked as though she had been working herself too hard, and it was true. But it was Lotor what kept her up at night.

 

She’s too afraid to fall asleep at night. When she returns back to her room, Lotor is there waiting for her. Every night. Sometimes his arms wrap around waist and he pulls her close.

 

And her she was going again. To another meeting sleep deprived and angry, then back to a comfy bed where she can’t sleep. Not with with him.

 

It’s so hard to make this work. To their marriage look as though its built on respect and will grow, but she can’t. This act she plays, she can’t keep it up while in the bedroom. Her anger comes out towards Lotor. She just can’t contain the anger she feels for what has happened, but he’s there. He’s the one to take out her frustrations out on.

 

Suddenly, she pushes the large doors to the meeting hall, and suddenly she fell into a cold sweat. She couldn’t move a muscle. She can feel her lunch, or what she could keep down crawl back up again.

 

“Lana?” Hunk asks, standing from his seat, noticing her sudden fear. “You okay?”

 

Others started to stand, and her body trembles as their eyes on her. Suddenly, her eyes fall onto Lotor, who is already walking towards her.

 

“Lana,” she calls, reaching out to her.

 

She flinches, her hands slapping over her mouth and knees buckle. The rest of the court jumps as Lance curls into herself.

 

“Lana,” Lotor jumps, kneeling down to aid her. His claw rubs her back, it makes her shiver.

 

Lana weakly swings at him, glaring up at his stunned expression. “Don’t touch me,” she growls, and hand still over her mouth. Slowly, she pushes herself up, unconsciously using Lotor’s arms to help her stand. “I’m fine.” She stumbles into his chest. Her head began to throb and she swallows back the lump in her throat.

 

“Lana please, go. You aren’t—“

 

Lana’s head snaps upward, glaring at who dared to speak up. “How dare you use my name while in a court of order. You will call me by my title while in the presence of others, including my own,” she growls, making the slyer almost whimper and step back.

 

Lance breaths heavy. She hasn’t snapped like that in months after Keith and Allura left. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ She thinks, still clinging to Lotor.

 

The vampire leans down, whispering into her ear. “You really should rest,” he whispers to her.

 

Suddenly, Lance realizes she’s clinging to Lotor, before pushing him away. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she growls, but Lotor doesn’t stand down.

 

“I said you should rest,” he orders coldly.

 

No one there could have thought that these two powerful leaders, who are married, would break out into an argument in front of others in court.

 

Her expression darkens. “You may be my husband, but you don’t order me around. I’ll be fine,” she grits, stomping forward.

 

Lotor steps closer, coldly glaring down at her with yellow eyes. “Yes. You will be,” he mutters, before picking her up.

 

Lance is nearly speechless as her holds her close to his chest as he walks out the door.

 

“Hey!” She yells, her legs barely having the strength kick wildly.

 

Lotor turns slightly to the court room, coldly glaring at the rest of the others. “There will be no meeting for the next three days. Lance nor I will be available in that time frame.” The doors shut and he walks calmly down the hallway.

 

Lana finally fell slight, her head resting against his chest as they pass others. Her cheeks colour red, eyes teary. “How humiliating,” she mutters to herself.

 

Lotor can feel her shaking, her blood pumping with hot red crimson wine in her veins. How he wants to drink from her skin, but clearly she isn’t well.

 

They reach their room and Lotor gently lays her down on the bed. The back of his hand rests against her forehead. Slowly, his hands reach down and pulls up her shirt.

 

“Stop,” she mutters, head turning to the side.

 

“I’m just washing you,” he hums walking to the washroom to grab a washcloth. He comes back, stepping over to her with the wet cloth.

 

The wet rag drags down her body. Lana places her hands over her face. “I don’t need your help,” she mutters before placing a hand placing over her mouth again.

 

Lotor stops. “Do you need to throw up?” He asks. She shacks her head, hand still over her mouth. Lotor sighs. “Then stop complaining like a child,” he says, continuing to was over her body.

 

Once he’s done, he passes her a clear shirt. And turns her face to him.

 

Lana scoffs, trying to move her head to the side, but Lotor’s grip is tight around her jaw.

 

His eyes glow yellow, and his voice booms in her head. “Sleep,” he commands, and out like a light she goes.

 

His grip loosens as he tilts her head up. Lotor’s lips skim her neck before fangs gently pressing into the flesh.

 

The blood barely makes it’s way to his tongue before pulling away in a panic. It was disgustingly sweet.

 

“I knew it,” he mutters, pulling back. A gentle hand runs though Lana’s hair on how her attitude will change from now on. Carrying the spawn of a vampire will cause her to have drastic moods swings and she will be craving blood though she herself doesn’t need it to survive. She will become violent towards others other then him.

 

Lotor smiles down at his sleeping wife. ‘Things are going as planned.’ His lips press against her forehead. “Soon,” he mutters against her skin. “I’m so happy you became my love.”

 

Lotor pulls back to turn off the lights. The room is shadows as he crawls into the warms sheets. Slowly, his arms wrap around her waist like they always do. This time she nuzzles into his touch, her breathing eases drastically.

 

He knows Lana stays up at night in fear he might feast upon her, but Lotor’s intentions are nothing but pure. He only wants to join the two of their kind together. But he can’t do it if Lana doesn’t fully expect him. A child is the first step, the next will be turning her.

 

“I love you,” he hushed before closing his eyes into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Voices In My Head: Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices speak to Keith, but Lana brings out the best and worst desires inside is heart

 

No one person is like another. Some born with talent, beauty, money - others stubbornness, or hardworking.

 

Some claim that their a hundred percent sane, overs hide it - lock the secret behind locked doors and sealed with chains.

 

Kieth was no exception.

 

He heard the whispers in the back of his mind - two of them - always telling him to kill. He can only go so long before giving in.

 

The want - the need - to kill - to slaughter - gets stronger each day. There’s no rhyme or reason to it - somewhere along his twisted path it became a hobby - an almost fun one.

 

But maybe there is someone who isn’t bound by this rule? - Someone who is headstrong, beautiful, popular and kind - who’s only fault is that they can be happily oblivious to the cruel world.

 

To Keith...

 

That person is: Lana McClain.

 

Is it wrong for someone like him to find her so infatuating. Her long, wavy brown hair like silk hung past her shoulders and tan - creamy skin - that would break with one bite and bleed crimson that must musk heavenly into her skin. Her eyes like the sea - swallowing up all light with darkness, yet she is the sun. That pearly white smile, that honey soaked laugh that echoes off the walls.

 

It’s in obsession - an almost unhealthy one.

 

Keith could go on and on about her body, her mind -

 

It was too much. He couldn’t.

 

He likes her, and the voices know - he’d never let her know.

 

*

 

Slowly, his weary violet eyes travel across the room, fallowing a teacher swagger across the floor. She walked up to a student, a girl, in the cafeteria, the student shivered, turning back to the older women who placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

‘Disgusting.’ He snarled as he watched therapist touch the girl.

 

‘Let’s kill her.’ A deep voice chuckles.

 

‘No - lock her up in a basement that might be fun?’ A more higher pitched voice squeals.

 

Keith sighs, looking down at his textbook. “I don’t have a basement,” he mutters, gripping the edges of the book harder.

 

‘What, why not? Guys! We should get a basement!’ A high female voice asks with excitement.

 

‘Hell ya! Think of all the bodies we could hide down there!?’ The other rang out. The male voice.

 

‘No,’ the female voice objects. ‘Think of the torture.’

 

‘Ooo.’

 

‘I knew you’d like it.”

 

A sigh leaves Keith, listening the voices in his head going back and forth. “I’m not getting a basement,” he whispers to himself once more, eyes shifting back to the book in his heads.

 

The feminine voice whines, “awe, why not? Is it because you live in an apartment?’ She asks pouts.

 

The tired teen grumbles, trying to ignore them, like his therapist recommended.

 

“Stop talking to me - please, people are stating to stare,” hisses Keith, still in a hushed tone, noticing the stares and murmurs from stay students.

 

Soft giggles travel around the already load lunch room - one caught his ear. The soft, sweet laughter melts into his skin and sends chills down his spine. Curiously, Keith lifted his head to a table of girls glancing over at him even though he knew they’re laughing at him.

 

Some students are scared of him because if someone sees him with a target, wether they knowing that person or not, they never see them again.

 

Teachers pay no mind, he’s just a kid that needs to talk to people more and not be angsty.

 

He’s not angsty, he’s just not a people person - but he is surrounded by good and joyful people. Ones that the voices won’t be able to make him kill.

 

The rumours around school are true; yes, he dose kills people, but only the ones the voices tell him too. No one thinks it to be fully true - his neutral or calm face can be taken as he’s pissed.

 

Just an angsty teen in the eyes of others.

 

Hunk tells him to smile more, so dose Shiro.

 

His next target is a teacher that sexually harasses girls.

 

The women gets too close, a little too touchy, and “hands on” with the girls in her class. She also threatens the ones with low self-esteem with pictures and videos of them having sex, so that that the girls won’t tell. Unfortunately, all the girls will deny it - but Keith saw it happen.

 

He was going to pick up Pidge for movie night at Hunk’s place that night.

 

She was staying late at school - the women became uncomfortably close to her. The teacher’s hand trailed down to the younger girl’s thigh - her slender fingerspulling at Pidge’s leggings. He watched from behind the door - a lump sitting in his throat while the voices screamed at him.

 

‘Kill.’

 

‘Kill.’

 

‘Kill.’

 

He wanted to kill her. So, so bad.

 

Suddenly, unconsciously, the door swung open by his power.

 

Both women jumped.

 

Horror fluids over Pidge’s face, like she’s about to break into tears,

 

His eyes, dark, ready to murder for the smaller female. His eyes met the female teacher’s.

 

“O-oh, Keith. I didn’t know you-I’ll be right there,” she stutters, quickly packing up her papers.

 

Keith’s eyes locked with the women’s. He’s going to kill her.

 

‘Disgusting Bitch.’

 

Maybe he’s just a selfish antihero looking for a good reason to kill?

 

He scowls at the group of girls, but they only turned their backs to him and laughed harder, other then Lana.

 

Lance or rather, Lana McClain - she just stared back at him with a smug, almost lazy grin.

 

‘God she’s beautiful.’ He thinks to himself. God he wants that, to have her by his side. But the voices are dangerous.

 

She’s popular among the guys and girls of the school. Everyone was out for her V-card. Even a little thing like getting her virgin lips would sets people a howling.

 

She’s strong player on the girls soccer team, a regular volunteer of school activities and gets good grades - hell, even some teachers are after her. But none dare to go for her. And luckily, she’s too oblivious to realize. It’s kinda cute though, but also worrying.

 

God - that sounds creepy.

 

The voices want to kill her too.

 

He never knew why, the voices in his head always knew something he didn’t, and he listened without hesitation other then with her.

 

Keiths not going to kill her - not yet at least. He likes her, and she’s done nothing wrong.

 

Keith, loner, creepy, murder Keith might just have a crush on her.

 

A little one.

 

Not noticeable at all.

 

A gold star for acting.

 

Suddenly, she stands, her arms around her back as she stepped forward like a lion staking pray, but what she didn’t know, is that she’s the pray.

 

The girls behind her still

 

She takes long strides to his lonely table, finally coming to a stop.

 

“Hey Keeeefff,” Calls Lana playfully - her dragging out his name while knowing full well how to say his name probably.

 

Slowly, Keith looks up at her with a dead expression. ”You know how to say my name properly,” he said calmly. “It’s Keith.”

 

The tan skinned girl chirps, leaning forward - her hands now on the table. Her fingernails painted a baby blue. “That’s what I said,” she hums, her long brown hair falling to the left with her playfully tilted head.

 

She’s so pretty, and kind - but always made it a point to tease him in class. It’s their thing. It gets annoying at times, but he always sassed back at her - and the black haired boy thinks she might like him playfully bantering back and forth with her.

 

‘Like I said - we kill her,’ the male voice spoke.

 

‘No, torture her - that’ll show her to talk back to you! And guys, that basement idea I was talking about, you’d love it.’ The women’s voice barked out laughing.

 

“That’s too dark - but, if you ever get the feeling? I mean - I can’t stop you...’

 

A scoff echos in Keith’s head. ‘Bata male,’ the female voice hisses.

 

‘If I had a physical form - I’d beat the carp out of you,’ the male hisses back in Keith’s brain.

 

A sigh leaves him, knowing he can’t shut the voices up right now.

 

He shuts the book as he sighs once more - shifting back into his seat. “What do you want?” He asks slowly, slightly annoyed.

 

Her hands pull back, now slipping into her jean pockets. “I have to asks you something.” Voice calm, her face serious, no longer in her normal bubbly way.

 

Keith’s eyes narrow up at

Her. “What is it?” He asks coldly.

 

A light huff of annoyance leaves her. “Come with me,” she spoke, before turning a heel - heading for the cafeteria doors.

 

A sigh leaves his throat, before glancing over to her table - the girls look like their about to burst at any moment with laughter. Then, his tired gaze falls to Lana, who is standing there with her arms crossed, waiting.

 

Slowly, he packs up his things. Sloppily tossing notebooks and pencils into his bag before swinging the black backpack over his shoulder.

 

It’s like a walk of shame. Passing the popular kids tables to talk to one of the most loved girls in the school.

 

A slight pink tints his cheeks.

 

He fallows her down stairs, with out a word. No words might not have been shared but the tingle in his bones told him that it was important.

 

They kept walking until they reached the gender-neutral bathrooms that no one uses. It’s almost abandoned. The only exceptions are the kids sneaking of to a quiet place to smoke, use drugs, have sex, and the few that are too impatient to wait for the long line and a fight for the next free bathroom stall. But mostly the first three.

 

“In here,” she said, before waking in calmly.

 

Questioning her actions, Keith hesitated.

 

‘What is she planning?’

 

‘Why would a girl like her want to talk to someone like him? Sure they talk quite often in their first and third classes they have together, but that should be it, right?’

 

Lana turns a heel, her soft hand holding his wrist with care. “Common,” she eased calmly raspberry sweet voice. She gently lead him in, and he fallowed her.

 

Not once did the voices speak while she was their, it’s strange. Usually he can’t get them to shut up.

 

Lance, a ball of nerves, pulls Keith into the largest stall at the back - locking it.

 

A lump balls in his throat. ‘Why is she so nervous?’

 

“Okay - now what?” Keith asks, shrugging his shoulders. Trying to hide that he might be a little afraid of what will happen.

 

Slowly, Lana turns - her back pressed up against the stall door. Her face red.

 

Keith blinks, confused. Cautiously, like trying to tame a wild animal, he reaches out for her. “Are - are you okay?” He asks, concerned. “Are you sick?”

 

Eagerly, she nods. “No, no. I’m fine.” Her voice is strained, like she’s about to cry. Looking down at her feet, she spoke in a broken voice before clearing her throat. “I’m fine.”

 

Keith pulls his hand back, now in his pocket. “So, what’s your question?” He said, desperately trying to change the subject.

 

A lump sits in Lana’s throat - refusing to leave her. A shaky breath slips passed her lips, finally looking up at him with big blue eyes. “Do you kill people? There’s a lot of rumours going around saying you are.” 

 

His eyes narrow - she knew the rumours, why ask? “Why would you ask that?” Keith counters her question.

 

She looked surprised. “Do you?”

 

He didn’t say ‘no.’

 

Annoyed, Keith crosses his arms, head turning to the right. “Believe in what you want to.” He bit out. “Is that it?” He growls - putting up a wall so she can’t see how he likes her. It’s better this way.

 

For the both of them.

 

Even if it hurts.

 

A hand runs thought her hair, blinking at the floor. “Okay - bad icebreaker. I’m sorry,” she apologizes, eyes batting up at him.

 

Yes he kills people, but he didn’t want to hear it come from her mouth. Better to just keep it a rumour to everyone that believes he’s just a scary guy with venomous words.

 

Keith doesn’t want her to know.

 

Lana shrinks into herself. “Okay,” mutters leave her, before taking a deep breath.

 

A growl leaves Keith, looking at her with a hate filled glare. - Not trying to scare her, but so she will keep her distance. He might like her, but his crush will not get in the way of what he is: a killer with voices in his head. “Are we done yet?” He snarls.

 

Her hands ball into fists, like he’s challenging her. “No. One more question,” Lance said coldly, stepping forward. Slowly, he shaky legs move her towards her classmate.

 

Keith stepped back until his back rubs up the frozen wall of the bathroom. Lana stood only an inch away. “Your - too close,” he said, face white, heart pounding in his chest and ears. God she’s so pretty up close. Keith didn’t know she had freckles.

 

‘...want...’ a voice whispers in that back of his mind.

 

Suddenly, her arms wrap around his neck, her face closer to his face now then before as she stood on her tippy-toes.

 

“Wha-t are you doing?” He stutters, his pale face turning turning pink as he unconsciously placed his hands on top of her hips; liking the feeling of her body pressed up against his.

 

‘...mine.’

 

Slowly, her eyes close. She breaths in and mutters to herself. “Mama said to be bold.” Her eyes open. Holding fear behind the glassy blue walls.

 

‘What? Mama?’ The thought passes but is interrupted by Lana.

 

“Will you go out with me?!” She says in a load, almost broken voice.

 

“What?” Keith stutters, confused.

 

Immediately, Lana pulls away, almost stumbling back on her feet, and covers her face in embarrassment; in what she thinks is rejection.

 

Her knees buckle and smash into the ground with a loud thud. Broken sobs echo throughout the empty bathroom as Keith stands there, looking down at her.

 

He felt confused, scared, a little warm and fuzzy from her sudden confession. But mostly confused.

 

“God! I knew you’d say no! Gah - I’m such an idiot. Forgot what I said!” She whales into her palms. “I’m so stupid,” she mutters, body trembling.

 

Stunned, Keith stares wide eyed down at the most popular girl in school, and who just asked him out, and is now crying because she thinks he rejected her?

 

It’s like a teen drama.

 

His mind spins.

 

‘I said kill her - not bring her to tears jerk!’ The female voice scolds.

 

‘Such a gentleman,’ the other mumbles sarcastically.

 

It’s like a slap to the face.

 

Head pounding, face flush hot, red.

 

She was crying - how could he make her stop crying?

 

Why is she crying?!

 

How can he make her stop crying!?

 

The lump in his throat is gone - and body moves on instinct.

 

A dark primal instinct.

 

‘Mine.’ He breaths, heart pounding.

 

The bag on his shoulders fell to the floor. Hastily, Keith drops to his knees, his fingers dig into her slender wrists. Lana looks up; she’s beautiful when she cries - Keith couldn’t stop himself.

 

‘I—want...’

 

His body thrusted forward - his lips devouring her pink, strawberry flavoured lips.

 

The grip on her wrists tighten as he pulls them away from her face. Her back slammed into the white tiles of the bathroom floor. Keith towers over her. Slowly, he drags her arms up by her wrists - pinning them above her head - savouring the sweetness of her lips. Keith squeezes the girl’s wrists once more, keeping her in place.

 

It’ll probably leave a bruise on both sides.

 

‘Good.’ Something inside his head growls. He ignores it. He wants it to bruise.

 

Lana didn’t seem to want pull away, to fight - no; in fact, she moved with the sloppy kiss. Soft, breathless, starved moans leaves the girl underneath him as her legs tangle with his - trying to whined them together.

 

‘Closer.’ It growls.

 

It’s like a teen drama - a popular girl making out with a dark, brooding bad boy who shouldn’t be anywhere near her, yet here they were: making out on the floor of the bathroom that no one uses, in the last stall, just sucking face on the dirty floor.

 

And he likes it.

 

It was a different power he held over her. He wasn’t murdering her - more like keeping her captive under him - knowing that she won’t leave even if he stops.

 

‘....want,’ a new voice spoke to Keith, it’s far more primal then the two others. Filled with greed and selfishness.

 

He listens this time. Finally hearing the words for the first time.

 

What did it want?- The boy froze, pulling away. A stunned look masks his face while looking down at Lana.

 

The girl’s mouth is red, swollen. She’s panting. “Why’d you stop?” She asks in a whisper, her lips trembling.

 

‘.....I want...’ the voice whispers in the back of is mind once more. He should be terrified of this voice. And she feels it too.

 

A misty want clouds his vision, frowning at why he had stopped.

 

Why did he stop again?

 

“I don’t know,” he whispers slowly - dipping back into the kiss.

 

Lana didn’t seem to question his sudden want. Only giving into her own want of the young man on top of her. The

 

Slow hands move down her wrists, and slide down her slender frame to rest on her hips. The pale fingers dig into the meat of her thighs. Lana’s hips shift upward, meeting Keiths’ as her hands ran through the black mop of hair on his head, clawing at him to move closer.

 

Their tongues dance in the warm mouths locking back and forth. His fingers dig deeper into her jeans, like trying to rip the fabric off from her body. His hips rock forward, meeting hers in a steady pattern. God he was getting hard.

 

It made her moan.

 

It drives Keith wild.

 

His hips buck into her.

 

A sharp gasp leaves her. “Keith,” sloppily, she moans. Keith savours his name on her tongue as her pushes his lips against hers once more.

 

The greed and passion was wanted by both - the wish for the kiss to last longer though, was broken by the sudden bell, ending the fourth block.

 

Slowly, their lips pull apart. Red in the faces, chests breathing heavy, eyes still clouded in lust.

 

To much of Keith’s dislike, he crawls off her. Both teen’s hair was messy, lips red and swollen. Both awkwardly pushed off the ground. Not looking at one another.

 

Nervously, Lana plays with her hair, trying to put it back together while Keith awkwardly shuffled back to get his bag off of the floor.

 

“My next block is gym. So—um after the the block is over, I’m going to clean myself up, and—go to the Starbucks down at the village. You?” She says, glancing over at him with pleading eyes.

 

The poison of teen awkwardness is back; clawing at the inside of his dry throat. He clears his throat. “My last block is chemistry. And now that you mention it: my throat is a little dry,” he says, lowly while stepping closer to her.

 

Red blush paints the tan skin of her nose; that sweet little nose with light freckles, and her lips make a slight pout. “Meet me here at three-o-clock?” Her eyebrow raises.

 

A soft chuckle leaves Keith. “School doesn’t end until 3:12,” he spoke, smuggling smiling down at her.

 

A playful smirk pulls at her lips, eyebrows wiggling. “They won’t miss you,” she teases, inching closer.

 

Before their lips just graze each other, the second bell rings - making the pair jump.

 

*

 

A month has pasted from then.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Lana and Keith already act like a couple, then people would have caught on. They didn’t tell anyone because no one really asked. People used to tease them on acting like a couple and now it’s just the norm. No one knows that now, they are in fact a couple.

 

Sex isn’t a part of their relationship, not yet at least. Really it’s because they haven’t had a place to do it.

 

They can’t really do it at Lana’s place. The walls are too thin. and knowing how big her family is, at least one or more of her family members would catch on and tell everyone. Her whole family would probably barge in - condoms in her mother’s hand, her father shaking Keith’s hand, and her siblings leaving with a thumbs up while telling them not to be too load. And her grandma giving Lana a speech on being a women now and grandpa warning Keith that he will hunt the boy down if he hurts he beloved granddaughter would be absolutely ruin the mood.

 

That’ll kill the mood for sure.

 

Keith’s wasn’t really any better. His place is nice enough: it’s quite, the walls are thick, but Keith had this cat. The cat always stares at them whenever things get hot. It always seems to get into the room even with the door closed. It also scratches at the door and meows when locked out. And as soon as Lana learned to ignore the creepy fluff ball, Keith’s brother came back on a trip with his girlfriend which is Lana’s boss.

 

How would that work? Shiro and Allura where at the house often - and that be a weird conversation to have with her boss. ‘Yeah, I’m dating your boyfriend’s brother. Now please leave so we can have sex.’

 

Lana showed up to school with hickeys on her neck. Good thing she doesn’t have soccer or swimming practice in the winter.

 

Hickeys is as far as they gotten. But Keith is fine with that because the new voice becomes loader when the are about to have sex, and he’s afraid he’ll hurt her.

 

Her sweater, or rather, Keith’s red sweater, covers her neck, and hugs her shoulders, the snug fabric hips.

 

“Hey Lana!” Hunk calls, making the girl glow with joy at her best friend’s voice.

 

Excitedly, her heel turns. “Hi Hunk,” She chirps, skipping over to the gentle giant.

 

Hunk’s eyes narrow, fist rests on his hips and he points at her with his left. “Wait a sec,” he mutters, pointing at her neck. “Is that?” He trails off.

 

Her face reddens. “Nope,” Lance interrupts. Quickly, her hand slaps over her neck. “Sorry bud. Just a bruise,” she lies smiling at him.

 

“From what?!” He asks, taken a back. “What have you been doing?!” He asks, pulling at the collar.

 

Hastily, Lana pulls away. Her had runs across the briefly exposed skin. “Nothing,” she says. Slowly, her steps become faster - trying to get to her locker and with Hunk on her tail.

 

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” he mutters, placing a hand on her shoulder - making the girl stop in her tacks.

 

She didn’t want him to think there was something wrong. There really wasn’t.

 

She turns again. A slow breath slips past her lips. “I got a boyfriend,” she spoke calmly even though her body trembles under Hunk’s watchful eyes. Anger bubbles in his glare - thinking that her first boyfriend gave her bruises. “And their not bruises. Their hickeys.” She swallows back the lump in her throat; now regretting how blunt she was.

 

Suddenly, the scowl on Hunk’s face softened into a more surprised one. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

 

“A boyfriend? My bestie, the cocky yet shy, Lana McClain, had gotten herself a boyfriend without, me, Hunk, your best friend since elementary school, knowing?!” He asks in loud and rushed whisper, arms crossed - almost towering over her. Hunk had been dating Shay for four years, he had been pressing Lana to get a boyfriend so they could double date. But he’d also kill him if the man hurts her.

 

The lump was back in her throat. Just sitting there, making her a nervous reck.

 

Lana stuffs her hands into her jean pockets, looking down at the floor. “Yes?” She says, dragging out the ‘s’ with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

Suddenly, Lana was attacked by Hunk’s famous Bearhugs. “Oh thank god!” Exhausted Hunk, squeezing her tighter.

 

A burst of laughter leaves the small girl. “What’s that’s supposed to mean?!” She barks out laughing while clinging onto Hunk’s waist so she wouldn’t fall.

 

“I’m so proud,” he coos, cupping her cheeks in his large hands - squishing her plump cheeks. Like a baby. “You have to tell me who he is. Maybe you and him could go on a double date with me and Shay?” He pulls back, arms crossed with a smug grin.

 

‘Yep, saw that coming.’ She giggles at the thought.

 

Before Lana could answer, Pidge jumped onto her back with a ‘oof.’

 

“What’s up losers?” Pidge said, smirking at Hunk while her arms wrap around Lana’s neck.

 

“Get off gremlin,” Lana grumbles in annoyance even though shes adjusting Pidge on her back so she can give the smaller child a proper piggyback.

 

“You love it,” Pidge teases, wrapping her arms around Lana’s neck, snuggling into Lana’s soft hair.

 

“Pidge - get off the princess,” Keith chuckles, dropping down Pidge’s backpack at his feet.

 

Smugly, Keith brushes past her. She gasps as his hand gropes her butt cheek before anyone could be notice.

 

“Guys. Your genius friend, and future ruler is hungry,” Pidge said, pointing forward.

 

Lana props Pidge up again, ready to charge forward. “Alright boys. You heard our overload—to food!” Cheers Lana, marching forward.

 

“Lana, you are my future cuddling secretary,” Pidge declares. Making Lana cheer.

 

Both girls walk away laughing as the boys hang back slightly. Hunk fallows behind with Keith by his side.

 

Keith’s elbow nudges at Hunk’s arm; the bigger teen turns to face Keith, who stopped nudging tanner man with his elbow.

 

“What is it?” Asks Hunk, still smiling.

 

Keith shrugged. “What were you and Lana doing before me and Pidge jumped you guys?” He asked - a little jealous of that his girlfriend was hugging her best friend.

 

“Oh,” remembers Hunk after being interrupted by Pidge tackling Lana’s back. A smug grin pulls at Hunk’s lips, and whispered close to Keith’s ear. “Apparently, our Lana got herself a boyfriend,” he whispered, before pulling away - only to be met an even smugger Keith.

 

“I know.”

 

“What?!” Hunk jumped to Keith’s words. “How did you find out before me?” He pouts, wanting to be the first to know when something awesome happens to Lana, his best friend.

 

Keith scoffs, his hand placing next to Hunk’s ear and leans forward to Hunks face. “Because she’s my girlfriend,” whispers Keith.

 

Hunk froze, almost stumbling over his feet. It’s not that they finally got together that almost stopped Hunk in his tracks, it’s that Keith is the one that made those marks on Lana.

 

It looks like a wild animal did that or a freak accident, not what a loving boyfriend should do.

 

Hunk never took Keith for the aggressive boyfriend type.

 

*

 

Lana’s hips rock forward into Keith’s crotch. Her arms around his shoulders as their lips slowly, sloppily crash together.

 

Keith’s fingers dig into both sides of her waist while pushing forward. He likes the feeling of being with her. The voices don’t talk when she’s around.

 

Only one voice sticks around. It asks for some requests that slip by him, like when all his focus is on his lovely girlfriend. It’s always when she’s around.

 

Now that he has Lana, why would he ever let her go.

 

‘Bite...’ the new voice spoke in a low voice.

 

Slowly, his lips pull away from hers. They trail down her neck. Keith places small kisses on her neck, then they become rougher, hungrier as his teeth graze down her left shoulder.

 

‘Claim her...’

 

The voices seemed to stop speaking to him, other then this one. He hadn’t killed in the long while he’s been dating Lana. She completes him.

 

A gasp slips passed Lana’s hand as she slaps it over her mouth at the sudden teeth digging into her shoulder.

 

Like a snake, his hand grabs her wrist, pulling it back to his shoulder as he bites harder - making the mark swell. Not bleed, just to teases the flesh on her shoulder.

 

Pants leave the girl on his lap as he nibbles on the tender skin. Keith’s hand held Lana’s wrist over his right shoulder. Her nails dig into he flesh of his shoulder while the other pulls at his long, black hair.

 

This is as far as they always go. There really wasn’t anywhere to go when they felt horny.

 

Both wanted their first time to be special since neither of them had done it before. Neither wanted a quick go in a bathroom stall, or in a locker room after school.

 

Keith’s bedroom was ideal. Especially tonight.

 

Shiro and Allura went out for a date to a pub down town with some friends, and were staying at a friend’s house that was close by.

 

Convenient.

 

Especially since they didn’t know Lana was coming over. And that the older couple still didn’t know about their relationship, and that’s way Keith and Lana wanted it now.

 

It’s not a secret if no one asks. And that night, they danced the devils tango. They had sex.

 

*

 

The crisp sun bleed into the window. Lana yawns at the warm sun meeting her eyes. Lana had to stay after school to finish a project.

 

Keith was going to pick her up from school after work. After the day she’s had with tests and the beep test in gym, she needs cuddles to recharge her system.

 

The classroom door opens. “Oh, hello,” came a women’s voice as the door shut and her bag drops.

 

Lana stops her drawing to look up at the teacher, but not without hearing the door lock. ‘Weird.’ She eyes the smiley teacher up and down with a tired gaze. “What are you doing her so late?” Lana asks, smiling back.

 

The older women hums, slowly stepping closer to Lana. “I was just going to ask you that question. I thought the captain of the swim team would be out practicing for the meet next week?” She asks, hands drifting into her pockets.

 

Uneasiness washes over Lana’s skin as she scoots the chair back. “Well, I was just finishing up a project for my art class. They understand,” she swallows, watching the women circle the desk Lana worked at. Her breathing became uneven. ‘It isn’t safe here.’ A voice screamed at the back of her mind. ‘I have to run.’ She swallows. “It’s getting really late. My boyfriend is picking me up,” Lana states, shifting out of her chair, but a hand forces her back down. She fell to ground, head slamming against the floor with a grunt. Quickly, Lana pushes up, and stares up at the teacher and she froze in fear.

 

The older women’s eyes are cold, yet lustful. “Really?” The teacher asks in a calm voice. “I could always help,” she chimes, bending closer. “Maybe we can help each other.” A tongue slides across Lana’s cheek, making the teen gasp and pull away.

 

Lana pushes the women back, she chocks. “What are you doing?!” She yells, stumbling out from the chair, heart pounding.

 

Suddenly, there’s a crack of electricity. Lana finally notices the taser in the educator’s hand. Her heart quickens, pounding in her ears as her eyes trail back to the women’s calm smile.

 

“I’ve always loved pretty girls,” the women says softly, stepping towards the fallen girl. Lana crawls back with every step. “You’re so cute. I’m jealous of Mr. Kogane,” she hums, creeping forward, she crawls on top of Lance, who is too afraid to move.

 

Suddenly, she crawls backwards, and throws Lana again, making the girl gasp before hitting desk. Her shirt is tugged upwards, leaving Lance in her bra.

 

“No!” Lana screams in a broken sob, trying to fight back. But the older women pushes Lance further into the desk as she ties back Lana’s wrists. “Stop! Stop it!” She shrieks pushing back into the women’s grip, and thrashing around.

 

Suddenly, what feels to be electricity, bolts though Lana’s veins, causing the girl to let out the loudest scream her voice could let out.

 

Lance drops limp in the desk, sobbing softly as a gag is tied around her mouth, muffling her cries. Her body is flipped, her chest revealed to the camera of the women’s phone.

 

Lana turns her head in shame as the photos are taken, eyes screwing shut while fat tears roll out of her eyes. Chest heaving as she sobs quietly, legs trembling with only her upper haft being supported by the tabletop.

 

“You’re so cute,” she gushes, slowly taking down Lana’s shorts. Lana doesn’t make it easy for her; shifting her hips and scrunching up her knees to her chest. The older women growls, “oh I love it when they cry,” she says before smacking Lance’s thigh and making the girl cry more. Soon her shorts end up on the floor.

 

Lana sobs harder while photos are snapped of her body. Each flash of the camera sends shivers down her skin. ‘Someone help me.’

 

Keith saunters down the hallway. He had been curious when Lana hadn’t should up at their meeting spot, and when she hadn’t texted him back, is when he started roaming the halls.

 

And the voices won’t shut up.

 

‘Maybe she got sick of you?’ One snickers.

 

‘Maybe we should teach her a lesson?’ The other growls in amusement.

 

Keith huffs in annoyance, eyes trailing back down to his phone.

 

Keith hadn’t been in this hallway much, he hasn’t been one for the arts. His eyes travel up from his phone again, glancing over the door numbers. He’s in the right hallway at least.

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud thud. Keith turns back to the door he just past. Quickly, he steps to the door. Keith reaches for the knob, and giggles it. It’s locked.

 

Keith presses his ear up against the door. Soft sobs is heard from the other side, and his heart speeds. It’s Lana. The cries are distressed, struggled.

 

He growls, vision blurs as he’s scent into a bland rage. A loud pounding drowns out the noise. The demanding voice calls out.

 

‘Mine. My pray.’ It growled as Keith starts slamming his fist against the wood of the door. ‘My mate.’ And he kicks the door open.

 

The door is thrown open, the knob smashing into the wall and chipping the paint.

 

Keith stood there, almost like a wide animal. Lana’s eyes water with joy and relief, noticing the blind rage her boyfriend is in.

 

The older women growls, turning completely as the taser crackles with electricity once more. “Stupid brat,” the women hisses, placing down her phone.

 

Her voice made Keith sick, seeing Lana tied up makes the monster inside angry. “She’s mine,” the voice slips from his lips, like oil poring from his mouth.

 

The women charges forward, Keith pushes off to the side, grabbing his switchblade. Got a second, she stumbles, and Keith takes his chance to kick her back, the taser falling from her grip. Without a second thought, like he’s done to many others before; Keith plunges his blade into her neck. Over and over again. The screams are nothing when the voices praise him. It’s so good to feel her life fade by his hand.

 

Even as she fell limp, Keith kept going and going. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he chuckles before turning back to Lana, who is now on her knees, eyes wide and teary as she stares at Keith, who is covered in blood, and his facial expression is dark.

 

Slowly, Keith stands to his feet. The murderer calmly steps over to his trembling girlfriend as the voices drown out the silence.

 

“Oh Lana,” he coons, crouching down to her level. The back of his knuckles caress her right cheek. Though his hands and face is covered in the blood of the women that sexually assaulted her, Lana leans into the all too familiar touch. “Is it wrong I find this sexy?” He mutters, still coming down from his killing high.

 

Lanas shoulder’s bounce, and though she is gagged, Keith can hear the muffled laughter. She calms Keith’s bloodlust, but awakens the monster that lurks in the corners of his mind.

 

Causally, Keith undoes the gag and the restraints, now feeling regret in giving into his dark urger while in front of Lana.

 

Lana didn’t stop to rub her wrists, only tho wing her arms around Keith’s neck, her bare body rubbing up against him. “I love you,” she whispers. Slowly, Keith’s hands place on her lower hips. “I love you so much,” she whispers before pulling back with blood smudging her face.

 

“Really?” Keith swallows back the question, timidly lowering his head.

 

She giggles. Lana grabs his cheeks, kissing his temples. “So much,” she whispers, before pulling back to lean on her hands. “So the rumours are right?” She sighs, smiling at him.

 

Meekly, Keith nods. “Though people just say that because I look creepy to them. No one but you knows,” he whispers.

 

‘What are you doing?’ The voices yell, but it doesn’t matter.

 

Keith grabs her hands and brings them to his lips, kissing the knuckles. The primal voice is his own. “I’ll kill anyone Lance. But not you. Just please don’t ever leave me,” he begs, completely at her mercy.

 

Lana hums, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I’ll never leave you,” she mutters into his hair.

 

Keith’s arms wrap around her waist and lightly, and playfully kisses her cheeks and lips. Lana Laughs, kissing back playfully.

 

Then her eyes lay on the body. She pulls away, laughing awkwardly as she rubs the back of her neck. “We should probably clean this up,” she suggests.

 

Keith softly laughs. “First you need to get you some clothes.”

 

Lana scoffs playfully before striking a pose. One hand on her hip and the other on her hands. “I’m hot, and be honest,” she smirks, “you’d totally get a boner from me cleaning blood up in my underwear,” she says as if she’s challenging him as

She arms fold across her chest with a smug look.

 

Keith smirks, now standing to his feet. “I’ll bet that,” he purrs darkly, a hundred precent in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be re-posted as it’s own work and reviewed and added onto in the future. Just if anyone is interested


	7. Sweaty Gym shorts: Matt/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweat drips down her skin and that’s all to feel the tightness in his shorts.
> 
> My hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I had so much fun writing this

 

The wind ran though her hair as she ran. Lana’s long, wavy hair bobs from side to side in its ponytail. Out mouth breaths leave her as she jogs.

 

“Come on Lana, I know you can run faster then that,” her gym teacher yells, clapping her hands together.

 

The teen growls in frustration before picking up speed. “It’s too hot for this,” she groans to herself. She had wanted to go easy that day.

 

Running in the summer should be illegal.

 

In seconds, Lana was past the group who were once head of her. “That a girl!” Her couch pumps her fist with a cheer.

 

Sweat flew off of her forehead, she breaths fast in feeling the burn in her legs.As she pastes the last bit of girls and the boys, Lance makes sure to catch a glance over at Matt and Allura. Allura had smirked, impressed that Lana caught up so fast. It sends shivers down her spine as she ran faster. Then her eyes fell onto Matt, who was cheering both Lana’s and Allura’s names proudly.

 

‘Why can’t he just cheer for me?’ Her cheeks flush, and for a moment, Lana slows. This allows Allura to catch up quickly. Lana and Allura are in the lead, neither of them willing to back down from first.

 

The finish-line is crossed by the pair of them, and Lana completely collapses to her knees. She spits out the gathering saliva in her mouth she she heaves in and out, completely red in the face.

 

Suddenly, a hand smacks Lana’s back, making her shack, before turning back to tiredly grin at Allura, who also looks tired, but is less red and more beautiful.

 

“You did good,” she praises before chugging down her water-bottle.

 

Lana chuckles, almost stumbling as she wakes over to her bag. “You too,” she giggles before falling back into the grass as other run by. Allura joining her soon after.

 

“Well done ladies,” the couch clapped her hands together, and rubbing them. “Go wash up. You two did great today, but I want to see more of the hustle Lance,” sheorders.

 

Allura nods while Lance give a tired salute as the couch walks away.

 

Soon Pidge passes the finish line, hands in her knees, looking as if she going toe keel over. Slowly, she glares up at the two girls sitting on the grass. “You two are monsters,” she heaves while stumbling over to them. The smaller female falls into Lana’s lap, leaning her head on her tan shoulder. “Fucking meta-humans,” she mutters before taking Lana’s water, and chugging it.

 

“Awe, poor Pidgin,” Matt coos her nickname before saluting Lana and Allura. “Ladies,” her purrs, shooting them finger-guns.

 

Lana and Allura chuckle and him while Pidge groans, head falling away from her older brother.

 

“Don’t look so happy. You’re next,” Lana jokes, pointing over to the growing lineup of guys. Some with shirts, others without all lining up. Lana turns back, smirking at the boys. “Gotta say, not a bad lineup,” she growls, eyebrows raising playfully.

 

Lance didn’t realize Matt’s eyes were on her, and the frown on his face was caught by Allura and Pidge. The two girls smile at his cute puppy dog crush. It’s too bad Lance thinks Matt like Allura.

 

Pidge and Allura turn back to the growing line up of guys while Matt still stares at Lana’s body.

 

The sweat drips down her slender neck and in between her two breasts. His tongue drags across his chapped lips at her flush skin and the curve of her hips. He shacks his head, before walking over to the group of guys.

 

Lana turns her head back to Matt, who is walking to the starting line while some girls head to the showers and others sit to watch the guys.

 

She gasps, a hand coving her mouth and checks painting red. Quickly, Lana picks up Pidge and places the smaller girl on Allura’s lap while scrambling to get up as fast as possible.

 

She rushes up to Matt, who is about to make a huge mistake. “What are you doing?” Pidge asks, looking back and forth between Lana, who was her comfy seat, and Allura, who is also confused.

 

“I gotta barrow you,” Lana says quickly, snatching his hand and bolting back to the main building of the school. Her hands may be sweaty, but her grip was bloody tight.

 

“What was that about?” Allura mutters as the teacher calls out for Matt.

 

“Where’s Holt?” She orders, not knowing that Lana just snatched him up. Both girls shrug.

 

*

 

“Lana?” Matt asks as his best friend drags him though the halls. She hadn’t given him an answer while dragging into the guys change room. “Lance!” He hisses out a whisper. “You aren’t supposed to be in here.”

 

Lana turns, face still flushed red as she steps forehead to press her finger against his chest. “What were you thinking?” She hisses our the question, making Matt blink.

 

He chokes out the question in a disbelief laugh, “what are you talking about?” He asks, nervously smiling.

 

Lana’s face flushes redder as she gestures down with her palm. “That,” she hisses in a whisper.

 

Matt’s eyes trail down, eyes widening at the sight of dick lining out his shorts. Hands clap over his mouth and face burns hot with embarrassment. “Oh my god,” he mutters with his hands over his mouth.

 

Lance turns, swallowing back the burn in her throat. “Yeah,” she mutters, eyes glancing down at the floor. “You should—probably take care of that. Lana chews on her lip, now processing who big and hard it is.

 

Lana’s only ever slept with one guy, and hated it. She never got off, and always got haft ass answers to why her boyfriend never finished her off. Was it low to break up with someone who couldn’t satisfy her? Maybe a little. But she has needs too. And god damn if she didn’t picture herself having sex with Matt at night while getting her own relief from stress.

 

Nervously, she laughs, arms holding her sides. “So what girl caused that?” She tries to joke bitterly. “Allura? Acxa? Ezor Not cool man, you know Allura’s dating Lotor,” she swallows the tightness in her throat.

 

Matt swallows at the sight of Lana’s back, his dick hurt even more. ‘How is that possible?’ He’s never been this erect and so conflicted at the same time before. ‘Do I tell her?’ He swallows.

 

Slowly, Matt steps over to her, arms wrapping around waist. Lana trembles at the foreign touch from her best friend. And his dick rubbing against her asscheeks isn’t helping.

 

“What are you doing?” She whispers, body trembling and her downstairs area feeling wet. No, it’s not sweat.

 

“You made me this way. I was looking at you,” Matt mutters I to Lana’s red ear before taking a risk, and biting the lobe. “I really like you,” he mutters, with her lobe still in his teeth.

 

Lana gasps, eyes screwing shut and chews on her lower lip as she suddenly stiffens back into Matt’s touch, ear still in his teeth. “Matt,” whispers Lana, her back easing into his broad chest.

 

The young man’s teeth releases her ear, only to trail gentle kisses on the nip of her neck. His hands slide down her sides and to her hips, with Lana’s hands loosely gripping onto his wrists as she lets hip rock his hips into her. His groin is slowly thrusts against the cheeks of her butt. God she wants this. To be touched more by his hands.

 

She wants this to happen. Lance really wants to him believe he likes her more then a friend. “You like me?” She mutters, turning her head to the side to meet his gaze. “More then a friend?” She asks, immediately regretting the words she allowed to slip past her lips.

 

Sheepishly, Matt nods. “I really like you. You’re my best friend, and I know it’s wrong to have sexual desires for you, but I can’t help but want to kiss you,” he mutters, eyes shifting to both sides before looking into her deep blue eyes once more. “I want to hold you, cuddle you, be with you,” he spoke slowly, despite to not stumble on his words.

 

Lana’s face is red, nervous to what she’s about to say. Slowly, her hand slips behind Matt’s head, and holds his fluffy hair in her open palm as she arches her back so she can whisper into his ear. “Maybe I can help you out with your problem?” She whispers seductively, doing a great job at hiding her embarrassment.

 

Matt swallows, a light smirk pulls at his lips. “Oh yeah? As what exactly?” He asks smugly, finding a win confidence.

 

Lana smiles knowing she can be her herself around Matt. “As your girlfriend,” she says simply.

 

Matt’s lips on hers is the only answer needed as he presses her against a wall. The soft smack in of their lips echos in the quiet of the men’s change room, that they both forgot they were in.

 

Slowly, Lana turns. Her fingers cling to Matt’s shoulders, legs tangle around his hips as he holds her up by the meat of her thighs. She breaks the kiss, only to burst out laughing at the sight of Matt’s wide hair.

 

“What?” He asks in huffed chuckles while Lana rubs her fingers in his knotted hair.

 

“Your hair is weird and we’re sweaty. God we don’t need to have sex for people to think we’ve already done it,” she giggles before she taps his should, a signal to be put down.

 

Regrettably, Mary does so, only to then be rewarded with being slowly sat down of the bench behind him.

 

Slowly, Lana’s knees buckle—head laying in his lap while she gently pushes his legs open a bit. Matt’s face goes red as Lance smirks up at him. “Want me to suck it?” She blurts smugly. Not the sexiest thing, but it sure got him in the mood.

 

Eagerly, Matt nods with his heart hammering faster in his chest.

 

‘The hell am I thinking?’ Lance yells at herself. She let herself become too cocky. Only one time has she dine this and it was awful for the first half. She’s a freaking noob when it comes to a blowjob. And sex is another thing, Lana only ever got off once or twice while doing it.

 

Lana swallows down her nerves as she pulls his shorts down slightly, enough to for his boxers to show. Lana carefully moves back the fold of his boxers and slide out penis.

 

Nervously, she laughs, staring up at Matt with big puppy dog eyes. “I don’t remember it being like this when we were kids? Now I know why you stopped having baths with me when we were young.” She tries to joke, really does, but now that bravery she had was just tossed out the door.

 

Matt just stares at her, chocolate hazel eyes is misted over with lust. “Yeah,” he swallows, picturing her smooth lips over the head of his cock with those big, blue eyes water up while looking at him.

 

“How do you prefer it?” She asks softly.

 

Matt’s breath hitches as her slender fingers wrap around the base. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he whispers, placing a hand on her head.

 

Sheepishly, she nods before bringing her lips to the head of his dick. Matt’s shoulder’s drop as the top of his cock is taken between Lana’s warm, sloppy lips. Shackling, Lance pushes her up on his knees, so she inch further down his dick with her mouth.

 

The movements are slow. Like she’s kissing against the hot flesh of his penis. with the constant reminder of her teeth, and too breath, Lana isn’t so sure it will be the best. Her cheeks hallow, and tears bubble in her closed eyes while taking it deeper into her mouth.

 

The grip on her hair slightly tightens, causing her to look upwards with teary eyes. Low moans echo in the empty room, it fills Lana’s head like he’s slightly praising her.

 

“You’re so good,” he growls in a low, lusty voice because damn if he wasn’t falling more into the heat of her lips.

 

Lana hums gently before pulling off of his dick with a smile. “Really?” She asks, cocking her head into his lap while giving him a slight stroke of his length.

 

“Yeah,” he breaths, hand slipping down to her cheek, caressing her plump cheek of her tan skin.

 

Slowly, Lana slides off shorts, playfully swinging it on her pointer finger. She clutched it in her fist crawling atop Matt’s lap with her around around his shoulders.

 

“We gonna do this?” Matt asks, hands gently gripping her hips, shifting them forward.

 

She huffs with soundless laughter. “You got a condom?” She asks.

 

He hums, “yeah, just hold on,” he grunts, shifting her off to step over to his locker.

 

Lana had become fidgety as she waits. Slowly, her right hand crawls down her stomach and into her panties. She breaths, shoulders stiffening back as her fingers rub her cunt. Her legs shift foreword, and relishing in the long missed felling of her fingers. She curls into herself, moaning softly into her fingers. Softly bitting and sucking back the loud of her voice.

 

Matt swallows, hearing her soft moans and struggling to hold it in. He just now fond the pocket in his bag that holds the few condoms he carries around at school. He’s been too focused on her moaning and soft groans as she fingers herself waiting for him.

 

Suddenly, loud laughter and footsteps echo outside and far away down the hall. Lana gasps, turning her attention to the door that allow the sound to leek through.

 

“Oh Quizneck,” she mutters, mouth hung open, clenching onto her balled up shorts.

 

Matt is quick to act; shutting and locking his locker door and rushing over to Lana. He snatches her wrist and pulls her over to one of the bathroom stalls that the changing room was allowed. Shutting and locking the door, Matt pulls Lana onto her lap and holds a hand over her mouth.

 

Lance flushes because she’s dripping wet in her underwear and Matt’s little guy is still going strong. Though there is loud and obnoxious laughter, and guys getting changed outside the stall. Her body shacking as she towers over Matt, his dick rubbing her downstairs area. And he won’t stop. Matt is purposely doing this despite being young, hot, sweaty, and horny guys out side.

 

Lana pulls his hand away, scowling down at him, though she’s still hot and bothered. “Prick,” she grunt in a whisper, smirking down at him as she grinds down on him harder, holding back her moans.

 

He giggles softly before pressing his lips against hers. Her hands cup the side of his face, bringing them closer, all the whileMatt rips open the condom. As he pinches the tip of the rubber protection and slips it over top his dick.

 

Lana jumps in her skin as his dick slides into her. She shutters at its thickness, stiffening at how full she feels. She softly moans into the kiss as his hips slowly buck up into Lance while she grinds down.

 

The bell rings and the background noise seems to fade from the ear. The soft, yet heated thrusts become harder and unsteady. Lana whimpers at the change in pace and Matt’s fingers rubbing her roughly in her cunt.

 

Lance’s chest tighten as she desperately hold back her want to scream out in pleasure. Matt can feel her tighten around him and her toes curl as she reaches her limit.

 

“Faster,” her strained voice whimpers out, as her panting becomes breathless. “God,” she gasps, throwing her head forward at Matt’s quickened pace.

 

“You good?” He asks, securely holding on to her thighs as he finishes himself off.

 

Matt’s question is answered when Lana throws her head back, her nails dig into his shoulders as she chokes out a sob of release. She falls into her partner’s chest, letting him use her to finish himself off.

 

A sharp hiss slithers itself passed Matt’s clenched teeth as he cums. His head rests against the wall as he rubs Lana’s back, coaxing the girl to lift herself up so he may remove the condom.

 

She gratefully does so, lifting her leg up and stepping off of his personal joy stick. He ties up the rubber, letting it fall to the ground as he makes a lazy grabbing motion to Lance.

 

She hums in responses, crawling back onto his lap to hug him tight. “You tired?” She asks, her head rubbing against the crock of his neck.

 

A huff of amusement leaves him. “I did all the work,” he chuckles.

 

Lana hums. “Oh I’m sorry. Want me to treat you next time?” She teases.

 

“Hell yah,” he yawns. “What to come over? Parents are out for their anniversary week. Pidge’s planning getting Hunk involved in torturing Allura, Shiro, Keith and Lotor on D&D. I would join them, but I think I have something more important to spend on for the three-day-long-weekend,” he says, smiling lovingly, and tiredly down at her.

 

She hums. “You are totally making me coffee tomorrow morning.” She kiss his lips.

 

*

 

‘The boys locker room temporarily closed.’ The sign read. ‘No sex, vaping, or drugs allowed on school grounds.’

 

Keith’s eyes trail over to Matt judgtngly while Matt innocently smiles at the other.

 

“You two fucked in the change room,” he blurts in a deadpan expression.

 

“Yep,” Matt says simply.

 

“You forgot to throw away the condom.” Keith really isn’t holding back with his statements that are truth.

 

Matt sighs, still smiling. “Yeah.” He rubs that back of his neck. “How’d you tell?” He asks, and Keith’s face twists in disgust. But he answers anyway without holding back, not knowing Shiro is walking up behind them.

 

“For one: you disappeared in the middle of gym after the girls run. Second: while me, Shiro, Allura and that shit Lotor were suffering— we kept asking: ‘why isn’t Lana and Matt here too? If we suffer, they suffer.’ And then when Pidge said you were both here—me, Pidge and Hunk went to go get you dorks.” He then turned to Matt with the eyes of death. “Loud noises came from your room and Pidge picked the lock on your door. And to our surprise; the smell of sex filled our noises and their you two are, fucking away without a care. Isn’t that right? Daddy?” He asks Matt in a disgusted tone.

 

Matt swallows, face red. “So you heard that part?”

 

“I saw death, and you’re sister is now scared for life.”

 

“The fuck!?” Shiro yells, eyes wide as the two young men turn to face the pure golden boy himself.

 

Matt swallows, now done with everything. He has a hot and cute girlfriend now, that’s kinky as hell—their opinions don’t matter because he scored his best friend and all her cute perks along with her.

 

Life be blessed.

 

“You missed the part where I got a boner in class that day and Lana became my hero and saved my ass.”

 

“For fucks same man.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bassed off of real life. 
> 
> My life. Sorta. Two situations that happened in my school. Not to me personally, but I was there for both of these.
> 
> One of the girls washrooms got closed because of a used condom in the last stall being found. And on two boys in MY class getting boners. In the hot sun of summer.
> 
> I was the only one to notice and I could barely hold back my laughter because it was the funniest and cutest thing I ever saw. I felt bad because we had to run while they were trying so hard to hide their problems. 
> 
> At least their both healthy young men.


	8. Blood Wine: Lotor/Lance part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 3 is open if you guess what it.
> 
> I don’t mind stopping it here, on a good note...but if people what it, I’ll deliver 
> 
> >:)

 

“Congratulations,” the man’s words sunk into her skin, and felt so hard to breath. A hand fell to her flat stomach, eyes widen with horror.

 

Her terrified eyes fall to the flat of her stomach, face twisted to look that can only be described as though her gut has been sliced open and blood is pouring into her lap.

 

Her body is shacking, trembling as she held her lower haft. ‘I want to get rid of it,’ She thinks, curling into herself—disgusted.

 

Her mother wraps her arms around her shoulder, rubbing cheek to cheek as she smiles. “Oh baby, I knew you’d come to understand,” she hums her praise. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

‘You aren’t proud of me. I’m just your tool because Allura left. Your proud that about that things offspring.’ She growls to herself. ‘I don’t want to.’ Lance’s teeth chews on the inside of her lower lip, about to break out into tears. “Yeah,” she mutters, swallowing back the strain in her voice. God it hurt to speak. Like the inside of her throat is choking itself from the inside.

 

“It will grow into a handsome leader of both clans,” her father says as he places a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

 

Her shoulders tense. ‘But I don’t want it.’ Before breathing out a breath while turning to smile up at her parents. “Of course,” she says, heart hammering in her chest with throbbing pain.

 

Slowly, the door to the hospital room opens. Lotor steps out from out from the opening. His hands respectably behind his back, his head hung low, though his eyes glare up at her, and her alone, just waiting for his turn to speak. “We’ll leave you two alone,” her mother whispers into her ear before kissing her cheek.

 

Slowly, but to Lana way too quickly, her father, mother and the doctor left the room. Lana didn’t even need to look to know Lotor hovering near.

 

She swings her legs over the examining table. Her hands clasp together in her lap as she stares down at the floor. “I’m getting rid of it.” She growls in a low, almost shaky tone, but she holds her fear back.

 

“It’s my child too,” he says calmly.

 

Lana swallows, “that doesn’t matter. It’s my body.” Her voice doesn’t waver as she grumbles out the words.

 

“No it not. Not anymore,” Lotor answers in a low tone, becoming annoyed with his wife’s disobedience.

 

Lance tenses at his words, wanting to hit him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She growls, refusing to meet the glare of his eye.

 

Lotor sighs, shoulders falling as he does so. He steps over to where she faced and takes a knee. Lana didn’t dare yank her hands away from his gentle grip, yet she still refused his gaze. “Morning sickness means the heart has formed. It my be a clump of cells, but it’s alive now. Your body belongs to the child now.” Tears bubble in Lance’s eyes. She tries to blink them away as Lotor speaks. “I promise that I will be there for you and the child. But you must except me,” he whispers gently.

 

He can feel every breath she takes, every heart beat pumping out blood, can smell the tears that drips from her eyes. She’s trembling in his grip, and he knows that she can’t just get rid of the child that will soon be.

 

“Stop it,” she mutters, though she knows she can’t regret him. “That doesn’t matter,” she growls.

 

“But it does. The child is also mine, and I won’t let you abort it,” he growls back softly, his hands holding firmly on her hands so she can’t pull away.

 

“I don’t care—“

 

Lotor cut her off, angry. “Would you keep it if it was Keith’s?” He growls.

 

Lance gasps before yanking her hands back, only to slap him across the cheek. Lotor hisses, holding the right side of his cheek but didn’t say a thing as he glares up at her crying face.

 

“Don’t you dare speak his name,” she says, eyes like ice cold crystals.

 

Lance knows that it’s too late to go back, far to late. This child is coming, and it has vampire and human blood running through its veins.

 

“Why don’t you see I’m trying to make you happy?” He mutters, yellow eyes glaring up at her in sadness.

 

“How are even sure it won’t be a miscarriage?!” Lance yells. “70% of vampire, human hybrids die!” She yells. “Wouldn’t be better if I save us both the suffering if I end it now,” she growls.

 

Lotor stiffens. “That didn’t stop my birth. Nor did it your ex-partner. I will do everything in my power to allow our child a healthy life,” he says, bowing his head further.

 

Anger bubbles in her chest as she kicks off from the table, towering over Lotor. Her thumb rubs the closed lid of her eyes, wiping away the tear dry tears before falling back to her sides.

 

Her hands ball into fists, the inside of her throat tightening as she spoke. “Fine, you want the brat, that’s fine!” She growls, hiding behind a mask of anger. She’s losing everything before her eyes. God really must hate her. “But you have to show me you’re worthy of raising it. Because if not, I will never left raise my child. Not ever,” she demands down at Lotor, who is kneeling at her feet.

 

“Of course,” he whispers.

 

Lance breaths out in a shaky voice. “Alright then,” she mutters before slowly walking out from the room. As Lana pulls back on the knob, she stops. “I’ll try my best to,” she mutters.

 

The door closes behind her, leaving Lotor kneeing still, with a smile across his face.

 

*

 

“You’re what?” Lance asks, stunned at what Hunk said.

 

He sighs, scratching the back of his neck while adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I’m going to be a diplomat and help with the peace treaty. It’s going to take a few months at least,” he says again. Lance’s mouth drops, her hands unconsciously placing on her lower stomach were her unborn child grows. “Lana, you okay?” He asks.

 

She swallows. Her best friend isn’t going to here while she’s pregnant. She breaths, to calm the sudden nerves creeping up on her, but this is about Hunk. “I’ll be fine.” She says, hiding behind a mask. It’s all an act. And Hunk is her audience. “Just, if you see Keith or Allura, just tell them I say ‘hi’. And that Allura will have a niece or nephew soon,” she says cheerfully. “You have fun.” She waves him goodbye as she turns before Hunk could protest.

 

Hunk tries to call after her, but he’s called by his group. And so, he leaves.

 

Once out of sight, Lance lowers her head, her joyous mood to let her smile fall and smash on the ground in sadness.

 

“I’m pathetic,” she mutters, holding her flat stomach that will soon swell with a child. “At least I’ll have you,” she mutters. Her shoulders fall, staring down at her gut.

 

It’s strange, she’s falling in love with the thought of the child. Even if it belongs to a man she can’t find anything to hate in anymore, but won’t allow the satisfaction of knowing just yet.

 

*

 

Lance found herself sleeping easier since becoming pregnant with Lotor’s child. It was almost easy to sleep next to Lotor at night. Though Lana doesn’t remember when, she is now able to fall asleep in his arms.

 

The cravings are weird and she needs to drink blood so the child grows properly. And she’s been so moody. Always having to apologizing for her sudden outburst of emotion.

 

Slowly, her eyes open, and the feeling of something on her small swelling stomach. Her lips smooch together and brows narrow as she sees Lotor—his head gently resting on her.

 

“Morning,” he greets, ear still pressed into her tummy.

 

She sighs, hand resting on his head. “The hell are you doing?” She asks in a deadpan expression.

 

He hums before pushing forward until he hovers above her, his white strained fell above her face as he comfortably smiles down at her. “Is it wrong to want to touch my wife while she’s carrying my child?” He hums the question.

 

“Yes,” she answers dryly.

 

“But I love you,” he whines playfully as he lowers himself down to rest on her breasts.

 

Lance clicks her tongue, “cry me a river,” she mutters in annoyance.

 

A soft chuckle leaves Lotor, taking her hand in his and kissing in gently. “I’ll do anything for you love,” he hums into the tender flesh of the back of her hand.

 

“You’re doing this because you’re hungry aren’t you?” She lazily smirks in the question.

 

He laughs into her flesh before lightly sucking on the top of hand. “Maybe a little,” he breaths, smelling her sweet blood in her veins. ‘God I love her.’

 

“Go ahead then,” she says, giving into her playful said with him. She’s actually trying to know Lotor, though killing vampire will always be her bread and butter

 

Lotor is almost stunned before smiling lovingly into her wrist. “You sure?” He asks, smirking into the flesh.

 

The women scoffs, eyes rolling to the side. “Go on. Before I regret it,” she says, surrendering her wrist.

 

The vampire chuckles into her skin as he lightly kisses and sucks on the tan flesh. His teeth just barely chew where the vein is before sinking his fangs into her wrist. Lance groans in pain, head turning to side as she she lets Lotor suck out blood from her veins.

 

She chuckles in pain, though in pain, she smirks. “You having fun there?” She teases through gritted teeth.

 

The man hums into the flesh before pulling away to smile up at her. “You’re delicious,” he whispers with a smirk.

 

“Really now? Wish I knew,” she chuckles.

 

Suddenly, Lotor has an idea. He pushes up and cups her plump cheeks. “Want a taste?” He hums in seductive tone before leaning in to press his lips against hers.

 

Lance lets him, closing her eyes to savour the taste. When he pulls back, Lance licks her upper lip playfully. “Tastes weird,” she says a hundred percent serious.

 

Lotor can only laugh. “I really do love you.”

 

Lance’s cheeks flush. “Not too bad yourself.”

 

*

 

Lana rests a hand over her swelling stomach. A sigh leaves her throat as she could only wait for the child to be born. It’s already been so long.

 

Slowly, the door creaks open, Lana turns her head, to see Hunk, holding a tray of food. “Hey buddy,” he says in a hushed, making her smile.

 

She gently chuckles, tucking a hair behind her ear. “Hey Hunk. Welcome back man,” she greats, giving him a tiny wave, not seeing him in months.

 

The bigger male steps closer, “looks like their really coming along,” he states, sitting down in chair next to her. “How ya’ feeling?” He asks, glancing down at her fully grown belly.

 

“One, it’s a boy. And two, I’m fine,” she hums, leaning back into the the bed.

 

“Sorry I haven’t been here lately. I wish I didn’t have that long of a mission,” he apologizes, placing down a bowl of soup.

 

She hums happily. “It’s fine dude. But god did I miss your cooking. I hated not being able to eat what I wanted. Especially since I was having a longer morning sickness then normal. Probably a vampire pregnancy thing,” she teases, playfully rubbing her hands together like a villain.

 

Hunk just sits there as she eats. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Lance leans into the spoon, humming at Hunks cooking.

 

“It’s been so boring,” she hums into the metal. “Lotor won’t even let me get out of bed unless I need the washroom or yoga,” she whines, playing with the spoon in her fingers.

 

“So, he’s not that bad?” Hunk says, unsure of his almost question with a shrug. It’s clear that Lance is uncomfortable to the question. “Oh, I’m sorry. It probably still tough, isn’t it?” Hunk apologizes.

 

Lance shackles her head, “it’s fine,” she whispers. “So, how was the peace meeting with Voltron?” She asks, it becoming hard to breath with not knowing what Hunk will say. “Did you see either of them?” She asks sheepishly.

 

“Yes,” Hunk stares. Lance perks up, eyes wide and almost teary. “I even talked to Keith and Allura both,” he swallows, knowing how much Lance has grieved over them.

 

She bites his lips, almost sad now. “So what happened? You gonna fill me in or am I going to have to tell you my wacky adventure?” She teases, no longer showing how uneasy she is.

 

“Keith says he’s sorry,” Hunk states before letting out a dry mouth chuckle. “Of course after I lectured the hell out of him, not once did he say why her left,” he mutters. “Neither did Allura, but she’s glad you’re doing well,” he says, smiling sadly. Slowly, Hunk lifts his head.

 

Tears fell from Lance’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she chokes, rubbing her eyes. “It’s just hormones. I swear,” she chokes again, her curling into herself.

 

“Is this a bad time?” Lotor asks, his arms crossed at the doorway with cold eyes detected at Hunk.

 

“Oh—no. Sorry,” Hunk says, coughing into his fist before standing. “I’ll leave you two alone. I need to talk with Shay and get ready for the Voltron clan comes over,” he says while slowly backing away from the bed and to the door as Lotor passes him with a glare.

 

Lotor takes Hunk’s seat, holding a blood pack. “You need to take your blood intake for the day,” he says holding out a blood pack. His glare catches Hunks eyes again. “You may leave now.” His eyes glow yellow.

 

Hunk shuts the door without complaints. ‘Lotor’s become way more positive of her while I was gone. And Lance is softer spoken. What the hell did I miss?’

 

Hunk can’t shake the feeling that something might be wrong. Lana didn’t even look annoyed or angry then Lotor showed up. And Lotor seems way more positive then before Hunk left.

 

Lance swallows the blood she’s given. Its still feels weird when it travels down her throat, but it’s for her son—and that’s all that matters. Only a little while longer until their son is born.

 

Lotor’s head rests on her stomach, feeling the kicks form his son that will soon be born. Her fingers tangle with his hair as she combs it back. It’s become something of a routine. A comforting mechanism while she’s been pregnant.

 

“So the Voltron clan is costing for a week long banquet,” Lana states while placing down with empty packet.

 

Lotor simply hums into her, only interest right now is her hand on his head and son that will soon be born. He’ll make sure his offspring will be the strongest and his wife happy.

 

“You tired from working. Being a big bad vamp too hard for your tiny mind to handle?” She teases softly.

 

“You have no room to talk, can barely walk.” The Prince nuzzles further into her tummy.

 

Lance’s peaceful smile gardens into a deadpan before knocking her fist against his head.

 

“Ouch,” he hums playfully. “So mean to me.”

 

Her voice dead. “You’re the one that made me this way. And walking has nothing to do with it,” she says while going back to petting his head. “Now stop whining ya big baby.”

 

He chuckles, slowly opening his eyes. “What, no ‘I love you’?” He asks an a sing-song tone.

 

Lance turns her head away from him, cheeks pink. “I love you,” she whispers.

 

*

 

Lance screams out in agony. “I fucking hate you!” She cries, crushing Lotor’s hand in her own. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She whales in pain while pushing.

 

“Almost there. I can see his feet,” the doctor tells her, her hands ready to grab the boy.

 

“You’re doing so well love,” Lotor whispers into her greasy hair.

 

Tears stream down her cheeks as she pushes harder, curling into herself with gasps. “When this is over—“ she gasps before screaming loudly. “I’m going to rip that white hair out of your head after this!” She shrieks.

 

“Almost there,” the doctor spoke. “He’s at his waist.” She orders.

 

Lana squeezes her eyes shut, letting out a snarl of pain. “Next time you even think of getting me pregnant, I’ll beat the ever loving crap out of you,” She groans before letting out a finale cry of pain.

 

Suddenly, a baby’s cry fills the room. Lance’s teary eyes snap open to see the tiny being she’s been carrying inside her for nine months.

 

Lotor stares up at the child being cleaned of blood. ‘That’s my child.’ The thought was almost good to be true. His eyes travel back down to Lana, how is wide eye and face red. ‘She beautiful,’ he thinks to himself smiling.

 

Lance reaches out for the bundle. “Let me hold him,” she whispers as the new born is passed to her. The child calms its cries as his eye slowly open, making sniffles. His eyes are dark blue with a slight yellow tint. stare up at her. “He’s beautiful,” She whispers. “Lotor he’s beautiful,” she whispers with joy.

 

The vampire gently shifts himself onto the hospital bed. “He has your eyes,” he whispers, his arms slithering around her now flat stomach.

 

Lance tiredly chuckles, now noticing the thin strands of hair. It’s too thin to tell what colour it be, but Lance can make a guess. She leans over top of her new born’s head. “He’ll probably have your hair.” She kisses his head.

 

“I think it would be lovely if he turned out like you,” he muses gently into hair.

 

“You mean a hard ass?”

 

Lotor chuckles at her words. “That would be interesting.”

 


	9. Dream Fruit: Lance/Shiro/Matt/Lotor/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetness of the fruits given to one, will reveal a future that brings happiness—but be warned: you must fight for this future for happiness may be stripped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the team eats yummy fruit from a planet that allows that person to see into a possible future while they sleep. And wr get to see the boy’s reactions.
> 
> Or as I like to call it: “The stupid magical fruit that makes me feel things”

 

On an alien plant, the Voltron crew where given fruits that give sight into the future, though the future may not happen if not pursued. Some of the rebels had be present, and Matt was among them, he wasn’t too pleased to meet Lotor.

 

The fruit also has those who may be in your future see you in theirs as well will if they too consume the fruit.

 

Though at the time of the banquet, nothing happened.

 

But the elder of the village assured them, tonight is when they will experience a taste of a future that might come to be.

 

The elder only said one word upon the team’s consumption. “Enjoy what May come to pass.”

 

The team returned to the ship with a new alliance and full bellies.

 

The elder’s words come to pass upon the sleeping paladins. Seeing dreams that held a possible future.

 

Matt:

 

Matt blinks, his eyes adjusting to the bright light bleeding into his eyes. “What the hell?” He mutters to himself in a husky voice as he turns his head away from the unfamiliar ceiling. “Where am I? Didn’t I just fall asleep?” He whispers, eyes trailing up a wall opposite from the bed.

 

The bedroom door creeks open. “Baby?” A soft voice calls out to him softly. The sweetness of her voice slithers down his spine and twists a knife in his heart.

 

Matt isn’t thinking when he speaks. Like his body is no longer in his control and on autopilot. “I’m fine babe. I’m just a little confused. What happened?” He asks with a hiss of pain, just now feeling the sudden throb of his head as Matt places a hand on his head.

 

‘Babe? What did I just say?’ Then it hints him. ‘Is this became of the fruit? Is this a possible future I’m living in?’ He sits up to a women at his side. Her hands cup his, her thumb sweeping atop his knuckles as she kisses the fingers.

 

His eyes widen. Her hair has been chopped into a bob, a light scar on her cheek and a tattoo of purple orchids on her neck, but it was still those bark blue eyes, and warm smile. Even with a slight aging to her now, Lana still looks the same.

 

“Everything’s okay. You didn’t miss a thing awhile you were out,” she confronts, lightly laughing at the end.

 

“Really?” Matt blurts again, still a little confused.

 

Memories that aren’t his own, or they belong to this version of himself, floods him mind. He’d been over working over at the Garison and needed to rest, but Lana was supposed to get something today. But it’s still fuzzy, though Matt knows it’s important.

 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, but why? Is she hurt?

 

Then Matt noticed the rings on her ring finger. An engagement and wedding ring, Matt’s heart pounds in his ears, but then eyes fall further to her stomach. Swollen and plump with a healthy child growing inside.

 

‘Wait. How did I know it’s healthy? Holy hell a child!?’ The memories flooding his mind, whispering to him stories and images of his life, passing before him. The marriage, the moving in wi h one another, the painting the baby room, the arguments, the date nights.

 

Tears bubble in Matt’s eyes at the sweet memories.

 

Lana nods before letting go of his hand while the other falls to her stomach. She settles the hand that held his own to the night stand— it balances herself as she stood. “Katie drove me home. You want to see the ultrasound?” She asks, pulling out a photo from her sweater.

 

‘Did she say “Katie”?’ He swallows. Lana is calling Pidge by her real name.

 

Instinctively, Matt takes the ultrasound result out from Lana’s hand. He scotches over for Lana to sit next to him, and Lana does so. Her head leans against his shoulder as she smiles down at the photo.

 

Now the tears slowly gush from his eyes, it’s like a well of emotions is being flooded over his body and drowning his mind in joy.

 

“His so tiny,” he mutters with voice chokes, tears dripping onto the sheets as his fingers skim over its covers. ‘So its a boy.’ A fountain of joy gushing out of his heart.

 

Lana jumps at the sudden pounding in her stomach. She chuckles, smiling fondly as her palms rests on her stomach. “He’s kicking,” she says, making Matt beam.

 

He’s lost in this show, this future that my come to pass, who he enjoys it. “C–can I?” He asks, making his wife nod happily.

 

Gently, Matt rests an ear to her swollen tummy—hands press atop the surface with a soft thumping that echos in the chambers of her womb. A goofy smile pulls across his lips, huffing laughter at the drumming of the baby’s kick.

 

Matt could no longer tell that these motions are not his own, but a possible future that might happen if he is to marry Lana. “He’s so strong,” he giggles.

 

Lana hums into the gentle touch. “Our little Sammy,” she mutters, rubbing her hand over stomach.

 

Then it bumps Matt’s and he bringing into the embrace of his fingers. ‘We’re naming him after my father?’ It’s almost hard to believe until the words slip. “I wish he was here to meet the little guy. He’d be so proud.” Matt’s eyes close as the whisper of the words fall from his lips.

 

The young man jumps up from his slumber, gasping for air that already fills his lungs. Slowly, a shaky hand reaches for his head, resting on his forehead and pushes back his bangs.

 

A hand runs though his hair, swallowing back the sob in his throat as tears burst from his eyes.

 

“Why did it have to end?” He asks himself in a soft sob. “A baby. A wife—Lana was my wife,” he chuckles to himself, cheeks colouring red, and fat tears make an endless stream down his cheeks.

 

*

 

Shiro:

 

The older man shifts in his bed, though his eyes are closed. He couldn’t find it in himself fall asleep. A low grown leaves his throat.

 

Suddenly, his body breaks out into a sweat, and his body burning and lower half very heavy. He’s panting, low and breathy.

 

Slender fingers and smooth palms cup both his rosy cheeks. “Kashi,” moans a soft voice before lips press his own.

 

Shiro’s eyes open, though its still very dark. ‘Am I wearing a blindfold?’ Shiro snaps his hips upwards into the women atop his groin.

 

Shiro blushes further. God forbid he’s not an idiot. ‘This is the future fruit.’ Shiro couldn’t force himself to speak, or move even if he tries.

 

She gasps, pulling away with a breathy moan. “Takashi you’re so mean,” she muses. “Want me to take off the blindfold?” She hums our the question.

 

Shiro can’t contain the low chuckle in his throat, his hands cupping her thighs. “Kitten, you play dirty,” growls Shiro. It surprised him, he never does this.

 

She unwraps the cloth around his eyes, it’s easy to see when the room is already so dark. Shiro knows those eyes anywhere. ‘So this is what my future my hold.’ He swallows as he can only watch helplessly for his body belongs to this future of him.

 

Shiro’s fingers crawl up her tights and to her hips, traveling up her back as she leans in closer. “God I missed that beautiful face.” She grins wider before her lips meet his in a sloppy mouthed kiss.

 

“I don’t know,” her voice lulls as she pulls back. “I like when you’re blindfolded.” Suddenly, Shiro shifts his weight, pinning Lana under him. “Shiro!” She giggles, playfully hitting his back as she cackles with sweet laughter.

 

A smirk pulls at Shiro’s lips, “lets see how you like it,” he growls as he reaches for the blindfold. ‘The hell am I doing?’ Thinks to himself in embarrassment, though he can’t stop himself.

 

“Shiro,” she gasps as the cloth is tied around her eyes. Before she can undo the blindfold, Shiro grabs her wrists. “Shiro,” Lana whines, her legs kicking while Shiro thrusts into her. Lance cries out while Shiro takes power over her. She moans before chokes sobs as she begs. “Shiro please,” she slurs, almost pathetically. “I want to see your face,” she begs, swallowing back choked sobs. “Takashi please.”

 

Shiro captures her lips, muffling the whines and pleas while thrusting into her. Pulling back, Shiro tugs in the blindfold—meeting her pink and teary eyes.

 

Lana sniffles, “Shiro you jerk,” her voice raspy with the insult.

 

His hands cut her puffy cheeks as she pouts. “Lana, you’re beautiful,” he coons.

 

“And you’re a beautiful ass,” she teases.

 

Shiro chuckles at her light hearted teasing. “Admit, I’d be sexy as an ass,” he smirks as he playfully kisses her cheeks.

 

His eyes close, and her skin fades from his touch, though her laughter still lulls in his skull. Slowly, Shiro sits up, head aching.

 

Shiro pulls up the sheets that sit in his lap, his lower half completely erect. “You gotta be kidding me,” he mutter, face flooded completely red with embarrassment and shame.

 

*

 

Keith:

 

Keith couldn’t help but look around. His gaze turns to the ocean, bright blue sparks in the shining light of the sun. ‘I don’t remember falling asleep.’ His body shifts uncomfortably, his palms are clamming up. ‘This has to be a lucid dream,’ he thought at first, but when Keith went to take a step, his body didn’t dare budge. ‘Why can’t I move?’

 

Suddenly, music starts to play, making Keith turn his attention towards the sandy beach. It’s isles filled with people, friends, family—but what caught his eyes is the women walking down it.

 

‘Is this a wedding?’ Keith can heart the heart in his throat. ‘Who’s wedding is this?!’ Keith couldn’t move his head around to check, but deep in his gut, something told him—this is his wedding. This is what his future may hold.

 

Her tan skin glows in the light, like liquid gold. Her dark hair is tied back into a braid that ties into a bun, she holds blue orchids in her grasp. The long, wide dress trails behind every step she took and her face is covered by a white vail.

 

Jitters ran though Keith’s veins, wanting nothing more to lift the vail and see those blue eyes. Soon she stops, facing him.

 

Timidity, Keith reaches for the vail, lifting it over her face and rests it atop her jewelled tiara.

 

The red paladin found his heart skipping as Lance stares back at him with big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump pink lips.

 

Keith couldn’t hear the priest’s words, hell, hardly knew the man was there. Only could he stare at Lance in awe as she smiles up at him with the sweeties of smiles.

 

Barely, did Keith notice the rings being exchanged. Her lips part, “I do,” she says clearly—back straightening with pride.

 

“And you?” He finally hears the other man say.

 

“I do,” he breaths without hesitation, a prideful smile pulls on his lips with his own back straightening.

 

“I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Hastily, Keith takes Lance’s waist, dipping her into the kiss. The crowd cheers behind him but Lance’s lips pressed against his is all that matters.

 

His new wife giggles into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pull up. Both their faces are red, goofy smiles mirror one another.

 

“I love you Keith,” she giggles, hands culling his cheeks.

 

“I love you too—“ Lance crashes her lips together, and Keith can’t stop himself from picking her up from the ground, swinging her around as they kiss, eyes screwing shut.

 

Slowly, Keith’s eyes open. The light and the sound is gone. He’s back in his room at the castle. A dark, lonely room with no warmth.

 

Tears fall from his eyes, them screwing shut with teeth gritting together to stop the sobs. “Why couldn’t it have lasted longer?” He asks, but there is no answer.

 

*

 

Lotor:

 

Slowly, the empire opens his tired eyes. His lower half is submerged in steaming bath water. It’s not common for him to take bathes. Not even as a child would he be caught bathing unless it was impossible for him to do otherwise. ‘This must be the chance fruit’s doing.’ He calmly thinks to himself. ‘So my future is a warm bath. Charming.’ He sarcastically thinks.

 

The bath water shifts beside him, a head falls into his should with a heavenly sigh. “Thanks for doing this for me. You’re always so busy now,” the women hums.

 

His arms drapes over the women’s shoulder, bringing her close. ‘Oh, so this is what the future may have planned out for me,’ His mind hums, though he can’t do a thing in this body.

 

His future self hums, “You are my queen. I may have a duty to my people but you’re happiness should always be my top priority when you are overwhelmed,” he hums into her brown locks.

 

‘So this is the blue paladin?’ Lotor thinks to himself. ‘Very interesting.’

 

Lance is smaller then the emperor, her naked body almost swallowed by the steaming water. “I just like spending time with my favourite person in the whole universe,” She hushed gently.

 

Lotor can only chuckle at her words. “That’s not what you thought when we first met,” he states, making the women growl in annoyance.

 

“Baby I gave up piloting did you,” she states dryly. “But I don’t regret it because you’re here,” her voice softens as she nuzzles into his shoulder, basking in the warmth of the water that which engulfs her body.

 

Lotor’s hand tips her chin as he turns to face her. His fingers tilt her chin upwards to meet his gaze. “I swear on my title as the emperor, I will make you the happiest women alive.”

 

Lance giggles in response, her arms wrap around his neck as she pulls herself into her emperor’s lap. Playfully, she cocked her head, as well as her smirk and eyebrow. “Why don’t you start by loving me in all the right places tonight?” She purrs.

 

Lotor smirks, hands grabbing the meat of her thighs. “As you wish my empress.”

 

Lotor’s eyes snap open, yellow eyes blankly staring at the ceiling in search for that warmth he just felt. He had lost himself in the illusion. The prince sighs and mutters to himself. “I must have that warmth back.”

 

*

 

Lotor, Matt, Shiro and Keith all woke up around the same time in the morn.

 

All seemed to be staying on another down. Shiro is the first to break the ice. “So, what was your dreams about?” He asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

For a moment, its an awkward silence, until Keith is the first to speak. “I got married in mine,” he mutters, violet eyes shifting to the floor with red cheeks.

 

Matt is the second to chime in. “Really?!” He asks excitedly, jumping in his seat. “I was married and saw a ultrasound of my son,” he exclaims joyfully.

 

“I’m proud of both of you,” Shiro hums, taking another sip.

 

“So what was yours about?” Keith asks, making the older man choke.

 

“Oh, what’s this?” Matt smirks at his long time friend.

 

“Nothing—what about you Lotor?” Shiro quick lily changes the subject.

 

Lotor hums. “It’s a shame. I was bathing with my empress and it was getting to the good part until I woke,” he truthfully admitted. “Now black paladin, tell us your future,” he hums teasingly.

 

Nervously, Shiro swallows, “lets just say, mine was the good part,” he sheepishly chuckles, cheeks pink.

 

Before anyone can speak, Lance enters with bags under her eyes. She yawns, not seeming to notice the group of males that all had dreams of her as she mutters the results to her own dreams of them.

 

“Morning Lance,” Shiro greets, making the girl jump.

 

“What up blue?” Matt playfully salutes her.

 

Keith and Lotor only smile lovingly at the girl as she frozen, colour draining from her face. Quickly, her cheeks darken red, returning the colour back to her face. Slowly, she steps back from the table they all sat at.

 

“Hey boys?” She greets nervously, waving at them.

 

“You okay blue paladin?” Lotor asks, leaning on his knuckles.

 

The girl swallows, rubbing the back of her neck while her eyes dart to the floor. “Yeah, just had a rough night,” she laughs dryly. “I woke up at least five times,” she chuckles out her sore voice. “Well gotta go,” she throws a thumb behind her before speed walking out of the room as fast as possible.

 

The four males glare at one another. They knew what this meant. This is war.


	10. Fate By Chain and Chocolate: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I light of hope is cast upon two souls from far different races that are at war with one another.
> 
> Two childhood friends meet by fate. Their souls will never once leave each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Maybe spoiler?/maybe anger warning? Either way, please read)
> 
> I have to apologize in advance to anyone who wants any ship with Shrio/Lance.  
>    
> I always end up writing really weirdly or not at all after the season comes out. And since I watched spoilers from episode one I’m salty. That and the first episode threw me for a loop. 
> 
> Now the fandom won’t shut up about Shiro. And a little about Keith. 
> 
> So I’m a little salty about the fandom and a little at the writers (but I still trust the writers) about what’s going on with Shiro, and that I also think Shiro and Keith’s arch should have ended at the end of season six.
> 
> If you have no idea what I’m talking about, don’t worry about it.
> 
> I’ll get my writing mojo back, and I’ll become less salty soon. 
> 
> Also be warned: that once all of season 7 is out, my writing is going to become slow and sloppy for awhile and I won’t be able to write anything. 
> 
> Just an update, and I’m so so so sorry to those who want a Shance ship.

 

Lance screams, her dry voice calling out through the chambers. Despite the restaurants around her wrists. She growls at the guards though she know they don’t care.

 

“Filthy human,” the elf snarls through the bars before turning. “Silence wench. You’ll be in more trouble once the prince gets here,” he hisses at her.

 

She hisses, “I’m not afraid of some pretty Little mama’s boy,” she insults as her bare foot slams against the metal bar. “Now come in here, and say that to my face you coward!” She growls, snarling as a wild animal would. “Common you monsters—I dare you!” She snarls with all her hatred.

 

The guard turns back to her, fire in his eyes as he snarls. “You a disgusting mortal. You will be lucky if you are granted life in this prison,” he hisses down at her.

 

The human girl smirks even though she’s exhausted from fighting the shackles around her wrists, which arms extended above her head. “Unshackle me heathen!” She orders, wickedly smirking. “I’ll slay you with my bare hands. All by my lonesome!”

 

“What is going on here?” a cold voice demands. Lance could not see the stranger’s face, but he sounds higher up in the kingdom. Must be the prince.

 

“Highness.” Both men salute and turn their back to the cage, stiffening at the sight of their ruler. “This mortal whore, has been causing disturbances,” he states with distaste dripping from his lips. “Her putrid voice crying out for battle.”

 

Lance snarls, “turn your back on me will you!” She growls though her teeth. “Once my father hears about my capture, hell will be broken amongst this kingdom of elves and fay,” Lance declares. “And your head will be mounted by my bedside. So I may see the face that once angered me so I may take pleasure in knowing your death was by my hand!”

 

The guard snapped her way, face twisted in anger. “Silence you disgusting whore.”

 

“Tell me that once your head is on the end of my spear!” Snarls Lance with her face scrunched up into a smirk.

 

“Enough,” The prince orders in a cold tone, stepping into Lance’s line of view.

 

Lance’s eyes widen, mouth dropping before face twisting into a distraught expression. “It’s you,” she whispers, heart thieving in her chest. “You’re an elf?!” She snarls in betrayal. “Lotor! You tells these bastards to release me at once!” She roars, yet is made not a threat, for the rattling of the shackles tells that she be pinned to the wall.

 

The prince is silent at the sight of his childhood friend, the one that would silents herself when Lotor talked back and she became embarrassed easily. Now she is prisoner in his kingdom. He hums at the thought of the small girl that he used to tease is now a grown lioness trapped in a cage. How she roars in defiance, and rips at the chains that dare to bind her.

 

“You’ve grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you,” he says before snapping his fingers, allowing the lock to fall and door to swing open.

 

“Sire, you know this human?” One of the guards asks, but Lotor immediately silence him by throwing a hand over his shoulder with two fingers raised.

 

“An old childhood friend of mine. To think one of my greatest enemies and my first love are apart of the same bloodline,” he mutters to himself, seeing that the fates have brought his childhood love to his feet.

 

Lance cringed at the magic. Fay have so much power, and they use it for such petty things. They are lazy, and use magic for the simplest of things. Lance doesn’t care for the pitifully love sickness she once felt for a boy she thought left her because he hated her. Fay are monsters, and she will not give in. They use humans as slaves, toys of amusement, and once the human breaks, the fairy folk leave them to die.

 

Lance stays silent as Lotor eyes down at her, with the guards fallowing his gaze, though more judged and disgusted at her.

 

Her head lowering at Lotor’s feet, brings and amused smile to his lips. “Where’s that fire?” He spoke in a hush tone as he steps forward. The prince crouches in front of the human girl, her head lowered in guilt. “Has it burned out? Do I you allow my eyes to see that girl that would become shy and distant once I stopped showing her affection?” His fingers caressed under her chin, tilting Lance’s head upwards, though her eyes do not dare meet his.

 

“Just unshackle me, allow me a horse and I’ll be back at my kingdom in a few days time,” She softly orders.

 

Lotor’s amused expression fades into a serious glare as her forces Lance to look at him be gripping her chin tighter. “I finally have you again and you plan on leaving me?” He asks, though Lance didn’t give him an answer. “I don’t think so,” he growls before his fingers slip from underneath her chin as he stood. Slowly stepping from the cage, Lotor places his hands on both the guard’s shoulders. “Take her up to my chambers and keep her there. Chain her up, charm the doors, the windows—don’t let her escape. Do not feed her. Do not allow anything that may be used as a weapon near her, and do not hurt her.” With that, Lotor walks away from the prison chambers.

 

Lance jumps at how suddenly hands on the soldiers step towards her. More then two guards were storming her cell.“What are you doing?” She grows, tensing at the restraints being undone. The men lifted her up, crushing her in their arms, yet that doesn’t stop her from squirming. “Hey! You foul creatures, release me at once!” Her voice echoes through the dungeons as she fights the creatures that drag her though the halls like some trophy.

 

Like an animal being paraded around in the halls of fay, Lance receives strange and disgusting glances and glares from ogres, elves, fairies, elk, mers, were-beasts, goblins, foot soldiers and slaves.

 

Lance made note of the colour of the currents, the angle of the vases, the paintings on the walls, the fabric and design of the carpets in tapestries, the windows that held charms, and the weeds that welded their way through the castles’ walls.

 

Soon the came to what looks to be large wooden doors with handcrafted and skillfully sculpted by mere hand and whittled with skilled and nibble fingers of its craft and it’s mastery of tools. It’s of a male lion, surrounded by it’s pride, but one female lion in particular seems to be the leader’s favourite because she was the only one by his side, the one not bowing to him. Even the Cubs seemed to bow to their father.

 

Lance can’t stop herself from marvelling at such craftsmanship as she remembered the neckless Lotor made her as a child. Instinctively, she reaches for the carving. The yarn that she’s had to replace many times from snapping or wearing to thin, but the carving still rest between her plump breasts, it still the same carving like it always was. It’s still beautiful a smells of pine like it did the first time she sniffed it.

 

It’s the one item Lance refuses to part with, though Lotor left her and is the enemy, Lance still can’t find it in herself to rid of it.

 

A wedding present he called it. Lance nearly believed it too. As a child she was gullible. He promised to return, and he didn’t.

 

Thought is frail as glass, shatters as she’s trusted to the bed. She grunts and whips around to kick the elves that hauled her though the halls as some prize, and as she lunges her feet forward, a man snaps a cuff around her wrist,nailing her to the bed-frame.

 

Items and knickknacks, daggers and bowsare slowly being escorted out of the room. “What are you doing?” Growls the human girl, yanking on the chain. “Why am I here?!” Orders the young women.

 

The servants ignore her words, and continue with charming the room and taking away the weapons she may use to harm herself, or any of the delegate furniture.

 

She huffs, falling back into the fluffy bedsheets, eyes closing with annoyance. She hadn’t slept in days—too afraid of what tricks my be played on her with she slept.

 

When Lance opened her eyes again, the room is far darker then it was earlier. Unconsciously, Lance stretches her arms. That’s when she realizes the chain has released her wrist. Her heart speed, and stopped of the covers. Physically, she froze.

 

Her clothes had been replaced with fine silk she hadn’t worn in a month. Light blue, that fell above her ankles. The straps have no sleeves and cups her breasts finely. Its like a night gown or a summer dress. Her necklace had been strung with a new string and nest in between her bosom still.

 

The bed may be soft and calls her to rest in its plush pillows and silk sheets, it will be far better to be back in her own chambers.

 

Lance shakes her head. This doesn’t mean anything. First, Lance tries the windows, that took over the opposite side of the room, and yanks it open. Wild wind dances on her cheekbones and hugs her boy like a blanket. How she missed it. For a moment, Lance’s eyes fly up the moon, the dark blue sky, the stars the scatter like glitter. How she wishes to cry. To release the pinned up emotions that are like a hurricane inside her chest, ready to become a grand storm.

 

Lance broke from her thoughts once more and grabs onto the wooden railing, but there’s a barrier. Horror glosses over her dark blue irises as she kicks the invisible shield. “No,” she mutters. “No. No no no no no!” She caries, kicking the barrier over and over again. She curls into herself, screaming out in restriction while curling into herself.

 

She growls into herself before kicking up from wood rail and throwing herself back onto the balcony. Lance rushes to the door, and desperately, she yanks on the gold handles, growling with every tug.

 

“I will not die here.” Lance rapidly yanks the handles back and forth. Slowly, her yanking at the golden handle ceases, though she still clings to its body for dear life as her knees give way.

 

She sobs into herself, afraid and wary of what may fall upon her.

 

After what seemed to be hours, the left side of the door to the room opens, with Lance still limply holding onto the right handle.

 

“Why do you kneel at the door?” Lotor asks before cutting of her escape by closing the door he opened. “Please stand,” he orders softly, but Lance refused to answer.

 

Without hesitation, without falter, Lotor picks his women, holding her close his chest as he steps over to the bed. “I don’t want to sleep anymore,” mutters Lance.

 

Lotor hums as he places her down. “Then just lay there while I read.” Cracking open his reading material, Lotor settles beside Lance, who uncomfortably shifts away.

 

“I’ll die by the time you reach your prime, what is the point in keeping me here. I’m human, I can’t be burned by touching iron, I will live a short and frail life— why do you keep me here?” She mutters, voice choking back the pain and hurt.

 

Lotor can only whisper. “I promised myself I’d never let you leave my side again,” he simply states.

 

Lance scoffs with a silent chuckle, shoulders trembling as she rests in the plump sheets. “It was you who left me. You’re a coward for never telling me you’d outlive my life ten times over,” Lance whispers, smile falling because having her lips pulled back like strings, hurts when it’s a lie to do so.

 

The prince snaps his finger, illuminating the oil candles locked behind glass and sealed with magic so a fire will not break out amongst the walls and set the room aflame. The shadows darken aside of the pair’s faces. Like a warm glow of the skin like that of gold.

 

Her claws scrunch the pillow in her grip, her nose scrunching at Lotor not answering her words. “How do you know I won’t slay you while you sleep?” She hisses, arms crossed with head turned away from Lotor. “I’m still angry at you and will not forgive you for what you did.” It’s more to remind herself not to forget or forgive what had happened.

 

The elf only hums at her comments, only continuing the read of the book bested in his palm. Not at all. You where always the heavier sleeper then I.” His eyes fall to the scowling women. “I remember how I’d used to read you stories and you’d fall asleep in my lap,” he coons as he extends is arm out to her. “Wish for me to read to you? Like we did as kin?”

 

Lance flips her body over, cheek smushing into the plush pillow. “Did you dare to ignore what I just said?” Her brows narrow, her lips turn thin.

 

Lotor’s head cocks to the side, innocently smiling down at her. “Just come.” His voice mellow and calm.

 

Lance doesn’t fight the inevitable. Crawling like a house cat, Lance props herself into Lotor’s side, her head nesting into the crock of his neck as Lotor begins to read aloud. Heat rose to Lance’s cheeks, her body remembering the warmth the prince gives off as she snuggles further into his chest. Lotor does not mind her arms wrapping around his waist, for his nimble fingers hold her slender waist. The prince notes her dark blue eyes. How they tiredly travel over the black lettering as Lotor pulls the words from crisp pages from a worn novel of fay, and voices the story aloud in a calm and loving tone.

 

For a moment, Lotor pauses at an idea, a sharp pain sparking his mind at remembering a treat he charmed from the human village he now controls. The prince smirks to himself. Not in his wildest dreams had Lotor thought his princess would return to him, and willingly lay next to him once again.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Lance tiredly asks, big eyes innocently begging for him to continue.

 

Lotor places the open book down to wait omg his lap. Lotor leans down to the bedside table next him. Slowly, the elf pulls back the nibble gold frame of the handle, opening the wooden slot.

 

Lance raises herself to see what the elf prince is fumbling with, but Lotor is blocking the view.

 

Lance jumps in her skin when Lotor bends back up to the bed. He breath, hand extends to Lance’s lap.

 

Lance blinks, her expression twists into further confusion before her eyebrows raise along with her head. “Chocolate?” She asks in disbelief.

 

“Go no. You haven’t eaten all day,” he hums, gold eyes glaring down at her.

 

Lance scoffs, “you know mortals can’t eat food from the fay,” she clicks her tongue because he’s right, she’s starving. She was dragged out of her cell before feeding and feel asleep. And this chocolate looking really good. She hasn’t had anything sweet in many years.

 

“It is not for fairies. I assure you, it’s very much a treat made for humans.” Lotor pulls back the wrapper, holding it up to her lips. “I promise,” he says, grinning sweetly.

 

Lance eyes the coco bean treat before sighing. The princess grabs his waist, eyes closing and mouth opening to consume the chocolate and his fingers. Dark, sharp blue eyes snap up at Lotor as she slowly pulls his fingers from his lips. She smirks like a jackal, “looks like you were telling the truth,” she hums, releasing his wrist form her grasp.

 

Lotor hums, going back to his reading aloud as Lance snacks on the rest of the candy bar, unaware that it had been charmed.

 

Soon, Lance fell to rest upon his shoulder, like she’s done so many times as a child. Brown hair scatters across the pillow and leaks onto Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor hums as he closed the book, placing it on the nightstand. With a snap of her fingers, the flames in the lanterns silence their flicker and fade.

 

The prince shifts in the darkness, he’s arms now wrap around the women he loves’ waist. Her chest pressing against his while her arms lazily hang around Lotor’s torso. Lotor’s wander down to his slumbering maiden. His closed mouth smile stretches upon sight of his carving. The one that took him a month to protect as a gift. She still wore is branding. Lotor’s gaze is now caught on a stranded of white which bleaches his women’s head. The charm is working.

 

Soon when Lance wakes, her head will be blanketed with a coat as white as snow, and her ears pointed. She will become an elf. Finally, after so many years, Lotor will have his queen back.

 

The prince closes his eyes, embracing the dreamless sleep he’s meet night after night again. He welcomes its arrival with open arms, for he knows: once awoken, he will lay eyes upon Lance once more. His queen. His brave lioness. The only one worthy enough to wear his brand. His Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for another one of my works coming really soon.


	11. Kiss Caught By Camera: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror washes over Lance’s face as her eyes witness the man she loves: his lips on another. 
> 
> Lotor must take action or loss his women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave me some delicious ideas >:3
> 
> Also, update: I fixed and added a few things

Lana can remember the soft and tender cup of his lips on hers. The gentle, comforting push of the flesh together. How when she pulls away, cheeks rosy, lips swollen and eyes wide, she broke into a disbelief laugh. Lance nuzzled into Lotor’s neck, and cling to him as she laughs goofily. The prince’s fingers slid down her back, rocking her back and forth in his embrace, his gentle chuckle rumbles in her ear.

 

How beautiful that dream once was.

 

Lance stood there in awe as she saw Allura’s lips press against Lotor’s. Her mouth hangs open, dry and speechless at the sight. She watches helplessly from the castle monitors. It’s like needle stinging her eyes, like rope twisting around her heart. Lance lets out a sob. She had been alone on that night, her turn for watch. 

 

The princess and prince stare stare down at one another with a sweet, satisfied smile across both their lips. A hand cups we lips, sobbing into her palm as pain and betrayal wash over her. 

 

The two part, with Lotor waving Allura off to bed. Lotor turns his attention back to the ship, examining it a final time.

 

Anger bubbles int her lower gut, twisted and drunken with sadness and need to know. The red paladin stomps over to Lotor, who had been watching his tablet, looking over the build of the ship he and Allura made. “Lotor!” She yells, making the man turn. 

 

“Lana,” he spoke and places his tablet down as he walks towards his lover.

 

Anger is filled with sadness. Now look at her. Her nose pink, eyes puffy, and tears gust from the paladin’s eyes as she stares down Lotor. Though she refuses to allow him to see her break down, it didn’t stop her shoulders from trembling.

 

Lance stood short in her tracks, body trembling like a leaf. She sniffles. “Why?” Her raspy voice asks, trembling as she stares down the man she allowed to kiss her.

 

Lotor stares at her confused. He doesn’t allow the girl in front of him to waver his breathing. “I don’t understand what you speak of?” He spoke calmly, too collected for Lance’s liking.

 

Her teeth grit, muscles twisting and tying her up. “I saw you,” she stated, eyes darting to the ground for a single moment. “I saw on the monitors,”she says, painfully chocking down the sob in her throat.

 

Lotor steps forward, but stops upon Lana flinching away from his movement. “What did you see? Please tell me Lana, darling,” his smooth voice slithers it’s way into her ear.

 

Lana shakes her head, hitting down the anger that bubbles in her heart. “Don’t call me that anymore,” she orders softly, loving and hating who he calls to her.

 

Unfortunately, this confuses Lotor further. ‘Did she figure out my plan? But I was so careful. There was no reason for her to find out my plans. I tried so hard to keep her of all people away.’ The prince growls at himself. He sighs, head shacking before he asks again. “Darling just tell me—“

 

“I saw you kissing Allura!” She roars with sorrow, heart shattering as she curls further into herself.

 

Lotor stiffens upon hearing her words. The Galra prince’s eyes grow dark. ‘So this is why she’s so upset,’ he thinks.

 

This time, he isn’t hesitant to step towards the human female, even though she desperately step back. “Don’t come near me, you filthy cheater!” She shrieks as Lotor backs her into a wall.

 

Lance stiffens at the cold wall, and straightens as Lotor’s tall form towers over the weeping girl.

 

Lotor’s arms slither around her slender waist. That act alone is enough to release her sobs out from her dam. Lance throws her fists, slamming them into Lotor’s shoulders as she sobs harder, pleading to be released. “You lies to me!” She roars our in tears. Lotor refuses, and instead grabs Lana’s wrists, pinning her arms above her head. He revils her red and wet cheeks, face twisted with grief. “You’ve been playing me. And Allura,” she whimpers. “I should have never of opened myself up a Galra like you,” she hisses out a rasp in her throat. “I should have listened to my gut and continued to hate you!”

 

Lotor winces at her harsh words. If it was him a few phoeds earlier, Lotor wouldn’t have minded her words of hate and greif. Unfortunately, he was underly in love with this human girl. He gazes at her with sad eyes.

 

Allura was his plan. Make her swoon, and the ships with be his. The red paladin, on the other hand, was not. Wooing the princess was his mission, but this women crept onto his heart and the prince found himself swooning. He wants this women to be his queen, there’s just a few things in his way though.

 

“You weren’t apart of my original plan,” he murmurs, making Lance tense, eyes fearful.

 

The human women swallows, her eyes dropping from Lotor’s icy glare. “So Allura was who you’re really after. I was just a game was I?” She whispers darkly. “Then let me go. I won’t get in between you too anymore,” she mutters, holding back the frog in her throat.

 

Lotor’s grip on her wrists loosen, feeling her muscles un-tense. “She was. But you are misguided in thinking Allura holds my heart,” he whispers into her ear.

 

Lance lets a sharp gasp escaped from passed her lips as Lotor crashes into her. Lance chokes out a sob, curling at twisting in his grip. She loved it, but this pain is bittersweet.

 

Lotor allowed Allura to kiss him, but there was nothing but a simple use of her. Lana on the other hand, is the one he will crown his empress.

 

Unfortunately, on normal circumstances, Lance will only live a blink of Lotor’s lifespan. But he has something to fix that. To morph her body into a hybrid of Altean and Human. The serum is now perfect, and ready to be used. He had it made while with Voltron. Stealing DNA from the colonists and turning into a  exclamation to morph his lover to live a longer life was difficult. Blood type, and gene compatibility had to be taken into consideration. But he’s done it.

 

Lotor will do anything for his future wife and bearer of his children.

 

Slowly, Lotor’s hand drifts to his back pocket in his armour, and pulls out a syringe.

 

Lance gasps into their lip-lock as the needle is plunged into her neck. Lotor pulls his lips away from the sloppy kiss. Lance stumbles forward into his arms. She limply hangs there, drizzly swaying in his loving grasp. “I love you. I will never use you as I do your team,” he whispers. “All you must do it trust me, and I will make the universe bow at your feet.”

 

”Lotor,” she tiredly slurs, soar eyes pleading up at him. “I trust you,” she mutters before being taken by sleep.

 

Lotor didn’t have time to waste. His plan has to executed now.

 

The prince sccoops his future empress into his arms and walks over to the ship. The hatch closes behind him. Carefully, Lotor places Lance in his lap, settingher head against his neck. Quickly, the ship is powering up. The prince smirks. He doesn’t need Voltron anymore. And neither does Lana.

 

His empress will be happy to wake in his loving embrace once the serum has taken its full effect. She will be cheerful and surrounded by nothing but respect and joy.

 

The paladins ran, racing to find their friend and the treater. 

 

Keith growls, head whipping back and forth where the team said the ship would be. “Where is he!?” He snarls. He just warned them about Lotor and the man is already gone. 

 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro huffs out of breath. He was the first to notice Lance lack of presents.

 

“He’s leaving in the ship!” Pidge calls over the cams. “He’s making a jump!” 

 

“After them!” Allura growls, feeling anger and sadness cloud her judgement. He had played her. Twirled with her heart like a ball of yarn. 

 

It’s been months since Lotor kindnaped Lance. The team will find her, and it will be about easier with the rumours going around the galaxy. Word spread about the missing red paladin, though the team tries to keep it on the down low.

 

But was even more shocking, is was that a rumour of Lotor crowning his empress didn’t fall too far behind the news. The emperor was expecting his first born.

 

The team became bitter and angry to the prince’s betrayal and capture of the red paladin. He had made them enemies once more.

 


	12. Winter Stress Relief: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd and rare alpha and omega pair is made. 
> 
> Winter they spend a nice long night of becoming one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can get past to the rant at the beginning, you’ll be fine. And if you want to skip it, because it gets long, then I understand. Just don’t miss the hot chocolate sense. It worth the cuteness.

Eagerly, Lana lunges at the bag, throwing a left hook before pulling back, sending a high kick up to meet the punching bag’s side. She snarls on her sneaker’s impact. Lance pulls back once more, just to pound deep into the leather once more with both her fists. Her growls rippling through the gym for all to hear. To warn that she is a fierce alpha. 

 

Nervously, Hunk drop his weights, waiting for the best time to step in. People are staring at the young alpha’s rage. Her scent foul and strong. Hunk noticed it made a few omegas working out near by almost collapse.

 

“Lance, you okay?” Hunk asks the restless girl.

 

Lana turns to him, with a scowl, adrenaline lessening, and her breath heavy and shoulders bouncing. “Fine, just a little angry is all,” she huffs before ripping the sweat stained gloves off her fists.

 

Hunk nervously smiles. “You wanna talk about it?” He asks, not wanting to anger his at the time anger driven alpha friend.

 

The young alpha throws herself back into the bench Hunk sits on, her head leaning back to rest against the wall. Her scent calming ever so slightly. “Yeah. That might help,” she mutters out a sigh. “I’ve been having a rough week.” She rubs the back of her neck.

 

Hunk passes Lance her water. “I’m all ears.” His warms smile gave Lance comfort, but she still tiredly glares at him.

 

Gladly, Lana takes a swig of the water before telling Hunk about her long, stressful, annoyance ridden week. She sighs before speaking. “On Monday, there was a malfunction with one of the coffee machines. I was late to school because I was dealing with anger costumers, and because coffee got everywhere. My teacher said I need to be more responsible,” she growls with frustration.

 

Hunk perks up at that. “So that’s why it smelled like you took a bath in cream and sugar,” Hunk says, surprised he that he hadn’t figured it out sooner.

 

Lance hums, and continues. “Tuesday my English teacher was getting preachy about some kid’s writing and demanded that we all look at it. And like the passionate rider I am, I did. And it was good at the beginning and then went to crap,” she growls, her alpha voice rumbling deep within her chest.

 

Hunk knows Lana is a passionate writer and one for the arts. It must have either been really bad, or a small insignificant little problem, that she has enlarged to scale. And since Lance is in the middle of writing her own novel, a small problem from a fellow writer would tick her off.

 

“I went to the girl who wrote her little slash fiction, and we started fighting about the issue.” Her face twisted with anger, her tone shifting into a darker tone.

 

The beta swallow before asking. “And what, pray tell, was the problem?” He asks, treading water very cautiously.

 

She snarls, “the class got all defensive over the chick. I was trying to ask some questions about her story and we started fighting.” She howls with anger. “I didn’t even ask some of the things she was yelling about! Like the character’ sexuality? I didn’t even ask! I thought the romance was cute. A little flawed, but adorable!” She throw her arms up. “And then I said, “uh, you know the government is against young people labelling themselves because once one has presented as an alpha, beta or omega: the biology changes the physical and the mental form of that person to meet the fallowing requirements that need to be met for their secondary gender to thrive.’ And then I got called sexist and a homophobe for giving solid proof.” Lance stiffens with anger at the false accusations. Lana Charlie McClan is not a homophobe. She a scientist and writer. “I didn’t even what to fight her. and the bloody class got on my ass about it. I just wanted to know about the characters,” she whines, very un-alpha of her, but Hunk let’s her rant.

 

It is true. Schools and the government are telling children to hold off on sex changes and labelling until a few years after presenting. Of course, there are still riots and peoples fight against it. But the problem that the rioters don’t get: is that it works. More people are comfortable with their secondary genders, and their has been a large drop in suicide amongst the younger population. Omega’s have more of a say, though it’s still best they stay out of high stress, for mental stability. Alphas aren’t met with pleasing everyone which includes them to do more then go after higher working or muscle jobs; though it is still every much a favourite amongst the alphas. What can you do, it’s just biology. And no one, can argue with results that work. Especially, if it’s to better the lives of so many. Not to mention, Lana literally has one of the rarest secondary genders in the world. A female alpha. She’s ogled at like some exotic toy, or a none existent legend that one dares not to touch. That doesn’t stop Beta females and alpha males when picking a fight with her from time to time.

 

Lance snarls at his comment. “I’m not a homophobe, but I will call her out on lazy writing. I love the character, he’s amazing, and her writing has so much potential. But it’s still like, she’s such a shit person. All I wanted to do was help and understand where she was taking the characters. But oh no, she had to all like, ‘yeah, my character likes to suck coc—“

 

Hunk slaps a hand over her mouth, and one over his noise while glaring at her with pleading eyes. He may be a beta, but her scent is so commanding now that not even the beta can’t ignore. If Keith were here, he’d be all over Lance.

 

“Okay okay. I get it. Lance, people are going to say things. Please calm down a little bit. Please,” he hisses out a whispers.

 

Lance has been acting weird lately, but Hunk just thought it was because of her and Keith becoming a couple.

 

She groans into his palm, eyes rolling before she like his fingers. Hunk squeals, pulling his arm back into his chest at the wet sensation of her tongue dragging up his palm. “Why?” He whines, desperate to wipe of the spit.

 

The alpha shrugs. “I’m the youngest in my family. Ya’ learn a few things. Now will you let me finish?” She sighs.

 

Hunk turns his head back to the crowd of people still listening to the crazy alpha lady on the bench. He turns back a nods. Lance is one of the hardest working, nicest alphas on campus. Everyone knows her, and she isn’t afraid to shut down rumours that aren’t true.

 

She’s also a pure bread alpha after all. No surprise there. Everyone what’s to know a female alpha after all. Even getting into a fight is impressive. Female alphas are so rare: beautiful and strong. Though Lance can act like a child, or allow her anger to take control. (Must have gotten that from Keith.) Even though it’s such an alpha trait. And hell, she’s even a smart ass. Not to mention, Keith will hunt all that dare hurt Lana, though him being a male omega is troublesome at times. And an unbounded one at that.It’s dangerous for Keith sometimes, good thing he can kick ass even on a bad day.

 

Lance sighs, eyes becoming said, yet her fire still burns. “And I was so angry, I forgot to video call Keith. And he got mad. But before Keith called me that Wednesday night, my personal gym lockerwas vandalized. I had to skip class to hand in a reports to the teachers and police. And had clean up the mess, but not after having to take pictures of it for proof.” She moans in agony. “But it’s not like I was the only one,” she mutters, hinting that others had been hit with vandalization of property. “And guess what? Some bastards came to my workplace and started causing a scene. You don’t even want to know what they did to my coworkers. I was almost got fired for what I had to do to get them to stop. Luckily, the cops came just in time,” she sighs, rubbing the temples of her tired eyes, and groaning in complaint. “But I had to go in and file another report and be an eyewitness because I was there and helping with the problem. I couldn’t finish my science paper that night,” she sighs into herself. Like death leaving her throat and taking the toxins with it. “And got into fucking trouble with my bio teacher! Who is literally the calms person in the universe!”

 

Lance looks as though she hasn’t slept in a few days. Hunk reaches out, and rubs her shoulder. She sighs, rolling her shoulders back into his touch. “Damn. No wander you’ve been so jacked this week,” he mutters, earning a tired nod from the young lady.

 

“But back to Keith,” she starts with a groan. “I was out of it because I’ve been working and with all the stupid people around me lately, I kinda started yelling. And he started yelling, and then my roommates started yelling. It was a mess.” She grumbles, holding her head in her hands. “He’s still coming to visit because his school closes up early for with holidays. Shiro is coming along to visit everyone before we go.” She states tiredly, her body swaying to the sound of her own head ponding. “But I don’t know what to do. We’re supposed to go out to my family’s cabin up into the mountains, just the two of us—but I don’t know if I’ll be physically and emotionally ready to be alone with him in this state. Not right now,” she whispers, finally coming to tears. “I really want this trip to go well,” she chokes, crumbling at the scene. “I really want this to be the weekend that I can come back from and say that he’s my mate,” she mewls, sobbing harder.

 

She’s been so stressed lately and seeing her boyfriend would make every little mess go away, but she doesn’t even know if he’s still mad. ‘Of course he’s mad, but he won’t say anything.’ She sniffs.

 

Instinctively, the beta wraps Lana up in his arms, allowing her to let out all the frustration she’s been holding back. “You just need some rest and you’ll be right as rain,” he says softly.

 

Hunk couldn’t smell it because of all the sweat packed in one big room, but Lance was succumbing to the symptoms of a stress rut. A rut that is triggered from too much stress in one sitting and needs one dealt with by an omega. If not, it’s going to be a long and dangerous track for her and anyone other then her omega.

 

The pair soon packed up, and cleaned off the sweat. The roceeded to walk out the gym exit. The air is chilled, without Lance’s scarf around her face, she’d be able to see her breath. A light coat of snow blankets the ground with more flakes dancing down from the sky in a slow rhythm.

 

Once the two step into the car, Lance pulls the recliner, and lays back in the chair of Hunk’s car. “Lets go to your place. I need time to calm down before Keith comes. Make me a hot chocolate when I wake up, buddy,” she sighs, eyes closing as physical and mental exhaustion yanks her down into sleep.

 

Hunk hums before pulling out, and back to campus. Hunk had to crack open the windows ever so slightly, to release all of her toxic scent before going to his apartment. Don’t want Keith or Shay being triggered into an early heat.

 

*

 

Lance woke to a warm blanket and the smell of sweat chocolate warming her noise. She rose like a mummy and lazily turns her head from left to right in such for the hot drink.

 

“Hey,” a soft spoken voice greets, Lance turns to the voice she so dearly loves, still out of it while haft asleep.

 

Lance spoke Keith, sitting opposite for her, and makes grabbing hands at him like a needy child. “Baby come here,” she whines, all stress from before melted away with the smell of chocolate and Keith was a pulse too.

 

Keith, still a little ticked from the night before, but also was told by Hunk what Lance had been going through the past week, hesitates when he stands, but finds himself felling no regret as he walks over to her. Lana wraps her arms around his waist. Her inner alpha rumbling happily at the touch of her omega that she missed terribly so. Keith places his hands atop her head and brushes his fingers though her shoulder length hair.

 

“Baby lay with me,” she slurs. Keith swoons to her gentle voice, and the humming of her inner alpha rumbling with approval with his touch. “I’ve been so touch starved without you,” Lance mutters, her scent fills the room, making Keith’s inner omega swoon and purr. “Baby, I’m sorry for yelling the other day,” she slurs, playfully making kissing faces.

 

Keith rolls his eyes, making Lance softly chuckle. She grabs his waist, pulling him into the couch with her. They lay together, thought Lana is half asleep while Keith can only stare at her with red cheeks and a pouty expression.

 

God he loves her. And it ticks him off that she won’t just mate him already. Lance’s afraid that if they bond too soon, their feelings may change and bonds are permanent for an omega and for an alpha, it’s the same if one allows their omega partner to mark their glands. Keith wants it. He has to be sneaky about it. What she fails to realize, is that once the bond is made, both parties feel the effects and can’t find it in themselves to leave the other. Now is not the time to be sneaky about getting her to life bond with him. Keith isn’t desperate; him and Lance are a hundred percent in love with one another. Keith’s just afraid if Lance doesn’t bond him soon, someone will. And by force.

 

But for now, he’ll just be happy with his adorable alpha being a sleepy dork.

 

Lance nuzzles her noise into his neck.” God I love your” she slurs while sloppily kissing his neck. “Your purring is so cute, and so is your butt.” Her tiredly laugh his muffled by his skin. Keith lets out a silent moan and perks up as Lance gives his butt cheek a playful squeeze.

 

“Lana,” he warns softly, not making an effort to stop her wandering hands. “I’ll get angry,” he breaths as she squeezes hard on the left cheek while the other hand slithers up the inside of his shirt.

 

Lance pulls back, smirking up at him, “I love it when I make you squirm,” she murmurs in a raspy voice, eyes clouded with a lazy lust. “Maybe I can make you squirm some more while under me,” she teases seductively into her omega’s red ear. Keith had no complaints.

 

“Hey, no sex on my couch,” Hunk orders, making the young couple look up from where they lay.

 

Lance tiredly chuckles, pushing herself up, “killjoy,” she remarks before rubbing her sleepy eyes. “Babe, when did you get here?” She yawns as Hunk hand her a mug of that sweet chocolate goodness.

 

Keith pushes himself up, his legs tangling with the young alpha. “Shiro drove me. Said it’s not safe for me being alone while so close to my heat,” Keith mutters, making the alpha’s chest to rumble in approval of her omega being almost ready to breed while close to going away. To them finally being alone for the winter break, before Christmas with her folks. Lance need her fix of monthly babe in her pants and snuggles. “My bags are in Shiro’s car. He’s out with Allura and Pidge. Said something about celebrating a few weeks without you,” he snickers playfully.

 

Lance’s gaze turns cold, yet her smirk is very amused as she grips him by the collar and whispers in her alpha voice. Hunk could not hear. “I’m going to pound you into the bedsheets for the next two weeks baby. The sweet little ass and hard dick in your pants —will and are mine to do with as I please. I’ll have you begging by the end of round one,” she growls primally.

 

Her voice silents Keith, making his body shiver and may have pushed him closer to his heat starting.

 

Though Keith and Lana aren’t mated yet, they are a pair, a couple. Keith’s heats and Lance’s ruts will have a tendency to match up with one another very often. If one is without the other while going through that hardship alone, hell be damned if neither wouldn’t drive all the way to the others college for a few nights. School is not a thought when ones mate is going through pain alone.

 

Hunk coughs into his fist. “Stop flirting. Shay will be back soon and I don’t want to have to explain why it smells and sounds like two wild animals are fighting,” the big lovable beta deadpans. ”Especially, a heat or rut developed one.” His face twists into disgust, his body physically shivering at the memory. “Trust me, my one virgin ears were tainted back when you too first had sex while in rut and heat. It was the scariest thing I ever heard. And you will not scar my girlfriend,” he states dryly at the two love birds.

 

That’s when Hunk got a waft of the air. Keith is already starting to smell like a heat, but he still has a few days. Enough time to get to Lana’s cabin. But Lance smells as though she’s about to be triggered into rut. God bless the neighbours.

 

Lance pulls away to take a sip of the cocoa. Humming in delight at the taste and warmth. Keith leans in to grab her wrist, pulling her hand to his lips. He too, hums in satisfaction of the creamy goodness. “Hunk you’re a god,” he whispers before taking another swig of Lance’s cup before handing it back.

 

“Hunk if I wasn’t dead set on Keith being my lover and you being with Shay, I’d pull a kidnaping and marry you,” she hums into the mug.

 

Shay’s laugh is heard as the door shuts. “That’ll be bad. Then I’ll have to hunt you down a get back my man,” she chuckles, placing down her bag on the kitchen counter.

 

Lance shakes her head. “No can do. If I could have saw into the future, I would have asked Hunk to marry me at age five,” Lance jokes. “But I have Keith so you can have Hunk,” she tells Shay, who laughs at her jokes.

 

“Well then, thank you for letting me have him,” Shay says, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair Hunk sits in with a mug warming her palms.

 

“Nope. Sorry Shay. If Lance isn’t going to go through with it, I will,” Keith states, leaning back into Lance’s arm. “That ass, will be mine.” He says, clutching his fist, eyes burning with playfully determination.

 

Lance gasp, pretending to be betrayed and Shay fakes being shocked and gasps. Hunks face, though smiling, is red. “Don’t forget Keith, I’m an omega too. I will not give up without a fight,“ she declares.

 

The group is left laughing until Allura, Shiro, Pidge and Matt walk through the apartment door.

 

“What we miss guys?” Shiro asks, taking a chair from the kitchen. Allura joins him while Matt takes the opposite side side from where Shay sat. Pidge just stood with a mug in her palms as she leans against the wall.

 

Hunk nervously chuckles, shying his head away from the omegas and alpha who had declared marriage for him. “Apparently, I just got three different proposals,” he chuckles, ran cheeks flush.

 

“Oh, Hunk you charmer,” Lana swoons, giggling joyously, though her chest her hurts. It’s a dull pain that seems to slowly eat away at her, almost burning. She hums, eye falling over Keith figure. ‘It can’t be. Can it?’

 

*

 

Lance throw open the door, grinning mad with joy. She opens her arms up to Keith, gesturing him inside. The omega swallows, this isn’t his home nor is it a place has he claimed worthy of being so, but this is Lana’s vacation home so it must be safe. With a deep breath of the chilling air, Keith steps forward. Just as he walks through the doorway, Lance places a comforting hand on his waist as she steps with him. The door shuts, locking behind the two as Lana leads him to the room they will be sleeping in.

 

Lance tosses her duffle bag onto the king sized bed like a rag doll. She struts over to the large window, pulling back the drapes. “God I’ve missed this,” she breaths in the fresh snow. “Keith, isn’t this beautiful?!” She calls, still ogling over the crispy fresh snow fall. “Aren’t we lucky my family decided to go to Maui this year!? We’re all alone,” she squeals.

 

Keith falls back into the fluffy cushions, shifting uncomfortably atop the plush covers. His heart speed, skin warm. ‘Why doesn’t this place feel right?’ He thinks to himself. Slowly, Keith’s violet hues travel to Lance’s bag and back to Lana.

 

He’s going into heat and this isn’t his best. Lana may be the only one here with him, but Keith instincts are kicking in.

 

Keith pulls the collar of his shirt to his nose, breathing deeply. ‘It’s not noticeable yet. Good.’ The young omega male hums before turning to Lance. “Go buy food. I’m hungry and we need to stalk up,” he mutters.

 

Lance wipes her head around, he hair flying. A pleased smile still spread across her lips. “I have a cooler full of food packed. We should be fine for the first three days.”

 

Keith loves when she packs like an over protective mom. He chirps, making himself and Lance jump. Keith slaps a hand over his mouth, cheeks red.

 

Lance makes and ‘o’ face before cracking into a slay grin. “I’ll get more food. Do whatever it is you must,” she hums, coyly stepping to the bed. “I’ll be back in no more then 20 minuets,” she whispers, kissing his cheek before leaving with a joyous hum.

 

Keith hears the front door kick and lock. Instinctively, Keith shoot up, marching to the curtains. The young male throughs them shut, before turning back to the neatly made bed. Desperately, Keith zips open Lance’s duffle bag, wiping out her clothes. The omega stops at Lance’s favourite purple sweater. He stuffs his nose into the sweater, breathing in the powerful and demanding scent of his alpha. He mewls, missing his alpha, though her scent cover him.

 

He was now aware just how hot his body truly is, how tight and uncomfortable his clothes feel on his skin. His nipple rub against the red fabric, making the young male whine at the pain.

 

Like glue that has let to fully dry, his red tee is pealed off of his skin. The omega in him mewls at the freedom and sudden cool of the air. Slowly, Keith’s fingers slither down his chest, whining at the aching of his chest. The omega rocks his hips back, groaning at heat blankets over his body.

 

 

Keith tries to shift his weigh around the bed. Carefully, Keith lays down Lance’s clothes out on the bed. The omega rips up the pillows from under the covers, fluffing them up and readjusting the cushions back down. He sat there resetting up the pillows, folding and unfolding clothes and placing them in different places into lots perfect.

 

By the time Keith finished, his heat took him over. His inner omega had taken over his body, having him whine and mewl as he waits for his alpha.

 

Keith perks up to the front door shutting. “Keith baby?” She calls, stepping down the hall. He chirps, turning his head to face the door, waiting for his alpha to enter. Rustling of bags is heard before a ‘thump.’

 

Lance can smell him. His scent like smocked honey ham and raspberries—a strange yet welcoming smell, makes Lance drunk. The alpha, though eager, calmly places her head against the door, eyes closed; picturing Keith naked and sprawled underneath her just begging.

 

She lets out a choked breath, smelling him from the other side of the door. “Baby,” she calls gently so she isn’t seen as threatening to her omega. “Kitten can I come in?” She calls in a sweet voice.

 

Keith mewls, “alpha.” Slowly, the door opens, reviling Lance, who is on the brink of losing her senses to her inner alpha. She can barely hold herself back as she slowly removes her winter coat, tossing in to the ground. “Alpha it hurts,” Keith whines and that when Lance snaps.

 

A growl rips though the air as Lance rips off her shirt and jeans. Lance crawls on top of the whining omega and takes his lips. Her mouth pushes against his with force, her tongue clawing it’s way into his slobbering mouth as her hands grip the sides of his head. Keith chirps happily, allowing his alpha to take the pain away.

 

Lance swings her leg over Keith, mounting his hips. With sudden pressure to his hips, Keith bucks up into Lance’s panties making the girl let out a low giggles as stage part lips.

 

She has been completely under her inner alpha’s control. All and any better judgement has been tossed away with all her senses. “Condom?” Lance growls, hands forcing his shoulders down into the mattress.

 

Meekly, Keith shakes. “I want pups,” he whispers. “I want pups with my alpha,” he cries and begs. “Lana.”

 

Lance’s hard expression softens into a sad smile. Her hands cups his pick cheeks. The alpha brings his head into her breasts, which are still cupped in a bra. Soft rumbles echo out from Lance’s chest. In a comforting manner.

 

She can’t treat Keith the way male omegas need to be treated. She can’t breed him the regular way and can’t give him pups to stuff his belly with. She can still for-fill his primal desires, but will never be able to penetrate him and fill him to the brim. But if Lance remembers correctly, though not in her best judgment, she hadn’t taken her birth control in awhile. She give into Keith request and pulls back, making sure to kiss his head before looking into his eyes. “I’ll give you a pup,” she murmurs as she leans in to lock lips with her omega once more.

 

The omega chirps in excitement since inner need to have pups is being met. Though Keith isn’t in his right mind, neither in Lance.

 

The young women’s finger crawl down to Keith’s boxers. The nimble fingers sweep across the erection, barely being held back by the fabric. Lance pulls away from the sloppy kiss, smirking down at is what is soon to be her mate. “It must be painful,” she whispers while pealing the boxers down Keith’s hips.

 

“Yes alpha,” he whispers, obediently waiting for his Lana.

 

Lance pulls back, her body now towering over the naked male. Her hips shift back, with his dick in her palm. He’s bigger then most omegas. Lance smirks darkly at Keith being defenceless beneath her. “Keith, you ready?” She asks, dangling herself over his erection.

 

Eagerly, Keith nods, wandering eyes falling to her hips as she’s about to take him. The male hisses in pleasure as the warmth of her entrance swallows him whole. Lana smirks. “Ya’ like that?” She coos, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

The male hums into her lips. Lana sneaks her thumb into Keith’s mouth as she pulls back. Keith whines in a mixture of pleasure and pain around the digit. “I love it,” he chokes, trying to hold himself back from bucking his hips.

 

In between her thighs and inside her, Lance can feel the trembling of her lover. “You can move Keith,” her low voice chuckles in a teasing manner. Lance yelps at the harsh and sudden buck of the omega’s hip. “Baby,” she chuckles out of breath. “No so sudden,” she giggles playfully, grinding into him. Keith isn’t paying any mind to her words as he freely bucks his hips into her.

 

Open mouth pants turn to high pitched moans as Lana allows Kieth to take the lead, but she makes apparent who’s in charge. With her left hand, Lance pins Keith down by the shoulder, and with her hand that still has her thumb in Keith’s mouth, she pushes down on his tongue; opening his mouth wide.

 

The alpha growls at the sight of her omega pinned under her. She’s ridding his wave of lust. Only driven by the urge to breed.

 

Desperate, Keith thrusts up harder, wanting to please his alpha, but also get himself off. The boy’s lips wrap around her thumb, sucking on the digit though Lance tries to keep his lips parted.

 

A knot forms in his gut, his toes curl and thrusts become sloppy and rushed. “Alpha. Alpha alpha!” He cries around the long, slender thumb. The omega tilts his head back, wanting to be marked at his climax.

 

Lance giggles, smirking down at Keith with a dark look. “You coming kitten,” she grunts, her orgasm not too far off. Keith nods as his hands shakily reach for her hips. The pale fingers claw at her tan thighs as she jumps down on his dick. Lance moans, her shoulders tightening, toes curl as she chases her own climax. “I’m close too. Do she me off baby,” she coldly orders in her alpha voice.

 

Keith jerks up, and Lance swoops in to rip her teeth into her mates neck. The omega cries out, eyes blow wide as his nails claw at Lance’s back. Lance breaks the skin, making Keith sob in pleasure as he calms down from his climax.

 

Lance keep moving her hips, so close. Suddenly, Lance whips back like a crack of a whip. Keith’s blood pools in her wide mouth and down her chin. She chokes out in bliss, her nails dig into his shoulders, making the male hiss. She pants, eyes opening to the dull light of the room before curling into herself. Like a snail retreated back into its shell.

 

Like a saddle, Lance kick from off of Keith, collapsing to the left of him. Tiredly, Keith turns, blinking weakly at the alpha. Keith shifts into her chest, wrapping his arms around her as she cups his face. Tilting Keith chin up, Lana moves in to clean her mark. Gently she suckles on the wound, and drags her tongue up and down the teeth marks.

 

The omega purrs into the gentle treatment of his bonded partner. “How does it look?” Keith asks, eyes closed and ready for sleep.

 

Lance hums. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers into the skin. “Once it’s healed, it’ll look even better,” she coos, kissing the abused flesh.

 

Keith hums a final time. “I’ll make sure to give you one later,” he slurs before drifting into sleep.

 

They aren’t a topical alpha and omega pair, but it’s fine that why. They seemed to pull off the strange dynamic.

 

Lance felt all the stress from the past week melt from her skin in only one night. What would a hold week of our bliss with her omega do for her?

 


	13. Church’s Thunder: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wimper of the wind and the howl of the wolf, who will be victorious?

 

Thunder pounds the dark clouds that seems to drip ink. The latter of rain in the background song to the drumming of the thunder. Lance closes her eyes at the sympathy, and breathes in its moist smell.

 

Suddenly, the pounding of a fist echos throughout the church hall, making the girl jump in her skin. Lance rose with a candle in hand and her fingers clenched around the cross at her throat.

 

Cautiously, the women steps to the grand doors. The end of her skirt flutters like the lit candle in her grip. She races to the doors.

 

Eagerly, Lance grabs at the handle, grunting as she heaves her body back with the weight of the door.

 

The light flashes, the figure’s well built shape lined in light. A gasp leaves the women. Lance brings the fire up to the hunched man’s face. Lance’s expression softens at the all too familiar features of the beast at her door.

 

“Shiro, you’re bleeding,” she whispers, blue hues travel down the blood the dampens his wardrobe. She’s not worried, he’ll heal,

 

The older man huffs in exhaustion as he stumbles forward into her shoulder. “No time—I must hide,” he whispers in a hushed and rasped tone.

 

Suddenly, Lance spots the flames of the mob beyond the forest’s walls. Then her eyes draw to the full moon, it completely submerged by clouds.

 

“There isn’t much time, we must flee,” she mutters, stepping aside for the monster she takes under her care.

 

“No,” Shiro hisses in pain as the walk down the aisle. “You must stay here,” he grunts as Lance assists his body to rest in the fifth bench aisle.

 

Lance pulls out her handkerchief. As she pulls back the cloak of the once town hero, her head shakes. “I can’t leave you,” she hushes in defence. “I’m just as a much as a monster as you,” she says calmly, smiling sadly as she pulls her left sleeve to her elbow.

 

Three claw marks, jagged and ugly, the healed flesh fair to the rest of her tone of skin. He didn’t need the blood whipped from his face. Shiro needs for that mark, that constant reminder to leave his lover’s body. He rejects her touch, and leans for her arm.

 

Without hesitation, Shiro’s fingers ghost over her elbow, cupping it’s point. The wounded beast leans into her arm, his lips brush against the tender flesh before pulling away. Pleading, grey eyes glance up at his love. “If it weren’t for me, you’d still be pure. There is still time to save your soul,” he whispers, begs in for Lance to take matters and free herself from the curse he will be consumed by.

 

Lance’s tender smile warms Shiro’s heart. “I do not blame you for that night. You were not yourself,” she says. “The townspeople will be here soon. I will meet the same fate as you. I have accepted my fate to be my own servant and stay by your side,” she says. With her elbow still in his palm, Shiro can feel her tremble. “I may be God’s servant for only a few minutes more—the townsfolk will burn me along side you if they find out. I rather die by your side then be left to rot in a town that dares to take you away from me.”

 

Shiro tenses, jaw tightening before opening his mouth to speak, but suddenly, Lance jolts back. She hisses in pain, grabbing onto claw marks on her arm. “Lance,” Shiro calls in worry, dropping to his needs at the cowering girl.

 

Lance speaks in a strained voice. “I’m fine.” She gave a painful smile, nuzzling into his side for comfort.

 

A large had rubs her back, a low rumble in his chest calms the pain. “I know how painful the turn is. I’m sorry I am the cause of this pain,” he apologizes in a soft tone.

 

Lance gasps, giggling in pain. “This isn’t your fault my love,” she reassures once more at her lover that treats himself guilty. Gripping at his collar as a dull pain swirls in her bloodstream and mind, she sighs. “I’d surely be called a whore if the towns folk found out I’m expecting,” says the women, holding onto Shiro’s shoulders as the pain drowns her body in it flood. She smiles, though pain, she has to reassure Shiro that this is her choice. “And I’d be burned at the stake for baring this mix between monster and men,” she chuckles at the dark humour.

 

Shiro growls, his body shifting back into his devilish form. “Don’t say that. I’d never let that happen,” he growls, nuzzling into her rosy cheek.

 

Lance hums, rejoicing in his beast side. Her slender fingers trail down the back of his head. “Once I give my body to the beast inside, I will finally be able to give you a large family like we’ve always spoke of. I will be able to break my vote of God,” he muses, her tiredly pained smile widens. “Look, even your injuries are healed,” she points out.

 

Shiro’s single arm tightens around his mate in a protective manner around his mate. “I want so many,” he whispers, giving into his primal senses. Lance knows he’ll never hurt her. “Lets have many pups,” he growls.

 

Lance giggles, smiling to his words. The pain is almost numb when he speaks, but the transformation will be painful beyond belief. A purr rumbles in her throat, eyes flutter close to the soothing sound. Lance jumps back in embarrassment, and a tight hold at her throat. “I’ve never done that before,” she mutters, eyes darting to the floor, face painted red.

 

Shiro chuckles, his lips skim against hers. Lance leans into the chapped lips. As this kiss is about to deepen, the pounding knuckles on the door to the church is heard. “Lance! We know you are harbouring that monster! Open up and you shall be forgiven!” The mayor demands.

 

Lance scrambled to her feet, body drenched in a cold sweat. Shiro’s eyes flicker eyes, his single hand grabs hers as he stumbles to to regain footing.

 

The young women swallows at the cheers of anger outside. “Lance! We care for you, and wish for your safety! Please deliver the werewolf, and all shall be as it was before!” There is loud thrusts at the door. They are trying to break in. Into a place of God, they wish to break his doors.

 

Lance growls, her nails digging into the Shiro’s flesh. The older man does flinch nor pull from the pain. Silver bullets had pierced his hide, knives plunged into his back, and a sword taking his arm. Her nails are nothing to what he’s been thought.

 

Though, Shiro does let go as Lance slowly steps backwards to the alter. The werewolf turns, watching helplessly as the love of his life is going to give into the illness.

 

Lance brings her hands to her chest, breathing shifting in tide like a boat. As the door burst open like a damn, Lance scream out in pure agony. Her head raised upwards as her howls of suffering drowns the townsfolk’s shrieks and forced them to cover their ears.

 

“What have you done beast!?” The mayor yells at Shiro, but the man’s gaze is lost in his lover transforming into a wild animal. “You destroyed the purest and most beloved daughter of God and killed her!”

 

Shiro knows damn well he’s taking Lance away from this town. Their home. But he doesn’t care.

 

Soon the screaming fades, leaving a wolf in a caramel coat, the underbelly and paws dipped white. And her eyes are yellow, like all that transform for the first time. And a slight swell to her belly is just barely noticeable.

 

Shiro growls in approval over his mate. Shifting into his own form, Shiro joins his mate. Even with only three paws, Shiro rushes over to her, tongue dragging across her cheek.

 

The townspeople stands wide eyed and awestruck in horror at the two beasts. One that used to be the hero of the town—the other, the pure sweetheart that lived and served God are now monsters that belong to the shadows. “Shot the werewolves!” He declares, pitchfork raised high.

 

The town cheers, but as the look back at the two wolves had left the alter, the stain glass window shattered and scatter across the flower like flower petals.

 

Like a dream, the beasts had fled into the mouth of the woods, never to be seen, but heard from, again.

 


	14. Guess Who? Baby Daddy Addition : Lance/ Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of passion and excitement only to come to a heart break. And a child with no father. Allura will see to it that the rightful father is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harem: who’s the father?

 

Allura runs over to the phone, her heels hanging of of her finger. “Hello?” She spoke, sandwiching her phone between her cheek and shoulder. Allura glances up at the clock, already stuffing her left foot into the white heel.

 

There’s sniffling for a moment. “Lura,” Lana chokes on the other end. The other women is clearly crying.

 

Allies froze, straightening up in her chair. “Lana? Baby what’s wrong?” She asks into the screen, taking the phone into her hand. Lana chokes for a moment, stumbling on the words that refuse to leave her lips. “Lana just breath,” Allura soothes her baby sister.

 

The sound crackles for a moment as Lana blows. “I messed up,” she mutters, throat tightening.

 

Allura’s eyebrows knit together. “On what?” She asks, leaning forward.

 

The other girl hisses, blubbering into the phone. “I don’t know who the father is,” she declares to her older sister. Allura’s eyes widen, mouth hung open.

 

*

 

“What do you mean you slept with four men!?” Allura demands, her arms throwing expanding wide.

 

Lana sat still on the foot of the bed, hand in her hands. “I mean I slept with four different men in the span of two weeks and now I don’t know who the father is,” she groans in distress, guilt bubbles in her gut.

 

Allura’s mouth hung open, eyes wide as she looks at Lance with disbelief. “You don’t just sleep with men, hell more then one, that you never met before!” She yells, her arms flung up before dropping to her sides, her head slowly shaking. “I can’t believe you,” she says.

 

Lana drops her head into her hands, sniffling at how ashamed she felt. “I don’t know what happened,” she sniffles, voice crackling with grief. “I don’t know why I did it. I was drunk with the first one—it was just a one nightstand but I really liked him. He made me really happy. He was awkward and shy, but yeah— my type. But he left in the morning and never came back. He even asked for my number and I gave it to him,” she sniffles. “Then I upset and low and behold, with the second, he was comforting me and I forced him to sleep with me. Again, he got my number but I lost my phone,” she said, looking up at her with puffy pink eyes, lower lip quivering. “Then with the third, I was getting a tattoo. He gave was the one giving it too me and we got along really well. Then we both got drunk and that happened,” she said, waving her hand. “With the fourth, I was trying to be serious, and he was—so nice to me. I really was in love—“ she stopped, slowly before clearing her throat. Chocking back the sob, Allura can only helplessly stand by, watching as her sister.

 

Who’s been traveling the world for almost two months, has settled on patch of land in Greece, far from all or any human contact other then the locals, is now pregnant with an unknown man’s child.

 

Lance shacks her head, clearing her throat, “we found a place here: as you can see,” she gestured to the inside of her house. “But, he had a fiancé and I yelled at him,” she swallows, shacking her head fast. “He didn’t even look back when he left,” she spoke softly, her voice squeaked.

 

Slowly, like approaching wild animal, Allura walks to her sister. Her gentle arms are wrap around the smaller woman. Lance broke, finally shattering like glass in Allura’s embrace.

 

Allura hushed her softly, rocking them back and forth as her hand rubs up and down Lana’s back. “Did you get their names?” She asks, “maybe I can track them down,” she whispers into her sister’s ear, and Lance nods.

 

Lance pulls, staring into Allura’s eyes. “Um, Keith Lei, Lotor Lawsmen’, Matt Holt, and Takashi Shirogane,” she listed, cheek her lower lip. “In that order,” she crocked, rubbing her soar eyes. “I feel so stupid falling in and out of love in a span of two weeks,” she states. “I’m such a moron.”

 

“No you’re not,” Allura protests gently. Allura presses her lips against Lana’s forehead before pressing her forehead against Lana’s, nodding gently. “Okay,” she whispers. “I’ll do a search for all four of them and bring them here,” she says, eyeing Lana’s blue eyes, nodding. Lana nods back. “We’ll find the father.” Allura wraps her arms around her younger sister.

 

Allura knows Lance isn’t going to be one to give up the child, certainly not in this far the stage. All Allura can do is fly in a Doctor and nurse and hope for the best with the birth. Hell, Allura isn’t going to even tell their parents. They never got along. And leaving suddenly, only to come back announcing that she’s pregnant isn’t a move Lana would pull. Allura is the only one Lana can trust.

 

Once Allura tracks down all four of the potential men that knocked up her sister. They are going to pay. Whether the child is theirs or not. A One out of four ratio. No one messes with Allura’s baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Okay, something keeps updating my stores twice and I don’t know why. I accidentally deleted one of the copycat chapters for this short you just read. To those who left a comment on the original chapter 14—I'm sorry, but I was unable to read them before I deleted the chapter. So please repost them here so I may read your thoughts.


	15. Chapter requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but read anyway.

Happy to say I have 13 read chapters out on shorts. I made a rest section for those who would like to leave requests. It’s hard to look for them so I appreciate those who put it in the first chapter or those who put requests in this one. I love you all and I’m having fun writing. Apologize to those whose requestsuget lost, ones I see and love but lose, and the ones I am unable to get to.

 

I will also be linking my Tumblr at the bottom so if any of you are too shy or don’t want them to become lost, I always cheek both daily. (Yes I’m desperate. Don’t point it out.)

 

Thank you again for 13 chapters and I can’t wait to keep this going.

 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ladyblue226.tumblr.com/ My Tumblr


	16. Feeding: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, Shiro never expected to see his wife going down on his coworker in their own home.
> 
> Still, she is a fateful wife and he, her loyal husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly based of off Tokyo Ghoul

 

Shiro pushes his keys into his pocket as he nudges the door open with his shoulder. ”Lana, I'm home, ” he calls, only to be met with a scream.

 

She stumbles, grabbing at the broken cry from a man. ’Had someone broken in?’ his mind races as he slides to the living room. He gasps, eyes blown out from his skull at his wife pinning a man down with her hips and her claws.

 

Shiro eyes the room. Signs of a struggle from the both of them. Lana's shirt had been torn open with no care. Her hair, which is always neatly pulled back into a ponytail had been ruffled. His coworker is the one screaming in pain, clawing at her thighs. Shiro’s eyes pops out from his skull. A new sickness takes him over.

 

Shiro can only stand and helplessly watch as his wife tears into the flesh of a fellow officer with her teeth. It grinds into the adams-apple, peeling it back like an orange peel.

 

The colour drains from Shiro, unable to move at the sight of his wife eating alive a coworker, a friend. Officer Shirogane hasn’t trembled like this since being captured by a gang of ghouls that took his arm.

 

Back then, he was strapped down to an iron table, having drugs and needles plunged into his system as they ate the arm that was still attached to him at the time. The sickening smirks, the blood stained teeth, it still haunts him. Nights he’d wake up screaming, only to be held down by his lovely wife, who assured him, ‘there are no monsters here.’ With a loving smile and tender eyes.

 

She growls, nails digging into his shoulders and she rips the jaw clean off of the man she pins to the ground. Her nails pierce his flesh. Gushing blood stains the black uniform. Her thighs hold’s his bucking lower half to the polished.

 

The chowing of the meat, it slushes around in her teeth. Shiro can hear her swallow.

 

The screams have longed to be silent. Finally, Lana sits back on her heels, hands covering her face as she sobs. “I’m sorry,” she begs for the dead man’s forgiveness. Shiro has turned to stone at the strange words.“I’m so so sorry,” she sniffles, head shaking. “You didn’t deserve to die like this way,” she says. ”But I couldn't hold back any longer.”

 

A silent sharp breath escaped Shiro as Lana stood. Her eyes are blood red, inky black where white should be, her eyes puffy from crying and shoulders slumped as she glares over her shoulder back at him.

 

Her body turns his way and whispers, “Shiro,” in a raspy voice. Voice broken and raw. ”Taka, ” she moans in sorrow.

 

Even with the gun limply at his fingertips, Shiro can’t bring himself to shoot as the pads of her feet slap against the wood soaked floor of their home.

 

“I tried so hard to stop,” she spoke softly as she steps closer. “I’ve been holding back since the day you busted me for drugs.” She comes closer. “I did all for you.” And closer. “It hurt so much. But it’s gotten easier to eat normal food.” another step closer. “And the you were traumatized by that day. I knew I could never tell you after that. I couldn’t bear to see you like that,” she says. Shiro grabs at the missing arm. “Because I love you,” she whispers as if it’s a secret. “I love you Takashi,” she says his name, stopping just a foot away free on his face.

 

Shiro’s heart drums in his ears, echoing in his skull. ”I love you too,” he whispers, tears bubble in his eyes.

 

He loves her, even if she's like the monsters they warn of. Or the creators that took his arm and tortured him.

 

Lana is different.

 

Lana nods, hands creeping up to the flat of her middle. ”I didn't want to eat him I mean, I did, but, ” she mutters, looking for words. ”The baby made me do it, ” she mutters, looking Shiro dead in the eye with tears rolling down her cheeks. ”I have to feed him, ” she says looking down at her flat stomach, eyes returning to a dark ocean blue.

 

Unconsciously, the weapon slips from his fingers and tumbles to the floor. Shiro’s hand presses against her fingers. The thought of a half Ghoul half human baby is a scary thought. Nearly, impossible.

 

The care passes. His wife is finally pregnant with his child. After over two long years of trying. 

 

His cheeks flash, colour finally returning to his face. “We made a miracle,” he mutters in awe. Slow, careful fingers glaze over her long, slender, tan fingers. The warm fingers then stop at the ring on Lana’s finger. The one he put there.

 

The fear and awe melt from his mind in remembrance of the love of his wife. He can remember the day they met.

 

She got arrested for selling drugs and was brought in by Shiro. She was a real brat with a mouth. But everyone seemed to love her after she calmed down. Her systems were found clean and drugs  confiscated. After that, she never really left. The young women hung around the office, playing with paper and nothing prople. Basically, a child in a grown women’s body with a mouth and silver tongue. Finally, like a duckling, she imprinted on Shiro. Fallowing him around and talking with him. Then they went out for drinks. A pest turned into a one night stand, then a morning coffee, then a date, a promise, then a ring and a home. And soon a child.

 

Lana nods, cheeks heating and a small, trembling smile across her lips. “Yeah,” She says simply as she eyes the fingers brushing over her own. She unsteady sigh brakes past her lips as she tilts her head up once more. “I need more,” she whispers.

 

Shiro’s eyes turn cold. “More what?” He asks, hand creeping up on her lower back as she presses forward. A dark, primal urge to protect boils in his gut. ‘I am willing to kill if it will feed her and my child.’ The voice whispers.

 

Lana’s fingers tangle around his neck, she edges closer. Just barely on her tiptoes. Her eyes fluid black, a red hue lights his face with a glowing ring in her eyes. ”I need to feed our child, ” she whispers, knowing her love won't fail her in bringing her food to feed their child.

 

Shiro dips in for a kiss. Lana pushes in, cupping his cheeks with her bloody hands.Crimean red fluids past his lips. The taste of iron.

 

Shiro breaks it, and whispers, ” you keep eating. I'll bring the lambs home.”

 

Lana smiles, falling head of heels once more for her Shiro. Her Takashi.

 

He’ll make a great papa.


	17. Don't Let Tears Spill: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’Away With A Scream’ was the original title but I hated it is much, I changed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on season 3 episode 5 of where Shiro shows up and is after the talk between Keith and Shiro.

Lance twiddled her thumbs together, shoulders slouching forward and slumped into herself against the wall. Softly, she chews on her lower lip, nodding to herself like a bobblehead. She's shaking in her own skin like the coat she's wearing isn't warming her. 

 

She had been the last one to see Shiro. Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura, and now Keith. He had been in there for an hour. Soft echoes of them just speaking to one another for 60 minutes.

 

She had been starting to second guess herself, taking deep breathes as the following sentence runs over in her head.

 

She gasps at the hiss of the door. Her body turns to stone, finding it hard to breathe. Like she's choking on regrets of even being at Shiro’s door.

 

”So you're going to go see Shiro?” he asks, the door sliding closed behind him.

 

Hastily, Lance nods, thumbs still fidgeting together, body still shaking. ”Yeah, ” she answers, her throat yanking in on itself. ”I haven't had the chance, ” she breathes.

 

Keith eyes her up and down, pity fluids his eyes. He chooses not to speak, only silently walking down the hall.

 

Lance shakes as her fist rests atop the metal panel. ”Shiro, ” she calls with a gentle knock.There's silence for and the moment before a muffled ’come in.’ With the door hissing open, Lance shoves her hands into her pockets.

 

The room is dark, only the light of the hall illuminating his body. The black hair, with the white tuff overgrown. His arm, the Galran made an arm, had been replaced with a slicker model.

 

”Hey, ” Shiro greets with a smile and a small wave.

 

She shrugged, smiling at him as the four shuts behind her. ”Hey, ” she says, stepping closer to the bed. ”How are you feeling?” she asks.

 

He hums in content, eyes falling to his new arm, giving the fingers a flex and his first squeezed before meeting her gaze. ”I’m fine. Just happy to be back.”

 

Lance pulls back a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at the fact the Shiro is alive and back on the team. ”I think we're all happy that you're back, ” she says as she sits down on the side of the bed. Her eyes fall to the ground, her plan creeping up on her back and whispering in her ear. She sighs, looking back at Shiro with sad eyes, her body shaking. ”Shiro, I have something to confess to you. Now that you're back, ” Lance slowly says, her throat clawing in on itself.

 

Shiro shifts up, hands cupping in his lap. ”Yeah, okay, ” he says, eyes narrowing at.her with concern. ”What do you want to talk about?” he asks.

 

Lance hisses, swallowing back the planned sentence had jumped out the window. ”Well, ” she squeaks, stumbling back to her feet. She was doing it again: her thumbs twiddling together as she falls apart at the scene. A huff of air puffs out of her nose, eyes screwing shut. ”I just want to say, ” she stops, feeling tears in her eyes. ”It's just—” she finally lets it go. ”Ever since you disappeared, I haven't been able to sleep at night, knowing that I haven't been able to tell you this. And I didn't before because I didn't want to jeopardize the team, but I can't help feeling guilty and torn between my feelings, ” she chokes out, tears pooling from her eyes as she spills out her feelings onto the floor, and in front of Shiro’s feet.

 

Shiro shifts his body, hands holding her shoulders still as she crumbles. ”Lance, Lance, please calm down, ” he says, pulling her into a hug. Lance clung to him, sobbing into his ripped shoulder as she claws at him. Shiro, broken, beaten, and exhausted, hushes her, and soothes her as she cries. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says, rocking her back and forth.

 

Lance stumbles back, face red and eyes puffy. “No, I’m fine,” she sniffles, her fingers clawing at her arm. Her mouth opens, but nothing, not a sound leaves her tongue.

 

Shiro stands, reaching out to clam her, but Lance stumbles back. “Lana, please calm down,” he whispers like one would do to a wild animal.

 

Lance hisses, her back hitting the dark of the wall. A growl ripples in her throat, arms hugging her sides. “Why can’t I say it!?” Her voice, broken and raw screams out.

 

Shiro grabs Lana, pulling her close, and crushing her in a bone-snapping hug. ”Lana, Lana, you need to calm down, ” he hushes into her hair as she beats him with her fists. ”What is it that you can't tell me?” he orders.

 

Lance snaps back to her reality, thrusting Shiro back into the bed. Shiro looks up at her in shock. Guiltily, she looks down at him.She gives. Slowly, Lana steps forward, leaning down. ”I’m sorry. I’m in the wrong, ” she apologizes, before her lips gently press against his forehead. She pulls back, tears posting from her eyes. “I can’t tell you I love you.”

 

Shiro’s grey eyes open as she runs. A hand slams against his forehead, the stop where her soft lips touched. His eyes closed as the memory of the feeling of her skin on his. God Shiro missed her touch. His hair falls into his face. His head starts to pound, and he hisses in pain. “Damn it,” his teeth grit together.

 

He can’t be distracted by Lance’s feelings. He has to be there for the team. Even if it means putting his own on hold. Shiro shifts, grabbing the scissors by his bedside, time for a new change.

 


	18. The Night The Moon Bleed Silver: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undercover mission ensues. Keith and Lance, separated across the dance-floor, and a previous fight, Lance finds herself in the arms and light of a man and the moon. Blood red turns to silver, bathing the two in an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, based off of svtfoe when the blood moon ball was a thing. Don’t worry if you haven’t seen it. You can still enjoy this chapter.

Lance found her dress dragging behind. The blue frills and ruffles made her feel like a bride. The pale, simple blue mask covers only her eyes. The small jewels line along the brow and under the left side of her ocean blue eye. Her hair is pulled back into a french-braid and slung over left of her bare shoulder.

 

Slowly, her hand tucks a loss hair behind her ear, eyes scanning the dance floor. Her finger presses on the earpiece. “Pidge, Idon’t see anything,” she whispers into the mic.

 

The other end is static for a moment, then Keith’s voice chimes in. “Me neither. everything good on this end,” he reported. Lance shifted at his voice, cold and distant. Her mouth opens but is cut off by Pidge.

 

“Okay, just keep looking. Our intel says that tonight is the night the tides of war turn,” Pidge said,

 

Curiously, Lance’s eyes drift across the polished stone and to Keith, standing in black with a purple dress-shirt with the collar popped. A red mask covers his upper face. His eyes didn’t meet hers. Only drifting through the crowd for potential suspects.

 

She huffs, her hand no longer on the mic. Her sleeveless arm wrap around herself. He really was mad.

 

Keith and she had fought before the mission. He had refused to speak to her, which would be called petty if she had chosen to be the one not to speak. He even refused to look at her from the way his eyes fell on everything other than her.

 

For a few days now, she’s been feeling this ‘itch’ in her skin. It claws at her insides and growls in the back of her head. It’s been Irritating her all morning and now it’s at its peak. Nevertheless, she keeps a straight face, only trying to forces on the mission.

 

“Looks like you need a drink,” a soft, silky voice had spoken, making Lance’s eyes flash up in surprise.

 

A man, tall, lavender purple skinned man with silver silky woven locks that flows over his shoulders and yellow tainted eyes behind and mask with a pearly smile. A smile with sharp, shark-like teeth grins down at her.

 

Like a whined-up toy, her muscles unlock and fall with relief, her arms fall and hands lazily clasp together. She smiles up at him in return. “Only if you’re offering?” She snickers, grinning up at him.

 

With a low chuckle and a light shake of his head, the man passes over a glass of purple liquid. She gives it a swirl in its glass, watching as the sloppy whirlpool forms. She arches a brow, eyeing the man in front of her. “It’s not until is it?” She sheepishly asks, nervously smiling.

 

He takes a swig of his own, “it’s not. You’re safe,” he teases with a sly grin.

 

Lance cups the body of the glass with both hands and eyes up at him with trusting doe eyes and an unsure smile. “If you’re lying, I hope spit looks good on you,” she jokes before tipping the glass back into her mouth. She hums into the taste, sweet and lasting. It hit her like a truck, probably heavily loaded with alcohol and not watered down. It buzzes in her brain.

 

She pulls back from her lips, shaking her head at the buzz. “It’s really strong,” she giggles, her body warm and tingly from the inside. “But sweet.”

 

They share a glance, smiling at one another. The man places down the glass on the table next to them, his hand extended to her as his he’s asking for her hand. “Care to dance?” His smile brightens as she unconsciously slides her hand into his.

 

“Gladly,” she says as he pulls her into his chest, guiding her to the middle of the dance floor.

 

Lance felt a buzz in her ear from the earpiece. “Lance?! What are you doing?!” Pidge whispers a shout at her. “Keith, stop her!” She can heat as she removes the earpiece.

 

She tucks the earpiece into the lining of her dress, before looking back at his sharp, purple glare. ”Just a dress malfunction, ” she teases with a sweet grin and kind eyes. Her words melt his tension from her sudden lake of interest in them together.

 

The brass of the band starts, and Lance was now forced on the sway of their rhythm. The steps are slow, with him leading the step. The strings bump against the backboard of its respective instrument.

 

She twirled, giggling as her worries of Keith melt from her pours. Her purely whites glow in the dim light of the candles.

 

They go bad to a steady rock of their bodies. ”So what brings you to the night of mating the Silver Moons?” He asks.

 

Lance perks up, face falling to a confused and curious doe like glance “The mating of the Silver Moons?” She echoes back like a wide-eyed child.

 

He raises a brow, an amused smirk pulls at his lips. ”So you came here without the full knowledge?” he asks.

 

”I came here with multiple people, they just didn't explain why? Believe it or not, I'm more of a show don't go type of girl. I'll doll myself up, talk to people, but on a casual note. I really suck at these types of gatherings. And I'm just a tag-a-long, ” she explained with a shrug.

 

The stranger hums, spinning her to the left, and hand resting on her lower hip. She could barely feet the ache of her feet in heels. Her fight with Keith a memory long forgotten.

 

”Wish me to tell you?” he asks. She nods. ”The mating of the Silver Moon is a yearly tradition when the planet's moons collide at midnight in the mists of coldest night. Rulers from planets and couples come from far to be chosen by the twin moons. They bound two people together for all eternity. Even in the next lives, the two will be locked together as one.

 

It engulfs the two. The two wandering lights of crimson turn to silver upon the two dancing together under its light. Then their fates are sealed.

 

“That sounds kinda romantic,” Lance hums, a light blush dusts over her tan cheeks.

 

”Very, ” the man agrees, smiling down at Lance.

 

Suddenly, the music stops, and so does the dancers. Everyone, including Lance, had their eyes drawn to the skylight. Two blood red streams of light, bleed through the glass and aimlessly wander the floor. Like a rhythmic dance, the two whined up and twirl across the guests.

 

Unknowingly, her grip on the man’s shoulder and hand tighten. Her body stiffens like a deer in the headlights as her eyes blindly follow the light.

 

The first light falls upon her. Lance’s eyes widen. Desperate, her eyes wander to Keith, who is cringing, and stiff in his tracks.

 

No longer milked in red, everything goes white upon the second moonbeam falling onto the stranger she had danced with.

 

Lance turns back to face the stranger. Their eyes lock, and Lance can barely find the will to pull away. But her body still moves.

 

Like a rehearsed dance, the stepped to the center, the music, now eerie, plays only for them. It was like dancing on top of the silver light. Being surrounded by its warmth.

 

Lance found her mind slipping, like the ache in her heels didn't matter, or the fight before the dance had been long in the past. She could do whatever horrible thing that could come to mind, and this man in front of her would love her.

 

Suddenly, the band breaks, everything freezes as the fantasy is shattered. Galra in masks and strange uniforms had charged in.

 

Lance, now back to her scenes, looks over at Keith, who already has his sword out, his teeth bared and ready.

 

Lance stumbles back, away from the stranger. He eyes her with a begging glance and reaches for her. She wants to reach back.

 

The crowd the scurries like mice do nothing to back the space between them. Lance didn't even know his name.

 

”Lance!” Keith calls, making her turn to Keith. 

 

Quickly, she turns back to the stranger as she walks backwards with a pained and regretful look. ”I have to go, ” she mutters before bolting to the red paladin. Her mask slipped.

 

”Wait!” he called for her. His soft, charmed voice broken and fearful pulled at the stings of her heart.

 

Keith snatched her arm, tugging her along. ”I can't believe you were such an idiot, ” he hisses, returning to the red lion. ”Dancing with the target.”

 

Lance couldn't find the words. She had been dancing with the man they've been hunting. For the rest of the night, Lance couldn't bear to speak. In her dress, still dolled up, Lance huddled in the corner of the red lion until the return to the ship.

 

*

 

Lotor squeezed his fingers and flexed into a fist. His eyes fall to the gloved hand. Those dark blue eyes haunt him, her touch ghosts over his own. The Silver Moon had drugged him into a wanting over her.

 

”We got what we came for, ” one of his generals spoke, but his mind couldn’t find the will to focus on the sound or who it came from.

 

He wants ‘her’ voice in his ear, ‘her’ skin brushing against his. Those lips, those eyes, the scent.

 

He shutters, eyes closing at the memory. It had only been a Varga or so, but it felt like an eternity was waiting at his very feet. With her at his side.


	19. It’s A Magical Thing: Lance/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bored with nothing new and interesting being posted by any of my bookmarks or searches. >:0
> 
> That and I failed my drivers test. Sigh. I was so close too.
> 
> That’s why I made this. A little promise I made awhile back being foe-filled. I hope you all like it. Maybe there will be another magic short soon? ;) I don’t know, you tell me?

Shiro stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open in awe. Across the train track is a woman with gold skin and curly chocolate hair.

 

She frowns down at the paper in hand, her deep ocean blue eyes rapidly scanning over the columns, each flip if the wrinkled pages, her face seems to wrinkle with its pages. The more Shiro stared at the peculiar and almost foreign newspaper, the more it looks as though the pictures are moving.

 

Shiro shacks his head, smiling to himself. “No that can’t be,” mutters Shiro before looking back up at the women, who is now looking back at him.

 

Her mouth hung open ever so slightly, and her eyes blown wide. The paper is nearly tucked over her arm, and she slowly tucks a curl of her hair behind her ear. She was sharing in the silence of their staring contest. The numb vibrations of the train like a dull rain in the back of his mind. She’s beautiful. And her eyes are only on Shiro 

 

Even with the rumble of the train, it’s like he could hear her every breath and pound of his heart that he hadn’t noticed the train until it took his view of the mysterious women away after its passing. His breath is stolen. He’d fallen for a women he’d never seen until now.

 

*

 

Lana felt her palms sweat as members of the ministry saunter through her home. Her beasts have been tucked away, and her medicines all stocked in its proper place.

 

She’s been glittery all morning, and locking eyes with a handsome normal isn’t helping. And with how these pompous fools touching her supplies and threatening to take her creatures away, it’s easy to say, her week hasn’t been going as planned.

 

“Miss Lana was it?” A woman asks, picking up on of the vials with the tips of her fingers.

 

Lana freezes in her skin, her body stiffening out as the three wizards shuffle to look back at her. “Yes?” She says.

 

The one in the middle nods to her left, then to her right before her fingers lease together. “We have decided that it be best to shut down—“

 

“No!” Lana injects. “You can’t do this! These creatures need someone who knows how to take care of them,” she rambles, hand gesturing over to one of the caged bird-like creatures. “What about them? How am I supposed to—“

 

“Miss McClain. You must reframe from acting like a child before your wand is taken away.”

 

“If you are so keen on raising these beasts, go to England.”

 

“You have a month to clear out these monsters.” And with that they left, and Lana is left alone with a broken heart.

 

If she wants to keep her creatures, she needs to move. And that means she won’t be able to see that normaj again, but maybe that is for the best. Humans and wizards aren’t meant to be together. Even if he made her heart stop and her eyes open once again to the possible romantic relationship with another, her magic and creators come first. Lana huffs, tears stinging her eyes. It’s not fair.

 

*

 

Shiro breaths in the salty air of the port. His suitcase held tightly in his grip. He couldn’t spot thinking about the women across the train tracks.

 

Her being is magical, he just can’t get her out of his head. It’s like a poison. Drugging him until he’s unable to speak. 

 

Keith nudges him with his elbow, but Shiro didn’t dare take his eyes off of the water that so reminds him of her. “Isn’t that the girl you’ve been obsessing over for the past two weeks?” He murmurs, head turning over to a women sitting on a bench.

 

Shiro turns his head, eyes wide. “It can’t be,” he mutters.

 

The younger male sighs, slapping a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Clearly the heavens have brought you two together. Go gettem’ tiger,” he says while pushing Shiro towards the women as he takes Shiro’s suitcase.

 

Sheepishly, Shiro steps over to her. He can feel eyes on him while others shuffle away from him. He knows he looks intimidating and only having one arm. His arm was ripped off in the war, what can he say.

 

Sheepishly, he raises his hand and smiles. “Um—hi,” he greets, nervously smiling down at the beautiful women.

 

Lana snaps her gaze up from the magazine she was reading. Immediately, cheeks reddening to know it’s the man she ogled at the train station. “It’s you,” she swallows, not really knowing what to do when a normal just spoke to her.

 

Shiro nervously coughs into his fist before gesturing down to the empty seat next to her. “May I?” He asks.

 

Lana finds herself stiffing, but nodding all the same. “Of—course.” Her voice is warm honey in Shiro’s ears as she moves over a little.

 

She's never really talked to a normal before. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest and booming in her ears. “So, what brings you on this fine cruise?” Her voice is smooth, confident, though on the inside Lana thinks she might be dying.

 

Shiro hums, rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin on his face. “Businesses trip. You?” He asks, leaning in on his knees with the single arm.

 

She smiles, “I’m moving there for business myself,” she sheepishly spoke, probably grinning like a fool. “I’m kinda an animal expert,” she shrugs her shoulder, hoping it might impress him.

 

Shiro beams, “I love animals. What types do you look after?” He asks, hoping that he wasn’t too overly excited of animals.

 

Lana leans back, her legs kick with her heels brushing the deck. “Like exotic beasts,” she murmurs, hoping he doesn't ask ’what’ beasts she looks after.

 

Shiro’s heart flutters. “I have a cat who thinks he’s the king of Europe,” he blurts without thinking. ”He's also a little shit to the neighbourhood.” He blurts out again, face red with embarrassment. God, why couldn't he stop talking?!

 

Lana bursts out laughing at how awkward and sudden his comment was. Shiro froze, biting his lower lips as his mind screams at him for being an Idiot. Her cheeks pink from laughing as she eyes him with sweat a blue hue.

 

She risks it, shifting closer as her hand rests atop his. “I love cats,” she says, leaning in with a more confident grin. She was practically screaming at herself.

 

Shiro eases at her open and loving nature. He finds himself melting with her gaze. ”So, you think I'll be able to visit you, I mean, you are moving to England, ” he shrugs with a sheepish smile. ”And I want to get closer to you, ” he mutters.

 

Lana nods, her heart drumming loudly in her ears, unable to wipe the stupid lovestruck smile off her face. ”I’d really love that, ” she whispers back, like ant louder and a secret would be spilt.

 

Keith watches from afar, glaring at his friend making a fool of himself, yet still getting the girl. He glances down at his wand, fiddling with the craft. “I wonder how long it will take her to tell him she’s a witch,” he asks himself with no answer.

 

His purple eyes fall back on the couple, watching them acting like dorky teenagers that seemed to be golden and pure. “They’re totally going to bang before marriage,” Keith broadly mutters to himself. ”I better be the godfather of the first kid.” He smiles at Shiro and the witch with a mix of a smug and fond grin.

 

By the end of the business trip, Shiri might not be able to come home. And if he did, he would be completely obsessed with his new lover.


	20. Heated Skin: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boiling heat bubbles under the skin of the young Galra male. A need, a want, and feast awaits him in his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically Keiths first Galra Rut and Lance is the victim.

__

Keith growls, legs trembling and body jerking in his seat. Skin agitated and insides boiling. The gums in his mouth are sore and ache. His teeth grit together to dull the pain. His brain hammered on the inside of his skull, with the throbbing echoing in the chambers of his eardrums.

 

Gently, as if being cautious of a wild animal, Shiro places his metal hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith, are you okay?” A hiss broke from past his chapped lips and eyes like cats glare up at the older man. Suddenly, Shiro snaps back. The older man withdrew the metal fingers like they’d be ripped from the hand. Like he would feel the pain of digits being torn from the metal itself.

 

Keith shook his head, a warm palm cupping his forehead as he looks down in shame. Brain still thumping.“I—I don’t know what came over me,” he mutters. Teeth gritting together to null the ache. “First the training dummy and now this?” He whispers at this morning where he lost it to the training bot.

 

Shiro is taken aback, eyebrow-raising. “What happened to the training bot?” He almost regrets asking.

 

Surprisingly, the doors open, Lance is behind with her arms spread wide and a goofy grin pulling at her lips showing her purely whites. “Hello an,d good morning,” she drags out the words in an overly cheery toon.

 

Keith frowns at the noise. Be it his girlfriend or not, it made his head spin with annoyance. And not like she normally makes it spin. It hurts to hear her voice. The cheery tone and squeak irritate him. But not in the normal way. Keith pines for her to make a different noise.

 

Lance steps over to Keith, her arms wrapping around his shoulders before planting a kiss on his cheek. Her lips are scolding hot agents the cold flesh of his cheek. “Morning baby,” she coons before pulling back with a hum. The scent of her breath is mint chocolate. It burns his nostrils with the fragrance. A growl ripples through his throat and shakes Lance’s core. “Baby, you okay?” Lance asks.

 

It’s like seeing red. Keith rockets up from his seat, snatching Lance by the wrist. The female lets out a high pitcher ‘eep’ as she’s dragged by Keith. “With me,” he orders, stomping out from the kitchen.

 

“Wait—“ Shiro calls, turning to to to to to to go after them. “We have the blade coming,” he tries before stepping after them.

 

Keith snarls, snapping back at Shiro. “I don’t care. Tell them we’re busy,” he growls from down the hall. Shiro doesn’t press any further. Only praying Lance can handle Keith like this.

 

Lance stumbles through the hall, passing Hunk and Allura, who are on their way to the kitchen, giving her pleading looks.

 

The blue paladin does nothing but shrugs, still slowing her arm to be yanked around like a child’s toy.

 

The doors to the red paladin’s room open. Lance yelps as she thrown into the dark bedroom. She stumbles forward, unbalanced. Turning back, the door hisses behind Keith, now, the room is submerged in darkness.

 

A low, primal growl bubbles in the red paladin’s throat, eyes flickering to a yellow hue. Lance gasps, hands cupping over her mouth to shield the sound.

 

The pain had become to handle. Keith steps forward on wobbly legs. Like they are about to give way. He can see so clearly. Lance’s curvy form and lovely face in full view even in the shadows cast. Lance flinches as he steps to her, but does nothing to pull back from his timid embrace. His head nuzzles his her neck, sniffing for the sweetness of her perfume mixing with sweat form morning training.

 

“It hurts,” his voice comes out dry and raspy. Begging to be filled with the same loving scent of his Lance. “Help me,” he begs as his finger claw at her back. Pulling at the loose ends of her shirt.

 

Lance whispers into his touch, and the clawing at her clothed back. “Keith,” she calls his name with love soaking into his boiling skin.

 

Timidly, Lance’s trembling hands creep up Keith’s neck and to his cheeks. Keith pulls back into her tender touch, purring into the cushy palms of his tan lover. His eyes close. Focusing on her warmth and love. “Keith, what’s wrong? Is there any way

 

Uncomfortably, Keith shifts in his clothes. Tight and straining at his crotch. His cock solid and pain driven. “I need to strip,” he mutters, throat scratchy and raw. His glowing purple and gold, cat, no, Galran eyes glare pleadingly down at her. Like a kicked and beaten puppy. “Help?” He asks. The overflowing pain in his throat became too much for words.

 

Without a word, Lance slithers her hands down Keith’s solid chest, he moans into the tickle. Lance’s nimble fingers crawl like bugs to his belt.

 

In one swift motion, Keith rips off his shirt and jacket. Like useless rags tossed to the side in a clump.

 

Lance starts shaking, her face redder than the red lion itself. Keith let’s out a reassuring purr since he’s the one begging her to free him. His forehead rest against hers, big, wild puppy eyes look down on her. The belt comes loose, and Keith kicks the unwanted jeans off his legs. Keith is almost completely naked in front of her. For a brief moment, his skin in the chill, but soon it aches for the warmth of another body.

 

Keith’s claws creep around her lower hip, pulling her closer. Chest to chest. “You need to strip too,” he breaths calmly, eyeing her with want.

 

Lance nods, fearful of what is happening to Keith. Nervously, she pulls her large night-ware top off, revealing her bare and perky breasts. Keith hums in approval, nuzzling into the tender and plump bosoms. A sharp hiss leaves Lance as Keith’s catlike tongue drags across her nipple and his hand's up under her buttocks, giving them a squeeze.

 

A choked moan escapes Lance because of the sudden change of interest in Keith’s behaviour. “Keith,” she hisses, feeling herself being lifted off of the ground. Desperately, her legs cling to Keith’s hips and nails dig into his shoulder blades as she’s lifted.

 

Keith shoved his face into hers. Their lips crashing like waves against one another. Surprised and hesitate moan escape the chambers of the sloppy kisses of Lance’s mouth while Keith growls and howls possessively over his mate.

 

‘That’s it.’ Keith thought. ‘That’s the word. That’s what I want.’ The primal voice snarls. “I want to fill Lance with my pups. She’s the only one worthy of my kin. Of my love.’ The dark side edges forward. Taking Keith by the Hand and forcing him to give in. Gladly.

 

Carefully, Keith steps over to the bed, diving into the plush mattress, until Lance gasped upon its soft impact. Lance’s legs untangle around his waist as her monster pulls back, hands grilling her open legs.

 

With a smug, bashful grin full of sharp teeth that lit up from the glow of his eyes, Keith leans into her. His tongue drags across the middle of her crotch. The black leggings becoming right with his licks.

 

Lance squirms under Keith. Pulling at the black mullet, legs being to be shut around his head—only to be held in place by the now surprisingly strong grip.

 

Lance moans, her head being tossed from left to right and frown back in pleasure. ”Keith, ” she begs, voice slurred. Her toes curl as Keith sucks on the black fabric. ”Take it off, ” she sobs out in need.

 

As she begged, Keith slipped off the long black fabric from her slightly plump and curved hips, down the slender thighs and smooth legs. ”Perfect, ” Keith purred a the sight and at the state his partner is in.

 

Keith howls with delight at her needy form. He leans into her pussy once more, now naked and without protection, sticks his tongue inside her, making a load mewl come deep from Lance’s throat while she begs.

 

Lance felt her mind slipping. Keith had never been aggressive while having sex. He's always the more confused and nervous one. It's always slow and carefully thought out. Only on some nights did Keith become a little more confident in his ability to make love. Other than that, this is completely foreign to Lance. She is unable to tell if she likes it or not.

 

Wouldn't it hurt to try it out first before judging right?

 

Lance curls backwards, her orgasm peaking through, she mewls and begs, and it's almost in her grasp until Keith pulls back with a smug and sloppy grin.

 

A snarl ripples through Lance, her chest heaving and breathing heavy. ”Fucking tease, ” she snarls and a twisted face of displeasure.

 

A dark, primal Keith crawls on top of Lance. His claws penetrating the cover of the mat under them. That's when Lance saw his face. A purple strip across his cheekbone, eyes fully Galran and teeth sharpened like wolves teeth. He's a monster.

 

Keith pulls out his dick form his boxer, lining it up with Lance’s entrance. Eyes fall to the meat in hand, and she swallows. It's a lot bigger than the last time.

 

A claw cups her chin, forcing Lances eyes on Keith. He growls at her obedience. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, ” he snarls just as he attacked her lips.

 

A scream echoes throughout the room as Keith plunges into her, rocking his hips at a strong and forceful pace.

 

Lance felt her eyes roll, legs squeeze around Keiths thrusting hips while she squeals his name at the top of her raw lungs.

 

Keith howls at the pleaser and forces Lance into the squeaking mattress with one hand at her hip and the other clawing into the mat as he shoves his tongue into his girlfriend’s mouth.

 

Lance scrambles to claw at his back. Her nails digging into the flesh of Keith’s large back only seemed to egg him on more.

 

Its so good she couldn't form words. Her eyes screwed shut as she's used like a toy ready to be broken and then be carefully and lovingly put back together.

 

Keith's teasing her. Chasing after his own climax and slows down his pace when Lance reaches the peak of hers.

 

”Dammit, ” she slurs into the mouthy kiss. ”Let me cum, ” Lance begs with a broken voice.

 

Keith snarls as he pulls apart. ”So close. Just a bit longer baby and I’ll fill you, ”he promises.

 

That's when Lance remembers a very important detail. There aren't space condoms or birth control in space.

 

”Wait—Keith!” and shrieks, hitting his back. Suddenly, she gasps. Something larger is hitting her entrance. Her eyes tear up. ”Keith?” she tries with a gasp. ”Whats that?!” she states, feeling it trying to push into hurt.

 

Keith pins her, arms above her head and thrusts speed. ”I don't know, ” he grunts, teeth gritting together and nose scrunching up. ”But I really want to put it inside you, ” he states like this normal.

 

 

Lance trembles like a leaf, eyes wide in horror. ”Keith— you can't! It won't fit—” she cut off with the final push. Her body jerks back with a silent scream.of pain and pleasure mixing throughout her system.

 

Keith grunts, pushing in a few more before cumming into Lance as his teeth chopped into her neck, making the girl scream.

 

A soft sob left Lance. Her hands pull ant Keith’s hair. Needing and wanting. ”Pull out, ” she sobs as Keith licks the bite mark. ”It hurts, ” she chokes, body trembling. ”I’ll get pregnant, ” she begs once more.

 

Her saying that only made Keith kiss up her neck with greed. ”I know, ” he whispers. ”Get pregnant. I want to see you round and full. I'll pamper you and keep you happy, ” he purrs into her cheek, nuzzling her close. ”Mine, ” he says, kissing her forehead.

 

Lance sobs, holding onto Keith. Shell have to see Coran after this to make sure there isn't a chance she knocked up. Not yet at least.

 

After what felt like hours, Keith’s knot finally stopped it swelling so Keith gently pulled out. Lance had passed out on him while crying, but He couldn't see why? If she's pregnant, he can take care of her.

 

Calmly, Keith grabs his sweatpants, tugging them up to the hip and walks out. Stepping over to the kitchen, Keith felt the need to store water. The inch is back. It won't as bad as before, but Keith knows it will be rising once more. Once Lance is awake, he’ll pamper her before returning to breeding once more. She's his mate after all.

 

Coming to the kitchen, Keith is face to face with the few faceless members of the blade and the paladins. His clam face narrowed in on the other males in the room.

 

”Oh, Keith. We were just about to get you and Lana for the meeting” Shiro said, walking towards him. Keith hisses, making the man jump in his skin. Stepping for the fridge, Keith grabs four bottles or water. With a growl before walking back to his sleeping mate. He has to protect her.

 

One of the Galra chuckles, arms crossed. ”I remember my first rut.” The Paladins stare at the members of the blade chuckling at Keiths behaviour.

 

Pidge shrugs. ”Maybe it's just a Galra thing?”

 


	21. Smell Of Sex: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world plagued by sex and grit, there is a certain type of class that catches the dashing businessmen’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! Somebody stop me!

 

The dull pound of the music did nothing but bore him. Tired, unexpressed eyes fall over his drink, it’s glass walls sweating water. Moans from Alphas and Omegas alike echo in his ears, but they do not arouse him. Nothing but background noise.

 

Omega whores drape themselves up against any horny or drunken alpha that might care to share a bed tonight. Betas were lucky enough to even look, never mind touch.

 

A growl bubbles in Lotor’s throat. He had come here to pleasure himself with a willing body, but nothing seemed right. If he is to take any omega to warm his bed tonight, it would feel unfulfilled.

 

A dangerous act, but Lotor can't control the intoxicating scent that leaks from his glands. He's horny but unwilling to share his seed with any pleading omega.

 

Omega’s carry themselves like trophies. A prize that needs to be won or wanted. Unmated ones willingly give themselves to any alpha willing to spread his seed. They walk around with scantily clad clothes and trust themselves at any alpha.

 

Biology drives all like slaves. The young are forever shackled until mated. Then they are slaves to their partner and if chosen, offspring.

 

Lotor huffs at the thought. His business needs a successor. His parents tortured him on mating and taking a bride. In his youth, Lotor took many omega and alpha women to his bedchambers. All unfit. Now he is 27 and still hasn't taken interest in any.

 

His nose sniffs the air. A fresh, untainted scent clears a path through all the sex and stink. Lotor’s sharp eye follows his nose.

 

A woman, not like any, a red turtleneck, with sleeves covering her arms, and a black skirt that hugged her childbearing hips snuggly. Gently tan skin tainted by the dull and unflattering light of the dance floor, skill glimmered like gold. Bronze ringlets of hair curl around her cheeks and tucked back into a messy bun. Her eyes are a piercing blue, that travels over the wondering eyes of alphas in disgust.

 

If it wasn't for the deceiving getup, Lotor can smell omega. She just reeks less than any other in that cramped building.

 

Lotor likes his lips, his inner alpha can tell she is worthy of sharing the worth of his bed.

 

Luckily, the women sit a stool away from the businessman. She raises two fingers to the bartender, muttering ’two shots of whiskey, ’ before slouching down into her folded arms. A pout pulls at her lip and her brows narrow.

 

Lotor turns his gaze away from the creator that grabbed his interest, back to the omega's and alphas drunkenly humping and dancing to trashy music.

 

Suddenly, a harsh cuss from a sweetly poisoned voice stings his ear. ”Fuck off, ” the woman growls next to him. Her nose scrunched up and her teeth bared.

 

Lotor eyes the faceless alohas. Two young men, college maybe, smirking down at her with prying eyes.

 

The Omega female doesn't release a scent of distress but rather anger. Lotor shifts, noticing her hand covering the top of the glass she ordered.

 

Good, they might spike it while she isn't looking.

 

”Come on baby. You're an Omega. Why not show us some skin?” One growls like he's being arousing.

 

The other likes his lips, eyeing at her covered breast. ”Omegas should just submit.”

 

The women growl, “not interested,” she hisses.

 

One scoffs. “Don’t tell me you’re mated? Wonder if your mate would muse us using you for the night?”

 

Lotor couldn't stop the ache and irritation that scratched him the wrong way. A growl ripples through conversation as he stood, grabbing her wrist.

 

He smiles, pulling her up like a limp doll. “Sorry, darling. I know you said you wanted to have a night out to yourself, but I couldn’t help but worry,” he hums, eyeing the smaller alphas.

 

Her tense muscles loosen, her face washing over with relief. “Oh, no that’s fine,” she says. “Baby I was so moody without you here,” she whines, clinging to his arm to make the act more real. A rush of calming pheromones drops form the omega’s scent glands. Lotor hums into the smell like he can taste it.

 

Quickly, both men shuffle off, cursing under their breaths. It didn't matter if the act worked or not, Lotor is a powerful alpha in strength and in mind.

 

The Omega lets her arms untangle with his, her chest no longer pushed against his forearm. ”Thank you,” she says with a sigh.

 

The older make hums, ”don't mention it, ” he says in return. Now that he's getting a closer look at her beauty, she is rather young. ”How old are you?” he lets slip passed his lips, making the girl jump.

 

She blinks up at him, surprised. ”24,” she simply put. Suddenly, her jaw drops, eyes bulge beige throwing a hand over her mouth and cheek flush pink. ”Oh my god, ” she whispers, smiling widely behind her palm. ”You're Lotor—like, the famous businessman that is Zarkon’s son right?” she asks, now becoming excited like a child on Christmas.

 

Lotor chuckles in disbelief, a tender smile pulls on his lips. ”Yes. I wouldn't think an omega would take notice in business affairs, ” he states, and suddenly that cheery and sweet childlike grin falls with embarrassment as a hand rubs the back of her neck.

 

Her scent becomes sour; still, Lotor believes it'll be delicious on his tongue. Her timid nature is rather adorable. He doesn't mind if she shows it only to him.

 

”Yeah, ” she spoke in a small voice, not meeting his eyes. ”At my work, no one really knows I'm an Omega. I work as an assistant to a tech company, ” she laughs nervously.

 

This is surprising, to say the least. Omega's rarely worked at offices other than stress relief for hardworking and horny alohas that need some action. They stay at home or go out for sex. A natural drive for their kind and his own.

 

The women stumbles for a moment over her words, her face spooked in realization. Defensively, her hands raised, shaking from left to right. “But I’m not one of those radical omega believers. I think that all omegas are free already—it’s just that, I really needed the work, and—well, they don’t hire omegas because it might cause trouble, ” she stumbles love the overwhelming flow of words coming from her lips.

 

Lotor chuckles at how cute this omega is. Truly, if more were like this, he’d wouldn't have found this Jem. But it is true. Most omegas expect that they are slaves of lust and wanting to carry a child from an alpha. But others try to break what biology has carved into DNA and it has left so many dead and in pain.

 

He shakes his head, ridding of the loss of so many lives. ”So, ” he changes the subject, ”you're a fan of my work?” he asks sweetly.

 

She perks up again. Her eyes and cheery smile pulling her mouth wide. ”Absolutely,” she breaths like smelling a freshly toasted cinnamon bun. ”I've read almost everything you've ever written and I've been desperate to get into the Galra headquarters for so long. But you don't hire omega's so, I just study all the profits and income over the past year's. God that sounds creepy, ” she mutters, face pink from spilling her thoughts to a man she admires.

 

“I’m Lana by the way,” she says, extending her hand.

 

Lotor grabs it in a swift motion, kissing the top of her knuckles. Smirking into the smooth skin, Lotor glare up. “Charmed.” Lana’s heart flutters. “So why were you so distressed when you first walked in?” He asks, remembering her pouting earlier.

 

Lana frowns, “my boyfriend—I mean—ex—stood me up,” she whispers like she’s embarrassed and unworthy.

 

A growl rumbles in Lotor’s throat. How dare a man pass up a night with such a beautiful and sweet omega. He feels a new position over her. Lotor wants her more than a bed warmer.

 

”Thanks for tonight, ” Lana says, pulling back her hand. ”I really needed it.” Before she can step away, Lotor grabs her wrist, drawing her eyes back onto him.

 

Calmly, he clears his throat. ”How would you like to spend the night in my bed?” he asks with a sly grin.

 

Lana goes red, mouth gaping and throat dry. Omega's normally got invites for sex all the time. And if Lana was back in her early college years as a wild omega driven on a need to breed, it didn't matter who gave it to her. Unfortunately, after getting into a relationship a year ago, she had almost forgotten what it was like to have alphas begging her to just have her sit on their laps and look pretty, to get paid for having to wear clothes she didn't like or have an alpha’s scent on her for a night. She was needy, and Lotor seemed to actually care.

 

Nervously, she nods, but they both know Lotor can smell the excitement off of her. In this one night, after a long time of sleeping around, Lana might be claimed permanently by this alpha.

 

And Lotor didn't plan on holding back as he was going to make this woman his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love omegaversus


	22. Love Letters On Lattes: Lance/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun bleeds through the glass of the cafe window. Warming the cold hearts of those who read love letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short in Lances POV that's a little shorter than the rest.

Lana had a tradition. Every Friday, at 4

pm, she sits in her booth by a window where the midday sun bleeds through the glass and lights up the cold cafe and makes it warm. She sits there, sipping her coffee, drugged with sugar and cream.

 

And every day like clockwork, a college student she's been keeping an eye on. An older student, that attends her university. Matt Holt. The older brother of her friend Pidge.

 

But Pidge didn’t know that she likes her older brother. And Lana never planned on ever telling her or Matt.

 

So back to her weekly tradition: when Matt walks in, tired and ready to work in the peace and calm of the cafe, she sends over a coffee with a note attached.

 

Of course, without giving him a possible chance of finding out it is from her.

Just the smile that edges on his lips and the tired joy in his eyes melt her heart. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. Last year, he came into the shop, beaten and tired. As a friendly jester, she sent over a coffee with a motivational note and cute cat sticker.

 

She can remember that smile even to this day. The confusion in his eyes as he spoke to the waiter. The desperation in him as he turned left to right to find the culprit. And then the tender smile on his lips from reading her penmanship.

 

How could she stop after that? He looked so happy.

 

Recently, the notes have become well thought out and flirty. Playfully telling him that she likes him, but will never tell him in person not reveal herself.

 

And week after week, the grin and soft giggles became almost too much to watch. The crushing ache in her chest knowing she will never be able to talk to him the way. Only to hide behind a note and warm coffee.

 

Like when she’d buy him an iced coffee and the note is along the lines of, ’ I’d buy you something hot, but with you alone, it's boiling, ’ and with a bloody winky face at the end. The smile and laugh are worth her cheesy lines though. Seeing his day be lifted by her simple act of showing that she cares, made ever fibre in her being fuzzy and warm. It brought joy to both him and her. And that just made her fall in love even more.

 

And that's what hurts. But he's happy, and that's worth a hundred stabs of pain. For that sweet smile.

 

Lana leans on her palm, eyes flutter close. An endless darkness creeps over her for a mere moment of quite.

 

Lana jerks awake at the soft thud of the paper cup. Her eyes meet a waitress and then fall to the coffee. ”I didn't order this, ” she said, pointing to the coffee.

 

”I know, ” the women spoke with a kind grin before walking back to the counter.

 

Lana swears her eyes might off popped out from her skull. Her favourite blend sat in front of her with a note in orange pen. A hand cups over her mouth, cheeks tinted red. Her heart brims loudly in her ears and heart is sore from pinning.

 

‘ _Found you’_


	23. Grey As The Clouds: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey. The world, the faces, the people, the seas, the sky. But not for one pretty face. Blue eyes and tan skin. He wants to surround her with the colour he lives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I like to also write about this topic.
> 
> So expect more of these because I'm a slut for it.

 

The brooding dust of rain clouds floats above the head of those at the beach, catching whatever fun before the pouring of the rain hits. The dull water rocks up against the sand and boulders on the beachside.

 

Weeds rock with the grey ocean. Clinging to driftwood and holding onto one another with the washing up on shore.

 

Lana sat at the edge of it all. Toes bathing in the salt of water and butt nested in the less than joyous sand. The yellow is dull and without heat. It just sucks the life out from the world surrounding that beach.

 

A pencil chewed, bitten and slobbered over, sits between her teeth. A blank sheet of her sketchbook is supported by her knees.

 

Her tan skin sucked of all life by the clouded sky. Along with her hair. Messily tied back into a bun. Lose strained fall into her face. Only her eyes, bluer, darker and deeper than the sea itself brought life back to her.

 

No one was left on the beach. All that had remains is empty bronze beer bottles and crispy cigarettes shavings.

 

Blankly, Lana’s eyes fall over the water. ’Nothing.’ she thought.

 

Her eyes fell to her phone. ’an hour. Only an hour.’ she represented the time over.

 

This morning she'd been desperate to paint the beach or sketch the beach gear.

 

Suddenly, her throat tickled. ’swollen like sandpaper’ her doctor's words ring in her ears. ’raw like beaten meat.’

 

She croaks into her hand, it cupping her mouth. Blood and spit mixed in her palm. Nothing has changed in the last month. Moving to the beach-house was doing nothing.

 

’Keep her away from all people. Indoors is best and shutters locked tight. Next month we will start the treatment.’ 

 

Her mother's voice is that of a whisper. Barely moving dust if it were to go up against her soft voice. ’No running, no jumping, no swimming.’ she spoke with a gentle hand in Lana’s curls. ’Patients will keep that heart of yours safe.’

 

With her folks gone for only 45 more minutes, she had been crying to be outside once more. She will not waste this chance. They must never know.

 

Her eyes lifted up, meeting a strange figure in the water. ‘Hello?” She asked the pencil fell from her teeth.

 

Silver hair bobs in the gentle push and pulls of the waves. Gold eyes lock with hers. A strange bubble fills her gut. His skin is purple, almost dull as a lavender pastel in her chock box back home.

 

With a steady push from ripped arms, the man’s upper body ascendants from the murky grey.

 

Lana hadn’t been pay close attention to how close he was until his upper body drips over her knees and sketchpad.

 

’He's beautiful.’ Lana thinks.

 

”You're stunning, ” the man hisses with charm. The words sliver down her spine. It was at this moment, Lanas cheeks bleed red with embarrassment.

 

Before her words could reach her throat, a chock beat the words to her lips. Lance coughs into her fist this time and pulls back to more blood splattered across the skin.

 

The man reaches for her hand, holding it to his eye. Lana doesn't pull back, now just noticing the sharp teeth and scales. Eyes wide and body stiffens. ’A merman. A merman. A merman!’ her thoughts screamed.

 

The creature sniffs her limp fist before his long, slender, and slick tongue drags over the flesh. His sharp like knives eyes glint up at her own blue hues. ”You're sick, ” he says bluntly.

 

The colour fades from her cheeks, but a smile does pull at her lips. Though her lips thin and eyes tired with many nights weeping. ”I’m dying.” She corrected.

 

His flowing silver thread for hair falls over his shoulder. ”That's bad, ” he pouts. Brows narrow and eyes focused on her.

 

”Yeah, ” Lana agrees.

 

Suddenly, her phone alarm rings, setting both of their nerves up with a jitter.

 

Lana stands, notebook and pencil in hand. ”I must leave. I can't be found out, ” she whispers.

 

”Come here tomorrow, ” he orders in a calm voice.

 

”Wait, what's your name?” Lana asks.

 

”You may call me Lotor, ” he spoke before shivering back under the waves.

 

Lana calls as only his hair is in her sight. ”I’m Lana!” But she had a feeling he already knew.

 

Day after day, Lana snuck out if the house. Her sketchbook tucked away and left to be forgotten.

 

Lotor kept her company under the dreary clouds. He brought her gifts from the ocean and whispered advantage into her ear.

 

But whenever Lana tried to bring him something, it would anger Lotor. He'd take the gifts, but never wet they brought back into the conversation or seen. Quickly, Lana learned to stop bringing them and just let him give her gifts from the sandy floor of the salty waves.

 

“Why do you bring me gifts?” Lana asked one day.

 

She sat on a blanket with her bare legs out towards the sea. Lotor had sprawled himself out on top of her legs with his tail still very much sloshed up on shore.

 

”I’m courting you.” He answered simply, bluntly, truthfully.

 

Lana didn't know exactly what that meant. ”And what does that mean?”

 

A cat-like purr left the half fish man. ”It means I wish for you to become my mate.” He smiled into the words with new held pride.

 

Her face scrunched up. Not unposed to dating a merman but not fully understanding his words. “Like, Mating and being lovey-dovey and stuff?” she pushes further. Digging herself into a hole she might not be able to crawl herself out from.

 

A deep, primal chuckle rumbles in Lotor’s throat. ”Yes. It means I'll forever belong to you and you will forever be mine. It also means I see you worthy enough to carry my kin.” The words that leak from his mouth are sweet but bitter. Like sucking on a lemon for too long.

 

”How do you know I'm worthy?” she asks. Dull eye following the same dull clouds that seemed to pull her into the grey. ”We met like, not even three weeks ago. Not to mention the fact I'm both dying and moving away once the summer is over.” She regrets speaking, but the drumming of her aching heart cheers her own. ”I’ll be dead soon enough if the treatment doesn't work. Not like I could be with you anyway. You can't leave the water and I can't breathe it.”

 

Lotor hushes her with his frozen fish-lips coupling her lips. Pulling back, Lotor’s damp body is now draped over hers and tail between her legs. ”I see human couples do this. Know I know why. Your lips are soft and I want to do it more, ” he whispers as his claw tucks a hair behind her ear. His own white stream of light falls over his shoulder.

 

Lana's fingers crawl over his face like bugs. Her lips smack against the chilliness of his.

 

He makes her feel as though she isn’t dying. Like the crumpled up balls of bloody tissues aren't next to them. Like her insides aren't just aching with pain but with love as well.

 

Lotor pulls back. Now his large body grows in size as it towers over her. His face sour with seriousness. ”What if I took your pain away. It would be a hefty price, but your life will be spared and with me, you shall live. Me and our kin and pod. You will be safe.” The offer is cruel in all words.

 

Her life for a hefty price?

 

’A month until the treatment.’ The doctor’s words rang.

 

’Shutter locked.’

 

’No running. No jumping. No swimming.’ The voice of her mother echoes in a mellow feel.

 

It's like all life when she's apart from him is dull and grey like the sky. ”What’s worse than being a living timebomb? Then being told my life will be over in less then two years if my treatment fails? More than being a prisoner in my own home?” She asked. Not knowing what his answer would be.

 

A smile filled with knives pulls at Lotor’s mouth. ”Than the choice should be simple, ” his whispers before his lips met hers once more.

 

She pulls back. ”What is the payment?” her dark eyebrows curl with her frown.

 

Lotor chuckles. Deep and throaty. ”You won't miss it enough to remember.” His lip pushes soft against hers once more. Then it turns hard.

 

Lana let a moan slid past her lips and into his mouth. Lotor swallowed her sorrow and gasps. Replacing it with his long tongue that seemed to circle the inside of the damp cave.

 

Slow, steady fingers claw up her neck. The claw has her tan neck in a gentle hold. He pulls away just whisper his hot breath into her ear. ”Right here,” he mutters. ”This is where you will hold my mark.” the smirk is practically burning the left side of her head.

 

Right on schedule, her alarm goes off. “I have to go,” Lana pants into the kiss.

 

Not pushes harder. Pinning her into the wool of the blanket. “No. Just stay with me,” he orders.

 

It makes her drunk. “One more night,” she promised in a whisper. “Let me spend one more night to think about it.”

 

Lotor allows her to leave. Taking her locket as a promise to return and give him her words.

 

That night at dinner, Lana eyed her family. No longer laughing and giggling at the table. No food is flung, not banter is shared. A grey silence.

 

”I met a guy this summer, ” Lana spoke from the eerie quiet. All the faces drained of colour and turn to a light grey. ”He wants me to stay, ” she spoke once more as.she tapped her broccoli with her fork.

 

“You stepped outside?” He mother whispered across from the table. The clam in her voice is nothing to mask the anger and fear in her brown eyes and closed quizzing fists.

 

”Yes.” She said slowly. ”It was only for an hour every so often. I need fresh air.”

 

”You know how dangerous it is for you to be outside!” her voice booms in the dull orange of the lights. ”You're fragile!” She wept. Tears hot as hades spill from her eyes.

 

Her father held her mother close. Lana sat there in the still room. Her older siblings blank and mindless faces turned her way.

 

”Lana I think it's best you go to bed early tonight. It'll be a long trip back to the city.”

 

Anger bubbles in her heart. Lana stands. Her voice cracks sharp like a whip. ”What. So I can just sleep some more?!” she hisses. ”I'm not a china doll! If I'm going to die, I want to live before its over!” she snarls with a demon pulling her like a puppet. ”All I do is sleep and prey! Hope and wish I can be treated! My life is worthless and dull like the colour grey! You treat me like the wind may kill me!”

 

Go to your room!” Her father's voice roars like lion, his finger flexed to the upstairs.

 

Like a soldier, she marches. Once to her room, Lana locks the door. She strips off her clothes and into her two-piece swimsuit. A shirt over top of her breasts.

 

Without shoes, without a jacket, Lana jumps out from her window. She crawls and scratches at the tree on her way down. Not caring for cuts and scrapes.

 

Her feet sink and shift in the sand. Once far from the house, she calls, ”Lotor!” her voice booms. ”Lotor where are you!” her voice desperate.

 

She coughs and hacks onto her fist once, twice, three times as his name makes her throat raw and eyes wet.

 

Calmly, a dark figure crawls to the shore. Lana ran to him in tears. Like she had lost him. Her knees crash into the shifty sand and arms tighten around his neck. ”I want to live!” she sobs into his neck.

 

Lotor’s claws hold tight on her sides. The purring in his throat calms her sobs. ”Undress, ” his words, calm and sweet and gentle, order her.

 

The command slushes in her brain as he lets her go. First the shirt, then the bottoms and las the bikini top. She stood bare and naked, but not cold.

 

Lotor falls. back into the inky waves. Far back until only his underbody is supported by his tail keeping him up. His arms are spread wide and welcoming. ”Come, ” he says, words freezing Lana’s brain like a slouch.

 

A hiss slips from her with a single step into the black. Her teeth chatter at her thighs. Body aches at her stomach. And nerves froze at her neck.

 

Her arms wrap around Lotor’s lower waist. He nuzzles into his shivering mate. “So good,” he praises as he falls deeper back into the black of the salty sea.

 

He pulls her under without hesitation, and without her struggle. His lips devoured hers in a slow and continuous motion as they move farther into the deep. His lips break away from her mouth, needy for air. She gasps and swallows water as his teeth sink into her neck.

 

Blood seeps into the dark blue if the ocean. Pulling back, Lotor held his limp mate in his arms with a tender grin.

 

Slowly, Lana’s eyes peel open. Her breathing slow and calm. Her tail playfully flicks against his and a numb look paints across her face.

 

”How do you feel?” he spoke words of honey.

 

”Fine, ” she coons, face nuzzling against his cheek.

 

”Do you remember anything?” he asks, holding where he hips used to be.

 

”No. Just that I love you, ” she purrs. Lotor leans in, kissing the top of her lips. ”What was that?” she mutters as he pulls away. Her cheeks red and lips tugged into a pout.

 

”A kiss, ” he whispers. ”We used to do it a lot when you were human, ” he smiles.

 

”I was human?” she echoes back.

 

A low chuckle leaves Lotor ”Don't worry. I'll reteach you.” his lips press against hers once more and she purrs. Melting into him like a good mate should.

 

Lotor knew once he saw those lonely eyes two months ago, she must be his.

 

She will no longer be tied down by human illness. Her memory and guilt for her human family forgotten without regret.

 

What a perfect mate he’ll be. What a beautiful and joyous mate he has taken. Their kin will be raised by the finest and become the strongest.

 

He will rule the sea of salt and blue. And Lana will be his queen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I not mention I'm a slut for siren and mermaid stories and shorts? Put that up there with ABO. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...i will not be shamed...


	24. Life and Death: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is black and grey. It's allowed by ash and corpses.
> 
> He had lost life long ago. Forever he wonders in search of his Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst.
> 
> More Shance.
> 
> I am on fire! 
> 
> Somebody stop me!

 

”So, you're death?” women draped in blue and skin of bronze asked. The cruel or her hair barely falls over the shoulder and tied back by a blue ribbon.

 

”Yes, ” he spoke in a soft tone of silk. He stood tall and still like a statue as she circled him.

 

She's like a shark with her carefully laid out steps, and the bobbing of her robe as it trails behind her footing. ”Does this mean I'm going to die soon?” She spoke calm words with an innocence in her fat blue eyes.

 

”Not likely, ” The man bathed in black said.

 

”Are you here for someone else? This monastery is rather big,” she said. “But if you are here in my chambers, the. This must be the wing someone has passed,” she carefully, slowly, confidently lays out the words at his hooves.

 

”Probably, ” he mutters as she continued to circle like a curious gull.

 

”May I touch you?” she asks, interest and lust make the sweet voice bitter.

 

”No, ” he spoke with calm and stepped back from her moving closer.

 

She had picked up a lilly from the vase and handed it to him. Shiro was careful not to brush over the women’s soft fleshed fingers.

 

The moment the flower of yellow was in his grasp, it fell to the floor like ash. ”Like kill all joy;” she whispers.

 

Shiro blinks at her words and an untamed frown pulls at his lips with discomfort. Why had her words made him ache? ”That is my job, ” he whispers so not even a candle may waver at the softness of his voice.

 

She steps back, her head shacks from left to right in a slow motion. ”No, ” she simply said before walking back to her mirror.

 

She grabs a walking stick and a clay statue. She steps with the cane and holds out the clay.

 

Why had she grabbed the cane? Can she walk?

 

”I wish to hold your hand as I lead you. But I will be ash by the time we reach the door. This will do, ” she said, smiling at her words.

 

”You will lead me to the dead?” he asked with a brow raised under his long black hair. She nodded.

 

The stepped through the halls made out of purple and gold. ’rich, ’ Shiro though. ’This women lives in luxury.’ Tapestries of red and blue hag the walls. Vases and shields lined the lower walls.

 

”My name is Lance, ” she said. “My husband owns this mansion and its land,” she said, with no love in her voice for the man she had married.

 

”You don't own it alongside him?” Shiro asked, rather confused.

 

She lets out a tired giggle and stops. She points to the door in sadness and looks him in the eye with pain. ”I loved my husband. When we were children, he would play with Allura and I, ” she starts with a tale of childhood. ”He was torn between us and in the end, picked me to be his bride.” There was that huff of pride. Her smile held joy before dropping. ”Then I got ill, ” she muttered, still held his gaze.

 

The door pushes open, revealing a child with white hair and purple markings on his cheeks. ”That's not your child, ” he whispers.

 

”My husband's heir and my sister’s belonging, ” she cringes. ”He should have been mine,” she whispers with guilt and anger as the door shuts. “He told me it was because I was ill. My body won’t be able to hold a child. But I thought it be beautiful and my last act of love to leave him a child as I died. But no. He has become cold, distant, and angry towards me, ” she said. ”I am a dying woman and he won't show me a lie for my last few moments on this earth, ” she hisses. ”Won't even allow me the freedom to seek out my family or a man to share my chambers with, since he refuses to sleep with me any longer.”

 

Shiro had finally noticed her struggle to walk, and heaving in her breathes and hallow of her cheeks. She was suffering and they all turned blind to it.

 

”That's why you asked me if I was here for you, ” he echoes back her words. ”You are suffering.”

 

”I am dying without loved ones. It's more of a curse.” Her words sawer and rotten with truth. ”That's why I was joyous to it might soon be over, ” she smiles as they walk.

 

Soon they come across the commoner housing. Shiro cringed. The man had placed his wife with commoners and diseases. ‘He wants her to die faster.’ And clearly, Lance had picked up on that.

 

”Once I am dead, my sister will produce another heir and they will be wed.” She is calm as they look over the dead body of an elder man who passed in his sleep.

 

Shiro reached down and placed his hand on the man’s chest. Lance reached for his eyes and closed them. ”Now his body can rest, ” she smiles into the words.

 

The man's soul, the colour of black, sits obediently in Shiro’s palm. ”A sinner, ” he spoke as he crushes the thing. He breathes as it is absorbed into his skin. “I’ll plant you in the body of a poor child being born in 24 hours,” he whispers, forgetting that Lance is standing next to him.

 

“It’s like your their father,” she whispers.

 

“Life is not my handling,” he said. “She—I killed her with love,” he said with sorrow.

 

”She touched you?”

 

”Many times, yes.”

 

”Then how?” Lance asked as they stepped out from the commoner sleeping room.

 

”She wanted a family. She killed herself for the change to be human.”

 

”But then no one will be born it die, ” Lance whispers.

 

”I know, ” Shiro whispers. ”That's why I couldn't become human. Or no one will die or be born. Humans aren't meant to be immortal. ” Shiro spoke with calm. “I made her selfish. Now I must find a new Life.”

 

Lance hums, wanting to lean into his frozen skin. ”I don't mind spending eternity with you,” Lance giggles.

 

Shiro hums as the reach her door. “I must leave you now,” he whispers as they step inside.

 

“Tuck me in,” She jokes in a hushed voice. Shiro tucks her in. “Lay next to me until I fall asleep,” she begs softly. So he lays. “Kiss me good night.” her breath ghosts over the skin.

 

Shiro lifts the covers, placing it over her lips and presses gently. Lance closes her eyes into the touch. When she opens, he is gone.

 

Tears well in her eyes, and her cheek pink with embarrassment, and lips tremble. ”I still don't know your name, ” she whispers.

 

*

 

Shiro hadn't seen Lance in many years. 5 to be exact. He had made sure of that. If he's done to see her a second time, he doesn't know what he’ll do. Black and grey trails behind him as he walks. Death and sadness like its always been.

 

But hearing the familiar voice singing into the green of the forest drew him in like a moth to the flame.

 

Lance was spinning slower than a top. Her giggles echo throughout the wood.

 

”No, ” Shiri whispered. This is where he has come to take another soul.

 

”Death!” she calls for him, stopping in her tracks with a wide and toothy grin. She races to him. Blue flying behind her like the wind. ”You've come to kill me right?” she smiles, beaming with light.

 

She holds out driftwood and passes it to him. “Fallow,” She spoke. Blind and drunk on the sweetness of her voice, Shiro fallows.

 

She led him to a path of flowers bed. A large and vast and beautiful flowers. Lance races out into the middle and throws herself back into the petals. ”I want to die here!” she calls with excellent.

 

Slowly, Shiro steps over to her. His hooves stomping on the plants and turning them to ash.

 

Lance had her eyes closed. Hands chained across her chest and a wide smile on her face. ”Kiss me, ” she says. Like all those nights ago. ”I wish to die with your life on mine.”

 

Tears bubble in Shiro’s eyes. ”I don't want you to die, ” he whispers.

 

Slowly, her eyes open and she sits up. ”But it's your job to take the pain away, ” she whispers. ”I want to be with you, ” she says.

 

Shiro shakes his head, tears falling to the grass, making it scream with smoke burning away at its green.

 

Lance cupped his cheeks, a frozen hell stung and numbed her hands. He made her turn black. ”Kiss me before I turn to ash.”

 

And Shiro does. It’s soft and warm. Lance gasps and burns into his touch. Her lips are first to blacken, and Shiro claws at her, though it is killing her.

 

”I love you, ” she whispered her last breath as she fell back into the flowers.

 

Shirt lets out a mighty roar of sorrow as his tears fall from his eyes. Her body was black as ash and he had been the one to burn her.

 

Suddenly, the ashes move around her body. Her lips open. Her golden lips break through the black cocoon. Shiro froze at her body rising. Her dress now white and a.flower croon atop her skull of woven bronze silk. ”Death?” She whispers in disbelief. ”Why didn’t your kiss kill me?”

 

Shiro lunged at her with all his might, like devouring hers without hesitation. She gasps and giggles into the brush of his frozen lips.

 

”My Life, ” he whispers. ”My Lance.”

 


	25. Ruler of the Universe: Harem Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness twists its way inside the minds of those how have been taken by the Empress and her iron claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Lance, mind control, angst, sad boys, love in a twisted way... Oh dear what have I done... Send help...

 

The ships interior walls echo the sound of clicking. A steady tap of her heel as she stepped to the thronee room.

 

Her very body had been shaped by the heavens. Eyes as frozen as the Arctic seas, lips painted with the juices of raspberries, skin moulded from gold and hair trimmed from bronze silk that curls around her baby cheeks and falls to her lower back.

 

Her dress had been tailored to idolized her baby-birthing hips and tender breasts. Truly, the gods had spent a millennium creating her as nothing but less than perfect. The gown glittered like the cosmos. A dark blue trails behind like a moving river. The dark blue makes her eyes glow like a beast.

 

The doors hiss open upon her entry. All fall to a knee. The metal cracking like thunder. Music to her ear.

 

Her steps are slow, almost painstakingly agony to those before her. She is calm under the thick tension of war amongst her generals and commanders.

 

Light on her feet, the Empress, takes her seat amongst her underlings. Her cold eyes graze over the Galra beneath her boot. ”Rise, ” she orders with power booming in her lungs as she lazily leans into the cushion of her palm.

 

Like robots on autopilot, they stood tall once more. After killing the late Emperor, Zarkon, she had fled to its dark shadows and took part in its practices. They had named her the Empress and in turn, she pledged to bring the Galra into a new age of greatness.

 

”State the following reports. Starting with admiral Frommk,” she orders, eyeing the faceless Galra male as he spoke.

 

Voltron had been an afterthought once the war sat in the palm of her hand. She could end everything. Hand over the kingdom to Lotor or the paladins so everything can live in peace. Unfortunately for them, in her last act of defiance apart of the the team she so very much loves, Lance chose to end the war her way. Taking the red lion and ruling over the Galran Empire with an iron fist.

 

No one could have seen this coming. Not even Lance herself.

 

She had cast away with her paladin armour and replaced it with a throne. Even apart from the other lions, red still spoke to Lance. In fact, spoke to her more now than ever before. Never in her life as the paladin, had Red ever spoke to her. Anger and jealousy rage in her head like a thunderstorm at sea at thought of everyone always placing her next to Keith. And for a long while, Lance hated herself.

 

Bitterness infected her mind and clouded her judgements. She loved Keith and her team but never being taken seriously had taken its toll. The dark side had called her with a warm and welcoming tone, and she gladly blanketed herself in its inky black cloth. The black paladin she maybe not, but a king is far passed the title of soldier.

 

”Empress!” A booming voice rips through her thoughts. ”Voltron is attacking! They request an audience!” A scowl carves deep into her face.

 

”They wish to speak?” Venom taints her chilling words. ”Who of the paladin’s had requested to have my word?” she pushed up from her throne at towers over the waves of soldiers at her disposal.

 

”All of them. Along with the former prince and a rebel, ” he spoke with a rasp and hesitance.

 

She bows her head and nods with a less than pleased frown. ”Send them in and ready my armour!” She roars. A fist ponds her left breast as she faces her army head-on. ”Vrepit sa!” Her voice booms causing her followers to echo it back with just as much passion as her.

 

Her once steady and calm footing has been replaced with her sprinting down n the halls.

 

Once in her chambers, Lance rid herself of the fine dressing that leaked itself across her body and traded it for a black bodysuit. Pitch black metal had melted onto the bodysuit like a second skin. Once all the body armour had been fully attached, deep pink markings lit from the oxy black. Her crown had been replaced with a helmet that had horns and teeth of its own.

 

The handmaids now at her feet. Allowing pride to swell in the Emperesses chest. Never in the few months of her rule had they ever taken the time to speak with her. 

 

Like crystals from a cats’ eye, her blue hues fall over bodies of her servants. ”Be ready if the paladins dare attack, ” she warns before leaving in silence.

 

Her Bayard is strapped to her hip. Ready for anything.

 

The doors slide open, reviling the backs of the paladins she calls friends. Alongside them, Matt and Lotor. ”Paladins, ” she roars in amusement, causing them to jump at her tone.

 

Her underlings are too, frightful of the giggle in her throat and the kindness of her speech.

 

Wide-eyed and frozen with horror, mouth drilling with a lust for answers, she eyes them with a smug grin while walking over to her throne.

 

Her arms open wide, head bowing as her body bends. ”So nice for you to take time out of saving the day to visit, ” her voice trembles with giddiness. It's like a game and she's winning.

 

”Lana, we've come to talk, ” Shiro spoke out for the rest.

 

Like a child, Lance throws herself back into the arms of the large throne. Her legs cross and she leans on her palm. ”That is why I let you in, ” she mutters with amusement. The smile had begun to make her sore but Lance count bare to stop.

 

”Lance, we beg you, ” Allura starts, ”hand over the Galra and let us help in bringing the Universe to peace once more.”

 

Lance frowns at the princess's words. ”Surrender?” Her brow arches at the word. ”I think not, ” she hums, sending a look that froze the princess in her boots. ”I'm not the same as you last saw me. This Empire is mine and mine to rule. I'll do with it as I please.” The words cut sharp like knives and dig deep like ice cream scoops.

 

”Even if that means millions of people are going to die!” Keith shot back.

 

Her cold hues fall to the red paladin and his false claim. She hadn’t killed anyone. She had been doing something similar to Lotor, so it can't possibly be evil or vicious.

 

“Nothing I’m doing is wrong, ”she states calmly down at him.

 

”Wouldn’t be easier to just hand over the Galra Empire and allow everything to be as it once was? A peaceful land of discovery and science, ” Lotor spoke out with a spookily calm tone and grin.

 

It made everything sourer. “Quiet halfbreed, ” she snarls, teeth bared. “You lost your chance to lead,” her voice cracks like a whip.

 

Suddenly, a thought came to mind and a knowing grin pulls at her cherry lips. “Take them to the gladiator pit! The universe won't mind us borrowing they're protectors,” She orders with a boom of her voice and a joyous glint in her eyes. Like a child on Christmas morning. She points down at Matt with a wicked grin. ”Take him to my chambers and ready the druids!”

 

”You can't do this!” Rang Pidge’s voice.

 

”Lana please!” begged Hunk.

 

”I swear I’ll find a way to bring you back to your senses!” Keith roared with made Lance happy to see he cares even with the false information.

 

”You won't get away with this!” Allura cried with bitterness and betrayal.

 

Shiro is the last to be dragged from the room. Lance steps down from her pedestal to meet him up close.

 

She grabs his chin and smirks at how cute he is. Her lips pushed against his. Shiro is too taken aback by the crashing of her lips on his and gasps. This allows her time to slid into her tongue for a moment before pulling back with a grin.

 

She whispers, “We’re going to have so much fun breaking that will of yours.” Horror has bled from his pours.

 

Lance sat in her chambers with Matt chained to the floor. “Comfy?” She asks as the druids hand her the serum she had asked for.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Matt hisses as he pulls on the chains with his wrists.

 

Lance looks at the needle and then to Matt. “Because I love you all, ” she says with love drilling from her tongue as she steps over to him. Crouching down to his eye level, Lance pats his head with a loving touch. ”That and I want an heir.” she plunged the serum into his neck as he howls in pain.

 

Suddenly, the chains are off but Matt can bring himself to move an inch. His breathing speeds and head spin. Despite, and without a second thought, he clung to Lance as heat pools in his groin. She had drugged him.

 

The druids had left with a single blink. He was left to the mercy of his Empress.


	26. Wasn't In The Room: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galist and glam isn’t helping the pregnancy. Neither is his parents.

Layla felt a giddy feeling creep up her spine. Rocking back on her heels with a pleasantly warm cup of coffee in her mitts. She couldn't stop smiling even with the chill in her toes and the wind nipping at her nose.

 

She had been dating this guy. Tall, tan and handsome. Silver moonbeams had been woven into his skull and lavender jewels plucked from a dragons den for eyes. Like a hot elf from lord of the rings.

 

And she had nailed him by spilling coffee all over his uniform at work. It was the dog's fault...she promises.

 

Instead of yelling at her or talking down to her like mud because he was dressed for power and here she was looking like a peasant from Cinderella that bathed in coffee. He asked for her number and handed him his card. Asking for a night of her time.

 

Low and behold two years later and she was five weeks pregnant and still totally in love. And who says all those Cinderella stories aren't realistic? Okay, it only took her two months of dating the guy to figure out he was loaded but, in her defence, she was awestruck by him alone and her brain couldn't handle it. She even thought he was playing with her for the first week of finding out.

 

No wonder he was honestly surprised when she didn't ask for much expect cheap junk food and taking him on low budget dates. Some with zero money because a girl needs to eat and look after her cat.

 

Of course, she hadn't told him about the pea-sized child growing inside her yet but soon. Like, less than five hours from now is when she’s going to tell him.

 

Slowly, a black car pulls in front over her. The window rolls down. Layla smiles at Lotor pushing the car door open for her. ”Hey, baby, ” she purrs, taking her seat next to him. ”I got a surprise for you tonight, ” she giggles, like a smiling mess.

 

He hums as the door shuts beside her. ”I too have something special planned for tonight,” he teases, eyes focused on the road.

 

Layla turns into her chair. ”And what is that my lavender smelling prince?”

 

Lotor chuckles at the playful nickname. ”My parents are throwing a party tonight and I thought it's time that you meet them. Seeing it the only fair scene I've met with yours many times over.”

 

Layla stiffened at the thought. Lotor’s parents, to his tellings, are rich and famous and powerful with a snap of their fingers she’d be dust that the maids had to sweep up. That and they don't really like her.

 

They knew her and Lotor were dating, but never had she met them. And from the talks on the phone Lotor had with them, it sounded like they know her and disapprove. Not that she blames them. Sometimes Lance thinks Lotor deserves someone better.

 

”That sounds great, ” she forces out with a bright smile. ”Just don’t leave me alone to cower in the corner,” she joking teases what she used to do as a child and still does now.

 

Rule number one: if you don’t know anyone there, retreat to the snack table.

 

”You will not leave my side. ” He calms her with a voice silk.

 

*

 

Lance wanted to fall back on plan one. Hide at the snake table. But this was a banquet where you were given a number and sat at that table.

 

Avoiding eye contact, Lance made herself as small as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Like hiding out under a table like a little kid would. Or Harry Potter with his invisible cloak. Where was her cloak of invisibility!?

 

Lotor held her hand. Thumb rubbing over her knuckles as he spoke to a childhood friend of his. A woman from a rivalry company of the name Altea.

 

She had long fluffy white hair, piercing light blue eyes and a purely smile. Her name is Allura and to Lance’s knowledge, they used to date. In fact, Allura was his girlfriend before Lance. She felt smaller than a squirrel surrounded by large, bloodthirsty wolves.

 

When Lotor’s parents asked her questions, Layla found her tongue tied in knots and throat choking down her words. She’s a mess. And it's not like she can drink away her nerves. So she just stayed silent as the table talked around her like she was air.

 

Suddenly, her stomach wanted to escape as her face flushes white and drains of all colour. Morning sickness isn't supposed to start until the sixth week. At least that's what google told her.

 

”Layla, are you okay?” A soft hand rests on her bare shoulder. It hurt to move, so she simply gave a small nod.

 

”Can someone please direct me to the restrooms?” she whispers with her throat in knots.

 

”Can't stomach raw salmon dear?” Lotor’s mother spoke out from across the table. Weights atop Layla’s shoulder. It was degrading.

 

”Mother, ” Lotor shot back with a glare before helping Lance to her feet. ”I’ll escort you there, ” he whispered into her hair. Layla whines to with a small nod.

 

It's like a walk of shame and she was dragging Lotor down with her. Even with his hand on her back and one in her hand, she felt small. Whispers from people Lotor had known for years made up the room and she knew no one.

 

”Is that the girl who's taken Lotor?”

 

”Poor thing is frightened. She isn't cut out dir this high of a lifestyle.”

 

”I heard she is lower class.”

 

”Probably sleeps around.”

 

”Probably in it for the money.”

 

”She doesn't deserve him.”

 

God did the tears in her eyes sting. ”I'm sorry, ” whispers Lance as the reach the bathrooms.

 

Lotor gave her a smile with his finger under her chin. Her teary eyes meet his. ”Don’t be. If you are uncomfortable, I will be more then glad to help, ” he says.

 

As he's about to pull away, Lance grabs his arm and looks up at him with pleading eyes. ”Come in with me?” she asks, already dragging him in without his word.

 

Lotor held her hair as Layla spilled her guts into the toilet. Tears clouded her eyes and snot slips from her nostrils. It's a good thing she's a pretty crier.

 

When she was done, Lance didn't leave the floor. Her back rests against the toilet and tears spill from her eyes. ”I wanted to tell you in a romantic way?” she sniffles, running a pile of toilet paper to her left eye.

 

”What do you mean?” Lotor asks, tucking a loss hair behind her ear.

 

Lance swallows, her body trembling. ”I’m pregnant.”

 

Lotor’s eyes pop out from his skull and mouth drops. ”Please tell me you aren't lying, ” he whispers.

 

She's nods. ”I have a doctor’s appointment next week if you don't believe me.”

 

Like lighting, Lotor whips out his phone. ”Ready my car. I have an emergency to attend to.”

 

Lance’s eyes widen and heart throws with pain. ’did he not want it?’

 

Suddenly, Layla’s dirty mouth is attacked by Lotor. She gasps as he pulls away and stands up, bringing her with him.

 

”Clean up. I have a very important announcement to make.” He leaves her red-faced confused.

 

She washes her face and when the door open, all eyes are on her. Mouths open and wide blown out like balloons.

 

Without a word, Lotor walked past her, dragging her along with him. ”Lotor!? What are you doing?!” She asks in a panic.

 

Lotor hum as they reach the elevator. ”I'm taking my fiancee and mother to my child, home for a movie and bed.” He hums with a large smile. ”She needs rest from all the planning she is going to be dragged to so our wedding can be perfect.” He sends her a bashful smile.

 

”Did you just propose to me while I wasn't even in the room?!” She asks. Almost in disbelief. But the smile across her face says otherwise

 

”You should have seen the crowd’s faces, ” he chuckles into he cheek. Layla could hold back from kissing his lips. She is far luckier than Cinderella. She has the best boyfriend in the world. Disney has nothing on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of harm ideas. So expect w few of those soon.


	27. Ruler of the Universe: Harem Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies need training for the empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is up. Sorry it's short. :/

 

Lance smirks down at Matt. A wide, toothy grin of teeth that now held rows of fangs. Her eyes held excitement and lust behind the blue glassy hues of a gorgeous and dangerous woman.

 

”Are you ready to submit?” A voice like hot iron against his skin.

 

Matt growls though he knows, his body was under her control. He will bend and twist to her will with pleasure. His sweat ran hot and dick hardened against his will. Even with the nasty and horror thoughts didn't calm him down.

 

”You can't break me so easily, ” he spat with pain filling is words.

 

It only made her from further. ”That's what makes it fun.” A soft, yet firm hand pulls at his hair. ”Strip and sit on the bed like the little puppy you are.” She orders soft words into his fluffy hair.

 

Grunts and hisses escape Matt as he peals what feels like a second skin off of his body and leaving him helpless to the cold.

 

Lance licked her lips and peels off her black bodysuit. She had no shame for a man that would become her puppet and lover of the shadows. After Matt, she’d break Keith and Shiro. Maybe Lotor if her itch isn't scratched.

 

Matt crawls onto the sheets and sat down in the middle. His cheeks pinken at her plump breasts and smooth thighs.

 

She smiles at his petty attempt to resist the power of the drug. The drug will slowly engulf his free will and make it easy for him to accept her words and orders until it is of his judgment. Like a helpful push into the right detection.

 

Each is pampered to each of her victims. And she couldn't wait to see the outcome of each of them.

 

”Once you give in, it will become a lot easier on the mind and body, ” she says as.she sat on the bed. ”Just become mine.”

 

She crawled forward until she was face first at his boxers. A smirk pulls at her lips as she eyes his painful expression with playful hues of blue.

 

”Want me to ease the pain?” she whispers as she pushes herself to meet his face with a childish tilt of her head.

 

He cringes at her words. He dare not speak for his words may betray him like his body and soon, mind.

 

Lance places a gentle hand on his chest and leans in. Her lips barely touch his as she whispers, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Her lips press against his as eyes closed and her fingers wrap around his length.

 

Matt gasps at the caring touch and melts hesitantly into the soft of her palm. Lance slips her tongue passed his lips and searched his mouth.

 

She was almost in control of him. Just a little push.

 

Her other hand slithers to his chest and twists his right nipple, making the older male squirm in his frozen state.

 

With force, she pushed Matt till the flat of his back laid against the bedding. His meat sat painfully in between her thighs and rubs against the black of her panties. His mouth waters against his brain’s pleas.

 

”Just give in, ” she hisses like a ghost. Her nails digging into his neck. She gives it a light squeeze.

 

”Never, ” he grunts. Nose scrunching up with his teeth baring.

 

”Soon, ” Lance whispers before calling down to his legs.

 

Her hand follows her movements down his belly. Her tongue drags across the bare flesh of his stomach. She gives his bellybutton open-mouthed kisses.

 

Matt feels his mind slipping. Will crumbling in the palm of his empresses hand.

 

His stiff body jerks at her lips on his clothed dick. ”Lana please don't, ” he begs with what little voice he can muster.

 

Her smirking lips kiss the did of his meat before dragging her tongue over the blue cloth holding him back.

 

A growl rips in his throat and he chokes on it. Chills crawl and rip into his flesh as she pulls back the protective layer of clothing.

 

Matt can already see spots of black and white. His mind focusing on only Lana.

 

”Good boy, ” she whispers, knowing full well her will shall become his own. ”Good Matty.” He winces at her name for him.

 

”Don't say it with that voice, ” he begs.

 

Lance giggles and kisses the top of his joystick. ”Oh, Matty.”

 

His mouth gapes. Drool lips down his chin at the feel of her mouth in him and dark blue eyes staring up at him. Daring him to try and fight.

 

Matt tries. He really does, but his legs are numb and back sore. His arms had long given up and mind is slipping. It's like his body and mind are melting.

 

Lance pulls back from his length with a pop. Pre-cum stains the back of her throat and drool drips from her lips.

 

His breathing is steady and eyes clouded with want. Fondly, she smiles. Eyes going kind and heart pounding in her ears. Matt had finally surrendered his mind to her.

 

Slowly, she leans down. Her bare breasts press against his open chest and arms cross under her chin for support. ”Matty, ” she whispered in the nickname she’s given him. Her hands cup his cheeks. Easily moving his gaze to her. ”My brave little rebel, ” she cooed. ”You've been so good. Once we're done playing, I have to get my other pets,” she whispers against his lips. ”But you can have me all night long.”

 

Matt is practically purring at the empresses words. His nails desperately scratch at her thighs in want.

 

”Hush, ” Lance coons against his lips with a loving grin. ”Voe to be mine and mine alone. Say it, puppy.”

 

Matt had lost his voice for a moment. When opening his mouth, it's raw and broken from begs. ”I’ll be yours forever, My Empress.”

 

At that, Lance slips a leather collar around Matt’s neck. Tightening it up just enough to lightly bruise his pasty neck. “Mine,” She whispers against his lips before attacking them with full force.

 

”Yours, ” Matt submits, clawing at Lance’s body. Desperate and hungry for her body.

 

Lance allows it. Her body to be flipped and tossed to her back. Legs forcibly being spread open and fucked.

 

Matt is her puppy. And she's going to spoil him rotten.


	28. Share Her Face: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look like her.  
> Her smile,  
> Her laugh,  
> Her kindness,  
> But never be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like so long since I've done a klnace short. Enjoy. Because I almost cried writing this.

”Keith, this isn't healthy.” The hologram spoke with her voice.

 

”I don't care. I just want to talk to you, ” he said in a mix of anger and sadness. His knee jitters as he sits in front of the blue image. ”I just want to see you, ” he pleads.

 

She wore his face and shared her memories. Her head shook. ”But I'm not her, ” she spoke with calm and grace. A soft and same tone of voice like speaking to a child. She didn't share Lance’s habits. ”The others are getting worried. They don't want you talking to me.”

 

His knuckles whiten and his fingers ball into fists. ”I don't care what they think, ” he hisses passed grinding teeth.

 

Her hand reaches out for him. The frozen fingers pass through his armour like air. ”It wasn't your fault–”

 

”Of course it's my fault!” He jumps, tears streaming down his face.

 

”She doesn't think it is!” The hologram yelled back. Like speaking of another being. Like she isn't wearing the face of the women he loves.

 

Keith buckles in on himself. Arms wrapping around himself like a rope. ”She doesn't even remember me, ” he chokes out in tears and his knees slam into the wall. ”She doesn't love me anymore.”

 

Slowly, the hologram kneels. ”But she will, ” the image whispers close to his ear. ”But not if you keep talking to me. You might scare her away by being a creep, ” she says in a joking manner.

 

She pulls back to smile at him. That same goofy grin that Lance always gave him.

 

Like weights being lifted, Keith ran.

 

He had to see her. The real her.

 

The hologram stood with an emotionless face. A tear ran down her cheek. She might not be the women Keith loves, but she still loved him.

 

Her thumb drags over her cheekbone and nail caught the tear. A soft smile pulls on her lips. Her hands clasp together and her eyes flutter close.

 

Keith didn't need her anymore.

 

”Resetting systems, ” she whispers.

 

*

 

Keith slammed his first on the panel. Lance’s door hisses open. His breathing is rigid and sweat mixed with his hair.

 

Lance jumped at the noise. She sat peacefully in her bed. Her head looked back at Keith with a confused glance.

 

”Lance, ” His voice is choked and knees like jello.

 

Nervously, she smiles. That same tame and cheery grin. ”Hi.” Her fingers flutter in a wave.

 

Like stone, Keith froze at her words. His chest aches likely he's been stabbed too little to be numb.

 

”—Hi, ” he greets, forcing himself to speak.

 

”You're Keith right, ” she asks. He nods like a mindless doll. She giggles and his face goes pink. The boiling honey drizzled down his ears and into his brain. Like it did so many times. ”You gonna come in?”

 

A gust of breath escapes his lips as he steps in. He smiles, ”I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“You know you’re really cute when you’re not yelling,” she giggles, her cheeks pinken. “But what did you want to talk about?”

 

He smiles. “Everything.” It’s breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t obvious, Lance has amnesia from protecting Keith and Keith is being sad because his girlfriend doesn’t remember.


	29. Blue Eyes and Grey Fur: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late anniversary = Cat

”A cat?!” Shiro practically screamed over the phone.

 

A deep breath fills Keith’s lungs and spoke calmly. ”To be frank, I was panicked and it seemed like the best option.”

 

Shiro shot back his words. ”But a Cat?!” Shiro echoed once more.

 

”No, I said ’kitten,,”

 

A tired, disappointed sigh slips from Shiro's throat and into Keith’s ear. ”Aren't you a dog person?” He asked.

 

”Yeah, but Lana always talks about wanting a cat, ” he said. ”And now might be a good time to get something, ” he mutters like he didn't just forget his one year anniversary with his wife.

 

”Keith, you have literally been married for only a year. Is now really the time to come to a third being in that small house?” Shiro asks before sighing. ” You could have done almost anything other than buying a living, breathing being you have to take care of until the day it dies. You can't even keep a plant alive. ” There's a pause for a moment. ”You killed a cactus! I don't even know if it was possible, but you did it! You killed a bloody cactus!”

 

Keith hisses at the shouting over the phone. ”I can handle it, ” he snaps.

 

”Fine, ” Shiro grumbles over the line. ”Just tell me you didn't buy— oh my God you did, didn't you?” He didn't even need to finish the question. Keith was sweating.

 

Shiro was yelling now, and Keith had to pull his phone away from his ear. Suddenly, his attention is swayed by a meowing.

 

The kitten he had brought had started meowing in distress and pawing at the cage.

 

She's tiny with slick grey fur and baby blue eyes. Lana was going to love her.

 

”Shiro, ” he spoke back into his phone while looking at the cat, ”I gotta go. The cat is crying, ” he mutters into the phone.

 

”Don't kill it!” is all Shiro said before the call cuts.

 

Slipping the phone into his pocket, Keith grabs the cage and opens the car door. He had been sitting in his driveway for 30 minutes with the fluffball in a cage meowing and shirt yelling at him.

 

Shiro is right. Their house is small, and Keith and Lana both mainly worked at home. The yard is big, but that would be if they ever got a dog or had kids. Which in this state of their lives, may not happen yet. A cat should be no problem with both of them there.

 

The door shut behind him. The cat toys and a scratching board are still in the car. Food and litter box should be enough.

 

He set the carrier down and pulled the kitten. She looked around rapidly and squirmed in his hold.

 

”Stop it, ” he grumbles, holding her close to his chest. It began to claw at his jacket and paw at his face.

 

With a sigh, he sat on the couch with the small cat his arms. Upon his settling into the comfort of the cushions, the kitten settled with him.

 

Soft purrs and rumbles come from her and she rubs against him like she wasn't clawing at him a moment ago.

 

”Oh my god, you're like Lana, ” he mutters, leaning back into the couch and closed his eyes. Might as well nap until Lana comes home.

 

Just as Keith starts to drift, the door slams out and Lana screams. ”No—no! Calm down, ” she begs.

 

A loud barking echoes after her plea and Keith snapped awake. The cat still slept in his arms even with his body jerking up.

 

Lana stood at the doorway. Her chest heaving and cheek red. She held right on a leash attached to a big black dog.

 

A nervous smile stretched across her lips. ”Hey, baby. I didn't think you'd be home so soon, ” she breaths slowly. ”So this is Kosmo, ” she gestures down at the happy puppy. ”He’ll be staying her for the rest of his life. Happy Anniversary baby.” She nervously smiles at him. ”Do you like him?”

 

His mouth hung open and eyes bulged out from his skull. ”Of course I love him. But do you like your present?” He asks with a same nervous grin as he stands, reviling the sleeping kitten.

 

Lana gasps before breaking out laughing. ”I think we had similar ideas, ” she says between laughter.

 

A slight blush crosses his face. ”So, we have a cat and dog. What's next? Don't tell me you're pregnant?” He jokes, laughing as hard as she.

 

Lana gasps playfully. ”How did you know?!” She says in an overly dramatic tone. ”Don't jinx it, ” she giggles. ”Twins run in my family.”

 

”If we had twins, we’d have to move to a bigger place.”

 

They had swapped pets while laughing. Lana held the kitten while Keith was petting the dog. ”So what's her name?” She coons at her kitten.

 

”Blu.” Keith blushed. ”Because it's your favourite colour and her eyes are like yours.”

 

Lana leaned in and kissed Keith's cheek. ”I love it. Happy Anniversary Keith.”

 

”Happy Anniversary to you too.”

 

”You gonna repeat that to my pregnant belly?” Lana jokes.

 

”Shut up. Let's wait before having kids. We got pets already.”

 

Little did they know, in the next six months when sending out Christmas cards, would have them on the front with their cat and dog, along with a sign that said: Twins.

 

The next year Lana gave birth to twins.

 

Way to jinx it.


	30. Once Upon A Time: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made to save the lives of her people but at the cost of her daughter’s hand.

Like all stories, it starts with: A once upon a time.

 

And once upon a time ago, there lived a princess and a dragon.

 

This story may start with a monster of death and distraction and a promise-breaking princess, but the story will end much sweeter than it started.

 

The dragon and the princesses people had been at war for many years. Each year, hundreds of soldiers die at the black dragon's claws. Each large and faint scar was a reminder of the loss of 50 men. And the great black dragon had been bathed in the ripped flesh and crimson juice.

 

The most terrifying and symbol of great loss to the kingdom had been the scar dug into the dragon’s snout. A reminder of the king’s last act before death.

 

Champion, they call him.

 

On the princess's wedding day, Champion bursts from stained glass of the chapel and stood before the crowd.

 

In a last attempt to save her people and alliance with the kingdom of the prince she was marring, the princess struck a deal with the oxy black beast. The inky monster had come to finish this kingdom once and for all.

 

In return for the safety of her kingdom, she promised the life of her first daughter. In time, the dragon agreed.

 

Leaving, the Champion knew that the princess will do everything in her power to only have a son. And even with a daughter, will not hand her over.

 

In time, the dragon took mortal form. And blended with the humans.

 

It took many years before the first of the kingdom's heirs had been born. The princess, now queen, had given birth to a daughter.

 

The kingdom wept in sorrow knowing that the princess will be taken from them. But unbeknownst to the rest of the kingdoms, was that the child was a girl.

 

In weeks the palace was overrun by soldiers and bounty hunters from kingdoms and foreign lands. All ready to protect the newborn child.

 

The Champion was amongst them. Going by his mortal name, Shiro.

 

By the time the child was five years of age, Shiro had beaten and slaughtered to become her personal guard.

 

To everyone, including in the palace, she was the prince. All but two select handmaids, himself and a chef, knew of the princess’s true birth.

 

The king and queen were very careful. Naming their daughter Lance and dressing her as a boy. Her hair had been cut short. She took practice in sword fighting, archery and hunting. Her lessons were that of a prince that she was not.

 

At seven, she had learned of the fate that will befall her by Shiro.

 

”So a dragon is going to take me away?” She asked with innocence as she braided stems of flowers together into a crown.

 

”Yes, ” Shiro spoke with a soft smile on his face. ”But I promise you, princess, no harm will befall you.”

 

She made a humming sound to mimic adults when they are thinking. ”I know that. Because you're going to protect me right?” she said, smiling at him as she held the flower crown to him.

 

”Always.” He bows his head so the flowers my rest atop his head.

 

”Is the dragon lonely?”

 

”Not anymore.” She smiled at that, not knowing the monster was potty in her tiny hands.

 

At 10, Lance had gotten into fights with a boy from a neighbouring kingdom. She had curled up in her room with tears in her eyes.

 

”What's the matter?” Shiro had asked with a hand on her head.

 

She sniffed. “I’m not good enough,” she says. “He hates me.”

 

“The prince? No. You two are close, ” He pushes softly. ”Best of friends.”

 

”Really?” She asks with hopeful eyes glowing up at him.

 

”Should we go apologize before he leaves?” Shiro laughed at her eagerness.

 

Keith is Lance’s best friend. He shares a similar fate to her. But unlike her parents, his have expected that his life belongs to the white dragon of mountains.

 

”Princess, ” Shiro smiles at the woman with long curly hair of clouds and sharp diamonds for eyes.

 

”Champion, ” she grins back at him with a knowing look. ”I see we had the same idea, ” she chuckles as they watch the young prince and princess play with toy swords.

 

”Lowering yourself to be a royal adviser instead of royalty? How odd for you.” He smirks back.

 

”What can I say, I've wanted him since his small fingers wrapped around my finger. It's worth it once I take him from this dreaded land, ” she bit out.

 

Shiro chuckles, ”I too, am putty in my princess’s hands.”

 

The two hidden dragons had been in a silent agreement that this stays between them.

 

At 12, Lance had grown her hair out. Barely enough to be tied back. She had finally grown interested in makeup and dresses. But her parents wouldn't allow it.

 

”Can't you see this is for your own good?” The queen spoke as the brush made its way through the princess’s hair.

 

”But I want to be like the other girls. It's not fun anymore and I'm lonely, ” she pouts.

 

Shiro frowns as he watches her suffer. One she is his, the black dragon promised himself that his princess will dress in only the finest of silk and dresses from over the land.

 

His lips dip further as the child silently sobs as her hair is cut to her ears. Like it was before.

 

15 is when puberty threw Lance off a cliff. She hight increased largely, her hips had finally curved and her breast saged even with the slight perk to them. Her cheeks softened and lips plumped. And Shiro is the only one allowed to gaze upon her beauty as she grew.

 

She became confident in speaking and her charms hit both men and women.

 

A flaw he had seen is that she's tragically bad at hiding when she's staring at him while training. And when she's genuinely interested in someone, she becomes a mess. It was adorable to watch.

 

Especially, when her eyes were mostly on him. He'd smirk to himself whenever he had caught her and sometimes tease her.

 

Deep down, he felt slightly disgusted his inner beast had started to sexualize a child. But in his human form, he kept to himself and made sure to keep the thoughts out of his mind until she was matured.

 

At 17, Lance grew depressed.

 

Keith had finally been taken from his kingdom by the white dragon of mountains. She barely left her room and stuck closer to Shiro than ever before. Practically glued to his side.

 

How he loved her at his side but hated, how her lips tugged down on her face, and eyes only met the floor.

 

”You miss him, ” Shiro whispered in the dark of the bedroom.

 

”I knew he’d leave, but I'll never see him again, ” she whispered, knees to her chest and arms hugging them close. ”I’m never going to see him again. Soon I won't see anyone other than the Champion, ” she mutters.

 

”Is that a bad thing?” Shiro said softly, his hand pushing into the bedding as he leaning closer.

 

“What if I don’t like him? What if he’s evil or something? I mean, he’s bad but he’s kept his promise so far so he can’t be that bad,” she mutters.

 

Shiro chuckles, drawing Lance’s gaze to his smiling face. “Am I bad?” Shiro asked softly.

 

“No, but what does that have to with anything?”

 

His face morphs into a playfully scary snarl and his hands raise to mimic claws. “How about now?” He snarls.

 

Lance giggles, cheeks pink and a smile pulling at her lips. “I’m shaking, ” she jokes.

 

His face twists back to normal and arms drop. ”Don't judge a book by its covers, ” he said.

 

Lance hums before her smile drops once more. ”Shiro, ” she spoke softly, her hand pulling on his sleeve.

 

”Yes, my princess?” He asks, leaning into her light tug.

 

”You'd never lie to me, right? And you'll always protect me?”

 

His eyes widen and brows narrow. ”Of course. I've never lied to you.”

 

Her face darkened further, almost nervous but not afraid. ”Are you the dragon?” She whispers like it's forbidden. In some cases, it is.

 

Shiro froze like a stone. His words are soft. ”Who told you?”

 

”I figured it out on my own. Keith said something about his— Allura, acting weird around his 18th birthday and said to be wary of you. I kinda just put two and two together after that.” she spoke the truth. ”But without that, I would have never noticed.”

 

Shiro stood from the bed, his face. Scowls down at her. ”Are you going to call the guard on me? I know this castle inside and out. It would be pointless.”

 

”I never said I'd call for the guard, ” she chuckles, kicking up from the bed. Slowly, she walks over the balcony and throws that doors open. ”Let's go for a flight.” She turns with a smirk.

 

”What?” Shiro deadpans.

 

”I want to see you fly, ” she grins.

 

Shiro smirked. For the first time in years, his wings broke the skin of his back. Lance gasped in awe.

 

For the first time in 17 years, he flew. And he flew with the princess cradled in his arms.

 

A year later and she is finally 18. This, the day of her birth had finally come. And the king and queen had decided to marry her off before Shiro could take her away.

 

For the first time, Lance dressed in a gown. A long, deep ocean blue dress and heels. Gold hung from her ears and rested atop her head and neck. Her hair had grown past her ears into a short bob and curled under her chin and ears.

 

It was both her wedding day and birthday. And Lance will be married, but not to a human.

 

”You gonna swoop in all dramatic?” Lance asked, adjusting his armour. ”I've never seen a dragon before?” She smirks.

 

Shiro grabbed her palm and brought it to his lips. His eyes flutter close upon the gentle touch. ”It will be grad, ” he whispers into the tender flesh.

 

Her cheeks flush red. ”My knight is black scales and silver claws and fangs.” she grabs his cheeks and leans in on her heels. ”My hero,” she whispers against his lips.

 

Shiro growls. His arms wrap around her waist and pull her up into his chest. He had finally had her. He had waited for so long.

 

”My lady, the wedding has started.” A voice echoed outside the door.

 

They pull apart. Tucking a hair behind her ear, Lance sheepishly smiled up at him. ”How do I look?” Her doe eyes, those innocent eyes look up at him.

 

He smiles. ”Like my future wife.” He kisses her forehead.

 

Shiro had his arm looped with hers. They stepped slowly to the altar. There a faceless king stood with a grin. Unbeknownst to him, this woman was going to be his.

 

Each slow step, every steady foot on the red carpet felt like his life was being relived. And at the foot of the carpet end, they stopped.

 

”Shiro, ” Lance called as she looked up at him.

 

”Are you going to release the bride?” The faceless man asked.

 

A dark smirk broke from his lips. ”I believe the queen made a deep with me long ago that her daughter's hand belongs to me.”

 

The queen's eyes wide. ”Guards!—”

 

Shiro’s armour flew from his body and was.replaced with his inky scales. Lance watched in awe as his flesh ripped and bones snapped into his large form.

 

The Champion let out a mighty roar as he took the princess in his claw. She did not fight him, only smile.

 

He took to the sky and back to his cave. With his beloved princess.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a magical dragon that doesn't age very fast. Lance is a human that ages normally until after Shiro makes her his wife.
> 
> Also, Keith is okay! He's happily living with Allura as her husband. He also has an extended lifespan now. He's good.
> 
> Also, he and Lance meet up every week or so.
> 
> Just in case anyone cared.


	31. Switched on 19th: Lance/Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body swap. Enjoy.

Lotor shot up from the bed with a high pitch gasp. Suddenly, a dull pain aches in his back like thorn vines. A hiss leaves him as he rubs his surprisingly smooth small of his back.

 

Lotor yawns, back of his hand muffling his wide mouth. He didn’t remember sleeping naked, and his chest feels heavy and body small. Slowly, the vision returns to his eyes, and Lotor stiffens at the nearly empty and broken apartment that clearly wasn’t his own.

 

Quickly, Lotor stumbles out of bed, and into the hall. There the bathroom is. The man stumbles over the small feet and falls into the sink. His long and nimble fingers grip the sides of the sink.

 

He gasps, gaze met with sharp dark blue eyes. His chest heaves as he stares back at the women that clearly is his soulmate.

 

She must have turned 19 today because that’s when it happens. She must be the younger of the two. Lotor guessed as much when he didn’t switch on his 19th birthday two years ago.

 

Once the younger of the soulmate’s days of birth, they switch bodies. Able to know simple bits and pieces from the other’s life.

 

She must be panicking upon waking in his bed. Suddenly, Lotor groans, a hand sliding down her face. He had slept with a woman that night. Hopefully, she’s gone by the time the women in his body wakes.

 

Slowly, his gaze travels back to the woman's face. A hand brushes down the women’s cheek, his face turning to expect the flawless caramel skin. Her hair tightly yanked back into a ponytail, which swishes when her head moved.

 

She’s beautiful.

 

There’s shuffling for a moment, making Lotor’s attention fall to the bathroom door. “Lana?” A voice echoes, rushing over to her. It’s a large man in blue pyjamas. He breaths heavy, eyes wide. “You okay?” He asks, looking up at him with doe eyes.

 

Lotor, as Lana, screws his face into a scowl, and arms cross, gaining his composure once more. “What is your relationship with this women?” He asks coldly, pointing upwards at her face.

 

The large man swallows, shoulders stiffening. “You—you’re not Lana. Are you?” He asks slowly.

 

Lotor hums, smirking to himself. “Clearly,” he says in a sneer. “I won’t ask again, so what is your relationship with this women?” He orders once more.

 

Hunk cringes just hearing the man speak with Lana’s voice and face. “We’re roommates. She’s my best friend,” Hunk slowly says, stiffening at the foreign eyes staring him down.

 

Lotor tucks a hair back behind the ear of the women, eyes travelling the cracks of restroom walls. Her face scrunches up like paper in disgust. “It would be in her best interest to live with me immediately,” he mutters to himself before looking back in the mirror—eyes falling over the woman that is destined to bare his child and become his wife.

 

Lotor hums in approval. First, she will meet his family, take photos of their engagement and be wed. Lotor can already picture her body in the dresses he’s designed. She will model his work, she will become his art. He’s inspired by his soulmate.

 

A grin pulls at his lips. He can already picture her grinning face. But judging by the family photos he just noticed, she's a traditionalist and a family woman. He notes the hand-me-downs in the few photos of relatives of the same sex wearing the same outfit in different times in their lives.

 

Hunk grits his teeth together. “Hey, um, whoever you are. Before you start making plans, you really need to talk with Lana once you two switch back,” Hunk interrupts Lotor’s thoughts, making the man scowl with the woman's face.

 

“I wish to have coffee. Black,” Lotor orders, arms crossed. ”I will also require her number and place of living, ” he orders with her voice.

 

Hunk stiffens, never imagining to hear Lana’s voice asking for black coffee. Hunk doesn’t push, just doing as he’s told, The bigger man slumps over to the kitchen. Not wanting to argue with the possibility powerful man in his best friend’s body.

 

Lotor watches him leave. Clearly, this man is close to her. He will have to remember that.

 

Lotor goes back to marvelling Lana’s facial features, her slim yet curved body. Why wasn’t she modelling? Why hadn’t fate allowed him to see her sooner?

 

“Lana Daibaazal,” he mutters with her voice. The taste of her name was haven with her voice, gently rolling off the tongue. It makes him giddy.

 

Yes, that name matches the loveliness of the owner. Lana Dibaazal will work perfectly.

 

*

 

The sun isn’t the thing to wake Lana, the room is far too dark. Slowly; she turns to her right side, blinking slowly. She hadn’t remembered her room being this dark, or feeling so big.

 

A hand gracefully drifts up to her body, and a smaller body presses its self against her back. “Have fun baby?” A women whispers, making Lana jump in the skin suit.

 

The skin on her back shivers as she stumbles out from the bed. The women gasps, and pulls away. The body falls out from the bed and onto the ground.”Where am I?! Who the hell are you!?” If she didn't have a man’s voice, her voice would probably crack.

 

”What are you talking about? You weren't that drunk last night?” The woman spiralled herself over the over the edge of the bed to look upon her one-night stand.

 

”What? Last night I was at my getting ready for my birthday?” Lana snaps back in confusion.

 

The older woman lips make an ’o’ and eyes go wide as a hand runs down her hair. ”Damn. Sorry. I think I just diddled your soulmate love, ” she apologizes. ”You are one hell of a lucky gal then. Or guy. Whatever works.”

 

Chills like snakes ran her blood cold. ”My what?” She whispers, eyeing up the bed.

 

The woman kicks off from the bed. ”Well, you have fun now. I have a photo shoot to get to, ” she says, walking her naked body out of the room.

 

The moment the shut, Lana sprang up to her feet and ran to the bathroom. She screamed upon seeing a face shed only seen in magazines and on tv.

 

Her cheeks flush and hands cup her mouth in awe. ”You got to be kidding me? No way in hell, ” she mutters to herself in excitement. ”This might be the greatest day of my life.”

 

Her soulmate had been with one of the most famous fashion designers in the world. She could never afford anything he made, but God did she love watching him on tv and read the magazines that featured him.

 

Tall, tan and buff. A hand ran down to the loose black slacks and back up to his chiselled chest. ”Nice abs, ” she laughs to herself.

 

”Lotor, have you forgotten your meeting at nine!” Yelled an older woman as the bedroom door smashed into the wall. The woman’s face a scrunched up in an undesirable expression of confusion and annoyed. ”The hell are you doing boy? Your mother comes over to see you and you look awestruck.”

 

Lana didn't say a word as the woman, claimed to be Lotor’s mother, stomp towards her.

 

Upon the woman grabbing at her, Lana jumps back. ”I’m not him, ” she says, arms raised like she’d be shot. Suddenly, she shot a hand forward as a greeting. ”Um, hi. I'm soulmate— I'm Lana and I'm his soulmate. I'm also slightly freaking out.”

 

The woman's eyes widen and her face softens. ”My dear, it is a pleasure to meet you, ” she hugs the girl in her son's body in a loving embrace.

 

Confusion washes over Lana upon the gentle touch from the scary woman.

 

Lotor’s mother pulls back with a motherly grin, ”My husband will be wanting to meet you. Quickly, let's get you dressed, ” she urges.

 

Lana couldn't tell if she's ever felt more awkward or happy to meet her soulmate’s parents. She was practically speechless upon seeing his father.

 

Upon not be living her at first, Lana proved it by giving information about herself before logging into her Facebook and Instagram in front of them. Even giving away her phone number and address.

 

His mother had arranged a dinner date for the four of them upon returning to her body in the morning.

 

Lotor’s father adopts Lana at the end of the day.

 

Lana grins like a fool, twirling the white strand of hair in her finger. She looks into the mirror one last time. “Lotor McClain,” she sighs, loving how it sounds. “It’s not the best, but it’s perfect to me,” she giggles to herself, rocking back on his heels.

 

She can’t wait to meet him. Lotor is her soulmate after all.

 

Lana returns to bed.

 

Upon waking, both Lotor and Lance found a name, phone number, and address on the arms written in pen. Along with being harassed by those who they spent their day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the youngest of the soulmates turns 19, they switch bodies. Simple.


	32. Jackets Are Proposals: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handing over a jacket in high school is basically a proposal.

 

”Dude, it's not like you're asking her to marry her, ” Hunk spoke with truth and charming smile.

 

”I mean, it might as well be, ” Pidge shrugged. Only to get an elbow from Hunk. ”I mean, she'll love it, ” she quickly recovered before grabbing her elbow into Hunk’s ribs.

 

Hunk smiles, ignoring the pain from the small girl. ”She’ll love it.”

 

Keith knew Hunk is probably right, and he also knew Pidge was right. But that didn't stop him from sweating or his leg from controllably jittering. He picked at his fingers and didn't dare lift his head.

 

”What if someone else already gave her one? What if she's wearing it right now and I'll look like a moron and she'll feel awkward for letting me down, ” he rambled.

 

”Dude.” Hunk cut in with a dry tone. ”It's just a sports jacket. Everyone on the basketball team has one. And no one would be stupid enough to give Lana their jacket when everyone knows you've been gunning for her since junior year, ” he said with a comforting smile and pat on the shoulder.

 

” But what if she doesn’t?” Keith finally looks up teary eyed. Keith never cries.

 

Pidge and Hunk’s faces twist with discomfort. Keith isn't worried about anything, so this is really important to him.

 

”Its basically me admitting that I want her to be my girlfriend, ” he whispers.

 

”Dude, ” Pidge says with comfort warming her tone, ”she likes you. And the only reason she’d ever say no is that if she was too embarrassed or being held hostage against the Russin army, ” she says.

 

Keith smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I can do this.” He stands from the bench and walks to the court where the game is about to start.

 

Pidge pretends to wipe away a tear and places a hand on her heart. ”Our baby is growing up so fast.”

 

Passed the gym’s doors, there are the cheerleaders. Lana is among them with her white and dark blue cheer gear. Long bronze hair tightly pulled into a ponytail and dark sky blue eyes watching over the warm-up of his fellow players.

 

His mind numbs to what he's about to do. He slips off his jacket. ”Lance, ” he calls with a booming voice.

 

Quickly, she whips her head over to him. The other girls follow suit with playful grins and soft whispers.

 

He stops just in front of her. ”Here, ” he says, holding out the jacket to her. ”Keep it warm for me, ” he says, placing it in her lap before walking away.

 

Lana’s face goes beet red as the girl's squeal. Keith smirks to himself as a light blush crosses his cheeks.

 

Lana couldn't believe her luck as she slipped on the jacket onto her shoulders. Keith had basically proposed by handing over his school jacket. She smiled to herself as questions are thrown her way.

 

Lana can do nothing but curl into herself with a goofy smile on her face as she held herself close in the warmth of the jacket.

 

Keith looked back once in awhile while playing. Every time he shot a basket, he’d look back to see Lance on her feet cheering his name in his jacket.

 

It felt like forever in that gym. Basket after basket meant he was a minute closer to being with Lana.

 

After the game, just after he ducked the last ball, Lana ran to him.

 

She jumped him. No, she tackled him. Her legs locked around his waist and her arms chained around his neck. Keith barely had his hands under her thighs before she attacked his face.

 

He stumbled back with her hands on his cheeks and her lips on his. Her hair curtains over his face as she pulls back with h a grin.

 

Keith couldn't help but grin even with the giggles and gabs from his teammates and cheerleaders but couldn't care less.

 

It was law in this school. Everyone knew it. A jock hands his jacket over to the person he likes and they start dating.

 

”So are you going to ask me out or what?” she asked. ”Because this now means we are like married and stuff, ” she giggles.

 

”I think I already got my answer, ” Keith chuckles, cheeks pink and chest puffed with pride.

 

”Yeah. But I still want to hear you say it, ” she says in a teasing manner.

 

Keith shacks his head, still grinning like a fool. ”Lana, will you go out with me?”

 

”Took you long enough, ” she teases with a smirk before leaning in to kiss him.


	33. Ruler of the Universe harem part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty needs cuddles with the Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

 

The black silk of the sheets coat over their bodies. Matt nests between her breasts. Gentle snores and steady breathing had taken a steady pace.

 

Lana combs through his knotted locks while humming softly into his skull. Her plush pink lips, kiss and peck at his face as he snoozes on top of her body like a rag doll.

 

Her puppy had worn himself out by being disoriented and has now tuckered himself out.

 

Her icy eyes peel open to the corner of shadows. “Is it ready?” She scowls at her words, brushing back her sleeping puppy's caramel locks.

 

The Druid bows its head. ”Yes, Empress. And the red paladin is ready in chains for you.”

 

Lance smiles. A cruel and twisted. ”Well bring him in. I'll deal with him as soon as I get my puppy to bed.” Like ghosts, the shadows of the druids fall back into the metal walls.

 

Matt stirs in his sleep, and Lance can't hold the rumble of higher in her throat.

 

”Time to wake up, love.” Her voice nothing above a whisper into his head of crisp curls.

 

Slowly, the young man pushes up from her bare breasts. His cloudy chocolate eyes met hers with an obedient tilt of his head.

 

Her fingers combed through the hair of silk and she grins with pride. ”My kitten is coming home today. I must prepare for him. We don't want to scare him, so you will have to wait, ” she whispers before planting gentle kisses on his face.

 

He whines. Not wanting to leave his master. He places open-mouth kisses on her lips, and greedily, Lance excepts with her own hungry kisses. His hands snake up her thighs and hips with hunger.

 

”You want a new playmate, don't you?” She asks between kisses. Matt nods. ”Then, you must wait, pup. It's going to take time to calm him. But once he's comfortable, you and he can play while I get another.”

 

”Yes, Empress, ” he hungrily digs back into the lip lock.

 

Lance smirks into the sloppy lock of their lips. ”Good puppy.”

 

*

 

Keith sits in silence. Legs crossed, eyes closed and head down. Slow and deep, he breathes in the air of blood and sweat.

 

The Druids had shoved a needle into the soft flesh of his neck after gassing him and dragged him to this lone room.

 

It had only been a few hours in that pit of monsters and beasts, but he could already taste the bloodlust and sorrow. The same horror Shiro had been reliving at this very moment and he was not there to help him.

 

He could only sit and wait as the drug the druids plunged into his veins had started to take effect.

 

Even as he sat there, his body ached, mind turned and stomach tossed. The top if his flesh tingled and knees shifted together. His clothes pinched at his limbs and crotch in unbearable agony.

 

The desire to strip has crept up his backbone and tickled his brain. His chest heaved with shallow breaths and slumped into himself upon the ache.

 

His heart pounds in his ears and numbs his brain. God did he want to pound the stop.

 

Keith clawed at his inky hair and tugged on his skelp, curled into himself on the ground of a fancy room on his side.

 

A muffled shift of the door should grab his attention, but Keith couldn't bare to move a muscle.

 

”Oh, Keith.” The voice is soft and sweet. A gentle hand ran through his hair with a loving nature and calming hums leave the source.

 

Keith growls at the touch. His throat tightens as he spoke. ”Lance, ” he hissed in pain.

 

A playful giggle left Lance before hushing him softly. Her warm breath crawls over his skin. His eyes roll.

 

”You're in a lot of pain, ” she states with a whisper. ”But I can make it stop.”

 

Weakly, he shakes his head. ”You did this, ” he bites out.

 

”And I can take it away, ” she whispers against his ear.

 

Keith jerks. It burns. ”What did you do to Matt? ” He asks with the what last of the strength he can muster.

 

She carefully hums. ”He's sleeping, ” she says softly. ”We had so much fun once he expected his fate. And you will too.”

 

”Never, ” he grits.

 

Lance frowns against his burning red cheek. ”Soon, ” she says.

 

With a snap of her fingers, Keith is already on the bed. Motionlessly, vulnerable to her will. It hurt too much to move.

 

He's boiling under his rages. Only wanting to tear it from his damp flesh.

 

Lance stood at the foot of the bed. Arms crossed and a playful smirk pulling at her lips. Long purple silk flows from her nightgown. Her black bra and panties hidden by the purple curtain.

 

”The druids say you'll be going into a rut, ” she states, sitting at the side of the bed. Her long, tan fingers tuck back the loose strands of hair with care. ”You will lose your mind in due time, so might as well give into it now so it's less painful. I will be here. To help, to take care of you. And love you with all my being, ” she says in a loving tone. Keith bites back the moan in his throat. ”All you must do is call me your empress.”

 

”Never, ” he growls.

 

Lance leans in and kisses his temple. ”Soon.” Her lips graze over his scalp. A soft rumble roared in Keith’s throat. Making Lance smile and her fingers combed his oily hair back. ”Good kitty.”

 

Kieth clung to Lance’s robes, shrinking into her heat. ”What— is happening—” he gasps, curling into her loving embrace as he boils alive.

 

”Want to take it off?” Lance whispers into his hairline, already pulling back to prison uniform.

 

Shifting in his right clothes, Keith can't help but squirm. He nods, teary-eyed bar trembling.

 

Lance grins to herself, pulling up his top to reveal his pasty chest. Slowly, she pushes his weak body down to the covers. Her upper body fold above him. ”Good kitty, ” she praises before kissing his belly button. 

 

Keith jerks at the touch of her hot lips. Gently, mouthing at his stomach and fingers ghosting the rim of his pants. He can barely hold the purr back.

 

”Just let it go, ” she urged on with a loving hush as she swept up his body with her mouth. Her big blue hues look at him and his mind melts. ”I love you, ” she whispers as she lovingly attacks his neck with kisses.

 

Like stone, Keith couldn't move. His chest heaved with heavy breaths and low grunts of broken moans.

 

How torturous.

 

Tears streamed down his face at the thought. A chocked sob leaves him.

 

Lance pulled back. Wide eyes and confused. ”Oh Keithy, what's wrong?” she asks. Almost scared.

 

”I loved you, ” he choked as he turned his head away from her. ”You ran away and don't love me anymore, ” he bit out with a cry.

 

A breath of relief escapes Lance as her shoulders drop. ”Keith, ” she says as she grand his red and teary face. A smile pulls at her lips. ”I never stopped loving you.”

 

Lance had released, Keith had lost himself into the heat. His rut was driving and his mind on autopilot. Keith doesn't simply cry.

 

”Really?”

 

”Yes, ” she spoke with a swelling heart. ”You are my number one, ” she says before kissing his forehead. ”I want you by my side. Forever and ever, ” she hushes, hugging him tightly.

 

Keith clung to her, and Lance rejoiced. His mind belonged to her now.

 

”Can we just stay like this?” He whimpers into her breast, wanting to sleep his rut away.

 

Lance hums. This had not gone to plan, but it worked all the same. ”Of course Kitten. Whatever you want, ” she spoke as Keith began to drift to sleep. ”You are my one and only.” Her blue eyes started to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking special requests for Halloween. I would say, ”go nuts” but some of you scare me... HAVE FUN with your spooky ideas.


	34. October Specials 1: Fur and Fangs: Lance/ Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a werewolf and Keith is a vampire. Pidge and Hunk just want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop! Hold up! 
> 
> All shorts and stories are put on hold for October Specials! 
> 
> Request something spooky and ill try my best for this month of spooker wookers.
> 
> Love you all and have fun.
> 
> I'll try and get to them best I can.

 

”Fleabag!”

 

”Bloodsucker!”

 

”Mutt!”

 

”Mullet!”

 

”That's not even an insult!”

 

”Just shut up! You Fang freak!”

 

”Oh fuck off!”

 

”Will they just shut up?” Pidge groans into her pillow.

 

Hunk tosses and turns in their other bed, holding a pillow over his head. ”Didn't they just go on a date like, a few hours ago?” he said into the plush pillow.

 

”Is it because they're sworn enemies or something?” she slurs tiredly.

 

”I think it's because Lana is near her heat. Along with the full moon being so close, ” he groans.

 

The yelling got louder.

 

”At least I don't shed!” Keith shouted.

 

Lana gasps. ”I don't shed!” she shot back.

 

”Yes you do!” his voice booms. ”You leave hair in the sink and tub all the time!”

 

”I’m a girl Keth! Our hair gets in the drain! That isn't my fault!” she defends herself. ”At least I don't burn in the sun! Or leaves my greasy clothes on the floor when I come back from work!”

 

”My apologies for not wanting to die!”

 

Anger bubbles in Pidge’s brain. She growls and shot up from her mattress. Her small fist smashed on the rhin wall. “Shut up! We are trying to sleep!”

 

Suddenly, it falls silent.

 

”There, ” Pidge moans, falling back into her pillow.

 

*

 

Lana and Keith sat on the couch in the uncomfortable silence.

 

”I’m sorry, ” she muttered first. “I’ve just been off for the whole day.” She turns away for a moment. Wanting him to say something, but it’s only silent. “Keith?” Her head turns back to him.

 

His arms are crossed and head turned away for her. Lana huffs, knowing full well Keith isn't going to speak until he's ready,

 

Her body shifts. Bones crack and fur patching her once bare skin unto the took her full wolf form.

 

Lana crawled into his lap and spalled herself across his jeans, ready for a nap.

 

”Get off Lana, ” he spoke with annoyance. She let out a while but didn't move. ”Lana, I'm not in the mood, ” he growls down at her wolf form.

 

The thing is, Lana can do whatever the hell she wants in this form and no normal human being will be the wiser.

 

”I know you can understand me, ” he grumbles.

 

Lana stiffens but still doesn't move from his comfy lap. Then it dawns on her. Keith uses the same trick and she doesn't tell him what to do.

 

”Just because you can turn into a wolf, doesn't mean I forgive you.”

 

Lana let's out a whine and allows her tail to wag her tail.

 

Keira h throes his head back. ”Fine, ” he groans.

 

In a puff of smoke, Keith turned into his bat form. Lazily, he lays on top of her large fluffy form.

 

Lana howls in approval. Her tail wagging faster as Keith snuggles into her fur.

 

They slept like that throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly afraid. Some of you scare me...


	35. October Special 2: Drinking Numb: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like vampires.

 

Choked sobs escape her throat. The rasp, the sandpaper that seemed to rub against the inside of her throat, hurts as she chocks out the moans of sorrow.

 

Her long, slender fingers reach across her face, with her palm resting on her forehead. Her head spins like a top. Maybe it’s from the intoxication, or the from blaring music. Haft a grass of vodka, sweating water on the outside of its narrow frame. The glass is tight in her grip, and her teeth grip together as she chokes down the sobs so others don’t hear. Though that didn’t stop a few stray glances of pity.

 

Lana had drunken herself silly. Though she can still feel the aching pain like ascratchy and worn rope squeezing her heart in its tight grip.

 

The bartender keeps giving her pleading looks. His eyes begging her to call someone to pick her up and take her home.

 

Her stomach hurt, and she felt unable to drink anymore. Lana had gone past her limits and any more will cause her to spill her guts out on the polished black tiles.

 

Her boyfriend had dumped her just three hours ago. Left her here, at the bar bursting out into tears.

 

They broke into an argument over their future. Lana just got a high paying job with great hours even though she’s still a second-year university student. He was moving up in his classes. They had planned to move in together, all they had to do was sign the papers. Unfortunately, once the talk about kids and marriage came up; the screaming match began.

 

Of course, their relationship wasn't the greatest. It was rocky, it really was. She hadn't fought that much with anyone other than with Keith, and even with him, it was fun. He was her best friend. But her ex threatened her. Yelled and broke things.

 

Lana guessed she just didn't have the heart to leave him because deep down, she just thought things would get better.

 

One drink turned to two, two turned to three, and soon she lost count after the forth. She was surprised the bartender let her become this wasted.

 

The night is wrapping up. Chairs packed on tabletops, a few wrangles, and people are leaving.

 

So should she as well, but Lana’s body is as heavy as lead. Her cheeks toasty and vision blurred. Slowly, Lana takes a breath before she pushes up from her seat. Good, she isn’t dizzy when she stands.

 

Her red eyes meet the bartender’s as she reaches for her wallet. “Can I get the check?” She asks, pulling out her credit card.

 

The man eyes her wry state, red puffy eyes, cheeks flush, and limbs sway. His gentle voice spoke to her in a calm manner as he turns his orange moustache. “It’s on the house, love.” Lance jumps, eyes widening and mouth opening at his words.

 

She swallows, chocking back on the plea. “No–no, please. I practically drank three bottles,” Lana urges, but the man shook his head, smiling as he rips the bill.

 

“You had a rough night. Just make sure to pay me back when you come back,” he says calmly. “Now get outta here. Go call someone to pick you up. Don’t want you walking home alone do we?”

 

Lana smiles, tears stinging her eyes. “Thanks,” she says in a small voice.

 

She slowly walks to the door, her legs weak under her weight. With a push of the door, cool air hits her full force. She inhales the frozen air, it filling her lungs. The heat of the bar melts from her skin, and the tingle in her gut eases.

 

The dark of the night, only the moon and clouds above bring a smile to her face. How she looks at the night.

 

She had far out-walked the bar. Gone and out of sight. The walk down the bare street is lonely, and how Lana hates being alone at the moment. No lights, no traffic, no people.

 

Her chest tightens at the thought of her ex’s arm around her shoulder when they’d walk home late at night. A coffee in hand, ready to pull an all-nighter at one of their apartments. Then the sweet smell of blueberry muffins and coffee before heading off to work or school together. The small moment of peace where they lean on one another while riding the bus, only to give a kiss goodbye when they went off to their classes. And the happiest in her heart when he comes to pick her up.

 

She whippers. The sandpaper is back to its grinding on the raw of her flesh again. Rubbing on the inside, chocking her. Hot salt water bubbles in her dark blue irises. Lance brakes into a shacks sob. The reality finally washing over her like a waterfall.

 

Her knees gave way, and she sobbed into her rough palms. A sniffles ripples through her, a shaky voice screams out in agony. The tears that spill from her eyes are raw, the sobs broke like stepping on shattered glass.

 

The voice is soft, smooth. Like butter. “You sound like you’re being ripped apart? Are you mimicking what paper feels being torn in two?” The soft and soothing husk voice of a British man’s voice asks from behind.

 

Lana froze with gasp Quickly, stumbling to her feet. She sniffles into her palms that wipes away the tears. “If this is some way of asking if I’m okay, then yeah,” she blurts in a hurt tone, a hiss of annoyance tastes her tongue. ”I'm fine.” She was lying.

 

”I never said that. Clearly, you are hurting, so why lie?” She can practically hear him smirk.

 

With speedy footing, Lana marches down the sidewalk. Warmth hits her cheeks, embarrassed that she was ever seen crying out in a dramatic manner.

 

Lana stiffens at the quick and effortless walking of the man behind her. “Are you walking away from me?” The man teases in an amused taunt, just now noticing the amusement in his British accent.

 

Lana’s face lowers, scowling at the pavement with a mix of anger and annoyance with the man’s persistence. “Yes,” she spits, her nose wrinkles. Lance walks faster, but the stranger keeps up with ease. ”I've had a rough night and I can't deal with this right now.”

 

The man hums a song in his throat. “So you admit you are upset. Want me to accompany you home? Can’t be too careful of strangers and creeps around,” he whispers in a mocking tone. Lana can feel the challenging grin at the back of her neck. The chilling smirk that makes the hair at the back of her neck stand. Kinda in a good way?

 

Lana growls, eyes rolling. “My hero,” she says sarcastically.

 

“I know,” the man agrees in a cheery tone. “You are so lucky I came along before a drunk had.” The words are smooth like butter, the husk warm to the ear. “My name is Lotor. I live close by if you want to get some water,” he offers in a genuine concern. “That bastard did crush your heart,” he hisses with confidence. Like a snake lurking in the mouse. ”Might be nice to spend time with someone—with far more class than that goblin of a man.”

 

Suddenly, Lana froze. Her face scrunches up into a disgust and disbelief. Blinking a few times, she turns, her eyes met with a beautiful man. ”How did you know about that?” she asked.

 

His smirk grew, eyes practically glowing violet. “Darling, I know more than you could possibly imagine.”

 

“Creeper,” Lana mutters before turning to walk once more.

 

“I prefer vampire,” he grins with the divers smiles, stepping just close enough for their elbows to practically graze one another. ”More class than a creeper. They track mud everywhere.”

 

Lana rolls her eyes, an unknowing playful smile pulls on her lips. ”Yeah. And I’m a werewolf,” she scoffs.

 

“Oh really?” Lotor asks in amusement, brow raised. “And here I thought you’d be more of siren or silkie. Your beauty rivals that of both.”

 

Lana huffs with annoyance, yet it felt nice to be complimented. Have had that happen in a really long time after she met her ex.

 

Maybe it was the buzz of alcohol finally hitting her. Or maybe the weight of her situation finally slapped her, or even that she was sexually frustrated, but Lana stopped in her footsteps. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Lana turned a heel.

 

There the man, Lotor, stood. Smiling innocently, but Lana knew it was a mask. Though her better judgment and alcohol clouds it.

 

”I might be in some need for tea. You know, sober up and all. You got tea right?” she shrugs her shoulders with a sheepish smile.

 

Lotor smirks, ”what a wonderful idea.”

 

*

 

The bedroom door shut behind them with a slam. Lana’s coat had been tossed to the side and Lotor’s flung to the dresser. His hand was far higher than it should have been. Inside her shirt and fondling her breast with the other squeezing her ass while her legs could to his lower hips.

 

Their lips smashed together. Tongues traveling freely into each other's mouths. It felt all too familiar and loving.

 

Deep in her gut, something bubbles. It boils with pleasure that she never felt before.

 

Lotor tossed her back onto the bed. She moans into the sloppy kiss. His hands trail down to her belt and ripped it off of her person. His fingers sunk deep into her skin, Lana swore she’s wake with bruises.

 

Lotor forced open her legs and pulled her up to meet his crotch. Slowly, Lotor slipped off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. Bare and cold, Lana’s legs shook.

 

Lana wasn't complaining. It felt good.

 

The night had slipped from her mind. Lana had let herself become mindless and without regret.

 

Lana gasped as Lotor pinned her to the bed, and pounded her hard. Soft moans escaped her as Lotor took control. She let him.

 

It was easier that way.

 

”You doing alright love?” Lotor whispered, slowing his movements, his lips grazing her collarbone.

 

”Fine, ” she sighs into his gentle touch. ”It's good.”

 

Lotor smirks into her flesh. ”Why thank you. I've had hundreds of years to practice.” he snickered into her skin before suckling on her neck.

 

Lana giggles. ”What? Bringing back the vampire shtick?” she asks playfully.

 

Lotor cackles. Shivers slither down her skin and spooked her. ”Darling, I have waited too long for this, ” he murmurs into her flesh.

 

Lana stiffened, her drunken haze unclouded. Her heart pounding in her skull and breath ridged.

 

”My sweet princess. How long I've waited. My little blue bird. My Lance” Lana gasped upon teeth ripping into her neck. Tears bubble, voice bursting her lungs in a blood-curdling scream.

 

Like every last drop being sucked from her veins, Lana became limp in his arms.

 

Large arms wrapped around her weak body and hugged her tight. Lana’s breaths became shallow and slow. Like every breath she took didn't last.

 

”Darling. Calm yourself. You are safe now, ” the gentle voice whispered into her ear. She felt numb. Tired and aching.

 

”Lotor—” she breathed the name in a broken voice, mind blank. Her blue eyes dull before closing before her breathing stops.”

 

”Yes, bluebird. It's me. You're safe now. I killed the ones that tore us apart.”

 

Her blood red eyes open and her tongue drags across her lower lip as she smiled up at the love of her life.

 

She hadn't eaten in over two hundred years.


	36. October Special 3: Convenient Witches: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiars are supposed to love their master undyingly.

 

”Its one heart of Knute and three eyes of spider right?” Lana asked, holding the spell book close to her face.

 

Pidge looks up from her drawing on the floor. ”I always thought it was three toes of Knute and two hearts spider?” she said, confused.

 

Lana hums, face pulling deep into a frown. ”That's what I thought too, but when I went to pick up a new book, it said one heart and three eyes. I'm so confused.”

 

Suddenly, Allura pops her head out from behind the bookshelf. ”I don't think it matters. It's a potion I bring out ones’ desires, ” she said before disappearing behind the case of books once more.

 

Lana huffed as she placed the book down. ”Keith!” she called her familiar.

 

In a black puff of smoke, Keith lazily rests atop the caldrons pot. His black paw dips in and out, knowing full well heat cannot harm him.

 

“What?” he asks, eyeing up at her with his big purple eyes.

 

”How do you make a potion of desire?” She asks, picking up the small body of a spider and Knute.

 

Keith rolls his eyes. ”Really? It's not that hard. Even you should be able to make it.” Lana frowned at his sarcasm.

 

Keith sighs, hopping off of the black cauldron. In a puff of smoke, Keith takes his mortal form. Shaggy black hair tied back, and purple slits for eyes. Skin whiter than snow and fangs like knives.

 

Keith is a demon. Her familiar.

 

Lana stares at his movements. Taking the dead animals out from her hands, Keith first sets down the Knute and pulls out three eyes of the spider and tosses them into the bubbling pot.

 

The brew turns pink.

 

Chucking the limp body, Keith than rips of four toes of Knute and pops one in between his teeth and the other three into the pot, it now steaming red.

 

”You were right the first time. You can't call me whenever you can't figure out something, ” he spoke with the toe in between his teeth. And like that, he was gone.

 

”That's what familiars are for!” she yelled, upstairs, knowing full well Keith is upstairs, taking a nap.

 

”Are you sure you don't want to summon a new familiar?” Pidge asks, standing up to look at her summoning circle.

 

Lana sighs, crushing pixie dust into the sloppy bubbles, turning it blue. “Remember the last time I tried to do that?” she mutters.

 

“He threw a stick at you?” she asks.

 

“He threw a stick at me! It was on fire!” She threw her hands I the air. ”Do you know how long it took to grow back my hair to its original length?!” she asks, holding up her long braided hair.

 

”At least he cares, ” Allura chimes in, holding the spell book she was looking for.

 

Lana slumps back into the armchair. ”I don't get him, ” she sighs. Lazily, her head turns over to Allura and Pidge, who hand their familiars. ”I don't get this, ” she murmurs, holding out a hand to the tie other girls. ”Rover can practically read your mind, and Allura and the mice can have bloody conversations, and he does even want to be in the same room as me, ” she throws arms over her head.

 

Allura and Pidge share a look. It's hard to watch. Lana has a very powerful and rare familiar, yet it's like they have zero blood bond.

 

A familiar shares their master’s power and saves and loves them, but Keith only shows announce, treating her like a child.

 

”Its so painful, ” she mutters. It shouldn't be painful. They should have been bonding, not acting like a married couple. ”He won't even agree to break bonds with me. He doesn't want to be here and complains, yet won't allow me to summon another.” Lana curls into herself. ”He's such a brat. He wants and wants and wants, but never allows me to do anything.”

 

Allura places a hand on Lana’s shoulder, making the younger girl to look up at her. ”I'm sure he cares for you, ” she says with comfort tinting her tone. ”He's just not used to having a master that isn't himself.”

 

Lana wipes away the prickle of tears with her sleeve. ”Yeah, I guess.”

 

Pidge jumps forward into Lana’s lap, smirking like a villain and rubbing her hands together like one. ”And think of all the money we’ll get from selling these things?”

 

Lana chuckles, ”Riches witches in the city.”

 

Allura chuckles, taking both of them by the hand. ”Alright, let's finish the spell.”

 

The three of them move the cauldron into the middle of the circle and step up the candles. They hold hands around the cauldron. They began to chant.

 

Their cursed marks appear on their bodies and eyes glow. Keith sat upon the railing, smirking down at the potion.

 

The marks represent the bond and power shared between master and familiar. Allura had scales on her cheeks, pink and bright form the friendship shared between her and her four mice familiars. Pidge, green spirals on her arms from the loyalty with Rover. And Lana had dark maroon wings on her back. Dull and flicking. Marks that she will never see and prove how weak she really is compared to her covenant.

 

With a large smog of black, Keith fell from the top of the stairs and into the pot. The girls scream upon the potion splashing onto them.

 

”We have to get this off! Hurry, before it takes effect!” Allura demands, pulling Pidge to the bathroom. ”Lana, get your demon under control!”

 

Lana tossed her robs to the couch, leaving her in her everyday wear. She growls down at the pot. Keith was in his feline form, lazily glaring up at her.

 

”What is wrong with you!?” she yells at him. She dug throw the brew and pulled out him by his black pelt. ”Do you know how bloody long it took us to get all those ingredients!? You ruined everything!”

 

Keith took his demon form and smacked Lana’s hand away.

 

Short, shaggy, black fur that covered him from head to claw. His eyes glow deep violet, and claws out. His tail wraps around her leg and ears twitched. Deep purple marks cover his back, along with blue wings that showed he belongs to her. He was a demon.

 

Keith’s smirked. Rows of teeth sparkled and eyes amused. ”And what? Not take this opportunity to bath in pure desire before humans get their hands on it?” he growls down at her. ”There's still at least six bottles worth. ”Maybe nine.”

 

The mark on her back burned. It stung her flesh and boiled her insides. This ain't how a master and familiar are supposed to act. It was literally killing her and he didn't even care.

 

”That was supposed to be our key back into the main covenant! And fill 28 bottles of pure desire! But no! Mister demon familiar can’t listen to anything I say!” She threw her arms up. ”You are the whole reason I got kicked out in the first place!”

 

”It isn't my fault my so-called master a pitiful excuse for a witch,” he snarls. ”I was trying to make you powerful, but you are too weak.”

 

That was the final straw.

 

Lana lowers her head, hiding the tears in her eyes. She really did want this to work.

 

She can remember the first time she summoned Keith. The room was filled with smoke and Lana was on her knees heaving. It drained all her magic just summon him and for him to be an all-powerful monster of hell made everyone so proud of her. She fell in love at the sight of him, yet now he still doesn't see her worthy.

 

It was making Pidge and Allura suffer. They didn't have to leave with her. They could be at home with the rest of the covenant, but they never left her.

 

“Fine!” She yells, her scream ripping her lungs apart. Angrily, Lana whips out her wand from her boot and pointed at her arm. With fire in her eyes, Lana stared Keith down as she was muttering the spell.

 

Keith growls, his claw reaches for her but Lana steps back. ”Don't do it, ” he orders.

 

”And why not?!” Lana demand. ”Because you'll go back to Hell? Isn't this what you want?” Tears spill from her eyes at how painful it was becoming. The marks are peeling from her skin.

 

”You’ll kill yourself.” He warns.

 

”I don't care!” she yells. He was lying. A familiar can't kill their masters once bonds are torn. As Lana starts muttering once more, Keith rips her wand from her hand and snaps it in half.

 

Lana gasped. Her teary eyes locked on the shattered pieces of her wand. Her hands cup her mouth and drop to her knees as she starts sobbing. ”What did I do wrong?” she sobs. ”Why do you hate me so much?”

 

Keith's claws rest on her head. ”I don't hate you.”

 

She sniffled, ”yes you do, ” she says.

 

The demon took a knee and picked her up. She gasped, never being held in Keith's grip before. He purrs into her neck, ”if you don't want to be my master then I’ll have something different in mind, ” he growls possessively.

 

His wings ripped from his fur. The circle glows red and began to spin. ”Keith—what are you doing!?” she breathed, clawing at his fur. Her eyes open in horror, and suddenly, it was clear.

 

”Taking my bride back with me, ” he spoke lovingly. ”I was getting tired waiting for your mind and body to fully mature,” he chuckled. ”To think a child summoned me.”

 

The mark on her back didn't mean he belonged to her, it was that she belonged to him. ”You knew?” she whispers. ”You knew if I broke ties with you, it wouldn't be work, ” she mutters. Her chest was heavy, and body trembling.

 

She never had a familiar, but a demon living with her and marked her as his bride.

 

”Keith—” she shrieked as the flames grew high. Keith held her squirming body close. ”Allura! Pidge!” she clung to Keith, unable to let go.

 

Keith, in silencing her, took her lips with his own as the flames engulfed them.

 

In a bright light, the two vanished from the room. Leaving nothing but ash from the burned circle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick today, but I really wanted to get this out. So I apologize for crap writing.


	37. October Special 3.5: Convenient Witches part 2: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another character and how could I say no?

Lana laid in the large bed, dazed. Her robes hung off of her limbs, reviling bare skin. Arms and legs heavy as lead. Her body sprawls out atop the plush black sheets.

 

The null lavender scent, the steam, filled the room and calmed her sleepy being. Her eyes tiredly blinked, and her breathing slowed.

 

Her throat burned and scratchy. Though, she couldn't remember why. Everything was fuzzy.

 

”Do you like it?” a gentle voice whispered. An inky claw reaches out for her chin. ”Its safe and warm, isn't it?”

 

”Keith?” she whispered, leaning into the pads if the claw.

 

His thumb stroked her bottom lip, and she swoons into the fur. Keith shifts into his human form, his thumb slipping into her mouth.

 

”Yes, you are safe now, ” he hushed softly, shifting forward onto the bed. His thumb slipped out from her mouth and rubbed lower lip.

 

Lana stares silently up at Keith before muttering his words back at him. ”I’m safe?” her breath is soft, her headlight. ”From what?” Her head cocked to the side.

 

Keith let's out a soft chuckle, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. ”From the monsters.”

 

”Monsters?” she echoes.

 

”That's right, ” he said. ”I took you away from a place of bad people.”

 

Lana hummed into the touch. ”Did they not like me?” she asked.

 

Keith chuckles before he whispered. ”Of course they love you. Anyone would, ” he praised.

 

Lana’s mind still numbed, filled with the scent of lavender, she still couldn't remember what had happened before this.

 

”Keith?” she called softly.

 

”Yes, kitten?”

 

”Everything is fuzzy, ” she said. ”I can't think probably.” She pouted at her words.

 

Keith swung his leg over Lana’s hip and mounted her. He took his demon firm once more. An inky demon of a cat.

 

Fear did not shack her to the core at the ungodly sight of his true form. It warmed her belly and squeezed her heart.

 

His lips pressed against hers and claws lifted her small body into his chest. The robes had slipped from her caramel skin and was blanketed in Keith’s black fur.

 

She let out soft moans into the heated air and breathed in the heavy smell of sex and flowers. 

 

Even with his frightening form, large daggers for teeth and needles for claws, his mouth suckled on her skin and nails groomed her with care.

 

The large heat of his body overtook her and made any doubts vanish from her fogged mind.

 

When she woke, naked and greasy, Keith had gone. Like many a time before.

 

Lana bathed in the bath-like pool that soaked away the grime. She fed herself on cherries, the fruit Keith had left for her this time and drank sparkling cider.

 

It was lonely when he didn't show until sun fall, and left in the morning. He'd bring her gifts and shower her in praise, and kiss the mark on her back that marked her as his, but she just wanted his body near hers.

 

She laid in the bed for what felt like a hundred times before. Mind still blank and clouded.

 

”Did you have a blissful day, my kitten?” he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

 

Lana hummed into his touch, not wanting it to leave. She shut her eyes and cupped her hand over the top of his hand. ”I was lonely without you, ” she purred. ”Where do you go? Why must you leave? Just stay with me, ” she lulls.

 

Keith places a kiss atop her head and grins into the flesh. ”Soon my love, ” he hushed. ”I must put up a barrier so the bad humans don't get in.”

 

”Bad people?”

 

Keith hummed and nodded before he kissed her head. ”Yes, bad people. They want to take you away from me.”

 

Lana whined. ”But I don't want to leave. I want you to stay, ” she said with a pout.

 

Keith laughs once more. Another soft, throaty laugh. ”Yes, darling. Every moment I spend with you, you loving me, I become stronger, ” he praised. ”I will be able to protect you.”

 

Lana looked up at him with dark blue eyes, clouded with lust and love. Null of any other emotions. She spoke. ”I want a baby.”

 

Keith froze. ”Where’d that come from?” he asked with surprise.

 

Lana turned her head to the side, looking at the wall. ”Just now. I want one.” She turned back to him with big doe eyes. ”Please? I'm lonely.”

 

Her brain went hazy once more as she breathed in the heated lavender scent. Why couldn't she think straight?

 

Slowly, Keith leaned down to press his lips atop hers. He pulled back, his breath heated her mouth. ”Is that what you want?” he asked.

 

Lana nods. ”Yes, ” she whispered.

 

Like the night before, Keith mounted her. With his inhuman strength and took her like all the nights before.

 

The intoxicating smell of Keith’s musk mixed with the numbing fragrance of lavender made her go limp in pleasure.

 

She clawed and pawed at his back. Attacked his lips with her own and swallowed his tongue as he deepened the sloppy kiss further.

 

She shuttered in pleasure as he released inside her. His large, ink-stained fur collapsed atop her small frame. Keith purred into the warmth of her skin.

 

Keith placed a hand atop her lower stomach and purred into her ear. ”You will definitely bare my kin now.” His tongue dragged across her ear and kissed them shell before tucking his head back into the crock of her neck.

 

Lance pressed kisses on his head and pushed back the fur, coxing him into sleep.

 

She herself, had slept holding him close to her bare chest. Her mind became blank once more, taken by the black.

 

Keith jumped upon the sound of the barrier breaking. ”Damn it, ” he growled while he shot up from the bed.

 

”Keith?” Lana blinked. ”What's going on?” she asked, her first rubbing her eye.

 

Keith grabbed a robe and tossed it into Lana’s lap. ”Put this on, ” he ordered, holding her forearms and looking her in the eye with anger.

 

Confused, Lana tilted her head. ”Why?”

 

Keith smashed his lips against hers, making a surprised noise from Lana as she melted. Keith yanked her back and pulled on the robe.

 

Lana felt tears sting her eyes as Keith pressed his forehead against hers. ”A lot of people are coming to take you away. I won't be able to keep you with me. You must go with them for a while.”

 

Lana shook her head. ”No, ” she said. “I want to stay,” she begged.

 

Keith kissed her forehead once more before he pulled away. Lana’s hands chased after his movements but she didn’t dare move. She trusted him. ”I will come for you, kitten.” In a black puff of smoke, Keith had gone.

 

Soon, strange people came and hugged her. They wept tears of joy and clawed her into a right embrace. For a while, she couldn't recall their names. Only that they looked familiar.

 

And so, she went.

 

Quickly, the scent of lavender had cleared from her head and the fog was lifted. She could think straight once more.

 

Though back in the warm arms of her covenant, Lana still had Keith’s mark on her back. Meaning he was still alive and she still belonged to him.

 

Lana remembers all that had happened, in what Allura explain to be, a few months, though it felt like only a few days. They were pure bliss.

 

Heated water ran down her bare back. Lana had her forehead pressed against the wall as she looked down at her stomach. Her hands cupped under her bellybutton and over top of the seal on her.

 

Keith had impregnated her with his hellspawn. Only she knew. She didn't dare tell the others, for they'd force her to rid herself of the child. The child she asked him to give her.

 

Her eyes closed, feeling the pulse of energy growing inside her womb.

 

”Papa’s coming, ” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably clear something up. 
> 
> The lavender smell was a magical herb that when mixed with the target's favourite sent, makes it hard to think and mellows them the hell out. That's why she couldn't remember anything other than Keith. Because she saw and talked to him every day, it was only natural she’d attach onto the one thing she can remember. Plus he’s a powerful demon. That helps. 
> 
> And that is why they herd didn’t effect Keith. He made it for Lance, not him. So he wasn’t it’s target.
> 
> It's like the friendly, none dangerous way to get high type of thing. 
> 
> Lance was safe and happy and is very healthy.


	38. October Special 4: Don't Open the Door: Lance/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never open the door in the middle of a thunderstorm.

 

Thunder booms, thunder cracks like a whip. Rain, like knives, shower down from the inky clouds.

 

Lana sleeps sound in the warmth of her bed. The frozen chill of the rain and wind locked outside where they can't reach her.

 

Suddenly, she jerks awake. Breathing quick and chest rising and falling fast. She turned to her alarm clock.

 

1:45 am.

 

She breaths, letting her nerves settle. ”Just a dream, ” she mutters.

 

She kicks up from the covers and steps into the kitchen. Lana knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so she put on the kettle.

 

Thunder drums the sky outside. Lana loves its music. She sways back and forth to the steady sound.

 

Bah bump, bah bump, bah bump. Like a heartbeat.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Lana turned to the door in silence. It rings again.

 

Slowly, Lana walks to the door. Her body presses up against the door as she eyes at the peephole.

 

A man, no older than she, is drenched head to foot. Lana noted his care parked outside a few feet from her driveway. He is absolutely gorgeous. Shaggy brown curls and a scar across his creamy skin.

 

Slowly, she turns the knob. ”Hello?” she asks, pulling the door completely open to view the man.

 

He flashes her a sheepish smile, his kind eyes glimmer. ”Hi, ” he says before clearing his throat. ”Um- my car broke down, and I was wondering if maybe I could borrow your phone to call a tow truck and maybe a towel.”

 

”Of course. I put on some tea if you want?” she says as politely, Lana lets him in.

 

Lana sat in an uncomfortable silence as Matt, the man who showed up at her door, had spoken with the tow truck company.

 

She couldn't help but stare. His large back and his well-built frame. It is pleasing to the eye.

 

Once hanging up, Lana stiffened. He smiled at her once again, taking the towel and ruffling his damp, shaggy hair. ”You are far too kind, ” he praises softly before sitting down next to her.

 

”It's nothing, ” Lana replies. ”I'm sure you'd do the same.”

 

Matt shook his head. ”Not at all, ” he says jokingly. ”With a gang war going on where I live and a rapist/murderer running around, I'm sorry to say I would definitely cowar behind my pillow, ” he joked.

 

Lana let out a soft chuckle. ”I'm not scared. You seem like a nice man.”

 

Before Matt can retaliate with a playful comment, the kettle starts to scream. Lana jumbled to her feet, but Matt beat her to it. ”Let me, ” he says with pleading eyes and kind smile. ”You've been so kind— it's the least I can do.”

 

Not wanting to be rude, Lana sits back down as Matt goes to fill the two mugs she sat out.

 

Once he's back, he hands her a red one with a tabby cat on the front and its tail turning into the handle. She likes cats.

 

”You like cats?” he asks as if he can read her mind.

 

She grins and nods. ”Yeah. But the adoption center won't let me adopted them because of their policies.” she takes a sip.

 

It tasted a little funny.

 

”Oh really?” Matt asks, scootching forward. ”Any cat in particular that caught your eye?”

 

She hums, before taking another sip. ”There are two actually. They are fraternal twins.” she smiles. ”One is named Red and the other Blue. They are just the cutest kittens I've ever seen. Blue and her sister are ones I have my eye on.” Hse grinned into her mug before finishing it.

 

Matt smirks, eyes falling down to his mug. ”I might just have to get you them, ” he mutters.

 

”What was that?” Lana asks, leaning in to hear him.

 

Matt chuckles, his head slowly shakes from left to right. ”Nevermind.”

 

Lana found her mind slipping. Her eyes drooping and brain fuzzy. She yawns into the back of her palm. ”I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so sleepy, ” she mutters, rubbing her eyes.

 

Matt places down the mug and pulls out a knife. ”You aren't sleepy. It's just the drugs I slipped you, ” he says playfully.

 

Lana trembles as Matt presses the knife to her neck, though he didn't press hard enough to draw blood.

 

She shutters. ”What—are you going to do with me?” she mutters, voice trembling, body growing numb and hot.

 

He chuckles in a low tone, eyeing her with lust. No trace of the kind man when once spike with a few seconds ago. ”I've been watching you, ” he whispers, into her ear. Slowly, Matt takes her arm and jerks her body into his.

 

Lana’s knees tremble. She can't help but lean into Matt’s body as he walks them over to the bedroom.

 

”You work for a small magazine company that works on publishing the disgusting truths of this city. So admirable, such a good girl,” he praises into Lana’s numbing brain. He presses a kiss against her hair, making the young woman shiver. He takes her to the bedroom. ”You lived with your family until two years ago and your ex-moved out only a few months ago. Such a strong girl. So independent.” He lays her down on the bed, with a wicked grin, eyes seem to glow with growing lust.

 

”I want to take that independence away, ” he growls in a low, seductive voice.

 

Slowly, Matt unbuttoned her shirt—Lana too drugged up to fight back.

 

”Stop, ” she slurs, throwing a hand over her bare breasts.

 

”oh no no no, ” he hushed, peeling her hand away. ”You must be good now. Be good for your new daddy, ” he orders, kissing down her belly. Lana couldn't think. It hurt and made her tear up. ”Don't worry. I'll make a wife out of you. I'll spoil you rotten.”

 

Lana blinked back the tears as her body start to betray her. It grows hot with each kiss, every gentle touch. Every sweat word that is spoken, each praise that slips from his lips made the pain and pleasure meld her brain into something dull.

 

She could only hear the sound of soft rain.

 

A few days later, after the storm has passed, the papers read, Lana McCain missing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is a little obsessive.


	39. October Special 5: Gun Go-Getter: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the past is dark for those who escaped its path. Be it, love, be it joy, be it the man that sued him, she will be there with a gun and a grin.

 

She leaned up against the wall, a gentle grin pulled at her lips. The warm screen of the phone pressed against her cheek. The flat of her back pressed against a stone wall. A plastic bag next to her heels and a guitar case next to her.

 

”Baby, I’ll be home in a few, ” she said into the phone. ”I bought doughnuts because I know how bummed you are.”

 

She can hear him grumble on the other side of the screen. ”It wasn't my fault.

 

A light giggle escaped her as she leaned into his voice. ”I know, I know sweety. But you'll find new work. He was just an ass, ” she spoke.

 

”He's the one that dumped sprite over me!”

 

”And then you broke his arm and got us into a lawsuit, ” she breathed out lightly.

 

”I'm sorry, ” he mutters.

 

Lana hummed, her shoulders bounced with a cheery laugh. ”Baby, I’ll handle everything,” she reassured. ”You just need to worry about finding a new job and sit pretty until I get home.”

 

Keith fell silent on the other line. She can sense his pink cheeks on the other side of the phone.

 

”Okay, ” he said. ”See you at home.”

 

She smiled fondly into the phone. ”I love you, ” she said, smirking into the phone.

 

”I love you too.”

 

The line ended and a frown pulled deep on Lana’s lips. She eyed the strip club a few blocks down and scowled.

 

A man with a cast and chubby frame had walked in through the doors of that club.

 

Picking up her belongings, Lana made her way to the club. To the back of the alleyway, Lana pushes open the door.

 

She made eye contact with Lotor, a close family friend and owner of many human trafficking centers. But when someone got a little too close to one of his girls, he’d blow them to kingdom come.

 

He smirked at her, already knowing shed been stacking out this place as a resent hunting ground for her recent pray.

 

Lana should be disgusted at how he looked at her with a woman in between his legs. Or by the fact that she had left this life of drugs, guns and sex after Keith came along.

 

Selling drugs, getting classmates addicted to smoking and drinking. Tricking girls into sex trafficking, and shooting enemies for a hefty price.

 

What a life she lived. 25 and engaged to an adorable man who can give her everything in the world by just smiling.

 

Keith never knew what she was, not did Lana ever intend in telling him.

 

But she did almost give herself away when they first met. Nearly, hit her with his fucking bike and she pulled out a gun upon hitting the ground.

 

God did she hate him seven years ago. Now, if he ever leaves, Lana would be crushed and may never recover.

 

But she just kept walking. His icy blue eyes still followed her as they did back in high school. Like they did now.

 

She stopped having sex after Keith and her started dating. After their first night together. That first awkward night of sex where Keith had almost zero ideas of what he was doing until Lana stopped and showed him several porn videos.

 

She’d smile at the memory if she wasn't so focused. Lotor’s lustful glare, the mix of alcohol and sex was nothing but a clouded memory.

 

She watched as her target go into a private room. Allura, Lotor’s partner and fiancé, though they all knew Lotor would rather fuck Lana and Allura with her bodyguard, Shiro. It didn't matter though. As long as it keeps the families close, those two can bone whomever the hell they want.

 

Not like Lana could blame them. If she hadn't met Keith, shed probably still be with Lotor and running the sex club with an iron fist and gold practically dripping from the walls.

 

”Make it quick, ” Allura said, opening the door.

 

Lana smirked as she handed over her bakery bought doughnuts and opened her guitar case to reveal and a rifle and two handguns strapped to the inside.

 

”When am I ever not?” she jokingly asks, shipping a handgun into her side of her dress and closing the lid.

 

She walked through the door with a wide grin. The man lazily, and lustfully stars up her body.

 

”Classy woman, huh?” He licks his lips. His body shimmies down in the low budget couch. Crotch low and bluge high.

 

Lana graceful steps over to the middle age male and sat in his lap. His meaty hands reach for her hips but Lana hushes him with a sly grin. ”No touching sweetheart.” She practically cringed at the fact she was doing this with anyone other than Keith. He was the only one that could get her to so a lap dance and he’d still be embarrassed.

 

As the man living leaned back, allowing his smaller self to become a little too at home between her thighs, Lana pull out the handgun. The mouth of the barrel pressed against his forehead and she held him by his shoulder.

 

”Don't you fucking move, ” she growled to the frozen man.

 

”What is this? What do you want? Money?” he rambled. An annoying toon to her ear.

 

She grinned as the familiar rush came back. The killing, the screams, begs and threats, how she missed it.

 

How many one-liners shed pine to say before killing her target and loving the silence after.

 

”I'm doing this for my cute boyfriend at home. It was really hard to wash all that sprite out of his gorgeous black hair. This is so much better than snipping you from a roof.” The man fell silent, blood ran cold. ”But I think you already know me.”

 

By her words, Lana.could tell she was right.

 

”What's my name asshole?” she asked with a smirk. When she didn't get an answer she frowned. ”Say it!” she demanded.

 

”Lance!” the man replied. ”You're Lance! From the north Lions and the mafia boss’s daughter! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was your man!” He cowered under her. Tears and sweat mix together and Lana can't help but love it.

 

It's a rush she hasn't felt in years. She smirks down at him one last time, giggling. ”Thank you, ” she said before pulling the trigger.

 

Slowly, after, Lana left the club with a blank expression. The excitement long and thrill chased away. As she walked home, Lana pulled out her phone and called a friend.

 

”Hunk?” she called. ”I need you to make it as though he never existed.” She hung up soon upon reaching the apartment her and Keith had been living until their house was finished.

 

Hunk was a long time friend that worked under her family. If things had turned out different, they’d probably be married. With Lana running meetings and games of Russian roulette and gambling while Hunk held the record for one of the greatest restaurants in the city.

 

Good thing they both left and Hunk was happily married with a second child on the way and Lance eager to catch up to her best friend.

 

”Baby, I'm home, ” she cheerfully called, opening the door.

 

Keith looked up from his phone, wide-eyed and surprised. ”Hey, Lana.”

 

Lana tossed her tired self down on the couch next to him, struggling up into his warmth. ”Baby, what are you looking at that's more important than me?” she pouts, placing the doughnuts on the coffee table.

 

Keith slung an arm around her. ”Nothing. I was just finished getting off the phone with my lawyer,” he said. ”Apparently, our case was won and my ex-boss died of a car accident. All charges are dropped.”

 

Lana perked up. ”Really?” she asked. ”How in the hell does that happen. ’oh look! I sue you! Oh look I'm dead!’” she playfully mimics before falling into Keith's warmth with a proud grin.

 

Keith scoffs. ”I know right?” he said as he puts on The Nightmare Before Christmas.

 

Lana hums with a loving smile on her face. She’d do anything for Keith. Even visiting her old self.

 

”I love you, Keith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is apart of a family full of Mafia members and grew up selling people and substances. Of course she’d clean and never did them before her family is smart. Don’t do the drugs, get others to do the damage for you.
> 
> But she, like Hunk, left after finding love. Only coming back once in awhile to help family out. 
> 
> Lana never plans on telling Keith. He’s too much like a blissful puppy.


	40. October Special 6: Monster in The Woods: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't enter the woods if you don't know what might turn you.

__Lana clung tight to Keith's hand. Her body practically inches away from him.

 

Keith stalked forward, flashlight in hand and Lana in another.

 

The crunch of autumn leaves sent shivers down Lana’s spine. Her hand would clam down on his and she’d inch closer to him. Keith didn't seem to mind. He'd gently squeeze her hand and pull her deeper into the woods.

 

”Keith? is this really worth it?” she asks in a whisper. Like the trees where listening.

 

Eagerly, he nods. ”Yeah. Your phone ready?” he asks, looking back at her.

 

Lana nods, pulling out her phone, turning on the video.

 

”I saw it around here after hours, ” he starts. Pointing with his flashlight, Keith pointed to the closed-off lumber meal and to the left of it. ”I swore I saw a werewolf right there.”

 

Lana snorted, ”or a wolf, or a bear, or some naked harry guy, ” she lightly chuckles. ”The full moon does give atmosphere.”

 

Keith playfully rugged her into his side, ”Or bigfoot, or a werewolf, ” he says with a grin.

 

Suddenly, a growl ripples through the woods, making the young couple freeze. Keith pulled Lana behind him, still holding her hand tight.

 

”What was that?” Lana whispers, putting her phone away, but not stopping the feed.

 

”Keep an eye out, ” Keith replied, letting go of her hand to reach for his knife.

 

As Lana reaches for her pistol, teeth attack her arm. She lets out a scream as she tossed to the mud and leaves.

 

”Keith!” she cries out in terror. She claws at the mud and grass as the wild animal rips into her leg, pulling into the thick of the woods.

 

Her phone falls out of her pocket as she kicks and thrashes at the beast. Keith steps onto of it in hast, trying to get to Lana.

 

”We just want the girl, ” a lighthearted giggle growl. He ignores it.

 

Keith grabs Lana’s hand, ready to take her back to his side until she screams. ”Keith, run!” she shrieks as he too is talked to the ground.

 

Keith smashes his head in a root, vision blank and spotty. ”Lana!” he calls, reaching for her.

 

He watches as a teary-eyed, face twisted in horror and throat torn between a scream and cry as Lana is dragged away into the night.

 

Tears pool in Keith’s eyes as his mind is engulfed into the black. The last sound that reaches his ears is Lana’s screams for him.

 

*

 

He woke to white and the happy sobs of his friends. In confusion, Keith turned his head left to right.

 

”Where’s Lana?” he asks with a tired rasp.

 

Their faces sunk into sadness and regret. Shiro took his hand, squeezing it tight. ”Keith, ” he starts with a soft voice. ”Lana is missing.”

 

Keith can only blink and the absurdity. ”No, no. We were just together. Where is she?” he pushes as he tries to sit up, only to feel a sharp stab at his head and arm.

 

”Keith, they only found her phone and you, ” Pidge jumped in, holding out Lana’s phone.

 

Tears start to prickle his eyes as he reaches for it. It lights up in his hand and reveals the screensaver of the two of them making goofy faces next to their carved pumpkins and hot chocolate.

 

He shuts off the phone and rips of the covers. ”I have to find her, ” he growls, kicking up from the bed.

 

Shiro and Hunk are quick to hold him down. ”No Keith. Let the police do their job, ” Shiro orders, him being a cop. ”We are going to find her.”

 

”No, ” Keith grunts, ”It was monsters! Monsters took her!” he growls, weakly thrashing in their hold.

 

”Keith, you need to calm down, ” Hunk orders. ”You aren't thinking right, ” he said.

 

Keith froze and looked up at them in disbelief. ”How can you say that?” he asks with a crack in his voice.

 

Shiro looks at him with pity. “We are just trying to—“

 

“No!” Keith cut Shiro off. “How can you say I can do anything?! It's my fault she might be dead! I have to save her! I have to be there to hold her and tell her how sorry I am, and how much I love her!” Keith rants, only stopping to let out a pained sob.

 

”Keith, ” Hunk tried. ”She’s my best friend too,” he whispers.

 

Keith’s eyes snapped open, like a frail animal and bore his teeth like one. ”You weren't planning on marrying her!” It fell silent.

 

No, Hunk wasn't. Keith was Lana’s number one and they were so close, people wonder why they weren't married.

 

Pidge pulls her hand up to pet his head. ”You have severe teeth marks in your arm and head injury. You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Keith lowers his head into her touch, ”please, ” he begs softly. ”Please let me be the first one to see her.”

 

Shiro nods, rubbing Keiths back.”Of course.”

 

*

 

Over the next few days in the hospital, Keith couldn't keep anything down. Anything other then meat and water would shoot back up and have him heaving in seconds.

 

His body craved move. Walking around the hospital wasn't enough anymore and his limb became achy from lack of physical activity.

 

And though he expected that he should leave finding Lana to the cops, he can just feel a pull. Some sort of knowing. Like her heartbeat plays out its rhythm in his head.

 

Pidge and Hunk would stop by to reassure him that there is hope of Lana’s return.

 

Shiro would pop in and update him on his finds. DNA samples have been found and it was clear that there might be signs of cooperation.

 

Keith could barely believe Lana would help monsters. Not unless she was under mind control or for safety.

 

He knew they were monsters, but he couldn’t tell anyone. No one would believe him if he saw werewolves, hell, his brain was still considered unfit and not ready for questioning.

 

A month he's been here. Like a prisoner. A caged animal.

 

One night, the act hurts far too much not to move. So Keith sneaks out the window.

 

The moon is full like it was that night she was dragged away. Keith sits on a bench just a little away from the hospital.

 

Keith looked down at his pocket knife, which he's surprised no one took from him and looked at the dry blood.

 

Keith flipped the blade in between his palm. ”Where are you?” he mutters to himself.

 

A sudden rustle through the bushes. Keith stiffens, knife gripped at the ready.

 

Out stepped Lana. Naked and shivering. Her arms hugged her sides. She was covered in cuts, bruises and mud.

 

”Hey Keith, ” she greets, swallowing back the chatter of her teeth. ”You gonna give me your coat or what?”

 

Keith jumped to his feet, jacket already off, but the first thing that wrapped around her bare body and tears spilled from his eyes.

 

”Oh, God. My God you're okay, ” he whispers into the crook of her neck. ”Where were you?” he asks.

 

Lana held Keith back, she held him close. She smiled into his warmth, reading to answer all of his questions.

 

A howl is heard from the woods, making Lana tense. ”Keith, we need to go inside, ” she says, pulling away as she looks back,

 

Keith let her push him inside as she slipped on the jacket. They snuck back through the window and into his room.

 

Lana shut the window, lightly growling at the shadows through the glass. ”Lana? What's going on?” he asks, sitting down on the bed.

 

Lana rushes over to him and places her hands on his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes glow a slight purple and she scowls. ”Oh God, it's happening to you too.”

 

”What?” Keith asks, holding her by her wrists. ”What's happening?”

 

Lana pulls back to quickly look back at the window and growls once more, this time, at the growing high of the moon, reaching its peak.

 

”The moon, ” she snarls. ”It's going to be too late, ” she says, rushing back to him as she pulls off the jacket. Her skin bare once more and she quickly walks back to the bed. ”You need to strip, ” she orders.

 

”Lana, you're acting weird, ” he said as she already has her hands on him.

 

”And it's going to get worse, ” she said. ”It's going to become painful and you are probably going to temporarily lose your mind.”

 

Before Keith could say another word, a sharp pain, like glass stung the back of his head. His hand flew to his forehead and slumps into the pain.

 

Lana grabs his shoulders, ”Keith, look at me, ” she says.

 

Obediently, he raised his head to meet her glowing eyes. His mouth dropped and eyes widen. ”You're one of them?” he asks in a whisper.

 

Her breath hitches at his question and she cringes. ”It been a long month Keith,” she whispers. ”I know I'm not human anymore, but I'd never hurt you.”

 

Even with eyes glowing like a creature of fairy tales, of monsters, he believes her.

 

”All I remember was waking up naked in a cave, covered in blood and my body aching, ” she said, pulling back to look at the window. ”I remember being hunted and fighting, ” she said, putting her hands on the sealing of the window. ”I can't go back to society.”

 

Pain pools in his gut as he stares at her bare back. Desire floods over him as he looks at Lana. ”What's happening to me?” he asks. ”Am I turning into one of those things?”

 

Lana turns back to meet the dark purple of his eyes glowing back at her. ”Yeah.” she walks back to comfort him. Lana takes a knee, holding his hand tight. ”We’re going to keep each other safe, ” she whispered. ”I got a place with two others being hunted. Their Allura and Coran, they've agreed to meet us after your first night, ” she explained, smiling up at him.

 

Keith couldn't wrap his head around her words. The word becoming echo-ie and visions unfocused.

 

”You expect me to just expect that I'm becoming a monster?” he hisses before another shook hit him. He gasped in pain. Keith fell into Lana’s shoulder, heaving hard. ”How are you so calm?” he asks with a shaky breath.

 

Lana holds his back with a tight grip and lets Keith claw needingly at her back. ”Time seems to move faster and yet my physical form slower. It's like I aged a year without you yet I'm still the same age I am,” she explains calmly as Keith starts to shift in her arms.

 

A snarl breaks through the air. Lana drags her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. She can feel the pull of the moon.

 

Lana can't fully remember what happened after she was dragged away, but she remembers the blood. The teeth, the claws. The shift and pull of the moon.

 

When she woke, tired, cold and scared, the first thing she wanted to do was get to Keith, but Allura and Coran told her no.

 

They told her to leave him behind, but Lana knew, Keith would need her.

 

Keith let's out a scream, bloody and broken. ”Lana!” he growls, curling into her warmth.

 

”I'm here, I'm here, ” she whispers. ”I'm not leaving you, ” she reassures, petting his back.

 

Trembling, Keith nuzzled her neck. ”I—I want—”

 

”Keith?” Lana asks with concern.

 

A howl roars out from him before his teeth bit down into Lana’s neck. She gasps out at the sharp stab of his teeth. A soundless scream left her.

 

As Keith pulled back, red crimson dripped from his muzzle. Ink black fur covered Keith from head to paw. Lana held her neck as she stared at the frail wolf of her lover.

 

She smiled at his growling form as she pulled back her fingers, covered in blood. A bonding mark. Even in this frail state, Keith still knew who she is. It makes her want to howl work joy.

 

Keith prowls around her, excepting her like a threat, though more out of curiosity. Lana doesn't move, not wanting to make him more nervous.

 

A loud howl is heard from outside, making both Keith a Lana growl. ”They’re coming, ” she said with a hiss of anger.

 

Lana took her form, making Keith finally comfortable around her. Lana knows he isn't in his right mind right now, but he’ll listen to her.

 

The next morning, Shiro found the hospital room in disarray and window shattered. Blood splatters at foot of the bed and claw marks leading up to the shattered glass.

 

Keith was missing and Lana claimed dead. Something wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Keith and Lance are alive, and werewolves are fun to write. But not as easy to write as vampires.


	41. October Special 7: Silkie Skin: Lance/ Shiro

 

Lana her coat close to her chest, hugging the white fur. She sat naked in a bed of silk sheets and plush pillows. Nervously, she glances down at her partner and back at her coat. She had been debating this all morning.

 

Shiro sleeps soundlessly next to her. Unstirred, unmoved from his dream. He is curled into her side. Lana having slept in his arms earlier in the night after they performed the act.

 

She wanted to repay her debt by giving herself to him for the night. Of course, Shiro hadn't known for she took human form and approached him as a woman in a bar and not a creature he saved in a rainstorm.

 

Silkies aren't supposed to give up their coats. But Lana truly believes that Shiro is the one. She took a deep breath and took one last glance at her coat as she slips out from the sheets.

 

Shiro still sleeps without a care, though he did reach for her warmth, finding her not there. Though his sleep clouded mind did not wake him.

 

Lana places down her coat on the counter and scribbles a note. Placing it atop her fur coat, she steps back. Lana pulled on her clothes and tucked her feet into her shoes before she could change her mind.

 

To be kind, she tidied his kitchen and living room. She places a plate of toast and eggs next to her note and coat. She smiles with proudly at her handiwork. Lana hoped she might be able to do this every day.

 

She went back to the bedroom and kisses Shiro’s lips. Treasuring how sweet the man looks upon sleep. Gently, she tucks back a loose strain of hair.

 

Her coat still calls for her. Lana pulls away before it's too late. She walks out from the house, more of a shack, and locked the door.

 

Lana let out a sigh of relief, knowing that there was no turning back. Her back pressed against the wood of the door, her head lowered.

 

The strings of her coat still pull at her to retrieve it. Her over half. Lana tries to stay strong, walking to the place she has set for them to meet.

 

*

 

Shiro wakes to the would of the waves crashing on the shore. He wakes to the lukewarm dent in his matters, missing a warm body.

 

Slowly, he blinks. The woman that had shared his bed nowhere to be seen. Though the light tingle of his lips tells him that she didn't leave without a tender goodbye to his sleeping form.

 

Slowly, he sits, pondering on how he might have drawn her in, only for her to flee while he dreamed.

 

She appeared so happy last night. Her eyes glitter like the sun reflect long off the top of the water. Her skin smooth and soft like fur. She spoke his name as if it made her hitter with joy. Her laugh, like bubbles in his ears.

 

Shiro steps over to the rickety room he calls a kitchen and is surprised to find it cleaner than once he found it to be last night.

 

She had cleaned for him. A small smile pulls at his closed mouth grin as he further notices a white bundle.

 

Unfolding the bundle of fur, it took the shape of a coat. Puzzled, Shiro looked for any sign and found it in her note next to a plate of eggs and toast she must have prepared for him.

 

He flips open the piece of paper. In black curls and twists of letters in her hand, she wrote:

 

’I believe you know the legends of silkies. I have chosen you to be my husband and left you my coat. If you feel the same, places come find me and claim me as your wife. If not, please return my coat and I will disappear from your life. Thank you for the night we spent, and saving my life.’

 

At the bottom, it set a time and place where she will be waiting.

 

Shiro’s face heats with joy and embarrassment. Of course, he knew the stories of sailors finding wives in Silkies. Men who steal the woman's coat so she will belong to him. Of woman leaving and only coming to see their children. Of Silkies giving up their coats.

 

He knew. Just not the fact that it could happen to him.

 

Shiro’s mind wonders to the night of the seal. Those eyes seem all too familiar. Looked at like they knew they could thank him. His heart flutters, wanting to see that face, hear her voice, and touch her skin.

 

It finally made sense.

 

In his hase, Shiro took hold of the note and purposely left the coat at home.

 


	42. October Special 8: Demon’s Wish: Lance/Keith

 

Longingly, Keith started down at his hand. The sprawled out fingers, and smooth palm.

 

”You gonna do it or not?” Ezor asks, leaning forward on her knees.

 

Acxa elbows her, ”don't rush him, ” she hisses.

 

His eyes fall over to her with a bored expression and then to the knife tightly gripped in his other.

 

”Well, get on with it, ” Zethrid urges on the other side of the circle.

 

Keith sighs as he lines the blade to his palm. The slow pierce of the blade cuts into his into his pasty flesh. The red juices of his body spill out from his split flesh. Crimson blood pools into his palm as he pulls out the blade.

 

He can feel the girl’s desperate glares and smirks. These people are not his friends, yet here he is, in their small friend group.

 

Causally, Keith held his hand out to the pentagram and allows to drip into its centre.

 

He is their blood. The only reason they want him here. Once this is over, he’ll get up, leave, and pretend it never happened.

 

There the five teens sat. Lotor lazed back on the loveseat. Smugly, grinning down at them like underlings.

 

The three girls held hands, chanting like mindless followers in search for a peruse. Maybe that's why he's here.

 

After ten minutes of them chanting what seems to Keith like repeating of the words, nothing happens. The room is slightly chilly, but that has to be from the open window. A few handles went out, but it has to be they just ran out. Nothing has happened to show that the summoning worked.

 

”That's it, ” he mutters, pulling on his jacket. ”You guys are crazy. I'm going home. See you on Monday, ” he says with a small wave with his back turned to them.

 

”He's no fun.” Is the last thing anyone said. It coming from Ezor.

 

Keith didn't see the girls jump at the sudden flicker of the candles go out at the same time.

 

Keith parks his motorcycle in the driveway. The night is old and his folks were probably still fast asleep.

 

Carefully, he climbs the latter next to his open window. Once in his room, Keith lays motionless on his bed.

 

He was an idiot for going with the ’popular’ kids, and for what? His wish to have friends? What a joke.

 

Slowly, Keith closes his eyes. Darkness takes him in its warm embrace. Peaceful.

 

Suddenly, a heavy weight sprawls out on top of his chest. Warmth takes his hips and gentle fingers comb his hair.

 

Slowly, Keith’s eyes open. Met with a rich dark blue glow of eyes and sharp toothy grin.

 

”Hey, baby. I was wondering when you'd be done with your nap, ” she coos softly. Her body lifts from atop of his and the beautiful woman towers over him.

 

Keith’s breath is taken away. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. So many questions flooded his mind, yet only one question left him. ”What are you?” he asks.

 

The women chuckle as she tucks back a long piece of dark chocolate hair. ”I am Lance. Your undying and loyal servant.”

 

To Keith’s surprise, and distress, he was unable to move. Arms locked to his sides and legs pinned under her body.

 

Lance chuckles once more. ”I’m here to grant your wishes. All your greatest desires, ” she hums, dipping close so that her forehead touches his. ”I'm the monster you children decided to summon, ” she whispers. Her glowing eyes turn blood red.

 

Keith can only stare, speechless to her words.

 

”Any questions love?” she asks, cocking her head to the side. Her body shifts back onto his thighs and suddenly, Keith can move.

 

Finally, Keith found his voice and sat up. Cheerily, she sat on his lap, waiting for him to answer. ”How is this real?” he whispers. ”You shouldn't be real.”

 

Lance giggles. Keith's heart pounds at her lighthearted laughter. Her arms crawl over his shoulder and hug his neck. ”Your blood is the thing that brought me here. You are my master and me, your loyal demon,” she says. ”Whatever you wish, whatever the deepest, darkest desires you hold locked up in your heart, I will bring it out to its surface and survive you. Bend your enemies to your will and have them lick at your toes.”

 

Her tongue drags across his cheek, sending a shiver up Keith’s spine and cheeks flush with pink. Her mouth stops at his ear.

 

Keith can feel her grin. ”I'll do anything you want. The world is now at your feet.” Slowly, her nimble fingers reach for his wrist, pulling his open palm to her rest on her breast. ”Even my body is at your disposal.” Her teeth pull on his ear, nibbling it. Keith jerks back his hand and falls flat on his mattress. Lance towers over him once with a scowl. She hisses at his rejection. ”Are you rejecting me? My power?” She growls. Her nails rip the comforter.

 

Her eyes return to blood, and teeth to knives. Ink marks crawl up her cheeks and stain her skin. Keith found his heart in his throat. Even as a monster, he found himself attracted to her beauty.

 

”I am offering you a world you can rule with only a snap of your fingers and you turn me away?”

 

Keith shook his head. ”No—no, ” he chokes. ”But if you're a demon, doesn't that mean I owe you my soul or my life?” he asks quickly.

 

Lance’s face shifts into a calm smile. ”No. You owe me nothing. I belong to you. Do with me as you please, ” she whispers. ”My purpose is only to survive you, not take.”

 

Keith swallows. ”Okay, ” he mutters. ”I guess you're my demon now, ” he said, making Lance beam.

 

”So tell me, master, what is it you desire?”

 

Keith didn't need to think. Letting the words spill from his mouth. ”I want friends. True friends.” He's surprised he let the words slip.

 

Lance smiles at her master. ”Whatever you wish.” Lance cups his toasty cheeks and places her lips atop his. Chapped and cracked, press against soft, plush lips smake against together. Keith found his mind slipping, blink.

 

Lance pulls back from Keith’s sleeping form. ”I’ll see you the daylight, my lord.”

 

*

 

Keith wakes in the early morning of his mother’s voice. When he sits up, Keith remembers that Lance had visited him a night.

 

It couldn't have been fake. The claw marks are sunk into the bed. He turns from left to right, and nowhere in sight had Lance had been. She had vanished.

 

Slowly, gets up and saunters down the stairs. There at the door, his mother stood with a smile on her face. ”Sweetie I want to introduce you to the exchange student that is going to be staying with us.”

 

Keith started at the doorway. They aren't the type of people to take in transfer students. Keith didn't even know that there was a transfer student at his school.

 

His eyes widen at the girl standing at the door. Lance had her hand extended to him with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes sparkle and skin caramel. She was wearing normal clothes and holding a luggage bag.

 

”Hello, Keith. It's nice to meet you, ” she greeted as though they hadn't met before.

 

He swallows, I'm her eyes kept his in place. ”Nice to met you, ” he greets, shaking her hand. Her grip is firm, but not to the human eye.

 

Keith’s mom brought him into a hug. ”Lana will be staying in the room next to yours.”

 

Keith is taken by the name. Last night, she introduced herself as Lance. ”Lana, ” he says, tasting the name.

 

”You can call me Lance, ” she said with a playful wink, making his mother smile.

 

”I’ll help you with your bags. Keith, why don't you show Lana around the house?”

 

”Oh, I'm pretty new to the area. Maybe you should show me the neighbourhood.” Lance grinned innocently.

 

Keith stiffens. ”Ok, ” he mutters. ”Just let me get changed.” He was already up the stairs before she could answer.

 

 

*

 

Keith and walked in silence. They had decided to go to the park. Keith couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to Lance as she blissfully walked along the stone path next to him.

 

From what happened last night, and this morning, he can't tell whether or not what happened was real or not.

 

She stopped, tucking her hands into her pockets and tilted her head back to a bench. ”Let's sit.”

 

Keith just did what she wanted and walked over to the park bench.

 

She slouched back on the head of the wood and smirked to him. Keith's face burned at the same sharp teeth and playful red eyes from last night. ”I thought this might clear up any doubts good have about last night, ” she snickered.

 

The top of his skin crawls and the inside of chest feels hot. ”So you, like brainwashed my parents into letting you stay at my place?” he asked. Lance nods. ”But why?” he pressed on.

 

Lance clicked her tongue. ”You said you wanted a friend, right?” she spoke, already knowing the answer. ”I'm here to do just that. Trust me, ” she said softly, with a lovely smile.

 

Keith could shake the unease he felt deep in his chest but pushed it down. He wasn't afraid, just curious.

 

That night, while everyone slept, Lance watched over her master. Her fingers played with his oxy hair and stored the loose strains back.

 

”You shoulder be here, ” she mutters.

 

”I could say the same about you, ” another voice spoke from the shadows of the room.

 

Lance didn't stir in the sudden voice. More annoyed than startled. ” I wasn't talking to you, ” she huffed.

 

Shiro stepped out from the shadows. ”He warned you to leave. You should respect his wishes, ” the older demon spoke his hand on her shoulder.

 

Lance didn't take her eyes off Keith. ”I'm here for him. Nothing else matters, ” she said, playing with his messy locks.

 

”And what will happen when he wakes?” He asked. “The lord of darkness will awaken soon. What then?”

 

Lance glared up at him with blood red eyes. ”Then my his wrath be gentle to our hell.”

 

Shiro snickered at her claim, his hand caressing Keith’s cheek. ”He could never stay mad at you. He will probably be grateful once awaken.”

 

Lance turned back to Keith. ”Until he is awake, I will not step a foot out of line, ” she promised.

 

”That is far too late, ” Shiro chuckles.

 

Lance joins his soft chuckle. ”He makes such an adorable human.”

 

“Don’t mess this up,” Shiro warns, giving her a last snarl.

 

A wicked grin pulls at her thin lips and relives more sharp teeth and bloody eyes. ”I’ll make sure that all hell won't break loose.” She stood and grabbed Shiro’s shoulder. ”This world will finally bow to his will. Make sure hell sleeps well until he wakes.”

 

Shiro bows his head, knowing of his lord’s soon reveal and the queen soon return to the underworld.

 


	43. October Special 9: Watchful Eyes: Lance/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching through the screens is a protective eye and a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always giving Matt the creeper stores. I'm sorry Matt! Please forgive me!

 

Lazily, Matt leaned onto his closed fist. The darkness of his room had surrounded him. Only lighting from the computer screen light his face.

 

Matt knows what he is doing is wrong. A habit that should have never formed. But the sad truth is, it had. The disgusting part is that Matt wasn't even the slightest described with his actions. Not one bit.

 

Matt held a lazy smile on his lips as he watched what happened on the over the side of the screen and listened to the audio.

 

A woman’s gentle hum muffled under the patter of the shower’s tears. The curtains were drawn, though the lightly shadowed silhouette of a woman still could be seen.

 

Matt felt pride every time he watched the screen, like the protective boyfriend he is. How his loyal girlfriend would ignorantly go about her day, and Matt feels as though he's always with her. Through the screen.

 

The water stops and the curtains are pulled back. Lana hopped out from the tub naked, drenched in the showerhead’s tears.

 

Matt liked his lips, loving her perfect body and how only he is able to look at it. She belongs to him.

 

Matt switches the channel to her bedroom as she walked while pulling up the towel. Lana stops at her bed, eyeing the two sets of outfits sitting atop her comforter.

 

He watched as she dressed. How cute she is when lovingly getting ready for him.

 

Matt, always planning ahead, for ready early, just to watch her. Like always.

 

Lana picked a lavender purple dress with thin straps and reaches her knees. An open white shall with the sleeves scrunched to the elbow.

 

She gives it a playful twirl, giddily giggling to herself. Matt can't wait to hold her hand and twirl her around in the light of park. To feel her soft, warm skin in his fingers.

 

Lana stops to look in her mirror and applies makeup. Matt notes the brands and styles for gift ideas as he watches her skilled hand. His talented makeup artist at work.

 

Lana stops and takes a deep breath, eyeing her work with a prideful grin. How cute Matt found her smile. How lively and lovely she is.

 

She fluffs up her hair and ruffles it for good luck before sitting on the bed. She pulls open a drawer.

 

Matt hums at the content. ’so she wants to have sex tonight?’ he thinks as she shuts the full of her fun-time items and safety precautions to sex.

 

Matt will happily oblige. And will definitely record it for later.

 

Slowly, Matt took out his phone, careful not to peel his eyes away from the screen, and dials Lana’s number.

 

Her eyes lit up with excitement, they glittered. Her voice will echo off the monitor, so he steps back, still eyeing the screen.

 

“Hey baby, ” he greeted. ”Ready for me to pick you up?” he asked.

 

”Yeah, ” she spoke the glee. ”I'm so excited to see what type of surprise you have for me. ” she ’eee’s’ at the end.

 

Matt puts a hand in his pocket, feeling the ring box between his fingers. ”I hope you like it, ” he mutters into the phone’s screen. ”It would make me the happiest man in the world if you like it.”

 

”Well, I hope I love it. No, I know I'm gonna love it, ” she said. Matt smiles at her blushing face in the screen. ”Anything you get me I love.”

 

Matt hums, ”I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”

 

Lana giggles on the other end. ”I love you too.” The line ends.

 

Matt walks over to his monitor and presses record before leaving the dark room.

 

As Matt walks down the hall of his apartment, he can't help but wonder how he will install cameras into his home without her knowing. But then he smiles. Mart knows it will be easy to do by looking at the house he knows Lana will love once they move out.

 

She said it herself, she wants a small house and a big family. And she’ll get it. She will have the world if she so wanted it because Matt will give it to her on a silver platter.

 

Matt snickers to himself. He knows what he does is wrong. Lana is loyal and loves him to death. But he loves her just as much. This is to protect her. Or at least, that's what Matt used to tell himself. Now it's to feed an unhealthy obsession with a woman that he already knows will never leave him.

 

If Matt could turn back time, he would have fallen for her sooner.

 

It was all thanks to that Halloween party his sister, who was in the 12th grade at the time, went to and got hammered. Lana was the one to escort her into the car and helped Matt the rest of the night. Only to skip school because she was passed out dead on his bed.

 

Only of past Matt knew he loved her sooner. He could have loved her more than just a friend. Given her all the love she wanted. But that doesn't matter now.

 

Lana is his.

 

She's going to stay his.

 

And he will forever watch over her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective/Stalker Matt x Ignorant/loyal girlfriend Lance


	44. October Special 10: Unlikely of Friends: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't need a personal blood bag, nor did he need friends. He was fine with her being close, she belonged at his side. They shouldn't be friends, far from it, but it made him warm and fuzzy on the inside.

 

Keith sat in the grey room. Surrounded by his peers and nameless classmate that he did not care for.

 

Keith is a vampire. A rare half-blood between a pureblooded family, the Galra. He drinks blood like any other vampire, though he doesn't have the personal thrall.

 

The Galra bloodline is so pure, that everyone wants him. Even if he's a halfling, having offspring with him would guarantee a rise in social status. Even Humans that are around him are treated better.

 

And the myths are correct in establishing vampires as sexual creatures. There's nothing more satisfying than drinking from a virgin or while having sexual intercourse.

 

Vampires that attend private schools, or even ones that go to public school, have swarms of willing bodies being thrown at them.

 

Keith is the only vampire in his class that doesn't have a human blood bag at his side. While others have their thralls sitting in their laps, or at their side of their desk.

 

However, it's not like he hasn't gotten offers or the teachers presenting him with one, he just hasn't found the right one.

 

His eyes wander to a student, a human girl sitting next to the vampire she belongs to. Like others female students, her hair is tied back into a ponytail and she slumped over in her chair.

 

She was far more beautiful than other thralls. She wasn't mindless. She matched Keith in intelligence and test scores. She doesn't speak much in class or in the halls of the school, not surprising since she belongs to Lotor, but the tiny crunch of her face and a playful twinkle in her eye, Keith can already tell she was full of life. She’d sometimes scowl at Keith when the tests are handed back. It was clear she saw him as a rival. He loves being able to hear her giggle. The only one to hear her soft voice she only shared with him.

 

When the bell rang for lunch, Vampires and human’s alike flood the halls. Keith watched as thralls willingly gave themselves up as blood bags.

 

The scratch in the back of his throat hurts. He wants to drink, but not just yet. Watching her in pain was both arousing and uncomfortable to watch. She didn't deserve such pain.

 

Lana stood up against the wall, head tilted to the side, with Lotor’s teeth buried into her neck. Her hand lightly pressed into Lotor’s hair as she made eye contact with Keith. Her eyes are glossy with tears and lust. Keith growled at the way she was being treated.

 

Vampires have special pheromones and venom that dulls the pain long enough to bite into the skin. It allows the victim to feel pleasure until their body adapts. It was clear Lotor was purposely not letting out any. Leaving her in pain.

 

Lana was always left in poor care, only hiding behind how well she played her part behind a smiling mask. Keith can see it.

 

Lana knew that Keith can see through her mask, her act.

 

She gave him a comforting smile and mouthed ’meet me in the courtyard in 5’ before looking away. Keith, mind already made, begun walking.

 

*

 

Keith held the cigarette to his lips and puffed. Smoking has no effect on vampires, not even addiction to weed can compare to a vampire's lust of blood. Drugs, alcohol, smoking, none of it has any effect on Vampires. Makes them far more superior, and yet slaves to there own. Lust and thirst.

 

Smoking isn't allowed on school grounds, but they let it slip thanks to his grades and bloodline. And Keith needs it. He needs to know what it's like breathing. This forces him to do so. It's like a placebo.

 

”Back to your delinquent ways?” A smirking voice calls from behind.

 

Keith turns with another puff of smoke and holds out the cig for her. ”Want a try?”

 

Lana shook her head as she sat next to him. ”It's not healthy for humans, and I'm sure Lotor will notice, ” she said, slumping next to his side. ”He keeps me on a strict diet.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence like they've done many times before. If the rules of the school had said differently, along with that the vampires of this school are cruel, Keith would have made Lana his long ago.

 

It was uncommon for human students to date. Mostly because if a vampire finds out, they will experience the true reality of wanting to be happy by torture. It was only common for vampires to keep their thrall close, even have a sexual relationship. Nothing romantic, but in rare cases, it can end up that way.

 

Keith draped his arm over Lana as she scrolled through her phone. Lana and he were the unlikely of friends.

 

She was Lotor’s personal blood bag, that being how she stays enrolled in this school of wealth and power for bloodsuckers, like other humans with no money. Lana has to keep Lotor content with her, or she will be thrown out of the school, which wasn't uncommon. Lotor went though thralls faster than coffee filters. But Lana seems to be the one that stuck around the longest.

 

Lana shouldn't be talking to anyone other than Lotor and those in his close friend group. And other vampires knew better than to try and steal her from him. Yet she is still here, under Keith’s arm in a comfortable silence like they always were.

 

Keith felt at ease when she sat close to him. He was fine with this. Though Lana didn't know his true intention of making her his thrall, she still kept close.

 

Keith closed his eyes, head rested atop Lana’s head. Her strawberry scented shampoo lulled him into a nap.

 

Darkness floods over him for what seems like hours. The warmth of Lana’s body pressed against him dulled the chill of the wind.

 

The bell rings. With the chime, Keith opens his eyes. Lana looked up at him with large doe eyes of blue. ”We should probably head to class, ” she said, already going to her feet.

 

Keith pulled her back. She let out a squeak as shown in landed in his lap. Sleepily, Keith wrapped his arms around her middle, snuggling into the back of her neck.

 

”Keith, ” she hissed. ”I don't have time for this.” A human shouldn't speak in such a way with a vampire, but Lana treated everyone the same. Except him and Lotor.

 

”Let's just skip class, ” he mutters into the flesh of her neck.

 

”You know I can't, ” she grumbles a weak protest. ”I really need to succeed. I need to get a good job. I really need to go, Keith, ” she begged.

 

Keith grumbles, not loosening his hold on her waist. ”I’ll just get you a job, ” he mutters, making the girl stone in his grip. ”My mom and Uncle have high positions in the family company, I can get you in, ” he grumbles. ”My Dad loves you, my mom respects you. They keep asking when you are going to send in an application.”

 

Lana turned back with wide eyes. ”Really?” she asked like all the air had left her lungs. ”You'd do that for me?” Her eyes sparkle, cheeks pink and mouth hung open.

 

”Of course. Now let me use you as a pillow, ” he grumbles. He wants to kiss her neck. Leave his mark on her so Lotor knows he is coming for her, but he won't do it. Lana needs this, to stay in the school.

 

Lana hadn't moved, nor made another protest as the skipped their next class.

 

Keith understood Lana’s financial crisis. Her father and mother both work three jobs and all her siblings are spread out around the world in prestigious schools as thrall’s to get some higher education.

 

He meant when he said he’d get her a job.Keith would never go back on his word.

 

*

 

Keith laid in his dorm, his private room. All students got a private room. His headphones are blasting his favourite band as there is hammering at his door.

 

Keith shot up from his bed as the knocks got louder. Slowly, he stood from his bed and walked to the door. He opened the wooden door, only to have a warm body flung at him.

 

Lana clung to him sobbing into his hoodie. Instinctively, Keith clung to her shaking body, though he had no idea why she was sad.

 

”This is all your fault!” she cried into him. ”Stupid! Fucking moron!” she slurred into Keith's chest.

 

”What? What happened?” he asks with the h concern.

 

She tore away with a pout. Snot and tears drenched her face as she looks up at him. ”Lotor replaced me, ” she sniffles.

 

Keith's eyes widen. If Lotor reserved a knew thrall, Lana will be thrown out in a few days. Thralls don't have a choice if they are no longer needed. Of Lotor doesn't need her anymore, then the school doesn't need her.

 

The slow, almost non-existent beat of his heart ached. ”Keith, ” she sniffled. ”What am I gonna do?”

 

Keith had forgotten his promise to her at that moment and only his plan. Quickly, Keith grabbed her hand and rushed to the hall. He dragged Lana in his hurry to the office.

 

She called out protests and questions, but Keith ignored her as he rushed to the closing staff room.

 

Once inside, he let going of her hand and grabbed a document from the stack he was shown many times.

 

He wrote his name down on the paper, agreeing to take a thrall. ”Here, ” he said, handing it to the confused, more like, stunned clerk. He took Lana’s hand and gave the woman at the desk a lazy wave of Lana’s hand. ”Tell the office I finally have a thrall. Now stop nothing me and leave her papers in the system.” Keith took his leave without another word.

 

The woman at the office desk called for him, saying he needs to answer more questions before taking her as his thrall, rules and rights of humans and such. But he can just ask Lana, who is silently following behind with red cheeks and teary eyes.

 

She clung to his hand as he escorted her back to his room. ”Thank you,” she mutters, head lowered.

 

He spoke softly, ”anything for you.”

 

She began to sob at his words. ”Thank you. Thank you so much.” He hadn't realized they had made it back to his room, nor that he still clung right to her small body.

 

Keith couldn't place his fillings for Lana at the moment, nor did he know what to call them. They were always the most unlikely of friends.

 

In the future, Keith would look back at this moment with fondness. He'd laugh at how foolish he was to act on emotions he couldn't seem to control.

 

A more adult Keith, that has long graduated and taken his place among his family company, had married and had a child with the girl he only saw as the unlikely of friends.

 

As Keith held Lana in his arms and she sobbed with gratitude, he had no idea that he was in love.

 

But future Keith will look forward to seeing Lana in a wedding dress, his future bride.

 


	45. October Special 11: Box of Bits: Lance/Shiro part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for this and I put a fun twist. Enjoy werewolf Shiro being jelly. Until part two.

 

The glare of the streetlights lit the way of Lana’s return. The Village was close by, and Lana enjoyed walking. The cool breeze didn't penetrate past her coat as the November air nips its way at her right rosy cheeks.

 

She had picked up her and Shiro’s dinner. Neither of them wanting to slave away at the heat of the stove.

 

With each time she exhales, Lana can see the cloud of her breath. The night is peaceful, with no cars or people in sight. Lana lusts for the quiet of night and solitude.

 

The moon is full, and Shiro is grumpy as perusal around the time of the full moon. Shiro may not take his beast form, but he still acts of one. It would have been ill of her to send him out to get food.

 

He'd probably end up coming back with a squirrel or deer like last time. Lana doesn't think the neighbours will believe her the next time she has to explain why dead animals have shown up once more.

 

A weak whimper catches Lana’s ear, stopping her in her tracks. She turns back to the sound. Alone, a box sat at the curb of the sidewalk.

 

Her body turned completely and starts to walk back towards that box. The cardboard wiggled and something whimpers once more. Lana jumped upon the sudden movement.

 

Slowly, she folded back the wrecked cardboard. Lana gasped upon the sight.

 

*

 

Shiro lazily laid down on the sofa. He focuses led on his breathing, not wanting to be transformed into his wolf.

 

Lana will return home and he will have food to eat with their peaceful thought or his day off spent with Lana.

 

Suddenly, the sound of keys jiggles behind the front door. Slowly, the door opened with Lana’s voice ringing with the door’s shutting. ”We’re home!” she sang with glee.

 

’We’re?’ Shirt thinks to himself, sitting up from where he laid.

 

Lana entered the living room with a bag of take-out and a beaten box. She had a smile on her face, which Shiro returned with his own confused scowl.

 

”What's in the box?” he asked, scooting off the cushions. Every bit of his senses was heightened. He wanted to sniff the box and to pin Lana down to the ground, but he had more self-control.

 

She placed down the bag and held the box in a playful yet careful way. Slowly, she placed down the box and grins up at Shiro. ”You ready?”

 

He nods.

 

”Okay, okay. Ready?” she said once more. ”One... Two... Three!” the flaps of the cardboard box flew open revealing two puppies inside. ”Aren't they just the cutest little things?” Lana beamed up at Shiro, who only growled. Her smile dropped into a concerned frown. ”What's wrong?”

 

Shiro snarls at the box of puppies. Instinctively, Lana pulled the box into her chest, away from the snarling wolf-man that allowed his beast to take hold.

 

”You brought them into my den?” Lana is puzzled at his claim.

 

”Shiro, ” she begs with a soft voice. ”They're just puppies, ” she whispers.

 

Shiro growls once more, taking his stand. His large frame towered over his human girlfriend. ”They are wolf children. From another pack.” Lana’s eyes widen, shocked.”

 

”Who would leave two babies out on the street all alone?” she asked, still clicking the box tight.

 

”Probably a human mother that gave birth to them in their wolf form and got scared.” Shirt reached out for the hem of the box to take a look at the twin pups. ”Get rid of them, ” he orders.

 

Lana took a step back, eyes wide. ”Is this your wolf talking? Shiro, ” she pleads. ”You know I can't.”

 

Shiro held out his hand. ”Then I will. Give them.”

 

Lana shook her head once more. ”I can't. I'm keeping them.” she stormed off to the bedroom, door locking behind her.

 

Shiro followed, his head rested on the wood of the door, with a closed fist beside his head. ”Lana. I will not have two pups that aren't my own in my den, ” he snarled.

 

Lana didn't answer, not did Shiro push any further. With a grunt and a knowing he isn't in full control, Shiro went back to the couch.

 

*

 

Lana had spent the full night feeding the puppies warm milk from the mini-fridge and microwave Lana and Shiro have when he goes through his rut and are just too lazy to leave the room.

 

It was hard at first to get them to eat, but after ten different trials and errors, Lana had finally fed them their fill. They had fallen asleep in her arms, and she on the large bed.

 

She had missed them changing back into their human forms. The two boy’s clung to Lana for dear life as they muzzle further u to her arms.

 

Shiro, back in his right mind, and body, had remembered the key they kept in the kitchen for the bedroom.

 

With his inner beast calmed, Shiro could gaze upon the sight of Lana with the two babies in her arms. She protectively could herself inwards like a cat, around the two small bodies.

 

Slowly, he walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down on the side of his sleeping mate.

 

His hand gently ran through her hair. She moans into his touch, still fast asleep. His eyes fell over to the werechildren. Two small children, twins of two boys clung onto his mate.

 

He frowns at the fact that Lana had taken over by a protective instinct over two pups that weren't his own. But that was his wolf.Over course, he himself didn't like the fact that the slight scent of the Galra pack over them. These two werewolves had imprinted on his mate, as he had upon meeting her. They will now see her as a mother, even if Shiro were to take them away, these two will still remember Lana as their ’mother.’

 

Lana should never of have been brought into the life of the moon and shadows.

 

Shiro had made a fool out of himself upon their meeting. Him wanting to turn her right there and then. Lana wouldn't have even known if he didn't show her that one time by accident.

 

He had wanted her to carry his pups and start his own pack with her. But know, these two boys, will be apart of their family. And Lana will put up one hell of a fight against Shiro if he dared to take them away. He knows her.

 

Shiro sighs, his hand gently touching the babe’s faces. Soft and plush. Two pure creatures that had been birthed and created by Galra. The pack that took his pack from him. Two natural born killers from the most dangerous wolf pack in the world now his own.

 

He’ll have to share Lana for a little while.

 

”Welcome to the family.”

 


	46. October Special 12: Know The Real Name: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fea never reveal their real name or they become slaves to those who use it.

Lana watched from afar. She, nor more than a lowly fae of the Court of Lions, stood proudly at her queen’s chair.

 

She is lower than other fae’s of her class for they have tails and wings, she has none. Her eyes are her only tales to tell of her mystical blood when she doesn't show her light magical power.

 

Eyes of the vast ocean, eyes darker than any undersea cavern, holds glaciers, sharp and deadly.

 

She stood at her queen’s chair, watching as her lady dances with the lord of the dark court.

 

Lana wished to sway to the chipper toon to brace and string, but she didn't dare move from her post.

 

Her inner self is jealous of queen Allura, dancing. She was lovely. Everyone’s eyes were on her and her partner or choice.

 

Allura’s moonbeams for curls that flowed past her butt, and eyes of pure power. Her light pink wings, like sugar and glitter like crystal.

 

Lana would sometimes run her hand down her back while bathing herself in wish I g for wings of her own. A tail, horns, markings, antlers, feathers, anything that would mean she wasn't alone in looks.

 

She looks like a human with pointed wars and the sky for eyes. She was beautiful, some mistake her for a human princess that stumbled into the Court of Light, but upon asking, they are always disappointed to find she was nothing of their misled fantasy.

 

Lana, like all fae, cannot lie. She has spoken her truths of jealousy. She has whispered her ill mind of her dark thoughts, but she blames no one for her ill misfortune.

 

And like other fae, she hid her name so none my control her.

 

”Lana, ” Allura spoke upon returning to her throne. She smiled down her servant with kind eyes and smile. ”You may leave for the night. Go, have fun.” Lana smiled before bowing head. She took her to leave in silence.

 

Though Lana has dark thoughts about wanting to have the wings of her queen, Lana has no ill intent towards the kind woman she survives. She is kind and strong, loyal and wise, beautiful and loving. Lana has nothing but undying loyalty for her.

 

Her feet took to the outside of the dancing. She knew she was not welcome in dancing inside. She watched from the cold as Hunk danced with his wife and Pidge with her brother. Keith and Shiro stood guard at Allura’s side and Allura happily sat on her throne.

 

Lana hums to the cold beat of the drums and blow of brace and spun. The dew of the grass brush the bottom of her foot, and the world howled with the fairy-chimes. Lana has grown rather fond of dancing alone in the night.

 

”Lovely, ” the icy breath exhaled a warm breath upon her dance.

 

Lana gasped. Her arms, once open to the embrace of the moon, now shrunk into her breasts as her back is turned to the voice.

 

The church of the grass softens under the heavy weight of his boot, his gloved hand gently cupped her shoulder. ”Why did you stop? You were so lovely, ” he spoke sugar. Chills ran down her back.

 

Lana turned, eyes wide and a hand flying to her mouth. She wasn't, isn't supposed to speak to a lord, a king is not any better. She is lower then he will ever be, she had no right to speak.

 

The man chuckled, ”Is this how you always act when someone is about to ask you to dance?” he asks with a sly smile of slime.

 

Lana’s can't fell, her mouth opens before she remembered who she wasn't about to answer. She’d back make a fool out of herself further.

 

He was lovely. Lavender marks cover his body. His robes and tar robes of thick leather and fur. His eyes an gold ember glowing from melting gold and burning purple moonstones. His cream beams of hair fall over his shoulders like a waterfall. Beautiful.

 

His shoulders bounce with his chuckles. Her gloved hand reached for her hand, and tenderly pulling it away from her mouth. ”No need to be formal. I am a guest, and I am humble to dance with such a beauty such as you. If you will have me?” Voice of vinegar yet sung with the wind chimes, made him irresistible.

 

Lana nods. ”Okay.” Her voice is small.

 

The king takes her knuckles to his lips and kisses it, making her cheeks pinken. ”I am Lotor. King of The Court of Dark, ” he greets. He smirks, ”won't you give me your name?” he asks.

 

It's like iron, burning and carving into her skin with its iron heat. He was asking for her real name.

 

She smiles, sheepish and small. ”I prefer not to say, but everyone calls me Lana, ” she said in return.

 

Lotor smiles, bringing the body close to his. ”Very well. But I wish to know more of you, ” he said as they start to move to the rhythm of the music.

 

Lana finds the dance to not be lonely and lost herself to his boiling honey voice. She let out giggles when she shouldn't. He is a king, and she, a worthless servant that can be reduced to ash by his and Allura’s hand, but she found the will to care forgetful.

 

Lana became drunk with his soft words and cracked jokes of her own. His smile made her forget that he was a king of a deadly Court, engaged to her queen and merging their two Courts:

 

Lana had let herself be swept away by the night. Clouded by his charm. He asked for her secrets, and foolishly, she gave them all to him.

 

When Lana woke in the morn, her dress and jewelry had been shed. Bare she laid in a bed with a missing body. Lana sighed, now knowing she had been foolish. She had list self-control and slept in the chambers of a king. Clothed only by the warmth of his bare body on hers and the moon watching them. And she enjoyed it without regret. She still didn't.

 

She rose to the restoration of a silver chain around her wrist. Lana gasped upon its pull and shot up from under the sheets of the bed. ”What is this?” she muttered to herself, pulling at the chain.

 

She gazed out to the window. Dark clouds of ink and full of rain knit across the usually blue sky. Her eyes widen. Lana pulled harder, before placing a hand around the hold of the chain. It froze in her grip. Ice magic is rare amongst fea of the Light Court. Another reason for others to fear her.

 

With a final yank, Lana snapped the chain like glass and lept out from the cushions. She pulled back on her robes and rushed down to the Queen’s quarters. She wasn't there. Lana rushed the dining area, and she didn't show.

 

Screams are bounced off the walls of the Court and Lana raced to its source. The ballroom.

 

The door slammed open, and Lana’s knees gave way. Her hands cup her mouth as she lets out a loud sob.

 

Her people in chains, her queen on the ground covered in blood. A white feather dress and blood seeping out from her sword wound. Though grim in death, Allura died beautifully.

 

Lotor stood above her. Crimson sword lowered and Allura’s crown in hand. His stone cold eyes locked onto Lana and she turned to stone.

 

”Lana, run!” Hunk called, and she shook.

 

Before she could run, Lotor muttered her real name. ”Lance, ” he said, barely above a whisper. Lana akin ran could and her mind blank. ”Come here, ” he ordered with a soft voice.

 

Her mind blanked. Mindlessly she walked over to Lotor. Others screamed for her to run, that she was crazy, but only Lotor knew what he held in his hand.

 

Lana stood in front of him. She took his bloody hand and kissed its knuckles. The bloody sword made its way back into his sheath as he pets her head. ”She won't listen to you. I know her true name, ” he mutters, silencing their screams. His cold eyes fell back to them as Lana sniggled I to his side. ”She’s mind now. And so is this kingdom.”

 

His amber eyes fell to Lana, who innocently looked up at him with blood smudged on her lips and hand held tight in his. Lovely. 

 

Lotor places the crown atop her head and whispers. ”I will give you wings.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I should point this out: only four people knew Lance’s name before Lotor. Herself, her parents and Allura. Not even Lance’s siblings knew nor did her parents speak it. So, unless Lotor hunted for Lance’s parents, which I can say, is not the case. Lotor either got it out of Lance by accident or by Allura. 
> 
> I'll leave it up to you.


	47. October Special 13: Box of Bits: Lance/Shiro part 2

 

“No!” Lana shouted from down the hall, running at full speed. Shiro sat with a mug in hand as he watched hilarity ensue. ”Gotchya!” she declared with a breath of relief with her cry of victory. 

 

She walked into the living room with a toddler on her shoulder and plopped down next to Shiro, who had the other not sleeping in his lap.

 

”Why do they only listen to you?” she whines, her tired head falling into Shiro’s shoulder. ”I found them.”

 

Shiro chuckles, not knowing how hard it was for her to have caught a were-child for him being the adult version. ”That's not how it works.”

 

Lana lifts the giggling ball of fur up to nose to nose. Her face playfully scrunches up. Her lips plump and nose wrinkled. ”Why won't you sleep?” she asked the barking up.

 

The puppy liked her nose, and Lana couldn't hold back her awe. The wolf wagged his tail at his delight.

 

”Should we just give them to Hunk to watch for a while?” Shiro asked, ”Like a sleepover with Oliver?”

 

Lana beamed. ”That's a great idea, ” she said before yawning. “Maybe we can finally sleep.”

 

*

 

Lana sat on the bench as she watched as Shiro and the pups, who they ended up naming Kei and Finn. In their wolf forms, they ran around, Shiro being the ref between the pup’s play fighting.

 

Free black wolves with collars on, sprinted around the vast grass of the dog park.

 

A woman sat down next to Lana, letting her dog off its leash. She sat back into the wood with a sigh, then turned to Lana with a smile. ”With one is yours?” she asked.

 

Lana pointed to her now husband and adopted children, who so happen to be all werewolves. ”Those three, ” she said with a smile to the large black wolf playing with two equally dark wolf pups.

 

The woman's eyes seem to bludge out of her head, mouth drops. ”Really?” she asked in disbelief.

 

Lana hums with pride. ”Yep. I found the two puppies out on the street and Shiro, the larger one wasn't too happy, ” she jokingly said. ” Now he loves them. Like a dad, ” she hums to the thought.

 

”Awe, that's so sweet, ” she swoons.

 

Before Lana could agree, Shiro came up with both pups in his teeth and plopped them down into her lap. He gave her a pissed look.

 

She looked at the muddy pups, and Lana knew what he meant. The ’you ate bathing them’ face he gave whenever they made a mess. Along with the ’you wanted this’ face.

 

The woman laughs. ”It’s like he's telling you they need a bath, ” she chuckles unknowingly.

 

Lana smiles, ”Shiro is so smart, that's why I love him, ” she said, smiling down at Shiro.

 

*

 

”Kei! You're going to be late!” Lana called from downstairs. The hasty stomps from feet came as a reply as the root rang. ”Olly’s here!” she yelled.

 

”Coming!” Kei yelled back.

 

”Hurry up!” Finn, his brother, called from the door. ”Alice is already there!”

 

”I'll be there in a minute!” Like clockwork, a boy with ruffled black hair and blue eyes runs downstairs. ”See, ” he huffed.

 

As they are about to walk out the door, Shiro catches the eight-year-old’s shoulder. “Hold on, ” he said as he straightens the boy’s tie and Lana slips his lunch into his bag.

 

”Don't want to starve, ” she jokes, knowing if Kei doesn't eat, he’ll be staving during the full moon. ”And come straight home. You know what day it is tonight, ” she said, pointing to the calendar.

 

”Yes mom, ” the two boys said in sync.

 

Lana went back to the kitchen, Shiro right behind her. The Werewolf snuck his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

 

Lana giggled, lean on g back into his touch. ”The moon won't be up in hours Shiro, ” she jokingly said.

 

His hand snuck up the inside of her shirt, his lips finding the teeth marks he left last full moon. ”I have the day off. Let's just start early, ” he rumbles into the back of the mark, lips swallowing the scar.

 

Lana hums into the press of his lips. ”You can't wait until the kids are locked in the basement? You sound like you want to eat me. And the last time was not good,” she jokes, making the man growl with a primal instinct. ”God, locking the kids in the basement that sounds worse than it is, ” she muttered to herself.

 

”Just call in sick tomorrow, ” he says, letting his second hand slip into the line of her pants. ”I’ll take care of you, ” he hushes.

 

Lana makes a thinking nose for a moment. ”Will you be on dish duty for the rest of the month?” she asks in a sly tone.

 

Shiro grumbles for a moment, more primal than before. ”You know I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Lana turned with a smirk, because yes, they are getting horny while talking about who is doing the dishes.

 

”Wow, now I can focus on laundry, ” she coons, her arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck.

 

Shiro was feeling the per moon jitters in the early morning. He leans forward, lips almost touching hers when the door bursts open. The pair froze.

 

”I forgot my homework!” yelled Finn, who was always responsible, but very forgetful. ”Got it! Bye mom, bye dad!” he yelled before shutting the door without a glance to the kitchen.

 

Lana and Shiro both let out a breath of relief as the door locked behind him. Shiro let his head fall into Lana’s neck. ”Why did I ever let you talk me into keeping those pups?” he groans.

 

Lana let's out a hearty laugh. ”Because you love me, and them.”

 

He sighs, ”that is true.” He goes back to smirking, ”now where were we?”

 

*

 

Shiro was a ball of nerves inside the hospital room. The kids were outside the room while Shiro held Lana’s hand.

 

Tears spill from her eyes as she pushed. Shiro was more than afraid. Lana had been feeling pain in her womb for over a month, and that means, the child will come out as a wolf.

 

Lana was at a special hospital that is known for its help in caring for humans and wolves, along with hybrids.

 

Lana’s voice was broken, wailing in pain, she crushed Shiro’s hand. “I hate you! I hate you so much!” She slurs. “Why didn’t you warn me of this!?”

 

Shiro was there the whole night, being there as she cursed him out and threatened to rip his head off the next time. Shiro was happy to hear ’next time.’

 

When Shiro went out to his adopted sons, sleeping in the chairs outside the room. At the ripe age of 12, they were getting a new baby sister.

 

They both look in awe as Lana slept with the baby wolf tucked away in a pink blanket.

 

Both boys were in awe at the newborn pup. A dark brown coat and blue eyes when open, she was beautiful, and Shiro knew she’d look just like her mother.

 

”What's her name?” Kei asked.

 

Shiro pet backs the boy’s hair before long dying both him and his brother into the bed with his sleeping wife. ”Well, I and Mommy still need to figure that out. But everyone seems really tired today, so let's just sleep and be here when she wakes up.”

 

All three took their wolf forms and nuzzled up around the only human that tied them together. Shiro protectively wrapped around her and side while the boys take her other. He was the alpha of his pack, and he will protect them as they slept.

 


	48. October Special 3.7: Convenient Witches part 3: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought I forgot about this? Didn't you?

Lana let out a scream. Tears spilled from her eyes like a faucet, blurring her sight. Quick, shallow breaths echo throughout the room along with her screams.

 

”Push, ” the head nurse ordered.

 

Lana clung to the boards of the bed. She had been cuffed to it. Like caged livestock. Her mother nor her father dared to hold her hand. They saw her as an abomination harbouring a demon inside her.

 

”It's tearing me apart!” she grunts before crying out in pain. She sobs, terrified of what they'd do to her child. Even with Keith's promised many months ago, Lana still waited.

 

Her pain stopped at the sudden cry of a baby boy. She sniffled, trying to look at the child she held inside her for months.

 

”Let me see ’em, ” she mutters as she for the bundle. They looked at her for a moment, holding the bloody bundle of a half demon child. ”Let me see him, ” she ordered, pushing herself up from the bed.

 

”You must rest, ” one of the higher-ups of the covenant hushed, pressing her down back on the bed.

 

”Let me see him, ” she growled.

 

”I’m sorry but the child must be studied.”

 

Lana watched as her baby is taken away. ”No, ” she mutters. ”No no no no no!” she wept, reaching forward. ”Please don't take him away, ” she begged. ”Please give him back!” she cried, weakly reaching for the crying boy.

 

*

 

Lana was left alone in the dark. The cries of her child haunted her in the wake of a sleeper night.

 

She tossed back and forth in that small bed of hers. She couldn't leave, they had bewitched the bed and the room. So she laid there, thinking.

 

The memory of when she first summoned Keith. The room dark as ash, only lit by the candles circled the chalk drawn pentagram.

 

The surge of energy that racked through her 12-year-old girl’s body as the room glowed red. Lana can remember how painful it was to summon him.

 

The inside of her body burned like in inferno. The room filled with smoke, she found it hard to breathe. Older members of her covenant had fled the room, fearing the smoke.

 

Some called for her to stop, others tried to pull her out, but once the ritual has begun, after so many months of preparation, it couldn't be stopped.

 

There, in the center of the chaos, passed the teary eyes and lightheaded, smoke-filled haze Lana was in, Keith stood in his in his demon form. Large and fierce. Black as ink and teeth sharper than knives, his eyes dark purple stare down at her.

 

The second the monster bowed to her, like lighting, her back stung and she broke into a blood-curdling scream. She wore his mark. Lana didn't wake for two days after that.

 

Lana woke to the black of the covenant hospital. The room was heated, but it was lonely and cold with real warmth. The light from the window was her only way outside and she couldn't see any of it. Only the dark blue of the night and the shine of the moon.

 

Her arms are still chained to the board of the bed. Tears had pooled in her eyes once more. She couldn't wipe them away as they spilled down her cheeks.

 

They had left her to examine her newly born child. A monster of a mixture of two different types of blood that should never mix.

 

Lana found the room grow warmer. Muggy. The dark of the room seemed to go pitch black.

 

Lana turned her head over to the shadow in the corner. ”What took you so long?” she asked, tears in her eyes upon seeing the figure.

 

Keith stepped out from the black of the corner with the sleeping child in his arm. His claw reaches down and whips away her tears. ”Sorry. I was going to be here sooner.” The words are soft, full of regret. ”I should have tried harder.”

 

Lana noted the knew scares and ripped fur on his body. She knew he tried so hard. ”No, it's fine, ” she spoke with a raspy voice. ”I know you did your best, ” she praised as she was still chained down to the bed.

 

Keith leans down, growling to himself. ”My best didn't save you fast enough.” He bowed his head in shame. Lana reached for his head, only to be pulled back by the cuffs.

 

”Keith, ” she called with a soft voice, making the demon raise his head. She smiles at her demon. ”Let's go home and be a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the suggestions and these 14 October Specials have been so fun to write. 
> 
> If I didn’t get to your request, I apologize. 
> 
> But be for warned, I am going to be doing a December Special or Christmas Special type of thing. Keep that in mind and no, you won't have to post requests now, but if you requested a story that I didn't get to writing, I want to try and put you first and get them done. 
> 
> Just make sure you tell me what request it was and the story you want. I will try my best.
> 
> There will be a reminder before December comes around and unfortunately, I may not wb able to post some stories for a while because I'm going on a Christmas vacation with my family. 
> 
> Thanks for being great this October. Happy Halloween.


	49. Rules On Land: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith breaks 5 very important rules

Keith will be the first to admit how extremely fucked he is.

 

He didn't mean to imprint on a human female and have a one-night stand. He will be the first to admit he was fucked.

 

Keith had been tipsy, wide-eyed at the surface. He forgot all the rules and went to h the flow. Well, not at first. Only after he met the most amazing woman alive did he let his mind slip.

 

He circled the open ocean, his tail flicking back and forth as he rounds the same corner of the reef for the 29th time.

 

It was supposed to be his first time on the surface. He didn't mean to meet a beautiful woman with gorgeous blue eyes and silky brown skin, with bronze for hair. She didn't look human, and yet she was.

 

Keith hadn't returned home, too nerve-wracked over the fact that he broke one of the most important rules of his kind. Don't get involved with humans in a physical relationship.

 

And he did. He got so harmed last night that he slept and imprinted on the same woman with those beautiful eyes and smile. Which was another rule foolishly broken.

 

Keith couldn't contain his ball of nerves. He couldn't return to his pod, knowing that he broke two very important rules.

 

After a few hours of talking to himself, Keith promptly went back to the surface. He only knew the area for the dark of night and was lost in the day. He walked mindlessly atop the surface, taking in how hot it was. In his confusion, Keith ran into the same woman from the night before.

 

Lana, her name. She had greeted him with a smile and told Keith how surprised she was to find him not there in the morning. He replied in telling her he got scared because she was so beautiful.

 

This made Lana blush, and in that she asked him out to a coffee.

 

From there, Keith was too lost in her voice to notice the pass of time. Before he knew it. Nor the fact that he hadn't returned to the ocean in over a year cross his mind.

 

He had a job and lived with Lana in her small apartment with a child on the way. It had only been a year, but Keith let it slip away. He was madly in love.

 

Keith also broke a very crucial rule. Don't breed with humans. And he had done it.

 

”Babe?” Lana spoke from the comfort of the couch.

 

Keith looked at her from the kitchen, ”Yeah?” he asked.

 

”Can you come here for a moment?” she asked with a mellow expression.

 

Keith shuffled over and stood in front of her. Lana reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach.

 

Keith waited for a moment, very confused. ”Are you hungry?” he asked, making Lana frown.

 

”Just wait.”

 

Keith waited some more until he gasped upon the strong kick of the baby inside her stomach. ”Oh my God!” he shrieked with excitement, kissing her belly. ”She’s kicking so strongly.

 

He was so happy the baby had feet instead of a tail. Because that would be hard to explain.

 

Lana let out a laugh before kissing Keith’s forehead. ”I love you mullet.”

 

Lana would speak of never thinking of a relationship like this. They rushed into it like hyped teenagers, but that didn't matter when it came to how well they connected.

 

Her words made Keith drunk and lost without them. He loved Lana with all his heart, and never thought of going back to the sea.

 

One night, while Lana was having another weird craving, Keith promised to go out and buy something. He kissed her goodbye and headed out to to the 24/hr corner-store down the street.

 

Keith could smell the ocean, and it sang in his ear, but he dared not listen to its calls.

 

”Keith?” a voice rang out like a bell. ”Is—it that you?” It was shaky and uncertain but Keith still knew that voice.

 

He turned to it. ”Shiro?” he called, only to be met with a right hug.

 

”Where have you been?!” he demanded in his tight hold. He pulled back to look at Keith, holding him straight by the shoulders. ”I've been looking for you everywhere.” He gave Keith a smile. ”I can't wait to tell everyone you're alive.” Keith was speechless. Shiro promptly took hold of Keith’s hand and headed for the shore. ”Let’s get you back and tell everyone the good news.”

 

Keith yanked his arm back, frozen in place. Shiro looked back at him in awe. Tears fell from Keith’s eyes as he walked backwards. ”I can't come with you, ” he muttered.

 

”What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

 

”I broke too many rules.” It was barely a whisper.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen. ”Keith, ” he called softly. ”What did you do, ” it wasn't a question but an order.

 

Keith swallowed back the air in his throat, the air her grew to love so much. ”I'm having a child with a mortal woman I love.”

 

Five rules are broken. Shiro’s eyes bulge. ”You—you what?” he asked.

 

Keith took a deep breath. ”Rule one: no physical relationships with humans. Two: no breading with them.” It was becoming harder to speak. ”Three: no falling in love with them. Four: no child must be considered.” He took a deep breath. ”Do not imprint on them.”

 

Shiro was horrified upon hearing them. Five of the ten sacred rules of land broken by his brother.

 

”I'm sorry Shiro, ” Keith whispered. ”I imprinted on her. I love her.” Keith was gone before Shiro could speak.

 

Keith hadn't seen Shiro in the last while of his child’s development. Keith didn't plan on seeing Shiro again until he comes to the hospital on the day his child was born.

 

Everything had seemed as normal. He was too lost I his love for his Lana and the child inside her. He didn't see it common until too late.

 

Lana had been sleeping after almost 23 hours of pain. Keith stood protectively next to the woman he loves as Shiro stood in front of him.

 

”How did you find us?” he asked with a growl.

 

Shiro walked over to the edge of the bed, careful of Keith’s farel behavior. His hand rested on the foot of the bed. ”After watching you two, I can no longer pass on judgment, ” Shiro said. ”You have a beautiful family Keith, ” Shiro whispered before looking Keith dead in the eye. ”I spoke with the leaders, and they told me to give you this, ” he placed a scroll in Keith's hand. ”You will know what to do when it happens, ” he whispered before heading to the door. Shiro paused one last time at the door. ”You will join us once more, Keith. And with your beautiful family, you will be welcomed back with open arms.” Shiro had gone.

 

Keith stood dumbfounded upon his brother’s leave. Let's looked at the scroll, his eyes bugged upon what he read.

 

’No, ’ Keith though. ’You're wrong.’ Keith slid the paper into his pocket. He would never.

 

Keith would never sacrifice his new family’s memories for a life under the waves once more. Lana deserves better. Keith had forgotten about that paper over the years. He had chosen his family over the ocean.

 

It was a few more years until Keith and Lana had gotten married. Their little girl had walked down as their flower girl. Lana’s family, if not so big and so kind, would have probably spoken I’ll words of having a child before marriage and with one on the way, but Lana spoke otherwise to Keith, making him feel comfort.

 

Their son had been born months later after they moved into a bigger home. It was a small house, but it worked.

 

Keith was happy, even if he is a criminal in the waters. On land, he’s a loving father and husband to his family. He didn’t need the ocean any more.


	50. Magic Is At Hogworts: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon his first year jitters, Keith falls head over heels for a girl everyone though broke the sorting hat.
> 
> Seven long years of pinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you, none of you know HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME. 
> 
> But if I had to put into perspective, this took me: 2 LONG months to write. And I finished it and 9:13 pm at night. Today. 
> 
> Your welcome. BE GREATFUL
> 
> I'm going to sleep now.

 

”Gryffindor!” The sorting hat shouts. Keith smiles to himself. The crowd cheers and Keith couldn't help the widening grin.

 

Quickly as he could, Keith shuffles over to where Takashi Shirogane was ready and waiting to congratulate him.

 

”I told you, ” he snickers, patting Keith’s back. ”The hat didn't even touch your head. You resonate bravery.”

 

Keith couldn't stop smiling at that. His cheeks pinken at the thought. He was a Gryffindor.

 

Suddenly, there are whispers amongst the tables. He hadn't noticed until it went dead quiet for a few minutes.

 

He turned to where a girl sat. Long brown hair, sharp blue hues and she trembles.

 

Keith placed a hand on his heart, for it ached at sight. She's pretty.

 

The sorting hat had been sitting atop her head, muttering to itself. Leaving the poor girl to look scared out from her wits. Tears pool in her eyes, but none dare to shed. 

 

”Slytherin!” It shouted, and the girl froze. The cheer of the Slytherin house filled the room along with the clapping of the other three followed.

 

Keith winces at what seems to be a walk of shame. She kept her head low and eyes down as she found a corner to which she could be isolated.

 

”Poor thing, ” one of the older students whispers.

 

”I thought she broke the damn thing, ” smiles another.

 

Keith scowled further.

 

*

 

For the first few weeks, Keith couldn't keep his eyes off her. How could he? She was beautiful.

 

They had almost every class together, but brooms had to be his favourite.

 

The first day, Keith found himself being able to do what he was told without fail. The teachers praised him. And it felt good. Better than back at his muggle life before.

 

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Lance, the girl who everyone claims, broke the sorting hat, had been standing.

 

”Up, ” she orders on her first try, and the broom does just that. The handle smacks her in the nose.

 

She lets out the cutest ’eep’, before muttering ’ow.’ A hiss leaves her as she holds her face and the handle.

 

Keith can't help but giggle.

 

Fearce, she wiped her head to him and scowled. ”What are you laughing at, Mullet?” She hisses. Cheeks red and brows narrowed.

 

”Nothing. Just that you're really cute, ” he says with a bashful grin. Keith is over good with words, talking to people.

 

Her cheeks stain further with crimson. ”Shut up, ” she hisses before going other to a Hufflepuff boy with dark skin and kind chocolate eyes. Hunk, if Keith remembers correctly.

 

He watches as she pouts, cheeks flush red and eyes down as she complains to the other. Keith found his heart squeezing tight.

 

*

 

Later in the year, Keith found out from Shiro, what a crush was.

 

”You’re staring at her again, ” Shiro playfully whispers into Keith’s ear. ”You totally have a crush on her.”

 

Keith shot up from his slumped over posture and stiffen to stone. Beet red face and trembling with giddy. ”No, ” he mutters.

 

”You totally like her, ” Shiro teases further.

 

”No—no I don't, ” Keith's grumbles as his eyes slide across the tables to Slytherin.

 

There she sat. A smaller girl throwing grapes into Lance’s mouth, and her catching them with pride and skill.

 

”Hey loverboy, go talk to her, ” Shiro says with a bashful grin and her nudges Keith with the point of his elbow.

 

”I—” Keith chokes back the words. Heart hammering against his insides. ”I messed up. I called her cute after she got hit with a broom.”

 

”Awe, where you trying to make her feel better?” Shiro grins proudly.

 

Keith shook his head. ”No. I said she was cute because of being hit by the broom, ” he looks down, ashamed.

 

”Oh.” Shiro blinks, stunned before smirking. ”Smooth.”

 

*

 

Second-year rolled around and both Keith and Lance found themselves face to face on the Quidditch field as seekers. Her hair is tied back right and face twisted with focus. Only on him. Her sharp blue hues are on him. The pounding in his ears is back.

 

He didn't hear the whistle blow nor did he care, only the sharp gust of Lance flying past him caught his eye before being shaken out from his daze by the roaring fans.

 

Quickly, he followed suit. Matching her speed. Lance was far sharper and quicker with her turns and finding an opening, but Keith was far faster and more skilled.

 

”Hey!” Lance called as she rammed into him. She turned and grabbed his collar. ”Watch it. Do you want to hit with a bludger?”

 

”It seems that Slytherin’s seeker saved Gryffindor’s seeker!” The speaker calls over the field.

 

Keith looked back on the bludger that just missed him before looking back on her and shook his head.

 

She smirks, beaming at how she saved him. Her smile made Keith all warm and tingly inside. ”Next time, I won't save your butt. ” She let's go before once again, allowing the snitch.

 

Keith swallows as he watches her go. She looks great with a smirk. He smirked to himself, ready to catch up.

 

Sweat flew from his forehead. Keith couldn't stop smiling to himself. This was his first game and it was exciting.

 

This is what he wanted to do.

 

Suddenly, he spotted the snitch and charged for the golden snitch. So close into his grip. He leans further off his broom. So close.

 

”Keith!” Lance screams. He turns to see her charging at him, reaching for him.

 

She shoves him to the side, using her body to shield him from the blow. Lance gasps as the bludger hits her instead of Keith. She tumbled off her broom unconscious.

 

Gasps and screams are heard from the crowd, but Keith was far too focused on Lance.

 

”Lance!” He calls after her unconscious body. His broom dips down after her. He reaches for her. Once he caught her hand, Keith threw his body off of his broom and grabs her body, holding her close to his chest. His back hits the ground hard. They roll in the field. Keith making sure she is protected. A grunt leaves him as his head smacks the ground.

 

His body trembles as his name is called by a familiar voice. He hugged Lance closer to his chest. Keith’s vision starts to blacken upon looking up. ”Shiro?” He whispers before blacking out.

 

*

 

Slowly, Keith blinks away the darkness. The room is dark and filled with shadows. As he goes to sit, Keith hisses at a pounding headache.

 

”You look like you're doing well, ” lightly jokes a voice.

 

Keith takes his head in his hand upon sitting and looks over to the voice.

 

Lance sat on the bed he had been sleeping on. Her arm is wrapped up in a cast and hoisted up by a sheet, tied around her shoulder.

 

”Is your arm okay?” He asks.

 

Lance looks down on the white wrapping and smugly smiles. ”This is nothing.” She shot him a gleeful grin before dropping into a saddened one as she points to his bandaged forehead. ”Thanks for saving me.”

 

Keith’s cheeks pinken, and he shakes his head. ”No, I got too full of myself and you ended up getting hurt. I’m sorry.”

 

Lance scooted forward. ”You know I lied right, ” she says, leaning forward. Her cheeks turned raspberry red under the night of the moon. ”I said I wasn't going to save you.”

 

Keith could sware her lips were only inches away. Her eyes like the ocean, deep and drowning him.

 

Suddenly, Lance pulled out a quill. ”Want to be the first to sign it?” she asks. And he does. Taking the quill, Keith wrote down a small message that made his heart swell.

 

Lance smiled at the ink before smiling up at him. ”Thanks, mullet.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before returning to bed.

 

Keith sat awestruck. The tingle of her lips still on his cheek. It was hard to sleep for the next few days.

 

Maybe he does have a chance.

 

*

 

Over the next few months, Lance wove her way into Keith’s friend circle and found times to steel him away for flying practice.

 

He had found practice hell of a lot more fun when Lance and he made almost everything a competition.

 

Over the year, matches got far easier when Keth and Lance can practically hang off their brooms without falling. The tricks got risky and dangerous, and for the first time in a while, Slytherin and Gryffindor tied for the cup.

 

Doesn't help when both seekers know each other’s tricks. But he wasn't complaining.

 

*

 

That summer, Keith and Lance had written over 137 letters over the summer. One being Keith sending her a package for her birthday.

 

A blue amulet that glows everytime someone is lying to her.

 

*

 

The third year had been a strange year.

 

He and Lance only ever saw each other every so often. Practice and matches being the main time but they aren't really talking.

 

But on their first time going to the shrieking shack, she never left his side.

 

Keith also found himself in the same class with one of Lance’s friends, Pidge. A very small and kinda scary Slytherin girl who threatened Keith.

 

Two heads shorter and a grip of an ox, Pidge held Keith up against a wall with a snarl. ”So you're the famous Gryffindor seeker, ” she spoke words as heavy as iron.

 

Confused, Keith blankly stares down at the small girl. ”And you are?”

 

Her face scrunches up with an annoyed yet threatening look. For a small girl. ”I’m the which that will beat your ass if you hurt Lance, ” she growls.

 

”What are you talking about?” he asks.

 

Before Pidge could answer with another growl, Lance turns the corner and tackles both of them in a bearhug.

 

”Hey you two, ” she greets with a cheery tone. ”Ready to go to Hogsmeade?”

 

Pidge eyes up at Keith before slipping out from Lance’s grip. ”Sorry, Lance. I can't go today because I'm helping out some teachers with the first years,” she said, already starting to walk backwards.

 

Lance’s face turned to a frown. ”Really? I mean, we don't have to go now, ” she mutters.

 

Pidge shook her head. ”Actually, Keith was just telling me all about who he wanted to buy you a butterbeer and cheek out the shrieking shack.”

 

”Really?!” Keith jumped as Lance squeezed his arm tight and grinned at him with a wide grin. ”Keith, you're the best!” She kissed his cheek before letting go. ” I got to go to class, but I'll see you at the courtyard, yeah?!” she yelled, waving him off as she waved him off with a beaming smile.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. ”Now don't screw this up. I just scored you a date.” Keith went red at the thought.

 

A date. With Lance.

 

*

 

With was in a daze. He couldn't help it. He let himself lay in bed starie-eyed and a wide goofy grin.

 

”Keith, you're wearing stupid again,” Shiro chuckles into his magazine.

 

Keith paid no mind to Shiro, still grinning in like a madman. ”Have you ever seen someone so perfect?” he asked in a whisper.

 

Slowly, Shiro turned with a proud grin. ”You gonna ask her out soon or what?” Keith seemed to break out from his daze, going beet red. Shiro knew it was going to take Lance to take the first step.

 

”I don't know.” His voice is small, weak compared to his dazed tone. ”Maybe.”

 

Shiro smiled, ”We can work with maybe.”

 

*

 

Upon returning his next year, Keith was shocked of what he had seen, what he had heard. And that is was happening behind his back. Keith was heartbroken, though he didn't let Lance know.

 

Keith, like a creeper, couldn't stop his staring, his deep cut scowl. His teeth grit together as he watches Lance and her new boyfriend.

 

Keith didn't like him. Keith likes Lance and the thought, the sight of her with someone else was sickening.

 

He hated how he held her hand, how he would kiss her cheek, the way she giggled around him and Keith fell bitter.

 

”Dude, you doing okay? You look kinda scary, ” Hunk said. Keith guesses to try and comfort him.

 

Pidge looked over to Lana sitting with her Hufflepuff boyfriend. ”I think his name is Jack or something, ” she mutters, glaring at Lance sitting on the other side of the courtyard. ”And I tried to hard to set you two up too, ” she growls in announce.

 

Hunk is the only one not judging Lance’s new boyfriend, Jack, but he knew he wasn't a good guy. He's a year older than Lance, he's a head boy but he is a player.

 

Hunk wants to tell Lance that he isn't the guy for her, and he’d do it if it wasn't for the fact that Keith is the one that doesn't want to get in the way of her happiness.

 

”I still think we should tell her, ” Hunk mutters.

 

Pidge was on board with telling Lance to break up with him, the small which would kill for Lance is someone looked at her the wrong way, but Keith wouldn't let them. Even if it hurt.

 

*

 

Keith couldn't sleep. Shiro was no longer there to talk to, now graduated from Hogwarts and work for the Ministry. But that didn’t mean Keith couldn’t write to him. His last birthday, Shiro gave him a journal that will allow them to write back and forth and an invisible cloak to sneak out.

 

That is just so what he used to slip out of the common room. So, with the cloak over his head, he escaped into the dark of the courtyard.

 

He couldn't force, nor sleep while worrying about Lance. He wanted to be the one that got to hold her hand and kiss her lips, he wants to be the first one to take her first kiss. Lance even confessed that they still haven't kissed yet. He wants to hug her close to his chest and tell her that he's been in love for years now. But he can't.

 

It was some sort of unhealthy obsession with Lance dating a guy for a few months now. Keith didn't want them to be together, but Lance was happy.

 

He kept walking through the dark of the night into the forest. The forest calms him, he even made a hideout here. Lance used to come with him.

 

He walked over to the opening to the hideout he and Lance worked on. He threw back the curtain, only on to be met with a silent crying Slytherin girl.

 

Lance looked up at Keith with teary eyes. She was slumped over her knees, covered in a blanket she must have dragged from her bedroom.

 

A spark of anger raced through him as he saw her tears. Whoever made her cry will regret breathing this long.

 

”I broke up with him, ” she mutters, sniffling before returning to hurdling into her knees. ”He cheated on me.”

 

Those words rang dead in his ears, Keith turns to stone. ”I'll kill him, ” he growls. Keith turned back, Lance quick to snatch his arm.

 

”Wait!” she cried, pulling him back. ”You can't just barge into Hufflepuff common room! You'll get in trouble, ” she hissed into the howling wind.

 

Keith turned back, and Lance froze under his gaze. ”I don’t care!” he yelled. ”I’ll gladly break a hundred rules if it means I get to see that bastard suffer for hurting you!” he proclaimed with the boom of his voice. ”And I'll gladly break a thousand more just to see you smile, ” he said, his heart spilling out to the floor.

 

He watched as Lance crumbled at his words. She clung to him, cheeks red and crying. Lance sobbed hard into his shoulder. ”I was so sad, ” she cried. Keith let her cry into his robes, let her cling to him like a lifeline.

 

A deep and dark urge came out indefinitely de him. He wanted to kiss her, hold her tight and never let her go. He so desperately wanted to kick Jack’s ass and hang him up on the top tower by his underwear. Best the guy bloody until he is trembling at Lance’s feet begging for forgiveness. To show how pathetic he really was.

 

But he didn't. Keith only held her close to his chest. Keith carelessly kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him harder. They feel asleep inside that shack they built together in the woods.

 

Upon the next few days, Lance stuck close to Keith for a few days.

 

Lance went back to hanging out with their friend group once more. Her eyes kept glancing over to Jack, who had been with the girl he cheated on Lance with.

 

Without knowing, Lance let her hand slip into his as she tried to tear her eyes away from the new happy couple. She wove fingers into his and he didn't mind. He lets her, he is her best friend after all.

 

Keith tried his damndest to distract her from he ex. Taking her out, watching and training for Quidditch matches, but it's hard when her ex plays on the Hufflepuff team. Keith made extra sure to make him pay on the field. No one hurts her.

 

Soon though, Lance goes back to her open and bubbly self, and Pidge says it was all because of him. It made the young Gryffindor prideful and full of hope.

 

*

 

During one of his matches, Keith must have been beaten with a stupid stick, because he broke his arm trying to be cool. He threw himself off of his broom to catch the snitch, only to free fall passed his broom and catch the handle, spinning himself over the broom. He just didn't realize how close the ground was until he went tumbling into it.

 

Lance was the first one on the field and by his side before the couch could be there. She had his able arm over her shoulder and walking towards the infirmary before they could call Gryffindor’s victory.

 

Lance was at his side and catching him up in his missed classes whenever she could.

 

If Keith was being honest, he loved her babying him, giving him all her attention. It was selfish, but he basked in it as long as his cast was on.

 

Pidge even gave him a hard time while Lance was taking care of him. But it was worth it.

 

*

 

Fifth-year, both Lance and Keith become prefects of their respective houses. They had been almost too busy for one another, with their prefect duties and Quidditch matches.

 

Keith hadn't noticed how beautiful Lance had gotten until one night, she sat beside him for at dinner and slept on his arm through almost all of dinner. Some of the first and second years were both afraid and intrigued about the Slytherin girl sleeping on the Gryffindor prefect’s arm.

 

Keith felt nothing but comfort in knowing that everyone saw them like this, made him feel secure.

 

People now the story of ’how’ Lance almost broke the sorting hat. That she sat there for almost ten minutes on the break of tears and how quiet she was the first month. People thought she was planning something. But she was trying to get ahead in her studies.

 

Lance rivalled him in studies and in Quidditch as seekers. Keith was a lone wolf as a Gryffindor while everyone who met Lance loved her.

 

Keith found his popularity growing, even though he doesn't really understand why. Maybe it was him winning most of his Quidditch matches, or the fact that, well what everyone is pointing out, is that he has grown attractive, but he doesn’t see it. He looks the same.

 

She even signed it with a heart.

 

*

 

Even with Shiro no longer at the school, Keith sent him letters. Thanks to Shiro’s great insight, he told Keith he no longer has a crush on Lance, now he's fully in love with her.

 

Thanks to Shiro, Keith had a new understanding of his feelings and embraced them.

 

Keith promised himself and Shiro, that by the end of the year, he’d tell Lance how he feels about her.

 

*

 

After one of Lance’s games, Keith had made a great mistake. A tremble, gut-punching mistake. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his to control, but he still felt like crap.

 

Lance had come to him before the game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She told him that if she won, she’d want to tell him something important.

 

To ensure her coming back to keep her promise, Lance wrapped her house scarf around his neck and asked him to sit in her house stands with Pidge until the match ended, which she reassured, would only last a few hours at most.

 

And so he did. Keith made his way to the Slytherin stands and sat with Pidge. The game was fast, and Lance was on point, and sharp with her movements. Ravenclaw’s wasn't half bad either.

 

Keith stood with horrified glee when he saw Lance trying out the trick he broke his arm doing. Gryffindor won of course but it still hurt. He hadn't perfected it yet and here she is doing the thing he can't.

 

Lance sprung off her broom and snatched the snitch. She plummets head first with a wicked grin into the ground, only to snatch her broom and fling herself onto it once more with a howl of victory. She held the snitch proud as the winning.

 

Keith was the first to start screaming her name, Pidge and Hunk fallowing in his howling.

 

Lance held her bashful grin and bright eyes. Her gaze held his, face flush with the rush of adrenaline and thrill. Keith found his cheeks go red and he grinned back.

 

Before she could reach the ground, Keith bolted for where he and Lance had met earlier.

 

He waited, giddy for what she had wanted to say to him. Until fate had decided to hit him in the face with a bat.

 

A group of five or so Gryffindor girls were giggling to one another in their little friend circle. Their eyes kept looking back on him and smiling smugly.

 

Keith tired to pay them no mind. Once Lance can into view, Keith waved her over with a wide grin. She ran for him with a bashful smile.

 

Until one of the girls rushed Keith, her lips pressing against his. Lance stopped dead in her tracks, and Keith trusted the girl on his lips to the ground, whipping his lips and the group busted out laughing.

 

With a heavy weight of guilt, Keith looked up at Lance who had tears in her eyes. Her face scrunched up into a bitter and angry expression.

 

She ran from Keith.

 

And he chased her.

 

Keith was hot on her heels. ”Wait!” he called. ”I can explain!” he yelled after her in fear.

 

Lance just kept running. Keith almost caught her, but she hid in the Slytherin common room, he couldn't enter.

 

Keith crumbled to his knees, head low and first beat the door. ”Damnit!” he roared.

 

*

 

Keith felt so bad about what happenedand even went to talk to the girls, who apologized and told him it was a joke. They even flirted with him, but he didn't see it the same way. He only had eyes for Lance, and they might have ruined his chance.

 

Pidge had acted as his spy. Keith knew Lance wasn't up for talking, and she’d come to him when she was ready, but he was still worried.

 

Pidge would meet him after classes with little luck. Lance only ever told Keith her true feelings. It made him happy, but clueless of what she was thinking now.

 

He missed her.

 

*

 

Keith returned home that winter with a broken heart and promise.

 

He felt lonely without Lance’s daily letters. That is until he got one on Christmas day.

 

’ Dear Keith,

I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for a while now, but I still want to talk about that thing. That and you still have my scarf, but mostly the first thing.

 

Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you once school starts.’

 

He thought his mind broke because Shiro had told him, he was sitting in the same pose, reading the same lines for over an hour.

 

He felt peace once more, hope.

 

*

 

When he saw Lance in the following weeks.of spring, he ran and caught her in the halls on her way to her next class.

 

He held her hand tightly as he dragged her away to the forbidden forest.

 

She stood in silence, waiting for him to speak. Her hand fumbled together and she stared down at the forest floor.

 

”What is it you wanted to tell me back in winter?” he asked. Lance shrugged her shoulder. Keith stepped forward, causing her to take a large step back into a tree. Keith took the opportunity to corner her.

 

With his face hit and chest hurting, Keith pinned her against the wood with both hands and stared deep into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

”Tell me, ” he orders.

 

Lance’s face goes red. ”It’s too embarrassing, ” she muttered. ”You won't believe me.”

 

Keith pressed on. ”I take everything you say seriously, ” he said. “Whatever you have to say, you can trust me.”

 

Lance looked down when she said it, voice small and almost un-hearable, but Keith could believe his ears when he heard her speak.

 

“I— I love you,” she whispered in the quietest of voices, face redder than blood. ”I wanted to be your first kiss, ” she had with a pout, remembering the moment another took his first kiss.

 

He couldn’t care less. Keith couldn't control body. His head leaned down and lips pressed against hers, and hands held her waist tightly. She fit perfectly in his hold.

 

Lance yelped upon him stepping the kiss, but she didn't pull away, lost in it. When he pulled back, Lance was red-faced and eyes clouded with tears.

 

”I've been waiting to tell you from the minute I saw you. I love you, ” he said before leaning in to kiss Lance again.

 

Lance let out all her pent up emotions and pulled Keith into a hug as her lips fought his for pleasure.

 

Keith had finally done the what he had always hoped. Good the one girl in the world, he loved her. And he'll tell her a hundred times more before bed, just to tell her a hundred more in the morning.

 

*

 

By year six, if someone didn't know Lance and Keith had been dating for almost six months, they must have been living under a rock because everyone one knew. The teacher, the students, visitors, ghosts, paintings. Everyone.

 

Lance was known for coming over at breakfast and Dinner to sit where Gryffindors should sit, though she is a Slytherin.

 

Pidge and Hunk took great pleasure in teasing them because they were too lovey-dovey in front of people. Pidge called.it sickening.

 

And Pidge was left alone when Hunk got a girlfriend soon after he started teasing the newly formed couple.

 

Shay was a transfer student who fell for Hunk immediately and he did her. Pidge was left alone to gag at the two couples.

 

Lance and Keith always held hands, and Lance would snuggle up to him whenever she got the chance. He was warm, anyone would feel the same after touching his skin, but Lance gets priority over them because of girlfriend states.

 

Keith, like a loving boyfriend he is, would always walk her to her common room and give her a kiss goodnight. Pidge told Shiro and her brother how bloody long it takes for them to say goodnight and kiss each other goodbye until the morning.

 

Shiro teased too, and Matt, and Pidge. They snicker at how he finally manned up told her, and now they were all over each other like mould.

 

Lance and he had become respected captains of their own team. They couldn't practice together all the time as they used to now, but when they did, the younger members would marvel at how in sync they were.

 

Keith learned fast that Lance knew what she was doing more than he did when it came to lead, so he’d go to her or Shiro for help. He got more confident as time went by.

 

*

 

It's hard to play a Quidditch match against your girlfriend, but Keith wasn't complaining.

 

Lance and he made a bet of go losses pays for the other’s meal date night that night. And the race was on.

 

Lance was being cheeky, cutting Keith off and looking back at him with a smug grin. Keith on the other hand, fly backwards in front of her, making sure she didn't get anywhere near the snitch before he did.

 

Lance was a tease. She knew she could grab the snitch but what was the fun of that.

 

Both Keith and she knew they were purposely dragging on the match longer than was needed.

 

Pidge was groaning in the crowd as she had to suffer through what she liked to call the competitive couple showdown.

 

Until Kieth finally, thought it was time to speed it up and went for the snitch. This action triggered Lance to do the same.

 

She hurdled into his side with a sly grin. ”I'll be looking forward to you smiling me, ” Lance says smugly, reaching for the gold orb.

 

Keith pushed harder for the goal at hand. He and Lance twirled around each other in flash of Green and red, gold and silver.

 

”Got it!” they both screamed, pulling back on the snitch.

 

Keith, being physically stronger then Lance, pulls the snitch to him. Lance gasped as she is pulled off her broom, dragging Keith along with her. They both held into the snitch as they tumble to the ground in a summersault.

 

Lance landed flat on her back with Keith on top of her, breathing hard and hissing in pain. Their fingers locker with one another, with the golden snitch in-between their hands.

 

”It's a tie!”

 

Lance and Keith break out into mad giggles as they collapsed into a hug, sobbing tears of joy into one another at what just happened.

 

Keith pulled back to loom over her dirt-smudged and grass-stained body. She was beautiful with that smug grin.

 

Keith, forgetting his shy persona, kissed Lance in front of everyone, but he didn't care. And neither did Lance.

 

*

 

Seventh year. The final year at Hogwarts and the tri-wizard tournament was this year. Lance, in all her surprising glory, sat at the Gryffindor table as they entered.

 

Lance clung to Keith’s side as the two rival schools strut in. She Particularly squeezed tight when the girls walk in. All the boys swallowed at the grace of the tight baby blue dress. All he could think about was how attractive Lance would look in the uniform.

 

Of course, he isn't one to talk. When the other school came stomping in with fire and thunder, an all man’s school, he tightened his grip around Lance’s hip, who snuggled into him.

 

When the cup was revealed, Keith has to say, it was cool, but he wasn't interested in entering. Lance, on the other hand, was the first to put her name in.

 

The students clapped as she did and Lance was full of pride. Keith was proud of her. He and Lance sat at one of the steps, watching as other students put their names into the cup, clapping when the next few braze souls placed their names into a goblet.

 

Lance hums into his shoulder. ”I'm not surprised you don't want to put your name in, ” Lance mutters.

 

Keith hums thoughtfully, ”Not my cup of tea.” He placed a kiss atop her head.

 

Lance gasped as she saw Allura, everyone’s favourite student from the other school. She placed her name in and turned away with a grin.

 

Then Lotor steps into the magic circle, and the girls squeal before he turns away. Watching Lance grin like that sparked jealousy and stood, Lance, surprised when he did. He tore a page out if his notebook and scribbled down his name.

 

”Keith?” She asked, standing up after him.

 

He took her hand and started walking over to the ring on magic. ”Help me put it in?” he said with a smile.

 

Lance grabbed his hand and walked over with him. ”I thought you said this isn't your cup of tea?” she chuckled.

 

Keith shrugs off her words as he raises his hand. ”It would be nice to win, ” he let go of the paper. There was clapping, but he didn't care.

 

Keith and Lance walked out, no longer needed in the room that held the cup. Allura and Lotor were starting at them, arms crossed and eyes burning into the back of their robes.

 

”Well, aren't they cute?”

 

*

 

Lance got to know Allura and Romell while the goblet was still getting entries.

 

She hung out with them almost all the time, and even got Hunk, Pidge, Shay and Keith involved. They had fun talking to the kids from the other schools.

 

Students from the two other schools found Lance and Keith’s relationship. People called them dorky, while the kids at Hogwarts told them otherwise.

 

They were a power couple. Both powerful in magic, and skilled in Quidditch and the fact that both their patronuses matched in being lions, proved how much they were in love.

 

Allura even started to join in teasing when it came to him and Lance. Even when it came to Shay and Hunk, she called them cute.

 

Keith and Lance embraced being teased after so long. It became the norm.

 

*

 

The day the names for the tri-wizard tournament, Keith wasn't surprised when Allura and Lotor were called, but when his name was called, he was shocked.

 

Lance urged him up with a smile, and there he told like an idiot. She took his hands and pressed her forehead to his. ”Win for me.” When he walked up and stood in front of everyone, the cheering, and yelling was all background noise. Watching Lance cheer filled his heart swell. He'd do it for her.

 

*

 

The first trial was hell. Literal hell’s fire from a dragon. Keith ran around the dragon’s domain and fired spells like a madman.

 

Lance was wearing his colours, her voice is the only one he hears. It fuelled his fire to win.

 

And when he did get the egg, was it hell.

 

*

 

Truth be told, Keith hates dancing. Because he can't do it.

 

Lance was slaving away on the dance floor, teaching him how to move his feet on the dance floor.

 

Lance and her poor feet when he stepped on it so many times. She kept her patience with him and his terrible skills of dance.

 

By the end of the many lessons, he still hand no idea what was happening. She gave him cues by tapping on his arm or shoulder to signal movements. It made it a little easier that way.

 

By the end of it, he made her his date. Because he has to make it up some way. And he does love her. With all his heart.

 

*

 

Lance was beautiful full in her dress. A light blue that flowers out in full bloom. Her top sleeveless and face fooled with makeup.

 

Keith was shaky when he grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

 

The group dance hands him trembling but looking into Lance’s Lance’s eyes calmed him.

 

”You're doing good, ” she praised, them continuing to dance with the two other champions.

 

”It’s all thanks to you, ” he whispered, making her blush.

 

*

 

After the dance, Lance and Keith slipped away out of the dance into the dark of night.

 

He had her pushed up against a wall, kissing her lips with tender care. Lance’s hands gripped his robes with eagerness. His fingers crept down her waist and made its way to her butt, giving it a squeeze.

 

Lance giggled at his playful grip and pulled on him to kiss her more. Smiling smugly into his lips.

 

Keith wanted more. A lot more. But he couldn't take it, not here, unfortunately.

 

Lance pulled back, cheeks pink and eyes wide. Her hand craws up his arm and she whispers. ”Let's go somewhere more private.”

 

He stepped back, and let her grabbed his hand, pulling him along. That's when Keith saw the room that fits one’s needs.

 

*

 

Lance went missing for a while, and it was worrying. Keith and Lance were on each other whenever they were in the same room. The teachers even stopped trying to separate them.

 

Pidge and Hunk even noticed Romell and one of Lotor’s friends went missing. Keith was too busy worrying about Lance to notice them missing.

 

But when he dove into the lake, Keith understood. There she was, tied down at the bottom of the lake.

 

Lance, Romell, and what Keith beloved her can't to be, Axca. All stringed down in a row.

 

The moment he saw her, everything went red. The moment Keith laid eyes on her cold, icy blue face, they were already above water with Lance holding on to him for dear life.

 

She gasped for air, holding Keith tight, making it hard to swim but he still held her just as tight as he swam to the latter.

 

In the freezing cold, covered in a fluffy blanket, Keith stroked her back as Lance kissed his cheek and held him right.

 

He felt at ease with Lance in his arms, but it was worth it to hold her like this.

 

*

 

Lance was there to send him off in the final trial. She kissed him goodbye. After the incident, she never left Keith’s side. Didn't want to.

 

He raced through the hedges that seemed to try and swallow him whole. It ripped at his uniforms he sprinted, knowing Allura and Lotor close behind.

 

The Sphinx was the really trippy part. He sucked at riddles. The words that came from the creature was cruel and spoke about Lance, and how she doesn't love him. But after seven years of pining after her and finally having her, Keith didn't believe.

 

Keith spotted the cup and went for it. It teleported him to the starting line once more.

 

He gasped hearing the trumpets and cheers. Lance toppled him over with a bear hug. ”You did it!” she kissed him like she never kissed him before.

 

*

 

It was a long time since Keith had been to platform 9 and 3/4’s. He held right on his daughter’s hand as she was about to board the train. He had been traveling the world playing Quidditch, along with Lance, who only stopped after giving birth to Rosa. But has a job offer at Hogwarts after her recovery from the twins.

 

Lance held their two sons in her arms as they were reaching for their sister.

 

”Do you think I will get into Slytherin? Like, mom?” Rosa asked, starie eyes open wide.

 

Lance chuckles. ”You are the smartest, bravest and kindest girl I know, any house would be happy to have you.”

 

She frowns, ”but I want to be like mom.”

 

Keith snorted, ”you want to be left in front of everyone is dead silence for 20 minutes?”

 

Lance elbowed him. ”Shut it. I had the potential to be in any house, ” she bit out.

 

”Really?” Rosa beamed.

 

”Hey, I resonated Gryffindor, ” Keith said proudly.

 

Lance laughs, “the hat didn’t even touch your head.”

 

Suddenly, the whistle went and Rosa was ready to run to the train.

 

Lance and Keith kissed the top of her head, her brothers waving goodbye as their daughter ran off to her own advantage.

 

Both Keith and Lance watched as Rosa blushed at a boy with blond hair, smiling and blushing back at her, and they both knew, she’d be the same as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, more of my bots need longer stories. It's always Keith so I should give the others some live. I hope you liked it.


	51. A Cure for The Heart: Lance/Shiro part 1

 

After a long, sleepless night, Lance had come to a conclusion. For hours she tossed and tumbled around in the pleasantly warm sheets of her bed. Thinking and thinking about what she really wanted. The mere thoughts shouting at her.

 

Slowly, her legs wobble and dark circles under her eyes and hair frizzy. Walking over to the dining hall, Lance spots Shiro. The older man has his back to the door, Keith and Pidge sit in front of him while Hunk’s humming is heard from the stove. Her tried gaze drastically shifts. It darkens into a nasty frown before softening. Her lips curl upwards, her shoulder roll back with confidence.

 

“Shiro!” She whines, throwing her arms over his shoulders, nuzzling playfully into his left cheek. “Shiro I’m tired. As the leader, you need to comfort me with cuddles,” childishly says the blue paladin, purring into his cheek.

 

She can hear the sighs Pidge and Keith make and can feel Shiro stiffen around her hold. Her expression darkens once more, though no one notices it.

 

Keith falls into the left palm of his hand. Chin nested into his hand as he scowls at Lance. “Don’t you ever get tired of flirting with everything that breaths? Or are you just an idiot?” He asks, eyes Lance’s body with judgement.

 

The smaller paladin nods, arms crossed and annoyed as she leans back into her chair. “We’re paladins. You need to focus on important things other than clinging to guys that might kill us. And Shiro,” she growls with announcing, brows knitting further.

 

Lance’s face flips into a pout, frowning at the two. Shiro’s shoulder bounces with a soft laugh, though Lance can tell it’s forced. “Lance is just looking for some fun. It’s understandable. Isn’t that right, Lance?” He asks, smiling.

 

Lance pulls away. She can’t tell if the smile is from him being naïve or giving her a way out. Either way, it hurts. The goosebumps on her skin show. Nerves crawling and guts like a slushy. “Yeah, but if you're up for that cuddle time, I won’t stop you,” she coos, shooting him finger guns along with a smirk.

 

The green and red paladins sigh once more, finding Lance to be a headache, while Shiro just nervously laughs.

 

Lance smiles, content with what she has. But not for long. She wants to change. Is willing to change. She loves, truly loves Shiro. But no one, not even Shiro himself, seems notice.

 

A hum leaves her throat as she sits next to Shiro, leaving a chair between them. Slowly, her eyes drift, becoming cold and hard and stone. How lonely she is doesn't seem to cross anyone mind.

 

*

 

A hiss of pain leaves the black paladin as Hunk and Keith carry him to the medical room. The two young men, lift Shiro’s arms above their heads and gently place him on his side.

 

Lance gasps, hands cupping her lips as she eyes the oozing purple venom. Suddenly, Lance notices how very tired Shiro is. Skin almost green—it’s so pale, his pours braking into a cold sweat—drenching him head to toe and the dark, black circles under his dull eyes. It's almost laughable how pathetic he looks.

 

“What happened?” Coran snaps.

 

Keith is the first to answer. “While on the ship, Haggar shot him with a snack–lizard-like thing. It scratched him, and now he’s sick,” he firmly states, fingers balling into fists, but he tries to stay calm even as his body trembles.

 

Coran takes Shiro’s chin, twisting his head to the side. There were no fang marks, only a scratch. The old Altean closes his eyes, head shaking side to side very slowly. “The healing pods can fix this. But he needs an antidote from the creature’s venom,” he mutters coldly. “He has a few weeks. At least,” Coran says.

 

Lance’s hand fell, eyes searching the floor as if it will give her the answer. Her nose twitches while frowning. “I’ll take first shift,” she mutters, stepping over to the restroom.

 

The paladins eye her, Lance is in work mode. She will prove that she loves and loves Shiro. To the others, it’s been noticeable, her behaviour. None could place their finger on it though.

 

The group watches as Lance stares at the bucket, hot water pouring into its plastic walls. Keith clears his throat. “What are you talking about Lance?” Keith asks since he’s now temporarily the leader, from Shiro’s orders in the past.

 

Lance glances up, arms hugging her sides as she taps her foot. She’s jittery. “I took a lifeguarding course and my grandma was in the Red Cross. I know how to treat venom. You guys track down the ship with the alien.” Her voice is cold, distant as she lugs over the pale and cloth.

 

Shortly, one by one, the number of people in the room depleted. Leaving only Lance alone with Shiro.

 

The older male’s cheeks light up like Christmas lights, his body shakes like a tree in a howling storm, his chest rises and falls with strained breathing, and his eyes are screwed shut.

 

Lance grabs the damp cloth and rings it out over the small body of water. Shiro flinches, head jerking back, and hissing in the sudden cold as Lance slowly dabs away at the sweat in his forehead.

 

Cautiously, Lance takes Shiro’s boiling cheeks into the palm of her hand. She towers over him. A pained look crossed her face, almost like she’s about to break into tears. “It’s okay Shiro. I not going to let you die,” she whispers as she leads in. Her lips gently press on his forehead as she brushes the bangs away. Slowly, the pulls back, still stroking the white tuff of hair out from his eyes. “I’ll take care of you,” she mutters, going back to her work like she hadn’t just kissed him. Like he's a china doll about to be smashed.

 

Hunk stood outside the door, hand over his mouth and eyes popping out from his skull. He had come to give a blanket but was stopped at the sight of Lance being loving towards a man that can’t hear her. It’s tragic, once Shiro is back on his feet, Lance will pretend that this never happened.

 

*

 

For the next week, Lance stayed stubbornly close to Shiro, cleaning and re-wrapping the bite. It was tragic to watch as Lance threw herself into poor health.

 

When Lance falls asleep, it would be Hunk or Keith to carry her back to bed, and by the early morning hours, she was back at Shiro’s side. It had taken the efforts of both Hunk and Coran to get Lance to eat. It wasn't pretty.

 

But finally, they tracked down the beast. Lance was already in the ship by the time Keith could say ”form Voltron.”

 

She, Keith and Pidge infiltrated the Galra base. They split up, hoping to locate the creature faster.

 

Lance rounds the corner, finding the snake in a holding cell. A smile blossoms on her face. She can save Shiro.

 

Two of her fingers press down on the transmitter. ”Hey, I found the snake, securing it now.”

 

”Roger, ” the answered. ”Heading your way now.”

 

Lance nods to herself as she reads her weapons. The door opens, but when she walks in, it is an illustration. Lance gasps upon the image evaporating and the wicked cackle of the witch Haggar.

 

Lance turns, aiming her gun. ”Where are you?” she hissed, turning around in circles.

 

”I was hoping the Champion would come and take the antidote himself. But I was wrong.” Lance can feel the witch’s smirk on the back of her neck.

 

”What do you want for it!” Lance yells out.

 

The Witch cackle's for a moment, her voice echoes around. ”I want a champion. Someone to make the Galra more powerful, ” she hissed with glee.

 

Shivers ran down Lance’s nerves.

She bit her lip, teeth grinding. And then she stopped her piecing and stood dead in her tracks. ”Does it have to be him?” she asked in a small voice.

 

”No, ” the witch answered with a sly grin.

 

Lance dropped her gun and raised her hands. She took a deep breath and turned, facing Haggar, who was now there. ”Then will I do?” she asked in a small voice. ”Me for the venom, ” she offered. ”I will be your champion.” A tear ran down her cheek.

 

The Witch eyes her with a cracked grin. Haggar reaches into her cloak and pulls the snake out. She drops the limp creature at Lance’s feet.

 

”Deal, ” Haggar spoke as she stepped closer. Her claw gently brushes the tears away with a grin. ”Don't cry. We will make great use out of you, ” she let out a soft wheeze. ”Now promise yourself to the Galra Empire.”

 

Lance let's out a whimper but obeys. She takes a knee with her right fist over her heart. ”I’ll do whatever it is you want of me, ” she whispered in a broken voice.

 

”Lance?” Keith spoke as the doors open.

 

Lance jumped, reaching for him in the last attempt, ”Stay back—”

 

—She had gone. Leaving only the snake to heal Shiro.


	52. Into the Dark of The Wood: Lance/Lotor part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind girl stumbles across a Naga, a snake man who is quite taken by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga, half man, half snake. 
> 
> I love Naga’s and there should be more. They are great. Same with Senators. They are awesome.

 

She kept to the side of the building. Her hand pressed against the stone or wood of the shops and cottages. In her other hand, she held a basket full of fruit and braid and fish.

 

She kept her head down, eyes lowered as well. Lana can hear the mutter and whispers of what they say about her.

 

Lance is blind.

 

As a baby, Lance was cursed by a witch as a newborn child. Her parents made a bet with her, hoping that their child will survive the brutality hot summer she was born. In that, the which took away Lance’s sight.

 

The people would whisper of how beautiful she is, but how ghostly her eyes are, thanks to the witch’s curse. They call her scarily beautiful, but no one will speak with her no longer then they must.

 

It didn't help that her parents passed away once all her siblings moved away. They didn't know Lance was left alone. And should have stayed that way if it wasn't for a kind man.

 

”Morning Lance, ” calls Coran with a chipper voice.

 

Lance turns to his voice with a smile. ”Hello Coran, ” she greets, holding out her hand to him. Coran took her hand and helped her walk over to his shop.

 

Coran sat her down, she could smell the meat. She wished she could see what was cooking, but she trusts Coran, he's like a father to her. He has been looking after her ever since he moved into the village.

 

”Here you are my dear, ” Coran says as he places town the plate. She can hear him pull out a chair so he can eat with her.

 

It smells delicious. ”Thanks, Coran, ” she says. She can tell Coran is smiling at her as she was him.

 

Lana loves these mornings with Coran. His food is delicious and he is a kind-hearted man.

 

As they ate, He tells her stories of the first of Altea. A magical forest that holds all the kingdoms magical creatures, both good and evil.

 

It was Lana’s task that day to walk to his niece, Allura’s, house. She's a witch that lives at the end of the edge of the forest.

 

Allura knows of Lana’s misfortune and strung a rope along the trees to help guide her.

 

Unfortunately, Allura cannot take away the cures that Lana has. She has tried and failed many times over.

 

Ocean saw her off, making sure Lana held tight onto the rope as she walked into the dark wood.

 

Lana hums a song to herself as she walks through the thick of the wood. She holds tight on the rope, inching her way flowering to the heart of the forest.

 

”Hey, Pretty Lady, ” a child's voice sang.

 

Lana hums, ignoring it.

 

A rough child-like from leaves the source before speaking. ”You aren't going to leave an innocent kid out here alone, are you?” Lana can hear the fake pout.

 

She lets out a laugh, still walking. ”I know what you are. You are a trickster fae, aren't you? You get people to look at you and suddenly they are yours, ” she says. ”Unfortunate for you. I'm blind.”

 

”What?!” The voice morphs into a deep crackly tone. ”You trick me?” he demands.

 

Lana shook her head. ”I really am.” She can feel his hot breath on her face, and it smells like moulding cheese. ”I really must be off. I'm meeting the white witch that lives at the end of the woods.” Allura’s title alone is enough to scare fae off.

 

Before Lana knew it, the trickster grabs her arm. Yanking her away from the rope. She let out a scream as she calls for its hold once more.

 

”I can still keep a blind servant, ” he chuckles, stomping further away from the path.

 

Lana ruffles through her bag and pulls out an iron knife Coran gave her. She stabs him. He roars, releasing her from his hold.

 

Lana runs back to where she believes is the path before tripping on something. Lana desperately crews in the grass, searching for the rope to guide her way.

 

”Where is it? Where is it!” she calls out, before hitting someone.

 

She falls back with a gasp, scrambling back into a tree. ”Please don't hurt me!” she freezes.

 

A soft hiss leaves the creature. “Are you alright?” he asks with a hiss.

 

She can hear the monster roar for her and turns to his howl. ”There you are!” he snarls. ”Thought you could escape?” She can hear the anger and pent-up lust he clearly is showing.

 

”Stop, ” the man in front of her demands. ”You will not hurt this mortal woman, ” he growls with a hiss of his tongue.

 

The trickster snarls. ”But she made a fool of me, ” he barks.

 

The man looks down at her and notices her eyes. ”Ah, I see. She didn't fall for your ruse because she is blind, ” his voice is tender and sweet. ”I still cannot allow your hand on her. Looks like you can't afford to lose another.” Lana perked up. He's hinting she took off his hand. With a snarl, the trickster stomps off, leaving on her and the man.

 

The man sighs before turning his attention back on Lana. ”Are you alright?” he asks, voice closer than before.

 

Lana nods, holding tight on her knife. ”I'm fine. Thank you.” She sat up properly against the tree, taking in a deep breath. ”I'm completely lost, ” she mutters, smacking her head back against the bark.

 

”Why would a beautiful woman such as you come to a place like this, and blind as well?” he asks, moving closer.

 

Lana stares up at the sky, though she can't see it. ”My caretaker asked me to see his niece, The white witch that lives at the edge of the woods, ” she title dropped Allura. If he was afraid, maybe he will leave or be threatened to help her.

 

”Ah, Allura, ”he hisses. ”I know her well, ” her name spit like venom from his lips.

 

Lana swallows at the bitterness of his voice. ”There was a rope, ” she started. ”It was strung to the trees and enchanted so that fae couldn't touch it, but I was grabbed and torn away from it, ” she mutters before parking up. She grabbed his hand and stood up, looking at him with a smile. ”But if you know her, then you can take me to her, yes?” Her thumb drags over his hand. Scales. He had scales on his hand.

 

”No, ” he said. ”I am forbidden to being within her land, ” he spoke bitterly. ”I am hated by her.”

 

Lana’s hope settled into a calm. ”Then can you take me to the road?” She asked.

 

The man shook his head. ”I cannot. You are in the dark part of the forest. We aren't allowed to pass the magic broader, ” he apologized.

 

Lana smiled and sat down. ”Then can you keep me company until someone comes looking for me. Allura knows I'm coming so it can't be that long.”

 

He hums, sitting down next to her. ”I am Lotor, ” he told her.

 

She nods with a smile. ”I'm Lana.”

 

And they chatted. Lotor spoke about the forest, and how long he has lived. Lana had never been one to stick around too long in the woods, choosing to stick to the path be she can't see, but his stories fascinated her.

 

Somewhere along the long conversation, a long, scaly tail loosely wrapped around her, like a shield. Lana put together that this man must have been a Naga. A snake person.

 

Lotor showered her with compliments and sugary words. Lana laughed them off for she could not truly see why he praised her beauty.

 

Lana found herself taken by his tales and kind voice. He was a Naga, half man, half snake. Surely he must eat people. Like all the stories say. But Lotor—the way he spoke to Lana only made her fall deeper in love with his kindness he showed her.

 

Lotor basked in her songs as Lana sung songs she had heard over the years. Her voice was that of merfolk. The alluring sirens that lure a sailor into the sea.

 

She told stories of her childhood and foods she liked and the books her caretaker would read to her. She told him he likes his stories. So be good her more.

 

The afternoon was filled with their soft speech and singing with the birds in the gold of autumn’s light.

 

”Lana!” a distant and all too voice called. Lana turned to Allura calling her name and smiled.

 

”Looks like our little chat is over, ” she mutters before looking up at the snake-man. ”Will you come to see me on my off tomorrow?” she asked.

 

”Of course, ” Lotor answered. He took both her hands and shook them. ”It was a pleasure meeting you. I wish to have another heartfelt conversation with you soon.” Then he was gone with a slither.

 

”Lana!” Allura yelled again.

 

Lana sighed heifer turning back to Allura. ”I'm over here!” she yelled back, waving her arms.

 

”Lana!” Allura screamed with relief as she raced love to the blind woman. Allira squeezed Lana tight. ”My gods I thought you were eaten!”

 

Lana laughs into the hug. ”I almost was. But I was saved by the nicest man, ” Lana praised with a slight blush on her cheeks. ”He was kind to me.”

 

Allura sighs before kissing Lana’s forehead. ”Well, you can tell me all about that tonight over tea, ” she said with a small smile.

 

Lotor stood behind a tree, wanting to make sure Lana was taken care of. Though meeting Lana briefly, he had grown fond of her. Maybe he will keep this one? She seems like a good enough mate.

 

He only wished she could see how beautiful she is with her own eyes.


	53. Give Into The Underwater Song: Lance/Keith/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness took him over as soon as the first doing was sung under those icy waves. Those cured blue eyes that took him and his love away from humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you've been living under a rock and didn't read what I said before because why wouldn't you? You would know, I LOVE MERMAID FICS. 
> 
> ESPECIALLY slightly dark ones.
> 
> Also, warning: slight suicide attempt. You have been warned.

 

Shiro didn't know when it happened, it just did. 

 

Keith had gone missing only a few months ago, and there Shiro sat, like a puppy waiting for its boy to come home.

 

Keith had been acting strange a few weeks prior. He'd stare blankly at the sea, and Shiro, being the overbearing boyfriend he was, would pull him inside once it got cold or start raining.

 

Keith had told Shiro that something was calling to him after he was bitten by what he claims was a mermaid.

 

Shiro thought Keith might have swallowed too much seawater and the blur between what was a man and what was a shark made the image a reality. His was bitten on his left shoulder, and Keith was obsessed with it. Keith swore he saw the most beautiful woman with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Keith nearly leapt back into the water once more if Matt and Shiro didn't hold him back. It drove Keith mad. He’d rub the mark on his shoulder like it was something tender to love and not from an attack from a monster of the deep.

 

He'd sit out here, just like Shiro is now, and mutter to himself. In the middle of the night, Keith would bolt up from bed, waking Shiro with him. Claiming he heard her sing. Again and again with each passing night.

 

Keith claimed she was talking to him. Telling him about how he should be with her, but he’d back up not wanting to because he loved Shiro, and would never leave.

 

Keith, more than a few times, would bring up that she was trying to call out to Shiro too. She was wondering why her song wasn't reaching him. Keith told him that the mermaid was becoming worried.

 

Shiro wanted to help Keith. And to find this ’mermaid’ that Keith claimed was calling him.

 

One night, Keith disappeared for hours, and it scared Shiro. Keith came back in the middle of the night sopping wet and a wide grin on his lips before going to bed without a word.

 

Shiro had been deathly afraid at that point. Keith was going insane. He spoke of a woman that didn't exist and seam late at night. He’d come back dripping wet all the time telling Shiro how much he loved him.

 

And on that fateful night, Shiro heard her song. His eyes opened and Keith rose out of bed. Shiro was paralyzed as he watched Keith exit the house. Before Keith left though, he placed a kiss on Shiro’s lips with a sheepish smile and face flush. He was sweating, eyes glowing purple and hands dry as he held Shiro’s cheeks.

 

”You can finally hear her song, ” he whispered, a smile full of pride. ”I'll see you soon, ” he said before kissing his lips one last time. ”You aren't ready to be with us.”

 

Like that gone. Shiro couldn't scream, couldn't move, and when he woke in the morn, Keith hadn't returned.

 

Shiro called for a search party and everyone in that little fishing town joined in on the search. But Keith had gone.

 

Shiro had become a reck. A former shell of his once normal self. He sat where Keith sat, and waited for that woman to sing as Keith told him she would. But there was nothing.

 

Matt had become worried when Shiro started drinking. He was deep into depressed without Keith. It was clear to see.

 

The Townspeople had become drenched with worry for him. He loved Keith, and he had let him slip away.

 

Shiro, with a great weight on his shoulders, and racked with grief, had decided to drown himself.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, shirt walked further out into the icy cold of the ocean. He walked until his head was under and he couldn't touch the sand.

 

He floated under the waves and allowed them to take him. Until he opened his eyes and saw a woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen, and a pair of Violet beside her.

 

Keith. He had gasped, swallowing more water. The woman grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. She filled his lungs with air as Keith watched.

 

When she pulled back, she and Keith gave twin, animalistic tilts of their heads along with smiles for Shiro.

 

Like Keith had said, there was a tail, two including Keith. She then turned to Keith and wrapped her arms under her armpits and held him close with a loving grin. She nuzzled under Keith’s chin as they lovingly started at Shiro.

 

Before shito noticed it, he was being pulled out of the water.

 

”Are you fucking insane?” Matt yelled, stumbling back into the boat with Shiro in his grip. ”Do you want to die?!” Matt was soon sobbing into his best friend’s shoulder. And Shiro crying as well, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

 

Cover the next few days, Shiro swore he was being driven to madness. Two intone voices sung constantly in his head.

 

Shiro couldn't focus on work and the bottles of liquor only tasted express as he drank, so he stopped.

 

He was going mad as he played over the incident over in his brain again and again like a fresh cut with salt rubbed in. Keith was beautiful and she, the mermaid was beautiful. They were breathtaking.

 

Over the following weeks, they got louder. Shiro couldn't sleep so he went to stay at Matt and Allura’s place. The voices shrieked out distress when he was gone. They cried for him to return.

 

Soon it was dizzying. Shiro couldn't return home anymore without becoming obsessed with the beasts.

 

Until finally, he gave in to it. Shiro stopped fighting the songs the Keith and she sang to him. It was clear now they weren't going to stop until he came to them.

 

Shiro woke in the middle of the night. The quiet of the night is so peaceful. He walked over to the beach, his feet barely touching the waves.

 

Out came the two, crawling up from the waves. They were naked and stood unashamedly in front of the human male. They had been waiting for him.

 

”Keith, ” he whispered as the younger make wrapped his arms around Shiro, his wet body pressing against him. Shiro wanted to cry as he squeezed Keith right.

 

Keith pulled back with a closed-lip smile. ”You are ready, ” he hissed gently.

 

The woman nods as she takes Shiro’s hand, slowly walking back. Her hand is warm even when wet, and Shiro grips her tight. ”Why did you take Keith away from me for so long?” he asked.

 

She paused before looking up at him with sorry eyes. ”I wanted you both, ” she hissed gently. ”But only Keith came to me. I had to wait, ” she spoke, walking up to press her chest against Shiro. Her face was red and mouth pulled into a pout. ”You two were supposed to be my mates

 

”What’s your name?” he asked.

 

She smiled, cheeks still pink. ”Keith named me Lana.”

 

Keith hugged Shiro’s arm and let out an animalistic rumble of pride. “Let’s go home, Shiro.” He started pulling Shiro into the water.

 

Lana joined in with a gentle pull on his sleeve. They walked until Shiro was engulfed by the water.

 

They sang a beautiful song as it became hard for Shiro to hold in what last bit of air.he had left. Lana and Keith held him still, clawing off his clothes. As Shiro ran out of air, Lana placed a hungry kiss on his lips.

 

When he opened his eyes, they glowed yellow, and there swam Lana and Keith, smiling proudly at him. He was their mate. He smiled back.

 

Shiro didn't remember when it happened, but he soon lost all memories of the land like Keith. Though he doesn't mind, it is a foreign land that doesn't belong to him anymore. Shiro lived happily with mates under the waves.

 


	54. Into the Dark of The Wood: Lance/Lotor part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a part 3. I haven't decided yet.

Lana couldn’t help but trust Lotor. He is kind and treats her well knowing the fact that he could deceive her at any moment, and yet he is friendly towards her.

 

Once a week Lana would have to trek into the woods but now she comes willingly to the dark side just to speak with him.

 

His voice is soft as velvet and as calm as gentle waves crashing against the sand on a hot summers day.

 

In the mid of day, Lana would lean herself back on the trunk of a tree as Lotor read aloud. But he soon insisted on her resting against him, for flesh is far comfortable then bark. So she did and.her leaning against trees did not last any longer as she started to use Lotor as a pillow.

 

So many times he had the chance to swallow her whole and yet he did not. He'd coil his tail tight around her waist or legs to keep her warm, and Lana very much enjoyed it.

 

Lotor would escort her through the woods when visiting Allura, dropping her off at the foot of the woods and sending her on her way once safe. At night, or in the early morning when she’s trek back, Lotor would be there to slither long side her.

 

Though it is true dark fae may not pass the spell Allura hand placed, that doesn't mean the fae can't leave the forest.

 

Lana knew this as a child and was very aware of what voices sounded familiar and those that didn't. She’d heard stories of children and women being taken away by beautiful beasts of magic and men hocus-pocused by mermaids and drowned.

 

She knew and yet other are bitter of why she hadn't been taken yet. Lana had thought of it strange as well. She is a perfect target, blind, weak, and what people always say to be more beautiful than the fae themselves.

 

Lana would roll around in her bed at night thinking about it. She heard stories of fae taking human women and making them bare their children, making them their wives.

 

Lana had thought Lotor was planning something. No fae from the dark part of the forest ever had pure intentions, but he was too honest with her.

 

In the middle of where autumn meets winter, in the crisp light for the afternoon, Lana had brought tea over to where she and Lotor would meet. She sat comfortably in his scaly lap as he read one of the books she had brought. Until he stopped.

 

”Is everything alright?” Lana asked as she felt the naga shiver behind her.

 

”Yes, ” he spoke truthfully, his arm curls under her waist to hold her warmth to his. ”Its just becoming colder. Soon I will have to return to my den for my yearly winter’s rest, ” he spoke with chilling words. ”And I'm afraid you might forget about us, and I fear I may change. I know I will change.”

 

Lana was silenced by his words. Running them over in her head before speaking. ”Change?”

 

”Yes, ” he said.

 

”In what way?” she turned her head back to him, only to be met with frozen eyes that didn't match his smile.

 

His lips made contact with her forehead, his claw stroked back her hair. ”Don't you worry. I’d never hurt you, ” he spoke with a soft smile pressing against her skin.

 

”When will I see you again?” Lana asked, looking up at Lotor. ”I'll miss you.”

 

He rubs back her hair in a gentle manner. ”Not until the first light of spring, unfortunately, ” he sighed, resting his back against a tree. ”But it would make me very happy to see you when I wake from my winters rest.”

 

Lana had her head rested in his neck, enjoying his warmth and the soon to be the last light of the day. ”Then I will gladly wait, ” she said.

 

He hums into her neck, his arms holding her middle as he snuggles into her warmth. ”I’ll have a gift for you when I see you again.”

 

Winter came sooner then Lotor or Lana had hoped. By the first snowfall, Lotor had disappeared into his cave, hidden from the snow. Lana had delivered him blankets before he had done so. He was grateful to have something of hers for the long winter.

 

Not once had Lana ever been to his cave, but have was happy to give away the blankets away to him. Lana cared for Lotor and she missed him for the three months.

 

She had gone through the town where they whispered about her. The blind girl that speaks with a beast, and snake man, a Naga.

 

Coran was worried to find she was spending more time in the woods. And finding it was a Naga, he had scolded Lana with talking to the creature. He said is Allura knew about it, she’d kill the beast.

 

Lana tried to laugh it off, telling him it was nothing to worry about, but deep inside she was worried. Lana didn't want anything bad to happen to Lotor.

 

Spring came slow, and the first day was lovely. The sun was shining, grass bright green and new and the animals were waking up.

 

Lana headed down the path to Lotor’s cave. He had strung along a rope for her, no one knew about it expect them. She held a basket on her arm and role in hand. She held tight on the woven straw and walked deeper into the thick of the wood.

 

Lana had made it to the mouth of the cave, her hand resting gently on the side of the stone as she walked into the mouth. Lana stepped where light did not reach, though she couldn't see the eerie shadows swallowing her whole.

 

Soon she stepped on the plush ground. Lana kneeled to brush her fingers against one of the blankets she had left. Further, she walked, the different shift of blankets and the soft crunch of skin. Lotor must have shed while in his slumber.

 

She was careful when stepping, gently gliding her toe forward to feel Lotor’s sleeping body.

 

Her shoe brushed against his scaly lower half and slid up the side of his body—he tangled in the blankets she had given him. Cautiously, she knelt before him. Her plan cups his cheek, then her lips brush his its skin.

 

”Did you have a lovely rest?” she all but whispered into the sleeping man’s ear.

 

The snake man shifts under her. Purple eyes open with a yellow tint, how Lana wishes she could see him.

 

”What a wonderful sight to wake up to, ” he mutters, fingers brushing back her long chocolate locks.

 

Lana lets a giggle, smiling down Lotor. ”I wish I could say the same.” Lotor chuckles at her words.

 

His tail, longer and stronger, coils around her slim waist as he sits up. Gently, the small woman is placed in the beast’s lap. He breathed in the smell of her basket. ”Do you fashion me a meal for my awakening?”

 

Lana shook her head. ”I am only its carrier.” Lana allowed Lotor to feast upon the meal she had brought him.

 

He drank the wine from the bottle, feasted upon the juice of stake and plump barriers and pastries.

 

And when he finished, he held her close to his chest to rest some more. Lana enjoyed his warmth protective hold around her body. It made her feel safer than she had ever felt.

 

”Lana, ” he mutters.

 

She raised her head with his gentle call. ”Yes?” she asked.

 

He leaned in, his lips taking hers. Lana did not gasp nor did she pull away from his lips. She melted, knowing his body is all around her and those like belonged to him.

 

When he did pull back, Lana only smiled. ”Why did you wait so long?” she jokingly asked.

 

He smiled, ”I was being a gentleman, ” he said. Lotor then leaned in to give her another.

 

She hummed into his soft mouth, her fingers brushed back the while cream of hair atop his skull. Lotor’s hand cupped her lower back, dipping her into a laying on her back as he dug deeper into the kiss.

 

Lana held onto his shoulders as her back pressed against the plush covers. The grip of Lotor’s tail loosens around her lower half to make her body more comfortable.

 

When he pulled back, hunger awoke from Lotor’s inners, his eyes were glowing molten gold, but Lana couldn't see his wild hunger.

 

A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he leans down to face. Lana can feel his hot breath on her cheeks, making her face redden.

 

”Lotor;” she whispered in a gentle begging tone. Soft and gentle, she called.

 

A purely dark desire takes the Naga over. He knew he should have told her. After the awakening of a Naga of its 21 winters, the want to breed awakens to its darkest form.

 

His claws grasp her hips, making the girl let out a sharp breath. She let his forked tongue day down her neck. Tears trickle her eyes. She trusts him.

 

His tongue drags across her eyes, licking up the salty tears. She blinked back the spit as he moved down her chest. Suddenly, Lana froze. It wasn't black. It was a roof of a cave.

 

Her breathing was unsteady, body shivered with excitement. Her heart pounded in her ears. Lotor pulled back. ”Sorry. Did I go too far?” he asked with concern.

 

She gasped seeing is purple skin and wide gold eyes. Beautiful. Lana shook her head.Tears trickled down her cheeks as she cups her mouth. ”Oh the heavens blessed me so, I see you. I can see Lotor.”

 

Lotor’s eyes popped out of his head. ”How is that possible?” he muttered. He pushed back his dark desires as he pondered. Before it hit him. ”Some snakes venom cause blindness, ” he whispers. ”So adding the venom made the poison reverse on itself—”

 

Before Lotor could finish, Lana wrapped her arms right around his neck and pulled him into her. ”My hero!” she declared, kissing his cheek. ”Lotor, you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me, ” she said in a sob.

 

Lotor held her in his gentle embrace. Lana held him as her life depended on him holding her. He smiled to himself, loving her warm embrace and her crying tears of joy.

 

He wanted to make her happy. He wants her as his mate.

 

They spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other and the blankets. Spring was truly beautiful.


	55. Flowers For The Mafia: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Mafia x Flower Shopkeeper.

 

Lana pressed her nose into the bundle of roses. Carefully, she placed the bouquet of flowers into the vase.

 

The bell rung, alerting Lana to the door. “Good morning. How can I help you?” she greets, before beaming at who it is? ”Hello, Mr. Shirogane.”

 

The man steps to her with a smile. He wore a purple dress shirt with the collar popped and black suit and dress shoes. He wore black leather gloves that hid his hands. He had two men flank his side like he always did when he entered her shop.

 

She leans over the counter as the man dressed in black walks closer to her. ”It’s lovely to see you again, ” he said. ”And how many times must I tell you, call me Shiro.”

 

Lana let's out a giggle, ” but I love when you remind me, ” she teases. Shiro wove his hand back, singling the men to leave. She loves when he comes in, and he knows she loves teasing. Them talking was everything to them.

 

Once out the door, Shiro relaxed his Shiro’s and rubs his neck. ”Now I can relax, ” he mutters, giving her a fond smile. ”How are you?” he asks with a smile.

 

She smiles, loving his voice. ”I'm fine. What about you?”

 

He sighs, ” fine just a little tired, But seeing you helps.”

 

”Want the usual?” she asks. ”Any big parties coming up soon you need flowers for?”

 

”My brother’s wedding needs planning and you are the person I first thought of. I'll be placing an order soon, ” he stopped. He wasn't here to order more flowers, he wasn't going to fill his home with more petals and pollen because he needs an excuse to see her. Shiro shook his head, ”no, I’m just here to see you. Only you.”

 

Lana was about to speak. Her mouth opens with a grin unit the door smashed into the glass. ”Get down!”

 

Shiro is quick to jump the counter, taking Lana down with him. He held her ears and pointed her head down into him as gunshots ran out into the flower shop.

 

Shiro reaches into his belt, pulling out a handgun and giving it over to Lana. ”You know how to use one?” he asks, looking at her with fire in his eyes.

 

Lana has had some experience with a gun. She used to go hunting with her father and brothers and has a permit. She goes once a week to brush up on her aim and shots a few rounds.

 

She nods. He grabs her cheek, ”only use it if you need, ” he said as Shiro jumps up to join in the gun fire. She held it close as bullets fly wild. It was over in a manner of seconds, faster than it has started.

 

Slowly, Lana rises from under the counter. Shiro was covered in blood. Shirt tipped and hair messy.

 

He ruffled his hair back, taking in the moment to breath. ”So, ” he starts, ”Is this a bad time to ask you out on a date?”

 

Lana looks at him in awe then her shop of tattered petals and dead bodies. ”Uh, next time, no flashes surprises, ” she mutters. ”I would have said yes regardless.”

 

The two bodyguards look at one another. They share the look of ’you know we're cleaning this up.’

 

The watch as Shiro and Lana exchange numbers and the dead bodies. Until one of them cleared their throat because they're boss wasn't going to stop talking to her until someone took his attention.

 

”Sir, we’re going to be late, ” he said, pointing to his watch.

 

Shiro, flustered, coughed into his fist before bidding Lana goodbye. ”You go home and relax. I'll have some of my people make this place look as if it never happened.” Lana held his gaze, his thumb dragged over her knuckle as he held her hand. They didn't break eye contact.

 

”Sir, ” be other reminds once more.

 

”Right, ” he mutters, ”I’ll have one of my men escort you home.” He turns to walk with one of his bodyguards as the other stays with her. He waves her goodbye.

 

Once back in his car, Shiro sighs as his driver starts to pull out from the curb.

 

His eyes fell down to the slip of paper she had written her name on. A little heart at the end. He placed it up to his smiling lips, eyes closing with ease knowing Lana is being taken care of with one of his trusted men.

 

Shiro knew from the minute he met Lana, what he wanted. ”I’m going to marry that woman.”

 

*

 

Shiro held Lana tight against him as they danced. She looks beautiful in her blue dress and silver necklace he gave her.

 

It was his younger brother’s wedding but he felt like the luckiest man alive. The family was confused at first, Shiro never let anyone other than ones he trusted call him Shiro, only his parents and brother got the privilege of calling him Takashi, let alone Kashi. Like what Lana does.

 

She provided the flowers to his brother’s wedding. Black and red and white.

 

Only a few dates and Shiro was obsessed with her, this woman that had stolen his heart.

 

She smiles into his collar, holding her arms around his neck, swaying into the music. He can feel the smile on her lips against his skin, and he wants it there.

 

Shiro didn't lie in saying he wants this woman to be his wife. She was beautiful, inside and out, everything he could want. Her playful nature started to leak out on the first date, and from then on, Shiro wanted nothing more than to see that smile.

 

Allura watches from afar, ”He knows this is our wedding right?” she asks Keith.

 

He shrugs. ”I haven't seen him this happy in years. It might as well be his, ” Keith scoffed. ”The future head of the family is goo goo gaga over an owner of a flower shop. ”

 

Allira hums, leaning her head into his shoulder. ”He does look happy.”

 

By the time Allura was going to throw the bouquet of flowers, Shiro had urged Lana to join in the attempt to catch it. Pleading that it would be weird because she doesn't know anyone but Shiro persisted.

 

Of course, a family full of Mafia members would seem intimating, but Shiro was going to be the head of the head of the house soon, and everyone trusts him.

 

At first, she was hesitant but was beaming once she caught the flowers. Lana held the flowers close as the other girl congratulate her. Her cheeks were red and smile wide. Shiro felt nothing but pride knowing that he was going to marry that woman.

 

*

 

Lana had moved into his home. A few months after Keith and Allura’s wedding. She slept in Shiro’s chambers and became comfortable with everyone there in a matter of weeks.

 

She would lounge around in the weirdest of places. Shiro even found her in the gardens, laying in a flower bed reading. He gladly joined in on the resting, making it even more strange when they were found napping.

 

When Lana first saw Shiro’s right arm, she couldn't keep her eyes off it. They were in the bath, her back pressed against his chest and she marvelled at the black and purple Japanese dragon with silver and black flames, surrounded in pink and purple cherry blossoms.

 

She begged Shiro to let her get something similar, she wanted to match. A Japanese dragon and black cherry blossoms are the symbols of the family, having it would make her a target, but he allowed it. He wants her in his family.

 

Lana got a branch with claw marks carving up the wood. It had black and blue cherry blossoms on her hip bone. She was now apart of his family, and that made Shiro fell deeper in love.

 

The mark is hidden, only when she stripped down to her bra and underwear could anyone other than his see. Only for his eyes.

 

She was safe inside that house and taken care of outside when the went to work. Shiro made sure she was safe, would always be safe.

 

So to hear her scream in the middle of the night in the bathroom shook the family very much. The family loved Lana and ran straight for her voice.

 

She had tests in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She held a pregnancy test in her hands with a smiley face.

 

She just smiled wider as she held it out like a trophy and not standing in her light pink undies with a white bow and lace on the front, and a Shiro’s oversized t-shirt.

 

”I Fucking knew it! Pay up!” Allura calls with excellent, her fists raised in victory. The room groans and leaves, getting their money for Allura.

 

”You couldn't have just lasted a little longer?” Keith asks Shiro with a frown. It was clear he lost the bet. Shiro wasn't surpassed they made a bet surrounding his relationship.

 

Shiro walked to her and pulled her into a hug. Excellent overtook Lana—her legs wrap around Shiro, holding the pregnancy test proudly. ”I’m gonna be a mom!”

 

*

 

Lana was beautiful in her wedding dress. She had a slight baby bump, which gave her a motherly glow.

 

Long and white, blossoms out like a flower. Her hair is curled around her face with a silver headdress and chain Shiro gave her. Lana’s smile glows in the light of the afternoon.

 

She held blue and white roses, completed by white daisies. Her last work before becoming part of his family. Wear his name. It would dangerous from now on for her to be left alone, for her to work in an old corner store that can be easily found by other gang members from other families.

 

Lana had to move her shop somewhere into the higher parts of town, a larger place with more help and guards. Her shop will wear his brand. The people will know she is apart of his family, that if anything, even the crack in flower pot, Shiro will find them.

 

When their lips touched, it was like their first kiss all over again. The excitement, the fear, the rush, the trust, the love. He felt giddy, totally in love all over again.

 

Shiro had finally made her his bride. She had finally belonged to him. Mind, body, and soul.

 

She will be loved. Cared for. Her every little need taken care of. And the other families will know this woman is his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, remember that there is about a week left until December. 
> 
> Make some winter requests so I can get in as many as possible because I too, want to enjoy time with my family and I don't know if I'll have internet where I’ll be going... Because it was someone's idea of going to Hawaii this year. 
> 
> Please enjoy.


	56. Omega In Need: Lance/Keith/James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from years of training, two Alphas stumble upon the love they lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long while back, someone asked me to do a special one with James. Here is me keeping my promise.

 

Back in high school, James and Keith used to know a girl named Lana. No one would have guessed she was an Omega with how headstrong and brave she was. Her smile has always had some mischief to it, always a sparkle in her eye, and chest puffed out with pride. She was the head of the drama club and captain of the girls swim and soccer team. She was voted valedictorian for her year and sang in the choir. No one would have known otherwise unless they asked.

 

Keith knew. James knew. Hunk and Pidge and Shiro and Allura. They all did. She wasn't treated like an Omega. She was like an Alpha and everyone respected her for it. That she was so strong.

 

In high school, she was in a relationship with two Alphas. Keith and James. They over her and cared for her. But they broke up after Keith and James went off to the military for five years right out of high school. They lost track of her in a few months after leaving. But they promised that once they had come back, they’d go through a proper courting.

 

They had just made it back to their hometown. Bought an apartment that needed to be stocked. They had gone to a convenience store, looking for food necessities.

 

Keith had been the first to spot her. Her scent was weak, a strong smell of an Alpha loomed over her. Her hair was chopped to her shoulders, she wore baggy sleeves and jeans. She shook, trembled as the large man stood over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear before leaving.

 

Once he was gone, Keith pulled James to his side, drawing the other’s attention.

 

”Lana, ” he whispered in awe. It seemed to enough to draw her terrified face to them.

 

Lana tucked her hair behind her ear, a smile broke her frown and she shifted towards them before stopping. She has dark circles under her dull eyes, once so blue. ”Hi, ” she whispered, shivering. ”It’s nice to see you again.”

 

They walked to her, but she shifted back. The smell that surrounds her is too think and far too disgusting. They want it off her.

 

”Is he your...?” Keith trailed off, nodding his head the way the man went.

 

”Oh, um, ” she mutters in fear, looking back on the aisle. “Yes, but not really. I mean—we’re in a relationship, and he’s really protective, but he hasn't left a mark yet.”

 

James sighed, arms crossed as he looks down at her sadly. ”I was really hoping you'd wait for us, ” he said before sighing.

 

”I was—” she said suddenly. She hugged her arms around herself. ”I really was waiting.” She pulled on her sleeves nervously.

 

Keith smiled fondly, wanting to take her and leave. In this society, an Alpha can take an Omega away from another with the Omega is willing. Not in heat or intoxicated, or on drugs. They could take her away. Ask her to come with them.

 

”Mamma!” called out a child. A toddler hugged Lana’s legs, making the Poor Omega freeze. James and Keith were shooked.

 

She took the boy’s shoulders, “baby, where's daddy?” She asked like she was on the brink of tears.

 

”Daddy’s buying you something.”

 

Lana swallowed, looking up at Keith and James in total fear. ”He’s not mine. Um, came with him. So, uh, here, I’ll—give you my number so we can stay in touch.”

 

She took out a scrap piece of paper, and with shaking hands, wrote down digits and words.

 

”But dad said you aren't supposed—”

 

”I know, ” she finishes. Her smell is unstable and strong. She was scared. ”Here, ” she whispered, handing it over to James, he could feel her shaking.

 

He snatched her wrist, holding it tight. She hissed in pain, trying to swallow it down as he pulled back on her sleeve. Bite marks and bruises cover her arm. ”What did he do to you?” he growled. Keith followed in James’ anger, growling at her hands being hurt.

 

Lana pulled back, holding her arm tight. She resonated with fear. Lana froze as the Alpha stepped to them. Paralyzed.

 

”Who are you?” the same Alpha from before asked. His arm slung around Lana’s shoulder, nails digging into her shoulder.

 

She was quick to speak before James or Keith could, but her voice was still soft and frail. ”Just some old friends, ” she said. ”Needed some directions because they haven't been in town for a while, ” she said in a small voice.

 

”Momma, ” called the boy. He was about to tell his father what happened before looking at Lana, drenched in a cold sweat.

 

Lana picked him up and held him close to her chest. ”He needs a nap. Let's go. I'm tired.”

 

The Alpha growled at them, turning and leaving. Keith and James cringe at his claws dig into her shoulder. He was hurting her.

 

They look down at the crumpled paper. The two aren't surprised what they saw.

 

’Help. Call 911.’ Along with her address scribbled on the end.

 

*

 

”You were checking out those other Alphas! Weren't you!?” His palm smacked her cheek.

 

Lana hit the wall as he bared his fangs at her. ”No, ” she mutters. ”I would never— they're just old friends.”

 

”Lier, ” he growls, closing in on her. Lana felt small.

 

”I’m not, ” she whispers, tears flowing from her eyes.

 

”Momma?” calls out the child that isn't hers.

 

”It’s okay baby. Go back to bed.”

 

The Alpha’s fist slammed against the wall as he yelled in his alpha voice. ”The brat isn't even yours! Shut up!”

 

Lana held her hands over her ears. She hated when he yelled. She knows. She knows that the child isn't hers. He came home one night with a baby and told her how sorry he was for cheating and that it was a one-time thing. It was a mistake. Lana’s inner Omega, though happy to raise a child, was sickened to know that he wasn't hers, that this Alpha wasn't safe, that she should have left then and there. But he guilted her to stay.

 

”I know— I’m sorry, ” she whispers. ”How stupid of me to forget. I’m sorry Alpha.” He groans, feeling a disgusting pride wash over him as the Omega called him Alpha. Lana has talked her way out of being beaten many times by just saying Alpha.

 

He held her wrist, pulling her hands to be pinned on the wall. ”That's a good, pretty Omega,” he growled into her cheek.

 

His lips moved down to her neck, Lana rushed to cover her scent glands with her hands but he was too strong.

 

”Stop fighting me, Baby, ” he orders gently.

 

”No—” Lana tries with a tired cry.

 

He growls, ”filthy Omega whore,” he growled in his Alpha voice. She went still, tears in her eyes as she screamed for him to stop.

 

Even if Keith and James did Call the cops, it would be useless if she belonged to this Alpha.

 

Sirens howled outside as his teeth met her flesh. Lana sighed as he released her from his death grip.

 

”What now?” he growled, rushing over to the knocking at the front door. ”Stay there.”

 

Lana slowly stepped to the back window as the Alpha went to go see the police. She unhooked the hinges and climbed out. Slowly she stalked her way to the front of the house where three police cars sat.

 

Lana looked back between the house and the road before bolting for the cars. ”Hey!” he yelled the moment Lana was in sight. ”Stop!” he roared in his Alpha voice.

 

She did. She tripped into James' arms, Keith’s soon wrapping around her. She wept into their arms as the calls from her Alpha ran out to her.

 

It was warm, safe. They held her close, kissing her forehead and gently running their hands up and down her back.

 

”she couldn't hold the overwhelming relief. Thank you! Thank you so much!” she said.”Alpha! Alpha!” she cries, not wanting to let go of the men she’s loved for the longest time.

 

After so many years of pain, she was free. After so many years of fighting, she was back with her Alphas. She didn't care what happened to anyone. She was safe.

 

*

 

5 years later, Lana stood at the foot of the crib. She played with the babies toes and kissed them playfully.

 

”Mom, ” called her son. ”I’m home! But I'm going to Miky’s house!” The door shut again.

 

”Yeah, we're home!” Keith yelled.

 

”Hey, sweetie, ” she called back, playfully biting one of the toes, giving the baby boy a playful snarl. The other twin giggled and batted her hands for her momma’s attention. ”Hey, baby, ” she coons. ”Mama didn't forget about you.”

 

”Will you stop, ” Keith said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

”But Keith, it’s cute, ” James said, nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

 

Lana giggled, ”Yeah Keith, it's cute.” Said Alpha nuzzled into the bond mark he left four years ago and kissed it.

 

Lana giggled into his soft kisses. James pouted. ”Hey, I want some of that action too.” He leans over to kiss her neck as well. He muttered into her neck, ”next batch of twins is mine.”

 

”You can't just call dibs, ” Keith huffed out annoyed.

 

”I’m not sure I can. Didn't we just get lucky with these two?” Lana jokes, loving the warmth of their lips on her bond marks.

 

”We have a few hours, ” Keith brings up, ”Lets find out.” James hums in approval.

 

Lana groans, ”let's just wait until after these ones reach preschool.”

 

The Alpha let's out a whine. ”But that’s too long?” James whines. ”I want cute pups too.”

 

”Aren’t mine good enough?” Keith asks with a pout.

 

James nuzzled into Keith. ”Of course they are. They’re wonderful, ” he says, kissing Keith’s cheek. ”I just don't want to be an old man by the time I have pups.”

 

”You are an old man.”

 

”Fight me, Keith.”

 

”You're both wonderful, ” Lana whispers. She loves her Alphas. ”I promise to give you pups, ” she says before kissing them both. Her Alphas will take good care of her.

 


	57. December Special 1: Special Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first December Special is out! All previous requests are on hold until January! Please send in your festive requests.

The white blanket crunches under their boots. Every breath they take stings their lungs like frozen needles, and the tip of their noses flush pink. The sky is blanket over with a dark blue and stars like silver glitter.

 

”You know you're a creep right?” Matt says with a smirk.

 

Keith snaps his head back, hands stuffed into his pockets. ”Hey, you're here too.”

 

Matt sighs, ”you got me there.”

 

Christmas lights dangle from buildings and streetlights. Stores give a warm glow and inviting to stray people on the road.

 

They kept a distance from a particular store. A cute little coffee shop that looks like any other. Outside, was a girl with curly bronze hair and icy blue ocean eyes, her skin bleeds crisp sunlight. She's dressed in a Santa dress.

 

Black boots, and red skirt with white fluff, sleeveless and white gloves. She stands outside the coffee shop handing out flyers. It was a new job she had gotten and had to work overtime around Christmas break.

 

Keith’s worried about her. Matt wanted to make sure no creeps stepped out of line because God was she beautiful.

 

They watched her from afar, eyeing her carefully as men and woman walk past her. Some taking interested in the flyers and talking to her.

 

Some caught Keith and Matt’s gaze, burning into them like an overprotective watcher over a goddess. Lana didn't notice when some quietly turn away.

 

Lana soon started to get chilly, and the two young men noticed. This is when they reviled themselves.

 

”Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?” she asks, giving them a smile.

 

Keith took off his coat and placed it around her, ”just wanted to make sure you were doing well, ” he said. ”You seemed really cold.”

 

Lana hugs the coat around her. ”Thank you, ” she thinks.

 

Matt took off his hat and placed it on her head, giving her a ruffle. ”Someone had to make sure you were doing okay. And us big strong men need to keep our girl safe.”

 

Lana started to giggle, ”well thank you, my ’big, strong’ men.”

 

Keith and Matt left shortly to go Christmas shopping, telling her they'd be back on when she gets off work.

 

”She was so damn cute, ” Matt praised to himself.

 

Keith sighs, ” she's always cute.”

 

It wasn't until 9 when Shiro and Lotor came to pick Lana up. She walks to and from work and the neighbourhood she passes to get home is full of crime late at night. Even with the many times, her friends have tried to convince her to move closer of settle into a place with someone she knows, but she refused. So they take turns walking her home at night

 

The two older men were walking down the same path Keith and Matt had before.

 

They spotted her, wearing Keith’s heavy bomber jacket and Matt’s hat. She was handing out the last of her flyers.

 

Under it was her Santa dress, which they weren't complaining, she looked cute. But the problem was the men and woman that looked like they were getting too comfortable.

 

It was petty, absolutely petty for them to protect her from the world. Shiro, Keith, Matt, and Lotor were like every type of overprotective boyfriend without any of them dating her. Not yet at least.

 

Shiro and Lotor shifted their way I to the crowd, ”Hey Lana, ” Shiro greeted. Lana beamed, waving him and Lotor over with a warm smile. Shiro and Lotor snuggled themselves close to her, making it clear she wasn't up for grabs.

 

”Hello, love, ” Lotor greets her, his arm slipping around her waist, eyeing some of the bystanders.

 

Shiro and Lotor are big dudes, strong and handsome, they didn't look like they’d be beside a coffee shop worker, maybe with higher society woman, but when Lana can light up the room even when upset, it was clear they wanted her.

 

They hung back as she finished up, and waited for her to get changed and come back. She came back in a puffy black coat and blue gloves. She held Keith’s jacket folded over her arm and still wore Matt’s hat.

 

This was around when Matt and Keith came back with shopping bags. They smiled at her and Lana wouldn't keep herself away from hugging them.

 

They walked her down to her street, Lotor buying her a coffee and them taking her out to dinner before dropping off of her.

 

They didn't go home until the next morning when Lana begged them to stay and watch Christmas movies. God did they watch a lot of those cheesy Christmas movies. But it was fun, and those four young men adored her.

 

Lana fell asleep with her head on Shiro’s lap and her body spread across Matt’s and Lotor’s body with Keith's legs tangled with hers while he was laying on the other side.

 

”Do you think she’d ever wear a sexy maid custom?” Matt asked. It was quiet, no one daring to answer. ”I’ll take your silence as a yes, along with me being the one to marry her.”

 

”Hey, ” Keith cuts in with a soft hiss. ”I already called dibs.

 

Lotor chuckled, ” oh you two are so unprecedented. It's clear I will be the one to win her hand.”

 

Shiro snorts which made Lotor scowl at him. ”Sorry, but my chances look pretty good compared to you.”

 

Lotor smirks, ”is that a threat?”

 

”Yes.”

 

Matt jumps in, ”sorry gentleman, but sadly you are all going to be my best men. For bragging purposes of course.”

 

Keith shook his head, joining in, ”nope, but you'll be happy to be the Godfather of me and Lana’s first kid.”

 

Lotor Matt playfully gasps, ”are you implying I'm not good enough to give Lana the most perfect of babies?”

 

”I have the superior genes, ” Lotor corrected.

 

”Hey, she called me her beefcake, ” Shiro dropped. It was like he dropped a bomb.

 

”impossible, ” Matt starts, ”I'm her favourite cuddle partner.”

 

”I'm her rival, ” Keith hissed. ”Ever since middle school.”

 

”She called me lotion once.” They gave Lotor a look of pity.

 

”It wasn't your fault. She couldn't pronounce your name, ” Shiro tried.

 

”for a month, ” Keith adds smugly.

 

”I have people to make you disappear, ” Lotor warned.

 

”I have skills to control the government, ” Matt shot back, defending Keith.

 

”I have Allura on speed dial, ” Shiro said, making the men freeze. No one dared to speak back to Allura, especially when it came to Lance.

 

Lana groans, tossing back in her sleep, before muttering. ”Stop fighting, ” she moaned sleepily, ”I can just marry all of you, ” she slurred before falling back to sleep.

 

They really hoped she didn't hear that. Wishful thinking.


	58. December Special 2: Saw Mama Kissing Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of the Christmas song: ” I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus”

 

 

Lana snuck down the stairs, two carefully wrapped presents, each with a shiny bow on top. Her steps are slow and well thought out so that the children won't wake.

 

The tree acted as her landing light, bright and sparkling. The living room flashed red and green, gold and silver tinsel lines the Nordmann Fir.From the branches, glittering nicknacks, and school made projects are strung along the branches.

 

Lana placed down the two present from Santa by the many gifts given by family. Quickly, and carefully, Lana dashed up the stairs once more. She came back with two more gifts well wrapped in green reindeer paper and placed them down with the others.

 

She repeats this process a handful of times more before grabbing a bag of goodies to stuff the stalkings with.

 

”Why aren't you in bed?” Lotor asks.

 

Lana jumps at his voice before turning to face him. ”Don't you ffff— don't do that!” she yells in a whisper.

 

Lotor chuckles as he stalks forward into the dancing lights. ”Sorry love. I just got back from the Christmas party.”

 

Lana chuckles, ”So that's why you look like Santa?” playfully, she asks. She wraps her arms around his neck. ”Did you have fun?”

 

Lotor rolls his eyes. ”It was tiring. I would have much rather been home with you and the children.”

 

Lana giggles before pecking his lips. Lotor gives tiny kisses back, playful placing teasing kisses on her mouth.

 

Lana pointed up with a sly grin. His eyes follow. ”Mistletoe,” she says.

 

Bashfully, he grins before dipping into a deeper kiss. Wondering hand make it up her pyjama shirt, her body pressed against his.

 

”Merry Christmas baby, ” Lana whisper against his lips with a cocky smile. Lotor grins back.

 

*

 

The children were up at seven in the morning, bright and early. Lana and Lotor their corpses dragged from the warm coffin they call a bed.

 

Lana and Lotor sat and watched the children rip open the presents viciously and without remorse for the poor wrapping and time.

 

Lana and Lotor sticker their systems overdosing on coffee. It was all fun and happy times. Until their youngest asked a question.

 

”Mommy. Are you cheating on Dad?” Both adults froze wide eyes and stone cold.

 

Lana was quick to take action, though she is on ice. Though the clam isn't true. ”Baby, why would you say that?” she asked, feeling her body sweat.

 

”Because he said he saw mama kissing Santa. But that's just a song.” Their eldest chimed in, but her big blue eyes said otherwise. ”Isn't it?”

 

The pair of adults were red. Their child saw them starting to get hot and heavy in a Santa suit. But they were relieved all the same.

 

”Oh baby, ” Lana awkwardly chuckles. ”That was just daddy dressed up as Santa.”

 

”So Santa isn't real?”

 

”Of course he's real, ” Lotor chimed in. ”Daddy was just pretending.” They dodged a bullet. For now.

 


	59. December Special 3: Fire and Ice: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are gods in this world. Ones that control the elements and creatures. 
> 
> The queen of the stars, she is the light, the king of darkness, the king of animals and queen of nature. But everyone knows the king of fire and ice queen. 
> 
> Lovers that can kill one another by touching. What a sweet pain it is.
> 
> The kings and queens have turned on the queen of ice, deeming her unfit to be apart of the Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have a part two, depending on how I feel. :P

 

Flames trial behind the lord of fire. Sparks dance off his body like fireworks, like shooting stars as he walks through the entrance of the ice palace.

 

The ice nymphs now to him, a mighty ruler of the element of fire. None dared to get on his way, knowing full well that he has a strong bond with the queen of ice.

 

His feet would melt into the floor, but her power is strong. She was mighty, and her fate had been terrible.

 

Soon, a nymph with white rabbit ears and frozen skin walked up to Keith. He looked like a young boy, but that was common when it came to the ice queen.

 

She adores children. The villages under her rule would give their sick or dead children to her. There, they stay young and beautiful and pure. But only if they stay under her rule.

 

”Sire,” he spoke in a soft voice. ”Mistress is waiting for you in her throne room.”

 

He nodded to the child before continuing his steady walk to her throne. The doors are thrown back upon his entry. There, the most beautiful woman Keith has ever seem sat with a scowl torn through her face.

 

”What are you doing here, oh king of flames?” she asked with venom dripping on her silver tongue.

 

It's like a new sharp breath entered his lungs seeing her again. Keith took to his knee, his fist to his heart, and head bowed to her foot. ”My love.”

 

”Rise, ” she said. ”No need for formalities.”

 

He took to his hellhound-leather boots and walked over to her. Keith took her icy hand in his gentle touch and placed a kiss to send her skin sizzling. As his lips carve a path up her arm, over her shoulder and to her lips, Lana places a hand to his cheek.

 

”I missed you, my love, ” he whispered into her burning ice for flesh.

 

”And I you, ” she whispered back like he was a delicate flame about to go out. Not with his Lana, he burns with passion.

 

She took to her feet, glass heels smacking against ice. Only she could do it with grace.

 

Keith had the queen on his arm, escorting her to her chambers, only where he has been.

 

The doors to her chambers shut behind them. ”What are you doing here Keith?” she asked without the charade. They have no need to pretend around one another.

 

He took her hand and led her to her bed. Like porcelain, he sat her down the sheets. With a firm grip, he took both her tiny hands, bringing them to his lips. ”I came to make sure you were alright.” He eyes at her with burning passion.

 

Lana shook her head, ”I am not, ” she muttered. ”I can't believe they think me worthless, ” she said, eyes closed to preserve the memory.

 

”We don't all think that, ” Keith pushed, kissing her fingers. ”My love, you are beautiful, ” he praised.

 

Lana scoffed, looking at him with the same saddened smile she did the last meeting when he defeated her before sighing. ”And deadly, ” she echoed out what Allura, queen of the stars said. ”I cannot create life nor can I keep things alive. I destroy others works with my wrath and anger. I am death and can't keep a living being.” These are everyone's words.

 

”Bit you can preserve beauty. Our things, ” Keith said.

 

”Yes, ” Lana agreed bitterly. ”but only after death.” That much was clear after seeing all her servants to died, children, she had given a fake life to and preserver their remains. But she was kind to them, the died.

 

Hunk, the king of animals, had tried to help, but it has no use. Pidge, the queen of Nature had spoken out to Lana’s work—it killing her creations. Shiro had no problem with speaking out everyone's flaws. Lotor did the same but took Allura’s side.

 

”You aren't dangerous, ” Keith said, holding her face, kissing her temple. ”You are so very kind.”

 

Lana couldn't hold back her light laughter, ”you are too kind to me.”

 

Keith kissed her lips, pulling back only a little, ”ho are the kindness woman I know. You take in the children that are dead and preserve them.”

 

”But they cannot leave or leave, ” she mutters.

 

”But you perfect them, ” he said.

 

”I wish I could do more, ” Lana said. If only she wasn't banished to her kingdom until the council finds what to make of her.

 

”You are doing enough, ” he said, pressing a kiss her face. His kisses burn and her flesh freezes. He pressed his forehead to hers. ”Soon. Soon everyone will rethink their decisions and you will be one of the guardians once more.”

 

Lana nods. “I hope you are right.”

 

Keith took her cheeks in his hands, his firy eyes demanding she listen. “My dear, I will burn the whole world to a crisp if it means you can be loved.”

 

Lana smiles, “you could strike me down with your inferno, and all I will feel is bliss, ” she swooned. ”Because I love you.”

 


	60. December Special 4: Giftwrapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been posting lately. Been busy with tests and studying. 
> 
> But I’m back and I have to bring up Article 13. If yo I don’t know what it is, here is a simple video from a popular and easily understandable YouTube video. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/GbXHrj8k7dg 
> 
> Go watch it, and learn. This can’t happen. The internet is in danger. 
> 
> Okay, go enjoy the chapter.

 

Lana had been kidnapped. She had been prepping Christmas dinner when she realized that she hadn't caught honey ham, and went out to get it. 

 

December 24, 6 pm, Lana was blindfolded, handcuffed and shoved into a long black limo. It had to be hours at most.

 

When she woke, her skin was bare, only dressed in a lacie underwater and bra. A ribbon is wrapped around her naked flesh.

 

Her body was perched back on cushions atop a silky bed. She couldn't see, her eyes covered over with red fabric and couldn't scream for the fabric over her mouth.

 

The door to the room unlocked, and she shifted to the lock. ”What the hell is this?” A voice rang out. She jumps to the familiar voice. She knows it. ”Lana?” he said. ”Lana baby, what you doing?” There is a shuffling before he sighs.

 

He took off the blindfold. Her cheeks are rosy, body shifting under his eye. The room is dark, Lotor is dressed in his suit, and his slicked back. He unwrapped her arms and sat on his bed, where Lana was rubbing her wrists.

 

Lotor sighs, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. ”I'm sorry love, it seems my bodyguards got the idea of something they shouldn't have.”

 

He flips over a note. ’Marry Christmas boss. We forgot to get you something so we hope you'll have fun with that lovely fiancé of yours. :)’

 

Lana groans, ripping up the paper, scowling at the torn pieces. ”They aren't getting Christmas presents anymore, ” she grumbles.

 

Lotor cups the back of her head, leaning her forehead up against his lips. When he pulls back, his forehead barely touches hers. ”Are you alright?”

 

Lana sighs, falling back into his cushions. ”I'm fine, ” she sighs, ”just didn't expect to be kidnapped on Christmas.”

 

He laughed, ” you do look beautiful, ” he says.

 

Lana groans, her head falling into his shoulder. ”I’m so tired, ” she groans, her arms wrapping around his waist.

 

He hums, stroking her silky chocolate hair. ”Want me to put on a movie and we can eat chocolate before heading to your parents?”

 

”Yes please, ” she groans. Lotor places his lips against her cheek before leaving. She goes to his closet, pulling out one of his shirts that overtook her body.

 

She goes to the living room where Lotor is waiting for her with a box of lindor’ chocolate and the movie classic the grinch. She slips into his arms, box on her lap and his chin tucks into her shoulder.

 

“Marry Christmas baby,” she says with a smile.

 

He snuggles her warmth. “You’re the best gift ever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought it was going to be a different outcome, weren’t you? Ha, no, it was cute.


	61. December Special 5: Dance Dance: Lance/Matt

 

Matt didn’t want to be there. He slouched down on his chair and groaned as the theatre floods with people.

 

“I don’t want to be here,” he moans in agony. “Why would you bring me here?” He groans.

 

Pidge rolls her eyes, looking down at the pan flic of the show. “Stop whining,” she hissed. “We have great seats and a dinner reservation, ” she lists, ” weren't yo the one complaining about having nothing to do?” she asks.

 

He tosses his head back in a loud, very telling groan. ”I didn't think you'd drag me to the Nutcracker.”

 

”Hunk had plans with Shay, ” she said.

 

”Then why not Allura?”

 

”Lotor’s in town. She wanted to spend time with him before he goes home for the holidays.” She stopped, before shaking her head. She answered before he spoke. ”And Keith is with his mom and uncle.”

 

Matt groans, tiredly eyeing over the preview for the show. ”And Shiro?”

 

Pidge didn't answer. Shiro, though the loving guy he is, isn't good around the holidays. The man just likes to take this time for himself and let time pass. He’ll show when he wants too. The man works hard, and it's sad knowing him and Adam broke up. He's alone and wants to take time for himself.

 

She takes a deep breath, ”just let him have his time. He’ll bounce back, ” she said before smirking at her older brother. ”Besides, ” she starts, ”my friend gave me these tickets. And she thinks you cute.”

 

Matt’s interests had peeked. He slouches up in his chair, ”really?” he asks, eyebrow raised, not wanting to take in his sister’s bait but also hopeful.

 

Her smirk widens, ”how do you think I got such great seats? And the dinner? I can't pull that type of money out of my ass. I ain't magic, ” she snickers. ”Her family couldn't make it this year and she gave me only two of the many tickets she had, ”Pidge said.

 

Matt hums as the lights dull and fades to black. The music starts. It's dull, making him sleepy and making him nod off. The curtains draw back to a white background and a beautiful woman.

 

His breath was immediately taken by the heavenly body that stood on stage. He was lost in the music, lost in her swift movements.

 

What time was it? How long was it until he last took a breath or blink? Did it matter?

 

It's strange to watch her movie and sway with the drumming music that bounces around in his brain.

 

Pidge nudged his shoulder with her elbow, ”She looks familiar to you?” she asked, neither of them taking their eyes off her.

 

She did, she was very familiar. She was in the magazine for the top ten successful women in America. But that wasn't what he was thinking of, he read that magazine for Allura showing up in the top 5.

 

He remembered her from high school. Her hair was chopped, and she always had glasses either on sitting on her head or on her nose. She had a smile that brightened up the room and laugh that caught everyone attention in the room.

 

Pidge used to hang out with her a lot. A lot, a lot. The girl would sleep over at their house four times a week in their last year of high school, though Matt was in college at the time, so he never saw her often, but they talked on the phone.

 

She was like a little sister, though he wouldn't have minded tapping that.

 

How could he have forgotten Lana?

 

His cheeks went rosy, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at seeing how she hasn't changed and yet so much more.

 

”You know she really likes you right?” Pidge snickered.

 

”And you never told me?!” he yelled in a hushed tone.

 

She shrugged, ”well now you know, ” she says. ”She was so nervous asking us to dinner, I mean, you, ” she said smugly. ”Now you can ask her out.”

 

”What?” he asked in a sharp hiss.

 

”Again, who do you think is paying for dinner tonight? I can't get that fancy reservation, ” she said, nodding at Lana who was finishing up her dance. ”You’ll love it.”

 

Then the music stopped and the clapping started. Matt and Pidge joined in on the slapping of plans together until he made eye contact with Lana.

 

Her smile was sweet and knowing, cheeks dark as she glares at him with pleading eyes. Matt swallowed.

 


	62. December Special 3.5: Ice and Fire: Lance/Keith

 

Lana stood in front of the Guardians. The kings and queens she knew, the rulers she called her friends until they called her a villain. She holds her tongue as they decide her fate.

 

Lana hated the fact she couldn't give or help in the survival of humans. She brought the dead back, but she could never send them back to their families. She changed their bodies to fit in with the ice and cold, never to return to a land of lush green grass and warm blue skies. But she treasures those children as though they were her own. Bringing back the dead never sat well with her fellow rulers, but Lana could never stop herself from doing so.

 

Her body dare not to tremble under the judging eyes of the court, the void can freeze her just fine with a single shutter breaking her composure.

 

She had lost her seat, her throne, her place among them. Keith did nothing to mention her hands turning to the colour of ash and her ice becoming darker. Maybe he didn't want to point it out, this is what happens to the rivers when they are cast out.

 

Their hearts become black, and so did with their minds and beings. Lana remembers being the one to take out some of the fallens, though she trusted they would return to the light. She remembers crying as Keith held her, shushed her and rocked her back in his fiery embrace. She loves him.

 

She doesn't want that, for them to lose faith in her. She was so much more than a killer, a creation of description.

 

They spoke as if she didn't stand before them, like they weren't going to throw her away into the darkness. Lana doesn't know what she’d do. Maybe the extreme. She doesn't want to lose herself.

 

”Are you ready to take whatever punishment is given?” Allied asked, but it seems more like a threat.

 

Lana nodded, her eyes like daggers up at them. She didn't dare stand below them. ”Whatever seems appropriate, I will be open to, ” she says.

 

Allira nods to her left, where Shiro, Lotor and Hunk stood before directing her eyes down to Lana. ”We see it best that you retire your place and become the ruler of the waves instead.”

 

”What?!” Lana and Keith rang out.

 

Keith slammed his fist down, fire rages from his limbs. ”I thought we were going to allow her back on!” he demands. He trembles, fearful. ”She hasn't done anything wrong!”

 

”That is what I am doing!” Allura snapped at him. ”This is the best way to keep her under control! Isn't that what you wanted?”

 

”I can't be with her if she becomes the queen of water! We’ll hurt one another if we touch!”

 

”Isn't that better than nothing?!” Pidge enters the fray.

 

”I can't love her if I can't be with her!” Keith yells.

 

”Everyone, we must calm down, ” Shiro tries.

 

Tears turn to ice as it touches her skin. Lana trembles, head shaking as she slowly steps back.

 

”What about the children?” Lana whispers.

 

It goes still as they look to her. A pile of shattered ice at her heels. Allura's words are colder than Lana could ever freeze. ”They will go back to being corpses.”

 

Lana stares wide-eyed and mouth hung open and dry. ”No, ” she whispered. ”No—no!” she yelled, backing away, like a cowardes wolf backed into a corner. ”You can't take them away from me! I love them!” she yells as the ground cracks under her, the room cold. ”I already can't have a child with Keith! You can't take away my children! The humans entrusted them to me! And now are taking everything I love away! You can't do this to me!” she yells, her frozen tears turn black and chilling steam pulses off her body.

 

”We have no other choice, ” Lotor says, stepping forward until Keith sends a blast of fire his way. The King looks over to Keith with a glare.

 

”Don't you dare touch her, ” he snarls, and hand out to him, fire pulsing in his palm as he walks over to Lana. He takes her hand and stood in front of her.

 

”Keith, get away from her, ” Allura orders.

 

Lana takes Keith’s shoulder, ”please, ” she begs. ”Anything else. Take away my title, my kingdom, banish me!” she yells, ”just don't take everything I love, away, ” she begs.

 

”Enough, ” Shiro said. ”Keith, get back up here, ” he ordered, but Keith didn't comply. ”Keith, ” he growled. ”Now.”

 

Keith’s fingertips turn to ash, his flames larger, hotter, black. The room gasps, ”I’ll never let you take her from me.”

 

In a swift movement, Keith slammed his fist into the ground, making the room shake, it engulfed in flames, inky black sparks. Behind it, a wall of ice, black ice.

 

Hunk covers his mouth, tears flowing from his eyes. ”What have to all done?” he asked. He had been on Keith’s side, he hadn't known the other’s would have gone behind his and Keith’s backs.

 

Allura stood in awe, tears rolling down her cheeks. ”I don't know, ” she whispered.

 

”We have to save him, ” Shiro said. ”We have to get Keith back!” he ordered.

 

”We have to save both of them, ” Pidge mutters.

 

Keith and Lana had fleed. To where? The other gods had no idea. They had become outcasts, banished from the world. They were no longer gods, bit something far worse.

 


	63. December Special 6: Baby It's Cold Outside: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song ’baby it's cold outside’ in a story format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did write the dialogue word for word of what was in the song. You're welcome.q

 

Lana looks out the window, out into the frozen hell, she shivers thinking about it. The air thick with jack frost's breath and snow blinding the way of the road. Inside it’s so warm, by the fire she should be at. ”I really can't stay, ” she says, walking over to the coat rack. She took her cherry red jacket off the rack, and hat on her head.

 

Lotor sunk up from behind, his lips melt her flesh. ”But baby, it's cold outside.”

 

Lana giggles, holding his arms around her, her head nuzzling into his hair with a warm grin. ”I’ve got to go away, ” she said.

 

He playfully squeezes her tighter, ”but baby, it's cold outside.”

 

”This evening has been—”

 

Lotor took her coat, placing it back on the rack, ”I was hoping you'd drop in, ” he reminds her of what they talked about at work the other day.

 

”So very nice, ” she whispers as his hands take her hands.

 

”I'll hold your hands, they're as cold just like ice, ” he whispers before bringing the back of her hands to his lips. He was right,she was so cold.

 

Lana shaped her head, a grin still holds on her lips. ”My mother will start to worry, ” she said, reaching back for her jacket.

 

Lotor spun her, making Lana giggle, he pinned her arms across her chest, swaying back and forth, he wore a Cheshire grin, ”beautiful, what's your hurry?” he asks.

 

Lana laid her head back into his should, smiling up at him, not wanting to leave the warmth, but she should get home. ”My father will be pacing the floor, ” she said.

 

Lotor ignored her, nodding at the fire, ”listen to that fire roar, ” he whispered. She was, god, it sounded so inviting.

 

She sighed, body melting into his arms. So really id better scurry, ” she said with dread.

 

Kissing her cheek, Lana groans. ”beautiful please don't hurry, ” he teases, sitting her down on his lap once he sat on the couch.

 

Lana eyes the bottle of wine, it sitting on the coffee table untouched next to two crystal wine glasses. He really did plan for everything. She hisses, some wine would be good right now. Her hand reaches out, ”but maybe just a half a drink more, ” she mutters,

 

He kissed her cheek, muttering into her plump, rosy face, ”put some records on while I pour, ” he said as he got up to pour the wine.

 

Lana stood too. Slowly, she made her way over to the records, and it started to play. I couldn't hurt to stay a little longer. She walked over to where Lotor held a glass out to her. Maybe, this wasn't a good idea. ”the neighbours might think...” she trailed off, taking a sip.

 

Lotor glanced outside into the raging blizzard. ”No cabs to be had out there, ” he sighs, taking a sip.

 

Lana looked down at the glass, it tasted good. ”Say what's in this drink?” she asks, looking up at Lotor. He handed her the bottle, she’ll keep note of the name.

 

Lotor placed a hand around her hip and led her to the couch once more. She took another sip, muttering into her cup. ”I wish I knew....”

 

Lotor took a finger to her chin, making her look at him with her big, blue eyes. ”Your eyes are starlight now, ” he muttered with a fond smile which made Lana blush.

 

”To break this spell, ” she whispers under her breath, turning away with a heated face.

 

He placed down the glass and reached for her hat. ”I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell, ” he said as he leaned forward.

 

Lana was frozen like a dear—she really must be going. She placed a hand over his lips, making the man stop. ”I ought to say, no, no, no sir, ” she tried.

 

Lotor licked her palm, Lana gasped, pulling back as Lotor snatched her wrist, smirking into her flesh, ”mind if I move in closer? ” he asked all too smugly.

 

Lana froze, quickly getting to her feet and rushing to the door. ”At least I'm gonna say that I tried, ” she said, walking faster.

 

Lotor sighed, still smiling smugly as he draped his arms over the back of the couch. ”What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?” he asked. He knew she was totally into it, and God she would stay if she could.

 

Lana already had her coat on when Lotor snuck his arms around her again. ”I really can't stay, ” she tried.

 

He chuckled, swaying her in his arms once more. He spoke with a chuckle, ”oh baby doesn’t hold out.”

 

”But baby, it's cold outside, ” she sighs, turning to face him— still in his hold, she placed her hands on his shoulders. ”I simply must go.”

 

Lotor pouted, fake and knowing. ”But baby, it's cold outside,” he said.

 

Lana took to her tiptoes, her lips touching his cheek while her hand held the other side of his face in a loving hold before pulling back with a smile. ” The answer is no, ” she said as she shook her head.

 

Lotor held her hips, bringing her flush against his chest, ”but baby, it's cold outside,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

 

Lana knew any longer and she’d stay until morning. ”Your welcome has been—”

 

Lotor cut her short, ”how lucky that you dropped in, ” he said making Lana chuckle.

 

She chuckled, ”so nice and warm, ” she finished.

 

Lotor looked back at the window, still an icy hell out there. ”Look out the window at this dawn, ” he said—it was getting worse.

 

Lana sighed, remembering her sister. ”My sister will be suspicious, ” she said, looking back at the door.

 

Lotor took her chin again, turning her back to him, his eyes on her lips. ”Gosh your lips look delicious, ” he whispered, leaning down.

 

Lana turned away, ”my brother will be there at the door, ” she said, mailing shyly.

 

He sighed, slipping his had under her jacket, ”waves upon the tropical shore, ” he told her what was playing.

 

He pulled her back to the living room, Lana let him, ”my maiden aunt's mind is vicious, ” she tried, but she knew all too well its too late.

 

Her coat slid off with ease. Lotor took her lips with his own, and Lana loved it. She looked deep into her eyes, ”Gosh, your lips are delicious, ” he whispered before going in to kiss her again.

 

He tasted of cigarettes, pulling back to take in the smoking taste. She licked her lips before muttering against his lips again, ”but maybe just a cigarette more,” she said before kissing him again.

 

Lotor’s eyes led to outside before falling back to Lana, ”never such a blizzard before, ” he whispered into the soft kiss.

 

Lana pulled back, shaking her head and pulling back. ”I've gotta get home, ” Lana said, pulling away.

 

Lotor chased her, holding her tight by the waist. ”But baby, you'd freeze out there.”

 

Lana groans, ”say lend me a coat, ” she said, reaching for her jacket on the arm of the couch but Lotor turns her away.

 

”It's up to your knees out there, ” he warned.

 

Lana took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “You've really been grand,” she said with a smile.

 

Lotor took the back of her hand to his lips, ”I thrill when you touch my hand, ” he sighed into her warmth.

 

”But don't you see?” Lana spoke.

 

Lotor pouts like a child, ”how can you do this thing to me?” he asked. Lana knew what he was talking about, and she knew what would happen tomorrow.

 

”There's bound to be talk tomorrow, ” age warned them of their co-workers. It's not allowed for them to date in their workplace. The neighbours might talk.

 

Lotor mockingly pretends to be faint, swooning. ”Think of my lifelong sorrow, ” he said, making Lana giggle at his actions.

 

”At least there will be plenty implied, ” she said.

 

Lotor was generally worried, ”if you got pneumonia and died—” he said before being cut off by Lana placing her finger on his lips.

 

”I really can't stay.”

 

Lotor had had enough and places Lana down on the couch, draping a blanket over the top of them. She didn't stop him. ”get over that old out, ” he grumbled, nuzzling into her neck, holding her tight.

 

 

”Baby, it's cold, ” Lana said.

 

Lotor chuckled, ”baby, it's cold outside,” he whispered before doing off with Lana in his arms. Maybe she could stay a little longer. Maybe the neighbours won't speak.

 

Lana was cozy in his embrace. She’d call her family later.

 

It was cold outside after all.

 


	64. December Special 3.7: Ice and Fire: Lance/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I let sadness takes over me on seeing spoilers. I can't bring myself to watch this season because it broke my heart. 
> 
> So I'm going to avoid this season like the plague until I’m emotionally ready because right now, I’m not.
> 
> I am a multi-shipper and what happened broke me.

 

Lana looked down at her hand, black like coal. ”Is it bad?” she asked, looked up at Keith who is making a fire.

 

He lit the branches before looking over to her. He looked down at his hand before taking hers. His thumb dragged across her icy flesh. ”You're fine. Still, the woman I love, ” he said with a smile.

 

Lana smiled, her fingers tangled with his, she brought his hand to the back to her lips. ”My knight, ” she whispered, ”my king.”

 

Keith pressed against her forehead, stroking her hair. He pulled back to, his hand on her cheek, ”you've gotten colder, ” he said. ”Its like you'll melt.”

 

Lana hummed into his touch, ”and you like an internal blaze, ” she said.

 

”I will never let them hurt you, ” he promised.

 

Lana looked up at him with icy eyes, ” it is not pain I fear, it's being unable to be with you.”

 

That night, like other nights, were spent in a cave, sleeping in each other's arms. The darkness had stopped its spread across their skin, nothing triggering their fear of being torn apart.

 

They had shed their royal robes when they fled, taking on a commoner look to hide from their peers. They hid in the forest, only entering the towns when needed.

 

It wasn't common for fallen gods to be walking among humans for long, dir they are killed by the other gods soon after falling from grace.

 

But now that there weren't rules to hold them back, only the content hunt of their former friends.

 

Lana had one request if they could never be apart of the gods again, then they can't be held back by the rules.

 

Lana leaned over to Keith's sleeping form, she smiled looking down at his cute little face. ”Maybe now we will be able to have a child, ” she whispered before resting into his side. Gods may not be allowed to bear children, but gods the have fallen are no longer bound by that rule.

 

She slept not knowing Keith was listening, wake and listening to her words with a smile fondly on their lips.

 

There was a great possibility they wouldn't make it to the next sunrise each day, yet the light of his life, his spark, his flame still had her optimism—no longer how small it is, still had hope for their future.

 

Once fast asleep, Kieth turned to face her, cradling her body her freezing body in his arms. ”Whatever you want, ” he whispered.

 


	65. December Special 7: Icy Memories: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior losses his memories and is saved by his—his...what was she to him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, apparently this is a thing:  
> Going to be honest, I did it... I'm desperate and petty. 
> 
> Here’s the link, look at it if you want, I won’t force you. Please enjoy the story.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted?recruiter=837932076&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.gmail_abi.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.fake_control

Her lips devoured his mouth, breathing life into his lungs with her icy breath. Shiro thought for sure this watery hell, this Arctic bath—would be his burial.

 

”Awake, my knight ” he voice like flower petals against his frozen lips. ”I’ll take good care of you.”

 

He woke in a bed, silver sheets pour over his body like an ocean, and he was in the middle of it. Inside this room, it's shaped in ice—thick and blue with a white frost coating the edges.

 

He tossed to the side, eyes wide, ’this isn't his watery toom, ’ he thought before sitting up. It's more of a castle, one where he used to work at, a palace that he used to serve before being thrown out out into the icy water—to be drowned for his treason’s.

 

”Good, ” a voice spoke with calmness and grace. ”You have awoken.” A woman with tan skin, no—it looked like the edges of her body was blue, frosty with ice, and her eyes—glowing a deep dark blue and lips like cracked ice.

 

”Who are you?” he asked, ”where am I?” He tried to stand, only to have a headache. He hissed in pain.

 

The woman walked over, her hand pressed against his forehead, it calmed him down—he leaned into her frozen touch. ”There, you should be feeling well now, ” she said.

 

”Thank you, ” he replied, rubbing his forehead in relief. He looked to her, as she sat done atop the sheets. ”But again, not to be rude, but who are you?” he asked once more.

 

The woman smiled, it was like he was shot with an arrow. She replied in taking his face in her hands, her forehead pressed against his. ”My brave knight, ” she said. ”Thank you for your noble sacrifice. Now you may live in comfort, ” she said.

 

Shiro blinked before pulling back. ”I'm sorry, but I don't understand what is happening, ”he said.

 

The woman stroked back his hair, ”that's alright, ” she said, ”your memory will be back in time—we have all the time in the world.”

 

Shiro was stuck, ’was this real?’ he thought. ’why don't I remember what happened before being thrown off that ship?’

 

”I’m sorry, ” he said, ”but could you please explain a little more?” 

 

She hums, pulling back to give him a smile. She snapped her fingers, making a servant come waltzing through the door. The boy was carrying a tray of tea and sugar. He set the tray down by the table and left.

 

The woman took the cup, dipping two small spoons full of sugar into the warm cup before holding it up to his lips. ”Drink. It will make you feel better, ” she said. ”I’ll explain more once you are well.”

 

Shiro took the cup, grateful for the sweet-smelling cup of tea. He gladly took a sip. ”Can I ask for your name?” he asked.

 

The woman smiled, ”you already know it well—you used to say it to me so sweetly,” she said before sighing with a loving smile. ”But I’ll remind you again. It's Lana.”

 

*

 

Shiro took a look around this foreign castle, with Lana, the woman from earlier, had told him it wasn't. He has been in this place, many times.

 

The more he walked to the library or throne room, it seemed to be deserted and less familiar to his wandering iron eyes. 

 

It was clear Lana had a higher power in this place. She walked with pride and grace of a swan— the chilling air behind her became vaper once with him. 

 

It seemed all the servants were afraid of her, but a respectful fear. A fear that was well respected in the palace. It seemed that they all loved her, cared for her.

 

Even though this was a castle, a kingdom, Shiro never saw a ruler. Or at least that's what he thought until Lana came out and told him she was the Queen of this land of hells ice.

 

It was strange, Shiro couldn't believe it. She dressed and acted like that of higher blood, and was treated like royal, but she always seemed to keep to him like a child with a playful aura. 

 

It was nice to have her by his side, even though he wasn't able to remember her being there. Not at all.

 

 

*

 

 

Shoro walked around in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. He needed to walk before he was up all night just laying in bed.

 

He walked passed the throne room, which wouldn't have been all that unnormal unless if there was screaming.

 

”Filthy, worthless praises of trash!” Lana yelled. It made Shiro stop in his tracks, unable to think. ”How dare you—” She slammed her first into her chair, making it crack.

 

Shiro sat in silence, as he watches this woman, a queen, and a kind and beautiful woman who saved his life become a monster— he remembered her now. 

 

”Find them! Find them and bring them to me! I'll cut off their heads myself!” she growled.

 

The room bowed to her will, her wrath wasn’t worth any of their lives. She was so sweet to him, but why? What did he do to earn the kindness of his kingdom’s worse enemy?

 

”My lady, you must calm down, ” one of her adverse spoke. 

 

”Never!” she said, throwing a place across the room, or what was left after being crushed in her grip. ”Now that I have finally hunted them down, I will chase them like dogs—until they now to my will and begs for death by their own former Champion, ” she bit out.

 

He had gone back to bed, unable to hear what just happened. ’Why did she know his title? Former may it be, but still.’ He was a murderer, he didn't have time to get to know kings and queens, or did he?

 

*

 

Shiro had woken to the shift of blankets. A frozen body rested against the bareness of his back, arms wrapped around him and nose stuffed onto his neck. 

 

”So warm, ” she whispered into his flesh, breathy and chilling to the core. Lana let herself fall ino his warmth, sleeping. ”I love you, ” she whispered.

 

Shiro gasped. It all came back like flooing water—he was being drowned in his own memories.


	66. December Special 7.5: Icy Memories: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas yah filthy animals. I love you

 

And suddenly, Shiro was visited by old memories that had been locked away from him. His memories took him back, back to where they first met.

 

Shiro stood at the docks. His hands behind his back and posture straight and tall. He looked out to the royal ship that begun to dock.

 

The queen of the ice lands was to come today for a war conference. Many tales surround her. That she's more beautiful than any other being, that she can bring an entire army to its knees, that she has skin good as ice and heart black as the night sky. He didn't know what to think when he first saw her.

 

She held a still face, draped in blue and silver sheets. She looked down at him with zero emotion in her eyes, those cold acetic eyes. She stepped off the ship, and Shiro bowed before her frosty beauty.

 

”Greetings, queen of the—”

 

”No need for formalities, call me Lana, ” she said, making him blink, making him look up at her with surprise.

 

”Um, I don't think that would be appropriate, ” he said.

 

“Nonsense,” she said. ”I’ll be surrounded by the dull company—just humour me until the conference begins.” Her arm locks around his.

 

He accompanied her through the town–more like dragged—pulled along by the Ice Queen to shop to shop.

 

Lana, what she wished to be called, did not hide her magic from the public eye. She made snowballs for the children and calmed a man’s headache by placing her hand on his head, and froze meat for the butcher.

 

The stories other power were told with fear in the eyes of the storytellers—that she could destroy fleets of ships with a single swipe of her hand. Shiro was in awe at her power. It was no wonder his kingdom had such trouble convincing her to join the alliance between the five kingdoms under the Altean Empire.

 

They ran around to shop to shop in a race. The more time he spent with her, they more her icy mask melted into a childish woman—a beautiful woman nonetheless.

 

She called his name with such a lustful lull of her voice, such want for him to be there. Her smile and eyes sparkle—glow in the sun’s set. He felt drawn to her. Like the planet to the sun.

 

Bu the time the conference started, Lana dropped her mad grin and wild arctic eyes fade to a dull grey. Her lips pull into a deep frown, and her eyes stone. She was different from the day of excitement he had with this strange creature.

 

He didn't dare step out of his line as a commander—he feared her more than any ruler there.

 

Shiro was assigned to watch and protect the queen of Ice until she left back for her kingdom, a month before the war was to take place.

 

She shifted back and forth from her split personas. Around him, around the people, she was a joy to be around. Loving and fun, but in the castle—surrounded by her peers, she bit her tongue when it wasn't coated in silver to strike down any of the kings or queens that dared to oppose her order. Shiro loved watching her.

 

He stuck to her side, for many reasons. One was that his king had commanded that he keep notes on her, another was that he was so damn infected with her.

 

It wasn't until the end of the month came. When Lana would leave for her kingdom until the war started that Shiro and she were apart. He watched in distraught as they readied a ship for her leave—that kept them only a few meters apart.

 

Mindlessly, the soldier found himself moving onto the vessel, to the surprise of the others that stood on the dock. Lana turned to him, baffled by his stunt, only to find that he had taken a knee, his head bowed to her in loyalty.

 

He did not see the blush of her cheeks or the smile on her lips when she composed herself, but Shiro did get to taste her oct flesh when she gave her hand to him. His lips brushed the back of her hand, the frozen flesh was heaven to his chapped lips.

 

From then on, Shiro belonged to her, and this angered his king. He had lost his greatest soldier to one of the most powerful beings in the 5 kingdoms of the Altean Empire.

 

Of course, this didn't raise many eyebrows as it should of. It was seen as an act of his kingdom taken part in the protection of the ice queen. Not the truth of the fact that, Shiro, the champion of his kingdom had left them to be taken as the Ice queen’s lover and devoted soldier.

 

Lana took to him quite a bit, a lot actually. She adored Shiro. Her guard was never up as long as he was in the room, not around anyone else. She trusted her people so much that she treated her people like family.

 

Shiro respected her, her will, her power, her kindness, he loved her. She adored him, treasured him like nothing else mattered. Let him share her bed, eat by her side, hold her icy body in his embrace.

 

It wasn't until he returned back to his once home on her command did he meet his fate.

 

Lana had sent him home two months after the war, wanting him to sever all ties and finish all undone bonds he had left. He gladly, willingly left, knowing that he would soon be reunited with his love once more.

 

Shiro met with his soldiers. His men cried upon his brief return, begging him to stay. He spared with them for a while, wanting to see how they grew, and drank with them. He met with his brother and his wife, glad to hear that they had finally been blessed with a child. He met with his king, apologizing for his unfaithfulness. That he had been bewitched by the ice queen—he’d willing be her servant if she’d have him.

 

Is old unit pleaded to wave him off, to see his new living courters and his queen.

 

They made it right to the border between his queen’s land and his opd kingdom. The border was thick with glaciers. Shiro was smart enough to remember the rhythm of their sway. Lana had told him that they only attack who she deems a threat. And Shiro was not her enemy.

 

What happen next was fast. He had been betrayed by his men when they took a bottle to the back of his skull.

 

His body was light as he toppled into the frozen waves. The last thing he heard was the growls of his men. “That’s what you get, captain.”

 

They rest was a watery hell.

 

*

 

Shiro shot up from the bed, awoken from his slumber. His chest was heaving, he held his chest with an iron grip.

 

Lana rose with him, blinking back the darkness. ”Is everything alright, my love?” she asks in a scratchy morning voice.

 

His eyes widen at her sleepy beauty. Her gentle features in the dark of the eerie dark light of the early morn. How could he have forgotten the woman he loved?

 

Shiro caught her cheeks within his rough hands, and took her soft lips with his own. Lana let out a sound of distress and surprise as he pinned her back to the bed. He devoured her lips With his open, tasting the lingering cherry that had long faded from her sweet pink lips.

 

When he pulled back, Shiro towered over his love, memories fully regained. Tears drip from his stone eyes, a smile held fondly on his lip.

 

Lana reached up to chip his cheek, ”what’s wrong, my love?” she asked with concern tainting her gentle tone, ”why are you crying?”

 

Shiro shook his head, his cheek still held in her icy grasp before her took her wrist, and kissed it. ”I can't believe I forgot the most wonderful woman in my life, ” he whispered into her tan flesh. ”My love, my queen, ” he said into the freezing flesh, found eyes glaring down at him.

 

Her cheeks pinken, tear soak her cheeks, ”is it true?” she asked, ”do you remember me?”

 

Shiro nodded. ”Everything.”

 

Lana leaped up, her arms latched onto his shoulders, and dragged him into her chest in a tight hug. She sobbed, ”oh my love! My Champion, my knight, my king, ” she wept.

 

Shiro found his arms taken around her waist, hugging her tightly. ”Never again, ” he promised. ”I’ll never forget you again.”

 


	67. December Special 8: A Gift: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to take their minds off of the fact that they might not be able to have the greatest gift that a couple could ask for. They couldn't think about it.

 

”Common, you can do it, ” Lana teases. She held tightly on his hands, his dark gloves in hand with her white mittens. They face each other, it was clear who was the expert here.

 

Lotor grits his teeth, eyes narrowed down at the ice. ”This is so humiliating, ” he grunts. ”Why would anyone willingly do this?” he mutters.

 

Lana shifts backwards on the ice, pulling back on on Lotor’s limbs. He gasps, flustered and holding onto her fingers with a death grip.

 

Lana laughed, ”just follow my lead, ” she says with a smile. Lana moves back to his side, his arm hooks around his arm, and her other hand rests atop there limbs.

 

”You're doing great, ” she says, leaning into him. 

 

Lotor laughs nervously, ”what lies are you telling me?” he teases, making her laugh.

 

”It’s true. You're doing great.”

 

Lotor laughs into her shoulder, making sure to be careful with the sweep of his feet across the ice. ”I’m never doing this tortures thing again, ” he jokes, making his wife laugh.

 

Small children and couples pass them, Lana makes sure to go slow, watching her movements. Parents holding their children’s hands were carefully swaying next to them. Lotor shifts back and forth—copying her movements. Lana lovingly watched the kids race across the ice, sighing happily at the sight—her sight lingering a little to long. Her face turns sour, sad. 

 

Lotor places his hand atop hers, making her turn to him. ”Soon love. I promise, ” he said.

 

”I know, ” Lana smiles, ”it isn't your fault, ” she sighs, her head resting on his shoulder. ”It's probably mine...”

 

He placed his lips on her hair, his hands slip around her waist, him long forgotten about the ice. ”Does it bother you that much?” he asks.

 

Lana shook her head. ”No, no, ” she mutters, her hands slipping around his hands. ”I’m just worried I'm not...” she trails off.

 

Lotor chuckles. ”You are, ” he says. ”The doctor said you were fine.”

 

Lana was about to object until Lotor slipped. Lana turns to her fallen spouse, hands over her mouth as she watches his tumble.

 

She couldn't help but giggle as Lotor was flat on his butt. He looks up at her with joy in his eyes. If making a fool out himself will make his wife smile, he’d fall on his ass a hundred more times.

 

They’ve been having trouble with getting pregnant for the past few months. They have been worrying about being able to have children.

 

Seeing her happy has the world for Lotor. And them having a baby would be the best gift they could ask for.Lotor knew she had taken. It was only a matter of time before the doctor declared it. It had to be so, he knew it must.

 

Lana wants a house full of children more than anything. Lotor wants her to be happy. He’d do anything for her happiness.

 

Lotor woke to a sore butt the next morning. The bed lukewarm without his wofe to greet him. He had fallen four more times the day before.

 

”Love?” he called, shifting out from out of the bed.

He steps out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and living room. She wasn't there. It wasn't until he made it into the bathroom did he finds her. 

 

She’s on her knees in front of the toilet, tears in her eyes. ”Lana, darling?” he asks.Only then did she look at him. 

 

Tears drip from her eyes, a wide grin across her lips as she held the pregnancy test. ”We did it. We’re pregnant, ” she mutters.

 

Emotions take over Lotor. He didn't know what to feel, but tears filled his eyes. ”We’re pregnant?” he echoes.

 

Lana nods excitedly. she throws her fist up in the air. ”I’m gonna be a mom!”

 

Lotor tosses his arms around his waist. He lifts her off the ground, twirling around. ”I’m gonna be a father!” 

 

”It’s a Christmas miracle!” 

 


	68. December Special 9: Ice Demons Hunt: Lance/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied together forever by ice and snow, the she-demon of ice has come to claim her love.

 

Matt lit the last candle and shook out the match. The church was dimly aglow with the row of candles lined on the windowsill's— the glass sweats water from the blizzardy hell outside.

 

Matt player with his collar, it right around his throat. The last one of the nuns pass him, her no longer in her formal iter, her now wrapped in a large warm coat and hat.

 

Respectively, she bowed her head to him, ”good eve, Father, ” she said upon passing him.

 

Matt nodded to her, ”and to you as well.” He was still not used to his new title. He had never wanted to become the persist of the town church, but his father wished it.

 

To say the least, he performed his duties well. Very well. The people believe in his work even though Matt does not.

 

He never wanted to be a priest, never. And in the sense, he really isn't up for the task anyway. He did good work and was loved around their small town, but Matthew Holt had a dark secret. A very dark secret.

 

In a small town where everyone knows everyone, he was surprised that the people have been blind to it for so long.

 

Suddenly, there is a knock at the grand doors of the church. Not uncommon that stray souls will wander in the night and beg for forgiveness with the company of others, or beggars looking for a warm place to rest out the storm, but Matthew knew, this was different. Very familiar but not the same.

 

This was a special visitor.

 

“Yes?” He answered with the door swinging open to the black of night. It only lit by a single lantern in the white of winter’s blanket.

 

A small figure, a woman, draped in an oversized blue cloak stood with her food up and her arm out, the one holding the lantern.

 

It was time to lock up now. No more visitors. He smiles down at her, holding the door wide for her entry. “It’s nice to see you again. Won’t you come in?” It was too late now, he had invited her in once again. He locks the door.

 

He hears a giggle, the woman’s laughed sheltered inside her throat, but Matt the faint sound makes his ear twitch. She beautiful voice.

 

She walks further into the building, door closed and locked them away from the outside world—he doesn't mind. Her nimble fingers dance across the delicately carved arms of wooden benches the town’s people use when the church to pray.

 

The woman drops her cloak, not caring where it lands and keeps her pace steady. Slowly, Matt moves to pick it up, he doesn't dare to look at her body—his eyes keep to the floor.

 

”No, ” she mutters in a low voice, her stopping before him and the barely lifted cloak.

 

”No?” he echoes, his eyes cheekily glancing up to meet Arctic eyes. He shivers.

 

She moves to take his hand, the one that held the cloak off the ground. Her fingers slither around his—her touch frozen to the bone. ”No, ” she said. ”It isn't important.” She cups his cheek with her hand of ice. Her smile like a thousand dazzling stars, lips like melted cranberries and skin of forged bronze—it glowing.

 

Matt leans into her sharp touch, it cuts his skin like a knife. But he loves it all the same. ”But what a fine fabric it is, ” he mutters, eyes fluttering closed.

 

She laughs low and steady, ”the only fine thing that catches my eye is you, Matthew Holt, ” she says like a sharp thorn slowly being pushed into his lung.

 

His eyes open to see the ghostly glow of her. ”Is it time?” he asks, kissing the palm that held his cheek, his knuckles run over her hand that is in his own.

 

”You promised me, my love, ” she whispers like he is frail china. ”Your time on this world is up. Please don't keep me waiting, ” she begs in a whisper.

 

Matt shakes his head, ”not any longer,” he says. ”I know my place, ” he says, ”it's with you and nowhere else.” She smiled at that.

 

She leans up so that her lips may meet his own. Matt gladly accepts the taste of her lips.

 

Matthew Holt has a great secret. A terrible secret that is for him to know. This woman he kisses is an outsider, a demon. Matt had given himself up to her long ago as a child. He belonged to her, and no one else. Not the church, not the town, not its people, and not his family. Only her.

 

It was a stormy night. One was the snow never let up and the sky black to the human eye. He had prayed to every God he knew but none did answer his call.

 

He would have nearly frozen to death if it wasn't for the fact that she wished him away into the warmth of her cabin.

 

She had nursed him back to health, and him, not knowing how long it had been, but a mere month had passed before the storm rolled over the town, before he returned home.

 

He hadn't even noticed he had been gone that long. He didn't even realize he willingly bonded to the demon. Lance was his. Or rather, he belonged to her.

 

Lance cups his face, ”shall we go, my love?” she asks. He nods, ready for his fate.

 

Lance’s human form melts. Two horns spiral out of the side of her head and her lips turn to stone. Her eyes—still blue—turn like a cat and her teeth sharper than knives. Her fingers are blue, her dress black and stringy like cobwebs.

 

She leans and up to reach his lips. Matt closes his eyes as ice runs through his veins. Lance swallows him, sucking out his soul.

 

The candles go out in a gust of chilling wind. Ice runs across the floor, over the walls and cracks the windows. The church has been turned to an icy toom. All will know she had come to take him away.

 

When Matt opens his eyes, he smiles at his love, how smiles back at him. His eyes are no longer a warm hazel, but an Arctic blue.

 

”My love, we can be together now.”

 

Lance’s cheeks turn pink, Matt swoons at her cute features. ”Forever my dear.”

 


	69. December Special 10: Blackout: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few really short New Years stories leading up to he new year. Love you all

 

 

The lights flicker—the night fully taken over the sky. The fireplace is the only light the bleed into the room.

 

Lotor looks down at his watch, the time ticking away. Lana shifted next to him, the blanket falls over her shoulder, but Lotor is quick to pull the plush red fabric over her shoulder once more.

 

The power flickers from on and off until it completely gives in, and the black out takes over the building.

 

One minute left.

 

He glances up at the window, the snow paints the black sky. He looks over to the coffee table, two glasses of champagne sit near the bottle.

 

Lotor picks up his glass of crystal and takes in the light fire, it burned his throat on the way down. He glances down at his wristwatch once again.

 

30 seconds.

 

He places the glass down, his hand growing to brush back Lana’s bangs, she sleeps soundly on his shoulder.

 

He could hear her soft breathing. Her hand still stays wrapped around his torso. Poor thing couldn't get off work until late and has passed out.

 

Ten seconds.

 

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...

 

One.

 

“Happy new year, darling,” he whispers before kissing her forehead.

 

 


	70. December Special 11: Neon: Lance/Keith

 

 

Flashing neon light and the smell of drunken bodies fill the club. Sex floods the room in a welcoming manner. He, like other people here, had no one to spend the New Year's with.

 

Keith keeps his cup of burning liquor close. His back pressed against the wall, his head aching.

 

His eyes fell to a dancing body. Her short hair is glowing blue under the neon lights, probably a wig. She’s dressed in a white crop top with fishnet under it leading up her arms. She has black leather boots and fishnet stalkings under whipped jean shorts. Her lips are bright pink and purple and green glow paint marks her skin. She’s sexy.

 

The way her body bounces on the dancefloor, the way she licks her lips and her blue eyes glow at him, Keith knows. She’s looking at him too.

 

He licks his lips, and she grins brighter as she moves to the bathroom. Her finger curls. She’s taunting him. Keith dumps his drink on the floor, he isn't going to need it.

 

Soon he’s pushing her against the wall, pounding into her with full force. Her voice is sweet, lips like plush rose petals against his mouth. Her lipstick smudges on his skin, her hands pulling at his back shirt and legs pulling his jeans down further.

 

”You gonna tell me your name sweetheart?” he asks into her ear. It was a meaningless question really. It's not like they’ll ever meet again, or if they do, probably for another quick fuck.

 

She chuckles, her hands cupping his cheek and messing up his hair further. Her smile, that sly grin wreaks him, his heart aches. ”You really don't remember me?” she asks with a tilt of her head. Keith doesn't answer, only pounding her further, wanting to hear her moans. She giggles, ” I guess it doesn't matter, ” she slurs before pulling his hair back, forcing him to look at her smirk, ” because I'm not planning on letting you go this year, ” she mutters, to low for him to really hear.

 

Keith moves to kiss her, making the strange girl swoon into his mouth. He bucks him again, making the girl bounce.

 

She pulls back, whispering into his ear, ”my friends call me Lance.” Keith froze, ”Why’d you stop?” she asks. He’s heard that name before.

 

A little girl with a pixie cut comes to mind. Her knees ranked up with cuts and bruises. Covered in mud and holding onto a frog. That bright grin staring up at him.

 

He shakes his head, it couldn't be. He continues to thrust up, making her scream. He kisses and sucks on her neck, making hickeys all over her.

 

”So what, we friends now?” he chuckles.

 

Lance giggles again, ” my one nightstands know me as the tailor, ” she says, ”what to know why?” she asks.

 

He grunts, smirking, ” why?” he humours her.

 

She kisses his ear, ” because of how I thread the needle.”

 

Keith let's out a hearty laugh, ” you're a strange girl, aren't you?” he said, making the girl smile.

 

”What to meet again and find out?” she asks, letting her head fall back against the stall door.

 

He snickers, ” you asking me out on a date?” he asks.

 

She hums, “Nah. It’s more like a marriage proposal,” she said. “Let’s skip the hardships and drama,” she said, making Keith laugh. “I’m serious,” she giggles with him, her head falling into his should with laughter.

 

It wasn't soon after they ended what was supposed to be a quickie after what became long and slow sex after the people outside cheered over the new year.

 

Lance asked him if he wanted to go to the Danny’s across the street. He agreed, and by the end of the night, he went home with her number in his phone and date plan for the coming Sunday.

 

 


	71. December Special 13: Familiar Bar: Lance/Shiro

 

Lana watches from the bar. The count down was getting forever closer. Music, people, all of it from the comfort from a local bar near home.

 

A beer in her hand, and the warmth in her cheeks is just what she likes around the end of the year. She had been excited when Shiro told her he had something special for her.

 

She took another swig of her ice cold beer and snacked on nachos while he he said he had to get something from the car.

 

The count down was getting ever closer, and Shiro still hadn't showed himself. She was starting to worry.

 

Lana looked around, noticing the people in the bar, the people she knew very well, hadn't started counting down. They always start the count down at one minute.

 

More time passed and Dhiro finally made himself known. Lance turns in her seat, and every started counting.

 

It was a chant, and Lana was left confused. It wasn't even at the 30 second mark yet.

 

”Shiro?” she asked with a nervous laugh. The man only smiled, as he walked to her.

 

Suddenly, Shiro takes a knee, making Lana still and her heart race.

 

 

Ten seconds.

 

”Lana, after six amazing years being together, will you marry me?”

 

”One!” The group yelled. “Happy New Year!”

 

Lana could only kiss him. She dropped to her knees and kissed this beautiful man. The bar cheered when they kissed instead of the new year.

 

”Of course you beautiful man, you!” she said.

 


	72. December Special 13: Under The Stars: Lance/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone. December Specials are officially over. Thank you everyone for a great year and I’ll be taking regular requests again starting tomorrow. Hopefully, there will be something up on January 1.
> 
> Thank you all again, Happy New Year. See you, in 2019

 

The house booms with music, people talking and laughing as the New Year edges ever closer. Outside, the night is chilly, but inside is warm and filled with light.

 

Matt leans back on the couch, antsy of just sitting alone. His eyes fall over to other teenagers sucking face and licking lips.

 

It is a new year’s tradition to have your first kiss on New Years with the person you like. And the girl he was planning on kissing was a girl sitting outside on the balcony alone in the cold.

 

She’s usually the life of the party, the loudest person in the room, the girl always surrounded by people. But this night is different. She was alone, and quite. She didn't bounce around and sing and dance. She didn't have guys on her like jewelry, just sat outside and no one seemed to notice.

 

Matt ponders it for a moment as the sound of laughter and music pounding in his ears. Lana is one of the popular girls in school, but it's like everyone is scared to go near her.

 

Matt finds his body moving on its own. He slides outside to where Lana sits alone, looking up at the starry sky.

 

”Lovely night isn't it?” he asks.

 

Lana let her drink rest in her lap, smiling up at him, ” it is, ” she says, looking up at the stars.

 

”Can I?” he asks, gesturing to the chair next to him. She nods, moving over to allow him to sit.

 

Lana sat and watches the sky. ”It really is the best, ” she sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

Fireworks light up the sky and laughter fills the air from inside, but outside was the place he’d rather be.

 

”Why were you sitting alone?” he asks.

 

Lana sighs, her hand sliding over his, ” I guess no one noticed I left, ” she said sadly.

 

”I noticed, ” he mutters, letting his head fall against hers.

 

Lana let's out a sigh before yawning, ”thank you, ” she whispers.

 

Matt wanting to say something, anything, but is but off by the count down from inside. This was his moment but he couldn't move.

 

”Nine! eight!”

 

”Hey, Matt?” she asks.

 

”Seven! Six!”

 

”Yeah?” he asks.

 

”Five! Four!”

 

”I love you, ” she whispers.

 

Matt froze, the world going silent around him. ”Three! Two!” Lana leans in, eyes closing. Her lips press against his.

 

”One! Happy New Year!” they cheer.

 

Matt closes his eyes, tasting her cherry flavoured lips. When they pull apart, Lana is blushing, same with Matt.

 

”Happy New Year Matthew, ” she says before leaning in to kiss him again. Matt kisses back.


	73. Ruler of the Universe harem part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main villainess has a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last short story I'm writing in Hawaii. I'm at the airport and I'm dead tired. It's 10:30 pm and we leave at midnight.

 

 

Shiro thrashes in his chains. The metal clang together in a mess of racket. Outside Lance’s chambers, he growled.

 

They shot his system with something. It was making him jittery. Restless. the inside on his skin burned and he couldn't feel his dick. He was like a rabid dog in a rut.

 

He's thrown into her chambers, doors locking behind him. A grunt escapes him as his knees dig into the floor. He inhales deeply, the smell of sex does nothing to clam him.

 

His eyes widen upon the sight of Keith nuzzled up against Lance. His head berried into her neck, her fingers tangle with his black mullet. He hugged her side, face red. On the other, Matt, gently snoozing away on her left. Her hand strokes his broad back as she looks at Shiro, all too smug.

 

“So nice of you to finally join us, Shiro, ” she said with a smug grin.

 

“What the hell—“

 

Lana put a finger to her lips, ”hush, they’re sleeping, ” she whispered with a dark grin m pulling the lips thin.

 

”What were you thinking?” he hissed softly, trying to stay calm as he looks up at her. Lana slips out from the covers, making sure to tuck in the sleeping boys. It angered Shiro the way she could be so loving in a time like this. ”You abandoned the team. You take over the Galra empire, ” he lists on as she walks closer, seeming unfazed. ”And you rape—”

 

Shiro is cut off by Lana striking his cheek with a blown kick. He grunts as she pulls back her leg. He growls and charges up from the chains, only to be pulled back to the cold ground. His head smashes against the floor.

 

Lana lightly chuckles, kneeling down to face him with her warm smile. God did he love that smile, but seeing not angered him. ”Maybe we should take this into another room, yeah?” she asks, looking back at Keith and Matt still sound asleep. ”I worked so hard trying to put them to bed, ” she hushed before looking down at him with beautiful eyes. ”Once I'm down with you, and you finally calm down, I’ll let you join them, ” she said with a welcoming grin.

 

”Never, ” she snarled.

 

Lana laughed, hearing that word so many times before, ” soon, ” she repeated like all the other times.

 

Before Shiro knew it, he was dragged to a room, chained to a smaller bed outside. It was dark and the bed surrounded by a wall of silk.

 

Lance danced around the silky walls, laughing a hearty and childish toon. ”I never thought I’d have to use this room, ” Lana sighs, stopping in front of him. She pulls close the curtains behind her, ”do you know what this room is used for, Shiro?” she asked with a slight tilt of her head. ”I ask because you used to be the Champion of this Empire. And I hope you will take up your sword for me, ” she smiled. ”So, do you know what this room is for?”

 

Shiro growled, heart, pounding harder, breath becoming uneasy, his tunic becoming right around his muscular body and gentles. ”No, ” he spat, telling the truth.

 

”Huh, ” Lance let out. ”I thought you were in this room a lot, knowing how much you killed for the empire, ” she looked almost sad. Lance rips his bodysuit, leaving his dick high and mighty. She straddles his hips, grinning down at him with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. ”This is a room my best soldiers and warriors use to pleasure themselves with the prizes I give them or they win. You are lucky—I’ll be your partner.”

 

A burning inferno bubbles inside his chest, Shiro growls at her, refusing to let her win. ”Please Lance, this isn't you, ” he begs making the girl laugh.

 

”Is the Champion begging?” she asks, her nails digging into his shoulders.

 

He bits back on his lip, making his mouth bleed. ”Lana, Please. I'm begging, ” he admits.

 

Lance goes for her hip, a serum strapped to her thigh. She looks sad to use it. ”I really thought I’d be able to convince you without using this, ” she trails off. ”It seems I didn't give you a big dosage,” she said before plunging the needle into his neck.

 

Shiro’s back arched, a roar echoes throughout the room as Lance pulls back from his beck. Shiro’s adrenaline was pumping throughout his body, making him snarl and eyes glow yellow. He was ready to break the chains. And he did, his right arm broke free, his fingers digging into the meet of her thigh.

 

Before Shiro can break the other, Lance brings her nails to his neck, they glow blue. She glares down at him, challenging him. ” Did you really think I would capture you without making modifications to my own body first?” she asked. ”You aren't the only one who visited the Druids frequently.”

 

”You would willingly—change your body?” he growled.

 

”Think of it as an upgrade, ” she said.

 

”You never needed them, ” he whispers, feeling his mind slipping.

 

Lance struck him. For the first time since they've been here, Lance was angry. ’How could he not see it?’

 

”None of you ever noticed how much I suffered watching you all succeed and move forward while I fall further behind, ” she bit out. This was her chance to take control, to be powerful, and Shiro, with his amazing and kind self, was breaking down the walls she worked so to build.

 

”Is that how you felt?”

 

She grits her teeth. Even as he is falling into madness, he is still looking out for her. ”Shut it, ” she barked. She silences him with a heated kiss. Shiro’s metal fingers dig into her thigh, marking it up.

 

Shiro breaks her down to her insecurities and makes her bare. He never took any interest in her or her fears before, and she won't let him take her down now.

 

She breaths into his mouth, felling the tears running down her cheeks. She reaches for her cheeks, dumbfounded. She hasn't felt sadness or regret since she left. So why now?

 

”Lana please, I know you don't want any of this, ” he whispers. His metal palm runs up and down her thigh in a comforting manner even though he is losing his mind to the drugs.

 

”This isn't happening, ” she mutters, looking over to the mirror. Bites down on her lip, growling.

 

Her teeth draws blood, ”Lana, stop it, ” he growls, ” you're bleeding.”

 

”Shut up!” she shouts, wiping away the tears. ”You don't get to order me around anymore!” she yells, hoping off of his lap. ”I am no longer in the mood, ” she hisses. ”You’ll have to lay her and deal with that, ” she orders, pulling her robe over her body once more.

 

She walks to the curtains, ready to leave until the chains snapped. She turns to see Shiro pounce on her. She gasped, her back slamming into the ground.

 

She pulled out her twin pistols, holding Shiro still above her. He was taken by the drugs. ”Fucking Beast, ” she muttered he replied with a growl.

 


	74. Put Down The Mask: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I haven't done a slight superhero story yet. Maybe I'll do more?

 

Lana sits in the hospital bed, her eyes looking outside to the snow. It’s scary to think that the snow was once covered in red with her blood only a few hours ago. Her hero alter-ego is still on, that God. frost blue hair and dark blue mask. If anyone knew it was her, Lana would have to go into hiding.

 

A hand creeps up her neck, holding the freshly cut throat. No one from her team has come to visit her—even in the dead of night, a hero visit is allowed. Maybe they think she's a monster now? Her powers have always been unstable.

 

She has bandages wrapped around her head, covering the large cut she got from falling down into the query. She also broke her arm, so that is in a cast. The shape of the query only made her scream louder, making many men and women’s ears bleed and cause them to go insane.

 

”If only it didn't go back, ” she says with a raspy voice. Her vocal cords have been damaged by the fall. Her voice went beyond its limits and she killed many with her sonic scream. The doctors say it will come back, in time. But Lana doesn't have time.

 

One of her powers has been taken from her. She only has her eyes left. How can she be ’Siren’ without her alluring voice and sonic scream?

 

Tears fill her eyes, she bites back the whimper in her throat. She doesn't want to cry, even with no one there to see.

 

Lana silently sobs into her hands, careful not to reek her voice anymore. Maybe all those stories about the monsters of deep are true, sirens should stay isolated.

 

She’s seen the news, she knows what they said about her. ’Superhero, Siren, took a hard fall into the city's query tonight, and with her, she took the lives of 50 bystanders and accomplices of the Galra with her. Families are calling for a trial against the hero. I can't say I’m against them,’ one of the news reporters said. Another said, ‘looks like out happy-go-lucky local hero, Siren, has taken the lives of workers late night workers and members of the Galra when she took a hit from the Villain, Prince. Maybe we should look into having a new hero unwilling to take the lives of so many people.’ Or another, ”Siren, one of Altea’s heroes, was saved by Champion, a former member of the league of Lions formally known as Black, saved the hero from her fall after over 50 people are killed. What are they up to?”

 

Their words drove her mad. It isn't true, none of it is true. No one knows the hard decisions when it comes to picking one life over another, or making that split-second decision. Hero’s get scared too, they can’t control themselves at sometimes.

 

”It isn't fair of what they are saying about you, ” a voice spoke.

 

Lana turns to the all too familiar voice that taunted her in battle. A large man stands at the door of her room. His arms cross in front of his chest, one arm metal.

 

Her cheek heats up. Lana gasps, reaching for the nurse call button, but it isn't there. The man sighs, walking forward with the broken button in his palm, ” do you really think I would let you call for help?” he sighs.

 

Lana glares at him, her eyes red and cheeks wet. She doesn't say a word to him.

 

Shiro shakes his head, sitting down on the bed, making Lana shift back. Shiro reaches up to but her cheek, ” how are you feeling?” he asks.

 

Lana turns to stone. Hearing his sweet voice always made her feel better—warm and safe even if they are now enemies.

 

”Fine, ” she whispers, trying to turn her head away from his hold, bit Shiro keeps her still.

 

He takes the other side of her face, forcing her to look at him. Lana trembles, Shiro has never been afraid to look her in the eye, not like everyone else.

 

”I should have done better, ” he whispers. Lana can feel herself wanting to cry again. ”I should have handled you with more care, ” he says, his dark eyes falling to the cast on her arm.

 

Lana takes off her mask and forces Her hair to go back to its natural chocolate. ”I think I'm going to give up being a hero, ” she says, placing the mask into her lap, looking at it with sad eyes.

 

Shiro pulls her teary face to look at him again, ” no, no baby, ” he hushes, ” you love being a hero.”

 

Lana nods her head, cupping her hands over top of his, ” didn't you hear what they said about me?” she slurs, ”they think I'm going to hurt them—they want to sue me, ” she says.

 

”I know, ” he says. ”It wasn't your fault—I would have never of let you get hit, ” Shiro whispers.

 

Lana shakes her head, ” why are you here?” she asks, ” you betrayed us, ” she says bitterly, bearly even able to look at him. He is always so nice to her, yet he still left them. ”Why did you leave?” she asks.

 

Shiro didn't answer for a moment, letting the question linger just long enough for Lana to look at him when he does.

 

”You know why, ” he says. Shiro reaches up to take off his mask, making Lana blush. She has never seen his face before. ”I don't think it's needed anymore, ” he says giving her a soft smile.

 

She starts to cry, ”I hate you, ” she slurs, ”you're the worst person I've ever met, ” she says.

 

Shiro cradles her in his arms, rocking her back and forth in his chest. ”You know I love you, ” he whispers into her hair, ” I promised you that I would never let you get hurt even when I left, ” he promises.

 

”It doesn't matter anymore, ” she says, ” I'm putting my mask away.”

 

”But you love helping people, ” he tries.

 

”Everyone treats me differently now that you're gone, ” she says, ” I don't know how much longer I can take it.”

 

Shiro cringes, he knows what Lana would do when not on any missions, even on missions. She’s always the groups punching bag, yet the one that will be the first to take a fatal blow. Lana would always help the others when off duty and Shiro has seen her outside without her mask—she’s a helpful soul.

 

”Is that really what you want?” Shiro asks. Lana shakes her head. Shirt leans in and kisses her forehead, making Lana sob softly into his shoulder. ”Okay, ” Shiro mutters, picking up her mask and slipping it into her pocket.

 

Suddenly, Shiro's alarm goes off, making him sigh. He takes out his phone and calms the alarm. He smiles fondly at her.

 

”I need to go, ” he says before slipping on his mask. ”I got a job to do, ” he says, standing.

 

Lana whips her tears away, ” goodbye Shiro, ” she says, giving him a smile wave.

 

He chuckles, ” I'll keep in touch, Siren, ” he says before disappearing.

 

Lana sighs, falling back into her bed. She reaches for her mask but it isn't there. A groan rides through her before softly laughing. She looks down at her cast and her eyes go wide.

 

’I don't think you're done just yet. If you want your mask, meet me tomorrow for lunch at the pizza place outside your apartment. I'll be waiting. -Shiro’

 

This brought a smile to her face.


	75. Cheater Cheater: Lance/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for not updating so often recently, but you are my readers, and you should know what is happening.
> 
> It’s nothing earth shattering, and I will get back on my feet, but you all should know.
> 
> Okay, so, season 8... That's what did me in. I’m kinda pathetic, ex) yesterday I was scrolling through my favourite tv shows, and I stopped on Voltron, and started crying. Yep, I am still not over it. 
> 
> I am a multi shipper, and Allura was one of my favourites, and as you know, Lance IS my favourite. So, you may assume I was also an Allurance shipper. Because I am.
> 
> I am also a writer, and what to work on shows when I reach that skill and time in my life, and what I saw hurt me so much I couldn’t function for a few days. 
> 
> I don’t show much emotions, for people in real life, but for shows, especially like Voltron, which like some of you, I invested two years of my life to this, and there were up and downs. I praised the show and also had things to say. Thinking of how things could have been changed but also how things will work out, and the ending broke me. 
> 
> And I keep hurting myself trying to find an answer of why it went in the direction it went, hoping to find some closure or hope that maybe something good will happen to prove season 8 wasn’t what we got. Aka, looking at this: https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted
> 
> Even though I know it will most likely won't happen, I keep looking.
> 
> So, I'm kinda going through a depression right now. Note: I don’t actually have depression, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel really sad at times where I can’t get over something. 
> 
> And, I admit it’s kinda pathetic of what state I am in. Judge all you want, I agree that I am in a sad state and need to get everything together, but I wanted to let all of you know if in the case, I stop writing for a while. I hope not, but just in case if my updates get slower, I want all of you to know.
> 
> Thank you, please enjoy the story.

 

Shiro shouldn't be here. Out of all the places he could have been, this—should not have been one of them.

 

The bed is warm, and the hot body next to his own made his skin crawl with pleasure. There, a woman lay next to him, her naked body pressed against his, her delicate skin pressed against his body was felt right.

 

A point to be made is that Shiro is married, and this isn't the wife who he just slept with. She was a younger woman, fresh out of university, and works at the local coffee shop he frequently visits before work. She was his dirty little secret.

 

He and his wife had been falling out of love for quite a while. It wasn't unknown to their peers that they no longer shared intimacy, no longer swat out each other’s warmth any longer.

 

Shiro never intended to be unfaithful even though she knew she would not, Shiro couldn't help himself when it came to her.

 

Lana McClain, a young intern and recent graduate from university, worked as his company under him. A hyperactive ball of sunshine that drawn Shiro into her wide smile and heartily laugh. She was a few years younger than him, a married man.

 

He fell for her hard. And the fact that he asked her out, fully aware that he was married, she said yes, if only to humour him for a single date, unbeknownst that they’d spend many more days and nights together.

 

Another thing to point out is that he and his wife have a child. A little boy they adopted because they couldn't conceive.

 

Lana was so good with him. It happened when Shiro was busy one day and his with wasn't going to be home until late when he asked Lana to pick him up. Keith knew his phone number off by heart and had Lana show it to both the teacher and Keith, in fact, he told Keith and the school beforehand.

 

He came home to one of Keith’s favourite games playing on the tv and both Lana and Keith curled up together on the couch sleeping.

 

His wife took more business trips, wasn't in the house as much, and Lana just took over. Keith loved her. He sometimes called her mom, and she'd blush, telling him otherwise. It made Shiro smile.

 

Sometimes even find her speaking with his wife when he wasn't home, but she was. Or that Lana would stay after hours just for him—sometimes she’d be asleep outside his office until he started inviting her to stay inside and they’d speed more time together.

 

Their relationship was a secret, of course, it was only natural considering he had a wife and child at home. In the office, on the street, in the home, they were just colleagues that got along really well to the rest of the world.

 

Shiro knew he shouldn't have started this relationship with another woman, but Lana was exactly wanted he wanted in his life. She brought back a spark that he thought was forever gone from his soul.

 

His life was going great until around the time when he and he started falling out of love. It was slow, a steady fall away from love. Both he and his wife knew there wasn't any more love, only mutual respect in a comfortable, yet left an unfulfilling relationship.

 

Shiro rolled over to his side facing Lana. She was still asleep, her arms still wrapped around him. Lana made his heart swell.

 

As he looks at her sleeping face, he realized that he hasn't said something very important. Carefully, Shiro moves forward, his lips barely touching her ear. ”I love you, ” he whispers.

 

Suddenly, Lana shot up from her slumber, face red and hand to her ear. Embarrassment fell over her face, ”damn it Shiro!” she says, face going redder. ”Stop trying to one-up me!” she says, ” that was too sweet and sexy—and while I was sleeping? God that's hot, ” she fangirls.

 

Shiro laughs, falling back into the bed, laughing. He looks up at her lovingly, ”what, you wanted to beat me to it? I don't think so love, ” he says.

 

Lana pouts, crawling on top of him and cupping his cheeks. ”Then I'll just say it 10 times more than you.”

 

Shiro laughs, ” well, go on, I'm waiting.”

 

”I love you, ” she says. ”I love you, you handsome beast of a man, ” she tells him. ”Taka, I love you, ” she says, playfully squeezing his cheeks and making a funny face with her cheeks puffed out.

 

Shiro brings his hand up to hold her face and another on her lower back. ”God I love you, ” he sighs.

 

Lana falls into his chest, ” I’m horny, ” she groans.

 

”We just had sec a few hours ago, ” he chuckles, making Lana prop herself up on his chest.

 

”It’s your fault for being sexy, ” she blames him.

 

”I blame you for being adorable.”

 

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, ”I’m thinking of divorcing my wife, ” he says.

 

Lana crosses her arms atop his cheat, looking at him with content. ”Is that what you want?” she asks. ”What about Keith?”

 

He sighs, ” I just don't think I can keep myself from not wanting you anymore.”

 

Lana nods, ” I feel the same way, ” she says, ” I just want to make sure that this is what you want, ” she says.

 

”I had no reason to until you came along, ” he says, ” I want to be with you.”

 

”And Keith?” she asks. ”You both love him.”

 

He is silent for a moment, ”you love him too, ” he says, ”if worst comes to worst, the court will rule in my favour because I don't travel as often as she.” Shiro looks up at her, her cheeks red and eyes glassy, like she’s more torn than him. But Shiro had put a lot of thought into what he wanted for a long while now. ”And you’ll be there. I know I can count on you.”

 

Lana nods, ”so you really want this?” she asks. “Are you really sure?” she says.” Because I don't think I'll be able to let you go after this—and I mean that for the bottom of my heart if you follow through with this.”

 

Shiro tiredly chuckled, ”it is.”

 

Lana nods and moves over to tower over him, nervous. ”Shiro, I wasn't going to tell you because I never thought me and you would be able to have a life together, but, ” she stops, swallowing back her nervous. ”I didn't want you to worry because it's really my fault—”

 

”Lana, breath, ” Shiro says softly, making the girl stop to breathe.

 

”Okay, okay, ” she says, ” I'm okay, ” she says.

 

Shiro combs back her hair and kisses her forehead, ” go on. I'm listening.”

 

Lana is quiet for a moment before her lip pulls back into a playful, and nervous smile, ” I’m pregnant.”

 

Shiro never thought he'd ever hear those words. It was so shocking in fact, that Shiro, being the being strong man he is, started to cry tears of joy.

 

”Oh my God!” she says, ” are you okay. God, I am so sorry,” apologizes.

 

“No—no,” he laughs, ”I’m happy.”

 


	76. Sulking Monster: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a memory whipping accident to a loved one, Keith let’s his darker side take over to keep her safe.

 

Keith watches from his branch. He gazes through the window, watching the young mother feed her newborn.

 

She’s still beautiful, even after five years. He understands that this is only a mere flash in his life, being the living dead and all.

 

”How long are you going to keep solacing?” Allura asks. ”You can any woman you want at any time, ” she says with annoyance, her arms crossing.Allura looks back at him with pity in her eye. ”Just forget her—I can't stand seeing you in pain.”

 

”I can't, ” Keith said, refusing to take his eyes off of her. ”I promised to always protect her.”

 

Allura looks at the woman Keith loves, ” even if she’s already moved on?” Keith was silent. Allura did not say another word, knowing it is pointless to draw his eyes away from Lana.

 

Lana is precious to Keith even with him being a monster. Lana never once turned her back on him, she lost her memory.

 

Allura left as night fell overhead. Keith spent most of his time making sure she is safe.

 

He watched her fall in love, get married, and have a child—all from the sidelines. Keith had grown bitter towards the man that took his love away from him. It should be him that she’s with, not that filthy human.

 

Vampires don't love easily. They sleep around without any strings attached and feed on whoever tastes the best without any care.

 

And that’s what Keith did for the longest time. It was Lana that Keith was willing to put away his disgusting habits to be with her.

 

He looks down at the child in her arms, it sleeping peacefully as she sits next to the fire, wait for her useless husband to come home.

 

He bit his lip, watching her look lovingly down at the baby. He did something wrong, something dark and stupid. The child is his. Only because he couldn't handle Lana baring another man’s offspring.

 

He was scolded for playing with her mind as he took a night to hold her again. he wasn't guilty about doing it, and that was the sickening part. She had no idea and he liked that she was keeping his child safe.

 

Shiro had scolded him after finding out, but Keith couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he had a problem, and it was getting worse with each passing day.

 

Allura and Shiro have noticed his dangerous actions. He’s becoming worse. A monster like he used to be. Keith never thought he’d ever harm or deceive Lana, but he had—and yet he still refused to let her out of his sight.

 

”Keith, ” Shiro says. Keith's eyes leave the window to look down at Shiro. ”The suns’ almost up. We need to leave.”

 

Keith looks up at the slowly rising sun. He doesn't want to leave, but he’ll burn. He takes one last glance as Lana sleeping in her chair with the baby in his her arms. Keith growls.

 

Her husband never came home.

 

“Coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make a part 2, I don't know


	77. Sulking Monster: Lance/Keith part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I want a part 3.
> 
> I also think I'm getting back into the swing of things. :)

 

Lana noticed him from afar. His eyes on her like a hunter stalking its prey—but it felt like a wolf protecting something important. Even with his eyes on her, when she does notice, she never felt in danger.

 

It was a coincidence that she noticed his eyes, those dark purple eyes with even darker bags under them, tainting his milky white skin black like ash.

 

The more she noticed, the more she started back at the rare moment he wasn’t looking at her.

 

This was before her son was born.

 

She was asking her husband when they were planning on having children, maybe when he was in a steady place at work and it has calmed for him. But he gave in the first time she asked.

 

She was filled with joy that she didn't notice how off he was that night. Lana doesn't remember the night she was with her husband. It was like a blur.

 

All she could remember is the feeling of how happy he was, happier than he ever had been when they slept together. And a single name she let slip, ’Keith.’

 

Lana never really recovered after her accident. She’s aware there are pieces missing, but no one ever told her otherwise, so she never went looking for the missing memories.

 

During her pregnancy, Lana had weird cravings and found herself watching vampire diaries and twilight, never the less thinking over how bad they were. She got weaker, so weak that she scared her family and husband many times. Lana couldn’t hold food down and her eyes kept flying to admire others necks. Pregnancy wasn’t like what people told her it would be.

 

But she kept her thoughts to herself.

 

People told Lana how much quieter she had become, not once full of life like she once was. That was just who she is now.

 

After her son was born, Lana notices his eyes on her once again. It wants out of sadness or anger, it was of joy. The stranger kept his eyes glued to her, and still, she never said anything.

 

It isn't until a month after her son came into the world, that she finally noticed that her child didn't quite look like her husband.

 

Why hadn't no one pointed it out? Did only she notice?

 

Lana remember’s the man looking at her. the day of her child’s birth, he was smiling, though she only got a glimpse.

 

She remembers his long black hair, those deep purple eyes, and pasty skin. Lana wanted to heave, to choke, and scream and cry, but she couldn't feel any bit disgusted. Her son looks like the man that watches her with a protective eye. Lana looks down at her son, seeing his face look like a beast that stalks her.

 

Lana cairred on as if she didn't know. No one needed to know she was watching a beast behind flesh, who is watching her.

 

In the time that has past, the more Lana noticed her husband becoming further from her hold, and Lana doesn't find herself reaching to grab a hold of him again.

 

Lana isn't stupid, she knows her husband has a woman or two that he’s seeing outside of her. Lana would felt hurt if it wasn't for that she saw it coming.

 

The first night her husband didn't come home, Lana knew she was safe under the watchful eyes of the beast that keeps a close eye on her.

 


	78. Flowers: Lance/Shiro | Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided relationship of what could have been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and with angst.
> 
> Run.

 

When Shiro was in middle school, his little brother’s best friend gave him flowers and confessed that she was going to marry him.

 

He can recall it so clearly. He was sitting on the swings with Matt, talking about video games, watching as Keith played with Matt’s younger sister and two kids from their class. One just so happened to be Lana McClain.

 

The little girl that confessed her love for him.

 

She walked up to him with a bunch of picked wildflowers and walked up to him with her bright eyes, hair pulled back by a blue scrunchy, missing a front tooth, and a neon green bandaid on her cheek.

 

”I’m going to marry you!” she declared, shoving the flowers into his hand and running off home.

 

Keith looked at him with an evil side eye while Pidge, being younger than Lana and Keith, she thought Lana was the coolest thing.

 

Matt laughed, and nervously, he laughed too. It was just a silly crush.

 

*

 

Shiro didn't realize it in high school, but he started to notice Lana more and more. It was kinda hard not to. Keith invited her over almost every day and the two of them became even closer.

 

Lana admitted to Shiro one night Keith was going to be home late, that she admired him for the longest time—”I always thought you were so cool, ” she said, face pink. “And I still like you,” she confessed once more.

 

Shiro didn't say anything, Keith had dragged her away before he could get a word in.

 

*

 

Once in university, he didn't see much of that little girl that looked up at him with the brightest smile and biggest of eyes. But Lana would always make it a habit of calling Shiro every Friday night to see if he was okay.

 

He loved talking with her for hours.

 

The mindless ramble of words that comprise of fondness for one another warmed his heart.

 

She talked about school, and how high school sucks, and he would always jokingly say, ” just wait for university.”

 

It was calming.

 

”I love you.” Lana once said jokingly before the winter break. It made Shiro tiredly chuckle.

 

He should have said something—but how was he to know that it would be that last time she would say it.

 

It wasn't until Shiro came home for Christmas that year did he find out something from Keith.

 

”I slept with her, ” he said.

 

It was late. They were sitting on the couch in the middle of the night as a Christmas movie played on like soundless noise in the background. Shiro was a little drunk that night, but he always remembered Keith’s words.

 

”Shiro, ” Keith said, ” I've always liked her.” His words are cold and distant. ” I know you like her too, but I won't let you have her.”

 

Shiro didn't say anything, now he wished he did.

 

*

 

It was many years before Shiro saw Lana again. Keith was 25 years old, and he sent Shiro an invite to his wedding as his best man.

 

To his surprise, standing by his brother’s side— watching as the bride walked down the aisle in all her beauty.

 

Lana walked to him—all dolled up, looking like an angel—but she was dressed this way, for Keith.

 

He felt tears stab his eyes as he watched the happy couple look lovingly into one another’s eyes.

 

”I do, ” they spoke and Shiro felt sick.

 

When the priest spoke if anyone abject, Shiro bit his tongue. “I object,” he wanted to say, ” I love you, ” he wanted to scream out—but he didn't.

 

He watched as they kissed, their lips touching so perfectly in place. He wanted that with her.

 

Shiro only smiled as he thought, what could have been...

 

What would have happened if he had just said, ” I love you too.”

 

Maybe then, she would be on his arm, instead of Keiths’. 

 


	79. Flowers, Yes Addition: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same story, but Shiro says I love you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted me to rewrite this but with Shiro having a happier ending

 

When Shiro was in middle school, his little brother’s best friend gave him flowers and confessed that she was going to marry him.

 

He can recall it so clearly. He was sitting on the swings with Matt, talking about video games, watching as Keith played with Matt’s younger sister and two kids from their class. One just so happened to be Lana McClain.

 

The little girl that confessed her love for him.

 

She walked up to him with a bunch of picked wildflowers and walked up to him with her bright eyes, hair pulled back by a blue scrunchy, missing a front tooth, and a neon green bandaid on her cheek.

 

”I’m going to marry you!” she declared, shoving the flowers into his hand and running off home.

 

Pidge, being younger than Lana and Keith, she thought Lana was the coolest thing.

 

Matt laughed, and nervously, he laughed too. It was just a silly crush, but he couldn’t help but smile at how sweet she was.

 

*

 

Shiro didn't realize it in high school, but he started to notice Lana more and more. It was kinda hard not to. Keith invited her over almost every day, and Shiro saw that little girl grow. She was really starting to grow into her natural beauty.

 

Lana admitted to Shiro one night Keith was going to be home late, that she admired him for the longest time—”I always thought you were so cool, ” she said, face pink. “And I still like you,” she confessed once more.

 

Shiro smiled, and patted her head, making the young girl flush, ” tell me again once you're older.”

 

 

*

 

Once in university, he didn't see much of that little girl that looked up at him with the brightest smile and biggest of eyes. But Lana would always make it a habit of calling Shiro every Friday night to see if he was okay.

 

He loved talking with her for hours.

 

The mindless ramble of words that comprise of fondness for one another warmed his heart.

 

She talked about school, and how high school sucks, and he would always jokingly say, ” just wait for university.”

 

It was calming.

 

”I love you.” Lana once said jokingly before the winter break.

 

It made Shiro tiredly chuckle. ”Maybe you should tell me in person, ” he says.

 

It wasn't until Shiro came home for Christmas that year did he find out something from Keith.

 

”I think you should go out with Lana, ” he said.

 

It was late. They were sitting on the couch in the middle of the night as a Christmas movie played on like soundless noise in the background. Shiro was a little drunk that night, but he always remembered Keith’s words.

 

”Shiro, ” Keith said, ” I know you like her too. So just ask her out.”

 

Shiro didn't say anything, but he ran Keith's words over and over in his mind.

 

*

 

Shiro saw Lana just before the winter break ended. He took her out on the town near where he was going to school.

 

It was a fun day of shopping and talking and at night, shiro bought some drinks for her and himself to enjoy at his place.

 

She stayed over that night.

 

She whispered in her drunken haze words softer than silk, ” kiss me, ” she said, leaning far passed personal space.

 

And he did.

 

Shuro pinned her down to the bed as the rocked together gently. ”I love you, ” he spoke into her ear, making them both go red.

 

He had finally said it.

 

*

 

Nearly 28 years old, and Shiro sits at his office looking fondly at a picture from a few months ago.

 

Lana held up a newborn bady, finally clean and wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket, she made a silly face right next to the sleeping boy.

 

His phone rang but Shiro couldn't bring himself to put down the photo even as he picked up the call.

 

”say hi to daddy, ” she says lovingly on the other line. Then he hears a bady shriek with joy.

 

They talked about simple matters, like when he was going home, what he wanted for dinner, if they wanted to get a babysitter while they spend some alone time together.

 

It's the small things that Shiro loved about his wife. And then a thought came to him, maybe he’ll get her some flowers on the way home today.

 


	80. Healing The Mind: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission to fix the omega shield, Lance has always felt out of her own body. Like it isn't hers.

 

Alone in the dark, Lance sits on the bridge—watching the uncountable stars. She pulls tightly on the bright blue blanket that engulfs her form.

 

There are no constellations that she recognizes, so she makes names up as she goes along. Stargazing by herself.

 

Lance felt off. Not right.

 

Not since fixing the omega shield.

 

She died. And no one seems to bring it up. Ask her if she’s okay, in fact, Lance doubts that they know.

 

It didn't seem to bother the team when she goes quiet or when she shrinks into herself. Or being alone.

 

Being dead—even for a short time—it was odd. She can’t place it being good or bad, but Lance never felt right after. Like, she isn’t supposed to be here. God, she's grateful to be breathing, but her gut never sat right once she opened her eyes again.

 

Sometimes, she’ll look into the mirror and be confused with what she sees. ’Is that me?’ she asks herself, touching and turning a cheek to the reflection to make sure.

 

Lance touches her body like it isn't her own. Like it belonged to someone else before and she is just borrowing the used suit of flesh.

 

Slowly, the casual stride of footsteps enters from behind. Lance turns to see an unusual enemy turned Allie.

 

”Good evening, Red Paladin, ” Lotor greets in a smooth, silky voice.

 

Lance turns back to the stares, glaring at the glass. Maybe if she ignores him, he’ll go away.

 

Lotor gently laughs, taking a seat next to her. “Not the person you wanted to speak with?” He asks.

 

Lance hikes her knees up to her chest, heading her face into her kneecaps. ”No, I just can't sleep, ” she says. Her eyes shift over to Lotor, ” aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Or at least with Allura?” she asks.

 

’Why would a prince waist his time on her?’

 

He sighs, still looking out to the stars, smiling tiredly, ” I should be, shouldn't I?” he says, allowing his formal posture to fall into a more relaxed and laid back form. ”And yet I am here, ” he says. ” I wonder why?”

 

The question is undoubtedly towards Lance in her acting strange.

 

Thousands of tiny goosebumps line her arms and legs as Lance shivers under his watchful eye.

 

”I don't feel like myself, ” she whispers, ”like I'm not in my own body anymore.”

 

Lotor’s face falls lax into a calm, almost sorry expression. ”Like whenever you see yourself, speak the way you know, you are becoming a stranger, ” he says.

 

Lance looks up at him in shock. ”How did you know?” she asks.

 

Lotor let's out a soft chuckle before looking out at the stars, ” you come here almost every night. I notice, ” he says, making Lance curl up in embarrassment. ” if you aren't stargazing, you're crying, and if not that, you talk to yourself.”

 

Lance looks at him with disbelief, knowing that he is right. ”So, you stalk me?” she says.

 

”No, ” Lotor says, ” I am merely watching a soldier breakdown from the inside out under her team's noses’, ” he says. ”I just thought maybe I could help take away the pain.”

 

The tears are already starting to blur her vision. It's lonely not being able to talk about death—packing in the idea that she really isn't supposed to be here.

 

Lotor turns to her, his thumb touching her cheek. ”Let me take that pain away, ” he whispers, stroking away a tear.

 

”How?” Lance sniffles.

 

Lotor takes her other cheek in his large hand and brings her forehead to his. Lotor close his eyes, ” do you trust me?” he asks.

 

She didn't. She honest to God didn't. But he is the only one to listen and understand her pain. Her head is dizzy, heart pounding, cheeks red.

 

’This must be how Allura feels.’

 

She nods, ” yes, ” she mutters, eyes slipping close into darkness.

 

Lotor’s hands glow with quintessence, they still holding her head in a gentle, yet firm hold.

 

When he opens his eyes, Lance is limp in his arms, sleeping soundlessly in his embrace.

 

It's hard to implant fake memories, especially when the subject is not fond of the caster. But in her valuable state, Lotor has bent and twisted her memory to feel love for him and to forget her trauma.

 

Lotor admits it isn't healthy, but without his meddling, Lance would have never healed.

 

When she opens her eyes, they are dull for a moment, a dull blur as her eyes adjust to the light.

 

”How do you feel, Lance?” he asks, voice loving and sweet.

 

She looks around, ” why am I on the bridge?” she asks. ”Did I sleepwalk?” She looks up at Lotor with the biggest of eyes.

 

He hums, bringing her up so he may hold her close to him. ”We were stargazing, darling, ” he whispers.

 

”Really?” she asks, ” darn, I must have fallen asleep, ” she giggles sheepishly.

 

”Yes, ” he says, ” now its time for bed.” In a single swoop, Lotor lifts Lance up with him.

 

Lance grabs hold around his neck, ”You’ll sleep with me again tonight, right?” she asks as she is carried along.

 

Lotor chuckles, ” of course, ” he hushes, ” and I'll kiss you goodnight.”

 

”Will you kiss me now?” she asks.

 

Lotor stops in the hall, just outside the red paladin’s room, and kisses her on the mouth.

 

When his eyes flicker up, he catches the gaze of the yellow and green paladins, wide-eyed and stunned. She smirks at them, a wicked grin as he slips into Lance’s chambers.

 

He knows of Lance speaking freely about disproving of him. Always bickering and trying to one up him. It's cute, admirable. Seeing the Yellow and Green paladins being taken aback by this matter is unmoving to his plans.

 

It did not matter what they say, his plan will be in full motion sooner than promised. And Lance will be there at his side.

 

Allira may be the key to his dream, but Lance will be his queen in the united universe, it all under his rule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Lotor uses his crazy awesome powers to take away Lance’s memory so she doesn't feel out of her own body. And to fill the void of the missing memories, he fills it with thoughts of him.


	81. A Cure for The Heart: Lance/Shiro part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part two I promised back in chapter 51. That's right, I remembered...30 chapters later...
> 
> Part three will be coming. Maybe I’ll wait another 30 chapter. :D

 

Blood dripped from the sword. The roar of the crowd bounces off the dome of the fighter arena. Slowly, Lance reaches for her pistol, rising the mouth of the barrel to her victims skull.

 

The creature shivers, muttering for  mercy. She doesn’t shake anymore, nor does she tear up when she is putting one of her victims to rest. 

 

The sound of of the bullet piercing the skull, the begging stopping, did the crowd of Galra shout louder. 

 

Lance drops the sword and spills the gun back onto the brace of her hip. She turned a heel to walk a back to the mouth of the arena. 

 

The heavy doors shut behind her, and Lance feels herself letting out a breath she kept in. Her eyes fall to the ground, a hand runs through her now white patching hair. She learned first hand that hair bleaches the more quintessence runs through their veins.

 

”You did well child, ” Haggar hissed, her smile cracked and words soft. 

 

Lance turns to the witch, ” its all because of you, priestess,” she said. Lance knows the way to speak to Haggar, with respect, boost her ego. 

 

Hangar chuckles, I was right in picking you. So obedient, so trainable.” Lance doesn't speak, knowing that it isn't what Haggar wants unless she's praising the witch. 

 

Haggar notice’s Lance playing at her hair, eyeing the white in her hair. The witch smiles, ” come, child, ” she orders, ” I’ll fix that hair of yours, ” she said. 

 

Even with Haggar being cruel most of the time, Lance found it strange how loving. Like a daughter. In a twisted way. 

 

Lance follows close behind, refusing to make eye contact with any other soldier. She was their new champion, she wasn't supposed to look at any of them.

  

 *

 

Shiro couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think, couldn’t eat. He was alive, but he wasn’t living. 

 

Keith and Pidge filled him in on what Lance has done, but he couldn't believe them. That Lance would willingly join the Glara, for a cure, for him.

 

He also couldn't stomach the fact the Lance slaved over him while he was under. That Hunk and Coran had to physically drag her away from his side when she wanted to stay. 

 

He could remember small bits and pieces while drifting in and out of  consciousness. Her face was blurred, sometimes he mistook her for Allura. Her warmth never left him.

 

”Shiro, are we doing this?” Keith asks, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Shiro is drawn out of his thoughts, looking at his team. They believe that this is the ship that has Lance prisoner on it. Alluda has taken Lance’s place as a  temporary backup. 

 

It's been months since Lance left the team. Shiro only hopes that she is okay. Hopes that she doesn't have a prosthetic like him. 

 

”Let's do this team, ” he orders. 

 

 *

 

Lance looks at her hair, fully white like freshly fallen snow. It made her eyes glow bright blue and skin look nearly inhuman. 

 

Quintessence pumps through her veins, though she doesn’t know how to use it. She’s only used to fighting.

 

She kicks up to take off the sentry’s head. Unlike Shiro, who only fought when it was time, Lance is monitored and pushed until she’s on the floor heaving. She’s pumped with quintessence, which oddly enough makes hair go white. 

 

Unlike Shiro, Haggar didn't see any need to add a prosthetic limb, maybe it’s because she doesn’t want Lance escaping. 

 

“Add another three, ” Haggar orders. 

 

Three more bots assend from the ceiling, and Lance takes a sparring stance before charging at the middle. 

 

Lance keeps up to kick her legs above the bot’s shoulders, allowing gravity to take hold and slam the sentry onto its back. Taking its head—tarring the metal. 

 

As she scurries to her feet, Lance takes the limp metal body and halls it over to the other two. Lifting a body with her bare hands is no longer a struggle. Once the two sentries collapsed to the ground, she takes her pistol and pulls the trigger, the killing blow for both the bots. 

 

Haggar claps her hands together, ”well done, ” she said. The Altean woman looks at Lance, ” you may rest now, Champion,” she orders.

 

Lance does as she’s told, letting her body slump into the wall. She closes her eyes, letting the smell of sweat fill her nose. She needs to shower. 

 

She walks to her chambers, head down and walking fast. Eyes are on her. She isn't like their first Champion, Shiro.

 

Sometimes Lance forgets that she was a paladin, that this was all her choice. But it's too late now. It isn't a bad life. At least she isn't dead. 

 

”You've changed, small human, ” Sendek smirked, cutting her off from her chambers. ”I remember when you were taken out by a mere explosive, ”  chuckled, ” do you still have that scar?” 

 

Lance nods, ” yes, ” she said. ”Can you still snap me like a toothpick?” Lance asks, challenging him. 

 

”You’d probably bite off my arm, ” he snarls with a strange joy before stepping out of the way of Lance’s room.

 

She walks into her room, knowing the door will lock and not open until someone opens it up from the other side. 

 

She doesn't recognizes herself when she trips down. She chuckles, looking at herself in the mirror. She looks Altean, it’s funny. 

 

Sometimes, when she looks into the mirror, she forgets Lance and remembers only Champion. But like Sendek said, she still has the large scar that takes up her back—reminding her that she is Lance.

 

She remembers that she loved Shiro, and hopes he and her team is doing well. That he is alive. 

 

 


	82. Never Going To Stop Loving You: Valentine Special: Lance/heram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take all of my love you human beings! I can’t give you chocolate and hugs but here’s a cheesy fic. 
> 
> Don’t worry, I too, am a single Pringle. 
> 
> Maybe next year I’ll get a boo? 
> 
> Happy day of the lonely, you beautiful mortals!
> 
> ...no... I am not bitter about still being alone... I have a cat...

 

Valentine’s day...

 

Lana. Hates. Valentine’s Day...

 

Lana opens her locker and frowns at her zero fines. She closes her eyes, taking in a breath before closing the metal door once more.

 

She looks around and sees a sight of horror—Valentine's day. A day to root out the single survivors and brass the fact that you have no one to love you expect maybe a cat at home.

 

As Lana walks through the halls, the more she cringes at people cooing and awing at chocolates and dumb notes or flowers.

 

This morning, Lana was giddy to give her gifts to her friends. Making sure to get to school early and hind them in their lockers.

 

Pidge is in for only the candy, Keith doesn't care even though he gets the most Valentine cards and candies in school, next to Shiro. Hunk has a girlfriend to spend his day with and Allura is the most popular girl in school—of course, her sweet tooth would be met with treasure.

 

”It's official, ” Lana sighs, ” I admit it. I'm lonely.”

 

She's been so busy with clubs and school that she hasn't had time to relax. This was the only times she's been able to have a break.

 

Lana knows its not about the chocolate or the flowers, but it would be nice to know that someone cares enough to buy or make her something—just the thought would be enough.

 

She makes it to her first class, trying not to look at the other kids fawning over their gifts.

 

Luckily, Valentine fever will wear off tomorrow and she’ll blend it with the aftermath of it all.

 

*

 

The second block wasn't as kind to Lana, neither was third. Watching all those lovey-dovey kids drool over one another.

 

It's disgusting because she wants that. To get and give gifts, to be all cute and make plans with loved ones.

 

Lana is lonely and tired.

 

She hasn't seen any of her friends today. Hunk and Allura weren't in home economics, Pidge wasn't in digital design, Keith and Matt weren't in gym class. She doubts Lotor and Shiro will be in biology. She was lonely.

 

Lana walked into the cafeteria, not seeing anyone at their table. How could they all not be here all at the same time? Were they all avoiding her? Maybe. Did she say something wrong? Maybe it’s because she hasn’t been there in a while...

 

She looks over to the cheerleader table and swallows. She might be a cheerleader but she wasn't them. She looks over to the archery club sitting off in the corner of the room.

 

Maybe she'll sit with her club? Or not, as she watches them walk away as a group.

 

Lana looks over to the drama club, stagecraft was nowhere to be found, the choir, the swim team, the school council. No. Nothing felt right. She was apart of all those groups but it wasn't her group of best friends.

 

She looks back at the cheer table. Cheerleaders it is.

 

Lana slings her bag over her shoulder, picks up her carton of fresh 2% milk and preheated homemade mac and cheese and wakes over to them.

 

She puts an overly confident mask on, smiling wide and sliding into a seat. “Hello ladies,” she swoons.

 

The lunch wasn't very eventful. Nyma asked if she was coming to the game, and Lana said yes. They talked about a really hard cheer route that they wanted to get down beige the next game. Nyma bragged about her boyfriend and the date they will be going on after. Plaxum was inviting all the single girls to a movie night. Nothing special. But they all seemed a little off. Maybe they could feel she was alone.

 

Lana just wanted to be alone.

 

*

 

Night of the game, and there they fucking are. Shiro, Keith and Lotor all in their soccer uniforms, Allura in her cheer uniform, Matt with his yearbook camera and Hunk and Pidge.

 

Anger bubbles inside her. They were avoiding her. Had they skipped school without her? Had she been so busy that she hadn't noticed the plans?

 

Lana shakes her head. ”Focus on the game, dummy, ” she tells herself. ”Just ignore them, ” she says. ”I’ll cuss them out later.”

 

She does ignore them... At first. Of course, it's hard to ignore when she has to hold Allura up in the standing three-person-pyramid. And cheer out Shiro, Keith and Lotor’s names when it was her turn to call out. And having Matt’s camera shoved in her face—which she wouldn’t mind doing, but she is so mad and confused at them right now.

 

Seven o'clock at night and the game is over with her school winning. Lana is ready to grab her jacket and take the bus home alone. She was ready to buy herself some chocolate and curl up with her cat while watching some cheesy romance movies.

 

Until she is stopped by her name being chanted by a could of people. Lana turns back to the bleachers and blushes when she sees a large red banner with large pink letters, ’will you be our valentine Lana McClain?’ on it.

 

Lana buries her face into her hands, her face hotter than fire. She couldn't help but tear up. It was some type of joke, wasn't it?

 

Lana looks up, wiping away the tears, ” what, no flowers?” she jokes. Low and behold, there shows up Shiro, Lotor, Keith and Matt holding four different bouquets of flowers and Lana feels weak in the knees and heart throbbing.

 

She feels like sobbing, and she does just that. Her hands cup her whole face, hiding her flush cheeks and teary eyes. ”You guys are such assholes, ” she groans into her palms.

 

”Not even going to ask for chocolates?” Lotor says snarkingly.

 

”You bastards didn't, ” she protested, looking up from her hands.

 

”Oh but we did M’lady, ” Matt says as the four of them pull out four different boxes from behind their back.

 

There was cheering. Lana feels like she was going to die. ”You guys really didn't need to, ” she mutters, so grateful but extremely embarrassed.

 

”Don’t think I'm not filming this!” Pidge yells from behind her phone. ”This is going on the school's website! And all its social media platformers! Taste my love, bitch!”

 

Chills ran down Lana’s spine as the crowd of her classmates and teachers howl with glee.

 

”I fucking hate all of you, ” she slurs, choking back her tears.

 

”Well prepare to hate us a little more, ” Keith sighs, being the first to step up to the weeping girl.

 

His cheeks are flushed as he hands over the goods, and when he does so, his lips peck on both her cheeks. Before Lana could react, follows Shiro with a kiss to the forehead, then Matt kissing up her arm to her cheek, and Lotor nicking a kiss to the corner of her lips. Her internal screaming was being drowned out by the cheering, Lana couldn't think.

 

If Lana wasn't a mess before, she sure as hell want functioning now. Lana’s heart might explode.

 


	83. Walks Of A Different Life: Lance/Lotor

Lotor’s mouth opens, spilling out a thick blanket of smoke. He closes his eyes, letting a woman swallow his lips and the smoke. There is a weight in his lap, hands on his chest.

 

When she pulls back, he can hear the pout in her voice, ” why do you never look at me when we’re together?”

 

Lotor opens his eyes, looking back at the reality of a woman that he wasn't who he wanted to see.

 

”Get off, ” he said, pushing her off of him. She makes the wise decision not to get up as he stood, and fixed his shirt. He looks down at her with icy eyes. ”Get out, ” he says bluntly.

 

The woman growls but listens to his orders—grabbing her clothes and shuffling out of his office. Lotor takes a swig of his flask.

 

His phone buzzes with a reminder. Lotor smiles, stuffing his phone into his back pocket as he goes for the door.

 

Outside his office, a long hall reveals a series of open and locked doors. Men and woman alike draped over one another, high and intoxicated bodies feasting on pleasure. The act of drugs is wondrous.

 

”You leaving now sir?” Keith asks, making Lotor turn to him.

 

Keith is a well known and loyal member of the family. He works as a cop, but the boy knows where his blood lies.

 

”Yes, I have a date, ” he claims, making Keith’s expression grow dark.

 

The black haired, smaller male grabs Lotor’s collar, ” if you dare hurt her, I’ll kill you, ” he growls.

 

Lotor smiles, ” of course, ” he says. Keith was the one that introduced them.

 

When he makes it to his room, Lotor slips out of his shirt and pants, he enters the shower, washing off the smell. Then slipping into something far more formal, Lotor takes a good long look at himself and giggles at his antics. Never in his life has he put so much effort into hiding what he does.

 

He makes to the restaurant, handing his keys off to his car may be parked.

 

He reminds first taking his love to a place like this, she was flustered and wouldn't allow him to spoil her. Now she is far more comfortable in his company.

 

When he sits, Lotor imagines what she will look like this time. What dress she might dawn, her hair on her shoulders or tied back so he may see more of her lovely facial features.

 

Then, he sees her, and his heart swells, his chest puffs out in pride as people stare at his woman.

 

Her hair is pulled back into a half ponytail. It allows her hair to flow freely over her shoulders but still out of the way so he can see all of her lovely face. A black dress went down to her knees, her shoulders covered in a red shoal.

 

Lana McClain, the love of his life, and his enemy from the other side. Him a Mafia boss from a well-known family, and her a cop blissfully unaware of his bloodlines.

 

His bright light in the darkness, his ray of sunshine.

 

Lana held his hand as she sat across from him. A glass of wine in her hand as they speak.

 

”How’s work?” Lotor asked, making the light of his life beam.

 

”Really well,” she says, ” I get to go on a mission, ” she says, ” you know the mafia group, Galra, right?” she asks. He nods. ”Okay, so, we found one of their main trading grounds and are going to strike, ” she says excitedly.

 

Lotor hums, of course, pleased that his lover is doing well, but also hiding his anger with his men being as stupid as they are. If anything happens to her, even the tiniest scratch or light bruise, many people are going to die.

 

”I’m so proud of you, love, ” he praises, looking deep into her eyes, Lotor always thinks about the first time they met.

 

They met by accident, a complete misstep in his plans. He just got back from a dealing back when his father ran the family.

 

Lana was out with her K9, all dolled up in her uniform as she was passing the park. They would have never met if it wasn't for a little girl starting to cry.

 

She was stuck in a tree and couldn't climb down. Both she and Lotor noticed and were drawn to her.

 

Lotor, though not having a lot of experience with kids, liked them. He was half ready to climb up there himself if it wasn't for Lana shoving the leash into his hands and she scales up the large body if the tree.

 

Lotor couldn't lie, that ass drew his attention, it was a nice butt.

 

Once she’s up the top of the tree, Lotor finally saw her face. That lovely face as she sits the little girl in her lap.

 

The K9 barks, wagging its tail at the officer. ”Hey! The guy in the suit, ” she calls out to him. ”I'm going to let her down slowly, you catch her!”

 

Like the upstanding citizen he is, Lotor listens and catches her when ready. The small girl is sobbing in his arms, but he was too busy looking at her eyes.

 

He hands off the little girl to her mother, and the Officer clams her dog. ”Thanks, ” she says, before walking past him to see the little girl.

 

He watches as she pulls out stickers and holds them out to the girl. Lotor couldn't stop staring at her. He was lovestruck.

 

*

 

Lotor woke up early that morning. Lana curled into his arm as she slept. He took his phone off the charger and found Keith’s number.

 

He texted the man.

 

’change of plans. We are moving the dealing to another day.’

 

Keith was fast to reply.

 

’okay, but why?’

 

’Just do it.’

 

Lotor sighed, setting down his phone and wrapping his arms around his beloved Lana.

 

Even if they are on two different walks of life, Lotor couldn't dare to hurt her. Lana must never know of his life, he’d lose her if she knew—and Lotor wouldn't be able to live with himself.

 

Lotor leans into her hair, ” I love you, darling, ” he whispers before drifting back to sleep. He must protect the light of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance does not know Lotor I’m in the Mafia in case people didn’t pick up on that.


	84. My Best Friend’s Boyfriend Is My Brother, Gross: Lance/Matt

 

Something never sat right with Pidge. It’s like an itch she can’t scratch. A whisper that is telling her that something isn’t quite right with the universe.

 

“You okay Pidge?” Matt asks, eyeing her from his laptop. She turns, face scrunched up with uncertainty. Something felt off. She eyes her brother with judgment, trying to find a crack in his armour. “What?” He asks, with a smile of unease.

 

She hums, brows folding before jumping to her feet. “I’m going to call Lance over,” she said, walking out of the dark living room.

 

She’s already upstairs before he yells. “What about the movie?” he haulers from the downstairs.

 

Leaning over the railing, she yells back. “Change it! Lance has already seen it. And it's boring anyway!” She yells back, receiving a muffled ‘okay.’

 

Opening her phone, Pidge calls Lance.

 

“Well hello there, mighty Pigeon of the west,” Lana yawns into the phone. ”Why does her majesty summon my presence,” she says.

 

“Want to spend the night? Your folks are out for the long weekend right?” She asks.

Lana doesn’t answer for a moment. “That’s the plan,” she said before silence takes over once more. Pidge can swear she heard a sigh in the background. “Aight. I’ll be there in 10,” she says. ”Oh! And both my sisters are out tonight and Marco won't be home until late, mind if I sleep over?”

 

”That's the plan, ” Pidge replies.

 

Lana is over in ten minutes like she had promised. She rode her bike in her pajamas and slippers. She had a backpack on with her clothes for the morrow.

 

”Sup Pidgeon, ” she greets, closing the door behind her.

 

”Sup Lance, ” she greets, ” I’ll take your bag upstairs,” she offers, throwing the bag over her shoulder. ”Matt is in the living room setting some movies. I'll bring the popcorn and chips in once your bag is in my room and I set up the futon.”

 

“Sounds great, ” Lana says before walking into the living room.

 

Pidge isn't going to lie to herself, this is her plan. Both her brother and Lance have this strange energy around them whenever the three of them are together.

 

She hauls the bag up the stairs and to her room. The futon is already set up and waiting. When Pidge sets the bag down, she notices a pocket that wasn't internally zipped up.

 

Pidge’s face morphs into a curious state, with her brows narrow and her lips tucked into a pout. It couldn't hurt to look.

 

Pidge leans down to pull out what might be in the pocket, maybe nothing, but when she does touch something, she gives it a slight squeeze. Her eyes widen at the strange texture and shape. She doesn't want to know what they are, or she hopes they don't want she thinks they are.

 

Slowly, Pidge pulls out the strange item. She drops it, and hand covering her mouth as she gags. A condom, her best friend brought condoms to her house so she can fuck her brother! She knew it! Mission almost complete.

 

When Pidge is done mentally screaming, she tucks away the rubbed packets and zips the pocket up before heading downstairs.

 

She needs to calm down, think about what it is that is happening. She needs proof.

 

Once she’s done stairs, Pidge dares to peek into the living room. Her eyes go wide witnessing the unthinkable.

 

Her brother is leaning up against Lana, it looked like their mouths are attacking another.

 

Lana’s face is red. Matt held her cheek, and she leans into the gentle touch. Her fists curl at the bottom of his shirt as she leads into his chest.

 

Pidge holds in her urge to gag and moves to the kitchen. She pops the popcorn and pores the chips into their respective bowls. Pidge reaches into the back of the cupboard and pulls out a hidden bag of peanut M&M’s and stuffs them into her hoodie pocket. She’s been saving them for Lance since it's her favourite.

 

”Hey punks!” she yells, ” help me with food!”

 

”Comming!” they yell.

 

Both Lana and Matt come into the kitchen and help haul snakes into the living room. Pidge pays close attention to Lance and Matt.

 

They way she snuggled up to him, how she fed him M&M’s, it was far more interesting in the movies that were playing.

 

Pidge doesn't remember when she fell asleep, but when she woke up at one in the morning in her own bed, she suspected foul play. She leans over the bed and peeks over the edge to see Lana, but she wasn't there.

 

There's a soft bumping against her wall. Slowly, she places an ear to the wall. Her face goes red when she hears soft moaning.

 

The sounds soft, gentle and sweet. She can hear Matt grunting, the fucking animal.

 

”Do it harder, ” she heard Lana mutters. The walls are thin walls. Pidge’s face scrunches up in disgust. She couldn't go back to sleep knowing their banging in the other room.

 

”You're so beautiful, ” she hears Matt slur before there is giggling.

 

”Fucking dorks, ” Pidge mutters, falling back into her bed.

 


	85. Don't Want To Die Alone: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A land of zombies. It finally catches up with the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Zombies or angst, please skip. This is not a happy ending in a sense. 
> 
> Note: I hate zombie movies and books, and comics. But I find them so strangely fascinating.

 

”Shiro, please, ” Lana begs, pressing down on his chopped limb. ”Baby, stay with me please, ” she says, tears spilling over her cheeks. ”I can't make it back without you.”

 

The world is becoming fuzzy, and his ears buzzing. Shiro knew there wasn't going to be away out of this. He was turning.

 

”Lana, ” Shiro whispers, needles stabbing at his lungs with every word, ” you need to leave me here.”

 

She shakes her head, sniffling. ”No, no, I won't leave you, ” she sobs. ”You have to get up.”

 

Tiredly, Shiro chuckles, in pain. ”The only way I’m getting up is after I turn.”

 

Lana curls over his chest, sobbing into his shirt. Shiro places a hand on her head, combing back her hair.

 

”Please kill me, ” he begs. Lana sobs are hard, an ugly mess of a shell of her former self. ”It'll be for the best.”

 

”No!” she said. ”Please, I can't!”

 

Shiro coughs, blood dribbling down his chin, ” baby, ” he tired, ” please.”

 

Lana pulls up from his shirt, looking down at him with teary eyes, ” I can't live without you, ” she says, pulling out a bottle of pills from her bag.

 

Shiro eyes the bottle, ” Lana, ” he said, tiredly reaching up for the bottle. ”Don’t. I beg you, ” he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

She held his hand tightly, trembling. ”Let me die with you, ” she mutters. ”I can't live without you, Shiro, ” she says, trembling.

 

”Lana, ” Shiro whispers. His head pounds, limbs becoming numb.

 

Lana squeezes her eyes shut as she downs a handful of pills. She shutters as she lays down never to Shiro.

 

Her body trembles, brian going numb. ”Shiro, ” she whimpers, ” it hurts, ” she said with a lump in her throat.

 

The dying man turns over to her, his single arm wrapping around her. Blood smudges over her.

 

Lana smiles as her body shivers in pain. ”I love you, ” she said, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

Shiro tiredly smiles, holding her cheek in his palm. ”I love you too.”

 

Slowly, the two drift into a deep sleep. And when they wake in each other's arms, they are dead.

 

*

 

Keith road on the back of the jeep, observing the crowd of zombies.

 

”See any survivors?” Hunk asks.

 

He shook his head, ” nothing, ” he said, eyeing over the crowd once more before he spots them. ”Wait, ” he said, standing up before sitting back down in disappointment. ”No, sorry. Let's head back to camp.”

 

”What did you see?” Hunk asked.

 

”I saw this couple holding hands, ” he starts, ” one of them was missing an arm and they were covered in blood, ” he explained sadly. ”The girl doesn't look as beaten up as him though.”

 

”Suicide?” Hunk pipes in.

 

Keith nods. ”She probably killed herself after he died, ” he said slowly.

 

He watches the couple walking. They don't look dead.

 

The girl had her hair tied tightly back with a ponytail and bloody blue collar. She had her head on his shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

 

The guy was missing an arm. He was buff and grizzled. He had the front of his hair dyed with white—it was oddly familiar. He was wearing a military uniform, with saddened Keith. Another soldier has fallen. He must have died first, from protecting her most likely.

 

They must have been a cute couple when they were alive. It's a shame they had to become zombies.

 

But at least their together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Shiro got turned is because his arm was bitten off by a zombie and the loss of blood.
> 
> :(
> 
> I hate myself for doing this...


	86. My Hero, My Love: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ageswap of Shiro and Lance. Lance is the hero, and she sees greatness in Shiro.

 

Shiro sighed. His weight drifts forward as the simulation ends. He looks up at the letters spelling out ’fail’ as they have for the past few simulations. 

 

His team slowly shuffles out of the ship, their heads going low and shoulders slouched as they got the talk from Iverson. Again.

 

His team dispatched, and Shiro was left alone. He understood why they didn't want to hang out with him anymore, it's because he's losing his touch and the reason for them failing.

 

”Shiro!” a beautiful voice calls out to him.

 

A shiver runs down his spin and cheeks flush. He knows that voice so well that his ears tingle and he shivers when he hears her.

 

He turns to face her, his body stiffens when he sees her, basking in her beauty. Tall and tan, smooth, dark blue eyes and curly hair.

 

Her arms crossed and body leaning back on her heels. ”I've been looking for yah kid, ” she says, smiling. ”I wanna talk about what's up with you lately.”

 

Shiro shrinks into himself, hands stuffed into his pockets. ”So you know, ” he mutters.

 

Lana doesn't say anything for a moment, her eyes shifts to the ground but she still smiles all the same. ”Walk with me, ” she says, reaching for his hand.

 

He blushes redder, his hands clammy as their hands lock together. She was so warm.

 

He wasn't the only one that admired Ms. McClain, she was one of the best flyers at the Garrison, and was loved and respected by all there.

 

Shiro felt special though. He really shouldn't but there was just something about how she treats him that fills up Shiro’s heart.

 

They went to the hanger. Shiro couldn't stop looking at the vehicles. They were so cool.

 

Lana leans over to him, “what to go take one for a spin?” She asks with a knowing smile.

 

”Can I?” he asks, wide-eyed with sparkles in his eyes.

 

Lana grabs his shoulder and points to her personal bike. She smirks down at him, a knowing grin that made the teenager shiver. ”Let's go.”

 

Shiro watched as Lana marched over to her bike with an odd conference. He wanted what she had, that confronted swagger. He noticed how the other men and some woman looked at her with a hidden lust and admiration.

 

”You coming?” she hollers, strapping on her goggles. All eyes were on him, but he held his head high as he walks over to her bike.

 

Shiro held tightly around her waist as she raced through the desert. The sunset was beautiful over the orange mountains. Lana was beautiful in the light of gold. Her wild smile and free-flowing hair. Her only wanted to hold her closer.

 

Soon, the wind stopped, and they parked near a cliff side. Lana took out a blanket and spread it out on the rocks. She pats the side next to her, and Shiro gladly takes a seat.

 

”So, you brought me out here to talk?” he asks.

 

Lana smiles up at the darkening sky, the moon just barely rising. ”Did you know everyone at the Garrison wanted me gone when I first joined?” she asks.

 

Shiro was shocked. ”No,” he said.

 

Lana chuckles, leaning over her knees, ” yeah, ” she said, ” I failed every similar given to me, ” she said, ” it was surprising that I wasn't kicked up in the first month.”

 

”I—didn't know that, ” he whispers.

 

She smiles at him, soft and tender. ”I had no one to look out for me, ” she said, ” I was talked down to, bullied, and told that I will never be what the Garrison was looking for, ” she listed. She sighed, ” but... I worked hard and took my time, ” she said. ”And over time, I got better, ” she said. ”I broke every record and made new ones. I proved them all wrong.”

 

Shiro gives her a puzzling look. ”What are you trying to say?”

 

She leans over and gives him a side hug, ” I'm saying I know how you feel, ” she said, ” and I'm here for you.”

 

Shiro feels the stress flood out from his body. His heart is beating faster, face red. He felt bad. He shouldn't have feelings for his superior, even if she is only a few years older. Barely.

 

”Hey, ” she says softly, her thumb combing through her hair, ” what's wrong?” she asks.

 

”I like you, ” he whispers into his arms, eye avoiding her gaze.

 

”Pardon?” she said.

 

His face is crimson, ” I like you, commander McClain, ” he repeats.

 

Shiro expected her to laugh or call him a kid. Shiro was ready to be humiliated, though Lana isn't the type. He didn't expect, however, is for Lana to brush her thumb over his cheek, and kiss him softly on his temple.

 

Stunned, Shiro held his cheeks, eyes staring at her gentle smile.

 

She reaches out and hugs him close to her chest. ”You're a sweet kid, ”she whispers. Her lips brush the top of his head. ”That made me really happy, ” she said.

 

”You aren't mad?” he asks.

 

Softly, Lana chuckles, ” of course I'm not, ” she said. ”But, ” she starts. Lana pulls back and smiles down at him sadly, ” I wish you could have told me before I leave for Kerberos.”

 

Shiro had forgotten. Lana is the pilot for the Kerberos mission. She wouldn't be back in months. Well, 6 months for her. For earth, it would be almost a year.

 

”But, ” she said, ” while I'm gone, I want you to break as many as my records as you can. And once I'm back, you can tell me again, deal?” she said, ” I see greatness in you, Shiro, ” she said.” I know you can do greater things. More than anyone here, ” she praises. She smirks. ”Maybe I’ll take you out on a nice date, ” she jokes. ”See a more adult Takashi Shirogane, ” she said with a chuckle.

 

Shiro nods, smiling o himself. ”I’ll do my best, commander McClain.”

 

In the weeks that lead to Lana leaving, Lana put Shiro though hell and back with training and studying. And when she left, Shiro worked 20x as hard to make Lana proud.

 

She was his hero.

 

She was right when she said he had potential. He broke records, passed the simulation, and brought his grades up, but his winning streak didn't last.

 

The Kerberos team had gone missing.

 

Shiro was broken.

 

He goes out late at nights, alone and looking up at the stars. He didn't allow his grades to slip or fail any simulations. Even with Lana gone, he wanted to make her proud. He still held out hope for her return.

 

So it wasn't so much as a surprise when he does see her again. Coming back from his midnight star gazing, there was a crashed ship.

 

To his delight, Lana laid on a bed of the lad that he broke into with a scar over her eyelid, a robotic leg and half of her hair white. But it was still Lana.

 

He didn't expect their first date to be in space with a ragtag team trying to save the universe. With him as the leader. Lana was right, Shiro does have greatness.

 


	87. Dead and Hated: Lance/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a fic I'm reading. It's super interesting and if you are into Shance and a long story with great plot and mystery, please go check it out because oh my god I love it and chapter 19 made me depressed.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a fic based on this, I hope you like it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483653
> 
> By PitchGold. 
> 
> Please go check it out, it's worth it.

 

”You will be tasked in guarding the Emperor’s wife, ” the soldier spoke. ”You protect and care for her at all costs. If any harm comes to her, it will cost you, your head.”

 

Keith nods, eyes falling to Emperor Shirogane’s wife. A rare Altean. Born a princess to the late kind Alfor, and sister to the leader of Voltron, the Glara’s greatest enemy.

 

She was the jewel of the Empire, the crowning gem to the Emperor’s collection of Altean artifacts. She came with the kingdom that fell. A kingdom now ruled by his Emperor.

 

Keith kept close to the royal consort. Watching her every step and breath. She walked with a sense of pride though she never spoke.

 

Keith was aware that her tongue has not been cut off, nor was she mute. He hears stories that she was once filled with life, a young spitfire in the night. Once a paladin of the blue lion. She had a tongue of silver and wit of a minx. She was light on her feet and had the innocence of a child.

 

She was that no longer.

 

That spitfire had long burned, but her senses still rage that of an old wise dragon. A beast waiting to break from its chains.

 

He had heard the stories of how Emperor Shirogane once piloted the black lion, and that's how the two were wed. Because of the ability to be the black paladin gene in the royal family was key. Soon, their love became real, and they were bonded. A true love story of an Alpha and Omega.

 

 

”Tell me, guard, ” she spoke soft and slow, ”have you ever saved someone from death?” she asked, turning to him with a gentle, and oh so tired smile.

 

Of course, he had.

 

”I'm not sure I understand what is being asked?” he said.

 

The young woman chuckles, ” do you know what they call me?” she asked, walked closer to him.

 

Keith shook his head, eyes bursting out of his head like firecrackers. She was so gorgeous when she smiled.

 

Do it more.

 

The Consort holds her hands behind her back and rocks on her slippers. ”They call me The Dead Countess, ” she said, ” do you know why they call me that?” she asked, ” its because I've tried to kill myself 237 times.”

 

”Impossible, ” Keith whispers. ”Not once have I heard so many failed attempts—but why would you?”

 

Her smile folds into a frown, and her eyes mirror in the lake when she turns her head to the lake. Lana fiddles with a strand of hair, brown, like commoners, not royalty.

 

”Once your Emperor betrayed my kingdom, I couldn't bring myself to live, ” she said.

 

”But he is your mate, ” Keith defends.

 

Lana growls, blue bullets shooting up to meet his eyes. ”and refuses to let me end my suffering!” she growls. ”I've.being alienated from my home and family, ” she growls, ” and that beast refuses to give me a child, insisting that my bloodline will end with me—ha! And he says my blood is special, ” she laughs before passing. ”If my blood is so important, then heh not give my blood love to an heir they will obey him!” she rambles, ” and let me die in peace, ” she says, ” and he calls that love.”

 

From then on, Keith left his sword in his chambers. It was far too clear that anyone that so thought of touching the royal consort, they be dead on the spot.

 

”Lana, ” she whispered to him one night. ”I hate my title. It's useless.”

 

Keith felt like he was let into a dirty little secret. She was lax around him, even with the Emperor around she did not mind him.

 

”Come here my love, ” Emperor Shirogane would order, and Lana would go back to her silent doll act.

 

Keith watched as the Emperor kissed the bond mark while eyeing Keith. A dare to try and step against his orders. Gods did Keith want to—it was his job to protect her. Every time she fell into Shirogane’s arms, Lana had nothing but pain on her face.

 

At night, while he stood outside the royal chambers, Keith listened to the growls of his Emperor and whimpers of the woman he must protect. Some nights, Lana let's out an Omega call of distress. Keith’s heartaches and ears twitch knowing it's all for him. She's calling out to him.

 

Sometimes, shamefully, Keith jerks himself off to her meals. She was doing it on purpose.

 

It was clear that Keith wasn't supposed to last long. Lana hadn't tried any attempt to take her life all the while him being by her side.

 

They'd play games like poker or chess together, once Lana taught him how to hula hoop and jump rope.

 

On warm days, Lana would read to him. Keith never learned. There was no need for a lowly foot soldier to know how to read and write. So Lana would have his head in her lap as she gave the story with her gentle words.

 

Lana did not have freedom. Her title was useless. A title with nothing behind it. She held no land or orders. She was a prisoner one would keep for pleasure, but she was the Emperor’s wife. She holds her head high even if she doesn't speak. She holds her tongue but refused to now to anyone, even her own husband.

 

He treated her well, but like a caged animal. Nothing belonged to her, not even her body she could keep.

 

”You know he rapes me at night, ” Lana once whispered into his ear. Keith was crimson at her bold words, body rigid and without words. Lana kept going. ”Fucks me until I'm sobbing, ” she said. Keith knows, Gods he knows all too well what the Emperor does to her. ”I know you listen, ” she smirks into the flesh of his ear, ” I'd be more than willing to mate with you. If you treated me like a wife and not a doll.”

 

Even with her bold words, Keith could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She truly did love him and he took it all away from her and left her with nothing.

 

Keith ran away. His heart was pounding too loud for his brain to read his own thoughts. He was a fool. Surely, she’d get him killed.

 

She must be have played him for a fool because when Keith turns back to the flower patch they sat on, she was gone. He closes his eyes and leans back against the tree. Before he opens them, his lips squish against something, and when Keith opens his eyes, the world is spinning.

 

Lana had a blush on her cheeks and Keith held his mouth, face even redder. ”This is very not okay.”

 

”Please let be selfish, ” she begged. Her hands shakenly grip his arms, eyes red and streaming with tears.

 

She was a mated Omega, the consort to his Emperor. An Omega should be loyal to their Alpha, but the same applies to the other partner.

 

He leans into her lips, holding her face tenderly. The gardens are where Lana comes to be alone, no one is allowed there.

 

Keith once witnessed Lana reach for his sword and threw it at a passing maid when she tried to pick some flowers. She held the poor Galran maid up by the beck and yelled so all the courtyard could hear.

 

”Never come into my garden again! Or I'll water the flowers with your blood, ” she said before tossing the girl to the ground.

 

No one dared to disobey the former princess’s threats.

 

Keith could feel her tears leak over his cheeks as their lips move together. Keith was a disloyal guard, kissing a woman that belonged to the most powerful man in the universe. He didn't care, he was in heaven.

 

After they kissed, nothing really changed. It was a secret they kept. The only thing he noticed was how Lana touched her neck. There was a large bit mark that belonged to Emperor Shirogane. She looked so pained when she touched it, hateful.

 

The Emperor was so gentle to her, even with cruel words he touched her gently and kissed her like one would, completely in love would. He treated her like she was a porcelain doll, gentle and with care.

 

Lana looked sick whenever he touched her. Shiro had betrayed her, and that could never be forgiven.

 

Keith vowed to protect her from the shadows. One day, he’ll take her away from Emperor Shirogane’s hand.

 

It wasn't long since Keith stole Lana away from the kingdom. He held onto her hand for dear life as they sprint to a ship.

 

”You're mad!” Lana cackled a the soldiers chased them. ”I can't believe you punched him!”

 

Keith’s heart was pounding chest aching. ”I'm going to die!” he yelled as they got closer to the hanger.

 

”Not if we escape!”

 

And they did. They tore off the GPS out and turned on camouflage when they took to the stars. Lana and Keith collapse against the wall, looking at one another. Faces red and chest heaving.

 

Lana leaned forward and takes his face, kissing him until she collapses into his lap giggling. ”I’m free, ” she whispers, finally breaking out into tears. ”Thank you, Keith, ” she said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Holds her tight.

 

They hid on a place called Earth. A very young planet that was far off from the planet Altea. Emperor Shirogane would never find them.

 

They built a cabin in the woods. It was small, comfortable. They lived off the land and out of sight. Even as they integrated into land, and adjusted into this world, they kept the ship in top shape.

 

The creatures on this planet thought of them as monsters, but it was fine. They were left alone and happy.

 

It was probably a few decades ago, where Keith placed his bite over her scent gland. She belonged to him now, and Keith took care of her.

 

Earth was there home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Shiro may be evil in here, but he did love Lance. It's just that she ended up hating him because he destroyed her culture and betrayed her.


	88. A Wonderful Day: Lance/Lotor part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry I've been so out of it. You see, my dad is in the hospital and I don't know what will happen.
> 
> I'm going through stress and loss of sleep. I'm fighting with my family and I'm too scared to see my dad in that machine. I’m trying to keep my mind off of things. 
> 
> Hopefully, his second surgery goes well tonight. Thank you all for being patient.

 

Chipperly, Lana types away on the keyboard. Her headphones are in, her playlist is kicking into her favourite song, the sun is shining just right, what a good day.

 

”Hey Lana, ” Allura called out.

 

Lana looks up with a wider smile as she yanks her earphones out. ”Hey ’Lura, ” she calls back. ”What’s been going on with you?” she asked.

 

Allura flips her hair in the cute way she always does and leans over Lana’s monitor. ”Lotor and I are going to check that new scary movie, ” she said, ” and since your his girlfriend, I'm asking triple permission to take him out for a spooky experience, ” she chuckles.

 

Lana chuckles, ” I told you it's fine. Really. I'm not into the horror stuff and I know you two both eat that stuff up. Please, have fun, ” Lana reassures. ”Besides, I’ll be out Drinking with Pidge and Hunk anyway. I’ll probably crash at Pidge’s because I plan on getting hammered for the weekend ns regretting everything while eating my favourite hangover breakfast made by her brother. That guy is a god in the kitchen I tell you.”

 

Allura tilted her head, smile a little strange. ”Really?” she asked. ”Okay, just don't get too drunk. I'll make sure Lotor gets home safe and sound, ” Allura said before getting off of the monitor. As she was walking away, she turns a heel, ” wait, ” she starts, ” hasn't Matt been trying to get into your pants for 11 years now?” she asks.

 

”Since middle school baby, ” Lana says mockingly.

 

Matt is a really good guy. Lana would totally marry him is she wasn't loyal to Lotor. Lana hates herself for not picking up on the flirting until her second to last year in high school when she started to date Lotor, who was in a different high school with Allura.

 

Today was going to be perfect. She was going out drinking with her best friends and going to eat a killer breakfast by master chef Matthew Holt and then come home to her beautiful boyfriend to do work all weekend.

 

*

 

Lana groans, sliding back against the wall as she looks at her phone. Hunk had to stay at the hospital with Shay and Pidge had to stay late at the police station.

 

Lotor wasn't at home, his movie probably almost over, but they always go out to eat after and it's late.

 

Lana goes for her secret stash of wine in the closet. She hides the good stuff from the guests and Lotor how insists to drink it with every meal that isn't breakfast.

 

There she sat in the dark closet, drinking wine and looking at cat memes. Living the good life.

 

Maybe after a few glasses, Lana fell asleep in with the closet door closed and rolled up in her boyfriend’s scarf for warmth.

 

Soon she heard the door open, and the soft sound of shoes heading towards the bedroom. Lana, still drowsy, doesn't make any attempt to move and she looks through the small crack in the door.

 

Maybe she could hear about some of the things they talk about in private. Get some dirt, hear them talk about the movie, surprise them by jumping out behind her binding place, but no, they aren't talking.

 

Lana dark blue eyes widen to the horrific sight. That isn't talking, its sucking face. Allura was on top of Lotor, only her lacy black bra and panties, and him in his pants.

 

Boiling tears bubble in her eyes as she watches them kiss and touch. Lana slides a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

 

Drunk, drunk—they had to be drunk. But they weren't. The movements aren't sloppy, actually, they were well planned and precise. Slow and gentle. The way he always was to Lana when they have sex, even more so with Allura.

 

Lana covers her ears and shuts her eyes right when she started having sex. Tears stream down her cheeks and mouth clutched shut as she tried not to scream.

 

Her best friend is fucking her boyfriend. In front of her. Sadness, jealousy, anger—it all bubbles like a witches brew inside her guts. But Lana’s heart finally shattered when they started to praise how much they loved each other.

 

If he loved her so much then why has he been fucking Lana for nearly seven years? Why did he whisper ’I love you’ whenever and all the time? What was she if he is fucking her best friend?

 

”I wanna be with you, ” Lotor whispers.

 

Allura pants, looking up at him, ” you say that all the time. Why not just be with me?”

 

It hurts.

 

”You know I can’t, ” Lotor huffs, shifting his hips to make Allura moan. ”I’m with Lana.”

 

”I know, ” Allura chuckles, ” and here we are like always, ” she sighs, ” you fucking me instead of her, ” she said.

 

How long have they done this?

 

”I love her, ” Lotor says.

 

”I know.”

 

”But I love you too.”

 

Allura answered sadly, ” I know.”

 

Lotor starts talking again, but Lana stops listening. It was too painful to hear him say how much he loves her while fucking Allura.

 

When Lotor and Allura go off the bathroom, Lana grabs a bag of clothing and sneaks out the bedroom window.

 

Lana walks down the streets, her eyes red and puffy, cheek swollen and lips bitten too hard.

 

She hates them. Fucking god she hates them. She trusted them and they were fucking this whole time.

 

Lana storms down to a pub far from home, far from them. Lana plans on getting even more hammered tonight now more than ever.

 

”Hey bartender, ” she said, sliding up to the bar, ” give me something to help forget.”

 


	89. Mad Science and Snakes: Lance/Shiro/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably change the title later. Also, this shouldn't have taken as long as it did. I apologize to the person who requested this. I went a little too far...

 

Lana stood at the foot of the cages, covered in black tarps. Hissing and snarls come from the creatures behind the bars.

 

She stands like a stone, still and waiting. A large hand claps down on her shoulder, making the small woman jumps. ”Aren’t they magnificent, doctor?” Sendek, the head hunter of the group asks.

 

Lana looks up at him with big blue eyes. ”I haven't seen them yet, ” she says, looking back at the cages.

 

He chuckles, deep and low. ”Well, we can't have that, now can we?” He nudges her forward, Lana is unable to move out of his strong and firm grip. ”Lift the tarps!” he orders. ”Let's show our vet what she’ll be looking after!”

 

Slowly, the tarps are lifted. Lana screams, hands clasping over her mouth, eyes wide and body stiff as claws slash out from the bars. Bright purple and dark grey eyes make her shiver.

 

Sendek lows with laughter, ”don’t be afraid. They can't hurt you, ” he says with a softer smile.

 

Kanab brings her hands to her chest, and eyes the monsters once more. Mythical beasts, nagas.

 

Lang snake-like bodies coil around them. One has a tail as black as the night sky without stars. His upper body is ripped with musculus, probably from surviving in the jungle for so long. He has long black hair with a white tuff falling over his scared nose. His skin is pasty, milk white. His claws are covered in scales, his nails a sharp point to them. His fangs bare at her and Sendek.

 

The other male is smaller. His body is just as toned as the black-scaled beast. Skin is snow white, with a scar on his cheekbone. His tail is a bright crimson, like fresh blood. He too has long black hair falling over his pretty purple eyes.

 

Lana was captured by their glares, wanting to walk forward and touch them.

 

”Men, take them to miss McClain's lab!” Sendek orders before shifting his gaze back to her. ”I'm counting on you to take care of them, ” he warns.

 

Hastfuly, Lana nods.

 

*

 

Hair back in a tight bun, Lana stuffs another pen into her hair. She needs to take blood samples but observing the two monsters interact is fascinating.

 

They seem to be quite fond of one another. Their bodies brush against one another and they nudge heads with care and attraction.

 

Sometimes when Lana stares, they stare right back. They seem fine with her, enough so that they don't lash out at her when she brings them their meals. She can easily slip the bowls in through the bars and watch them eat without both of them hissing.

 

To make things easier, Lana gave them both names. She was told not to, but it made it didn't seem right to call them by numbers. They seem fond of the names she has them. Both very responsive to them and even responding back in their own animalistic way.

 

”Shiro, ” she coos through the bars, waving the blue bowl, ” I got a treat for you, ” she whispers. He slithers closer, eyeing both her and bright blue bowl. ”You like that?” she asks, sliding the bowl towards him.

 

Shiro reaches out and takes it. Shiro was the fast learner of the two. Keith is far more stubborn. His eyes make her shiver as he eats the salmon. It's like he's eating her alive.

 

She hugs herself, imagining being swallowed whole, never daring to break eye contact with the black naga.

 

Suddenly, she catches Keith moving in the back of the pen, and smiles. Slowly, she gets up and grabs another bowl. She turns on the fan and points it to the cage. Keith emerges from the leafy greens and sniffs the air.

 

Lana smiles, turning off the fan because cartoon fan and food logic works on him. Keith gives her a confused look as she grabs the dish and walks to the cave once more. Lower his body, Keith snarls, like he always does. Lana knows do stop and carefully places the bowl just where he can reach it.

 

Keith loves deer meat. He scarfs it down like it's his last meal. Lana can't help but smile. She loves watching them eat, so much so that she didn't release the black tail coiling around her ankle.

 

Suddenly, Lana is yanked towards the bars. She gasps as she slid a forward. Slowly, she’s lifted into the air by her leg, and it isn't as peaceful as it once was. ”Nope! Nope!” she whispers. ”Shiro put me down!”

 

Her breathing became a lot harder to control when she was no longer in control of the situation.

 

Shiro held them face to face, eyes digging into her like she was prey. He reaches out a claw, Lana flinches as he slowly runs the digit over her cheek. She opens her eyes to meet the soft gray of Shiro’s pupils. Slowly, Shiro lays her back down. Hesitantly, she claws back.

 

The naga with the black tail tilts his head to the side, not breaking his stone cold gaze with hers.

 

Keith clicks his tongue drawing both Lana and Shiro’s gazes to him. Shiro hisses at Keith, and they both disappear back into the greenery.

 

Loudly, her heart pounds in her ears, her cheeks red and eyes wet. She was going to cry.

 

*

 

Guards surround them. Both Keith and Shiro are bound by chains that they can not wiggle out of.

 

”Hurry up!” Sendek orders.

 

Lana frowns at him, ”shush, ” she whispers, putting a finger to her lips, ” we have to be gentle with them, ” she hisses.

 

She was shaking slightly. She didn't want to be hoisted up by her leg again, but she couldn't let them be hurt. Shiro and Keith are rare and majestic creatures. They were smart and beautiful, and they were hurting them.

 

”Dont tell me you've grown attached to them?” he chuckles, eyeing digging into her.

 

Lana frowns. ”Of course not, ” she lies.

 

Slowly, she walks up to Shiro, him thrashing at the bindings. She reaches up and cups his head. The beast shrieks, snarling at her. Those grey eyes look up at her with sadness, it makes her heart hurt.

 

”Hey now, it's okay, ” she whispers, bringing this head into her chest. Her growls, jerking his head back before easing into her warmth. ”I need you to stay really still, ” she whispers.

 

Slowly, Shiro closes his eyes and leans his weight into her. She nods for the soldiers to put the needle in where she had marked.

 

”That's my good boy, ” she whispers, only for him to hear. Shiro hisses in pain, trying to pull out of her grip, but Lana keeps his steady. ”You're doing so well, ” she praises, making him go lax again. Lana swore she could hear purring.

 

Once the needle is pulled out, Shiro sighs, sleepily falling into her arms without complaint.

 

Gently, Lana brushed back the long hair in his face, ”see, ” she says, ” who's my big strong man?” she praises.

 

Sendek smirks in approval.

 

Then it was on to Keith. The younger male has a lot more fight in him. Back and forth, he wiggles and thrashes. He was going to hurt himself.

 

Slowly, Lana walks forward, reaching for Keith. He snaps forward and bites into her foam armband. Lana breathes a shaky breath as the fangs sink deeper into her arm protector. She pets his head with soft, slow and long touches. Keith’s jaw laxes even with the needle going into his skin and drawing blood.

 

”Good boy, ” she mutters into his head. ”That's my good boy.”

 

*

 

”I need to do what?” Lana asks, face twisted in disgust. ”I can't do that to them.”

 

”We need to be able to control them, ” Sendek says.

 

Lana hugs herself, eyes lowering to the ground. ”I was told that after the research, they’d be reached back into the wild.”

 

”They are to become weapons for the Galran Military, ” he orders. ”Don’t you want to protect our contrary?” he asks.

 

Shivers, like snakes coil around her body. ”Of course I do!” she says, finding her voice.

 

Sendek places a hand on her shoulder, ” then follow my orders.”

 

Lana watched as Sendek left her lab. Once the doors shut, she looked down at the two twin collars in her fist. Shock collars.

 

Lana walks over to her desk and throws them onto the tabletop. Carefully, Lana takes a screwdriver and opens up both panels. She puts on her gloves and grabs wire cutters. She cuts them and rewires them before placing the panels back on like nothing happened.

 

Lana looks through her desk drawers and finds a few spray cans used to mark areas. Lana rummages through what’s left and grabs black and red.

 

She smiles at her work and hangs them to dry on a clothes hanger. When she turns back to the cage, Lana stiffens, looking at the curious eyes that belonged to the beasts.

 

“These are for you,” she says, pointing to the red and black collars.

 

The two males look at her as she leaves the room and back to the collars. Shiro touched his neck, remembering the feeling of the strange cold clasp and lighting that ran through him. Slowly, his claw runs over where his arm once was.

 

When Lana came back she had a pair of scissors latched onto her belt and a brush in her back pocket.

 

Keith hissed at her. Immediately, her attention is drawn back towards the now dry collars.

 

“Oh, I see,” she mutters, now backing up to grab them. She still had a smile while walking towards them, the two lowered and ready to kill.

 

Casually, Lana opens up the black clasp and shows it off like jewellery. They give her an odd look as she clasps it onto her neck. Lana takes the button from her lab coat and pushes it.

 

She hums, satisfied at the vibrations. Sendek is totally going to kill for turning a torture device into a neck massager.

 

“See, nothing harmful,” she says as she unclamps it. “You trust me right?” She asks. Not like they could say words, but they can understand her, somewhat.

 

They still fall into a low crouch as she walks over to the cage door. Their eyes widen she enters her fingerprint and passcode. When Lana enters the cage the two snake-like creatures she sits down crisscross.

 

They both look at her like she is strange, but slither over to her. She takes out the scissors bad hairbrush. She pats her laps. The Nagas slither closer, heads tilted with confusion.

 

”Shiro, would like to be first?” she asks.

 

The black-scaled beast moves to loom over her. He could strangle her in a mere moment, but she isn't flinching.

 

Keith tries to pull Shiro back but the more mature Naga moves into her lap. His long and muscular tail protectively wraps around Keith’s tail as the younger moves forward.

 

Both Shiro and Keith are amazed when Lana starts cuttings their hair. Shiro sat still, allowing Lana to style his hair just right while Keith on the other hand violent sit still long enough and Lana ended up giving him a mullet. She snuck the collars on but they didn't seem to mind after her showing them.

 

Lana smiles fondly as she tiredly sat back in the cage. Shiro and Keith get close to her, looming over her with there giant bodies. The two press up against her, warming her up. Lana’s cheeks redden as their naked upper half's press up against her. She trusts that they aren't going to kill her as she sleeps.

 

*

 

Lana starts to notice when Shiro and Keith start to act a little strange. They lie on their back and hiss softly, gently. Their bodies become ’normal’ human temperatures when it should be that of a snake.

 

”Sendek, ” she said, ” I think we should push back the research by a few weeks,” she said. “I believe that the Naga’s have gone into a breeding-like-state and I would appreciate the time to study this new development.”

 

”Alright then, ” he said, ” we are here to study them. Please, take all the time you need, doctor.”

 

Animal breeding was something Lana was always fascinated with but never enjoyed watching in bio 11 and 12 class.

 

Porn, on the other hand, was good for those single nights alone when she needed a kickstart to get into the mood. So maybe this can be something like that but without the loneliness and masturbation on her end.

 

Shiro and Keith both let out mating calls. They laid around on their backs with their bellies and dicks proud to the sky. A perfect set of two on both Shiro and Keith. Lana deducted that the female must crawl on top of the presenting male.

 

She heard that call a lot during work hours. They must be calling for a willing female to mate with. But Lana is the only one in the lab most times. She likes being alone with them. Lana is the only female doctor at the camp.

 

The only one close enough to Shiro and Keith that they would probably be able to slip into the state comfortably. She doesn't even allow others into the lab anymore because they start acting up when anyone else is around.

 

One day during feeding time, Keith, being far bolder than his normally shy self, reached put his tail and wrapped it around Lana’s ankle as he whined. Slowly, the scaly tail coils further up her leg. It gently holds around her leg.

 

Lana felt weird after looking into his eyes. They were so bright and purple and trapped her in her spot. She nearly drops the bowls as she losses herself in those eyes. Slowly, Lana feels at ease, her body becoming lax and dizzy. Everyone was beginning to become fuzzy.

 

Shiro’s tail somehow makes his way around her leg as well. Lana shivers but doesn't move as the creatures move clear to the bars.

 

Their claws reach forward for her face. Her breathing becomes uneasy as they gently touch her face. The bowls drop from her hands, but she doesn't notice.

 

She doesn't realize her hands are being taken, nor did her lax body jump to the sharp and sudden pain of fangs pressing into her veins.

 

It isn't until the slides door open does Lana breaks out of the strange trance. Both Shiro and Keith start hissing, baring their fangs at her assistant.

 

Lana gasps, slipping and falling on her back. She scrambles to her knees, facing her very male assistant. ”I told you not to come in here!” she yelled. ”Get out!” she yells, pointing back at the door.

 

”But what about the blood samples Sendek asked for?” he asked as Lana scrambles to her feet.

 

”I already spoke with him about that, ” she said, pushing him out the door.

 

”Were you bitten?” He asks, looking down at her wrists. Lana looks down at the trickling of red on her wrists. ”Were you poisoned?”

 

”You know, that is a high possibility.”

 

*

 

Luckily, it only gave Lana a rash on both her wrists and neck. Unfortunately, for her team, Lana’s stubbornness refused her from taking a break. She wore a turtle neck with long sleeves and her lab coat.

 

It was only a rash, a rash that is starting to spread further up her arms and down her neck. It was starting to itch and make her body ache. And the whole time, she's been feeling horny. Itchy and horny do not go together. Never.

 

But after a sleepless night of tending to her ’might-be deadly’ rash, she found out two of her helpers went into the lab alone and was bitten with the same poison. One male and female. They both died within 30 minutes of each other.

 

After Lana did some more sleepless research with the dead bodies and just looking at how dangerous Shiro and Keith were acting, Lana can to a shocking conclusion, using the power of biology and animal behaviour, Lana finally found a reasonable answer.

 

It was a toxin that males inject into the woman to make sure she stays interested in the sexy times while the same toxin injected into male would kill them because they are seen as an enemy to the gene pool. And if they injected it into a female naga that they do not see as worthy, she dies.

 

It's kinda flattering, but no. She's not a naga, this shouldn't be a thing. Maybe it was the snake venom coursing through her veins right now.

 

Lana locked herself on her lab, in the same room with Keith and Shiro, alone. They kept hissing and purring—calling her over in a needy way. It's maddening. She just wants to hug them, it made her shiver.

 

It wasn't a big problem, her head is pounding and body inches and all she just wants to do is hug them. She was scared to get close again while under the effect of the venom. She was the only one that Shiro and Keith would let near them in their state. What a pickle she's in.

 

*

 

After a day of dealing with a heat-crazed Shiro and Keith; Lana went back to her room, stopped her clothes off and was ready to take a hot shower.

 

But something stopped her when she looked into the mirror. Where her skin had been swollen with rashes, had gone blue and skin rough like scales.

 

Slowly, she reached up to touch her neck. Her eyes locked on the scales, so pretty and blue, like a scarf coiling around her neck. Her eyes are tugged down further to her arms.

 

Lana goes to pull out a scale. She hisses at the sting in her arm as she pulls at the single scale. When she pulls it off, it slipped from the son easily, but a trickle of blood runs down her arm. It's not that it didn't hurt but it was apart of her that boggled her mind.

 

It was late at night, and Lana was tired, but this was definitely not a sleep induced hallucination. It was very much real.

 

Lana takes a deep breath before stepping into the shower. Lana has to stay calm, she has been through worse. Middle Schoolers are far worse than dealing with Nagas. Worse than turning into a scaly beast.

 

When Lana steps out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom. Lana sighs, combing back her hair as she looks into the mirror like when she did open her eyes the dark blue scales will no longer be on her skin, but it is, in fact, it spread up the sides of her cheeks and down her breasts.

 

She starts hyperventilating as she holds her cheeks. It was spreading faster than she thought. She needs time, time to solve whatever the hell this is.

 

Lana looked down at her fingers. She was in there for an hour. If it spreads a few inches each hour then by later tomorrow morning, she’d be covered.

 

*

 

Pulling on the clothing that covers most of her, Lana rushed to her lab. It was probably midnight, but Lana didn't have time to check. There is no time.

 

Hastefully, Lana locks the lab from the inside and turned off all cameras. No one can know.

 

Lana takes a beaker of venom and gets to work. She works tiredly through the hour. It's quiet and all too reminding of the loneliness she feels deep in her gut.

 

Suddenly, Lana breaks out of her working trance when she hears soft hissing. Chills travel body as she looks back to the cage.

 

Her throat hurts and body trembled when she looks over at them. Shiro and Keith look a lot different in the dark. Fangs bared and eyes glowing.

 

Suddenly, Lana was very aware of how hot she was getting, and right her clothes are. She was suddenly aware of how soft and caring their hissing is.

 

Lana picks up her mug, lowering her head to the desk, ” focus Lana, ” she tells herself before taking a sip. Bugeyed and disgusted. Lana spits out the brew of coffee beans, cream and sugar. She holds her mouth, gagging and wheezing. ”No, no, not coffee, ” she mutters before looking over to the two males, ” you guys can't have coffee?” she asks in disbelief. How is she supposed to live without her espressos?!

 

Shiro hissed again, trying to draw Lana’s attention back to them. She places the mug down and turns back to them. Both Keith and Shiro pressed their bodies up against the bar, tails wiggled through the bars and reaching for her.

 

Lana felt weird. Like it was the first day of her period and she is supposed to be curled up in bed with a tummy ache and splitting ovaries, crying and wanting to cuddle with her stuffed animals became forgot to take her fucking Midol. And like being on her period, unusually fucking horny.

 

Slowly, Lana looks down at her arm, pulling back the sleeve. Not like it mattered, her once soft tan skin and fingertips became a claw. The top of her arm covered in beautiful dark blue scales and sharp claws.

 

Lana takes out her phone and turns it to the camera. Her eyes had morphed and when she opened her mouth, tiny fangs that already started to drip poison.

 

”Of course, ” she whispers. If her body is already producing toxins then maybe it isn't worth wasting sleep on working on something that probably can’t be fixed.

 

Lana got to her feet and walked over to the door, unlocking it and then to the cage. She smiles as she walks over to the keypad and finger scanner.

 

”Hold on boys, ” she says softly as Lana starts texting her family group chat as the tips of Keith and Shiro’s tails wrap around Lana’s ankles, calling her to open the cage.

 

’I know I promised a lot of things when i come home, but I don't think that will be a possibility anymore. I was infected with a poison from a rare and beautiful creature that I'm studying. As I'm writing this, my mind is already slipping. The possibility of me dying isn't great so please don't worry about my well being. I'm turning into a monster and I don't know how long I'll keep human consciousness. I'll never see any of you again, but I want you to know, I love all of you so much. I have no regrets, only that I'll never see my sobrinos and sobrinas grow into beautiful men and woman of introducing the family to my own children someday or settling down. I'm sorry mama and papa. I love you, but don't worry, I'm in good hands now.’

 

Lana took a deep breath before sending. Lana then smashed her walked back to the desk and grabbed a hammer, smashing the screen in and breaking everything.

 

Keith chirps, confused about what Lana just did but Lana only turns to smile at him, tears dripping down her face. Shiro cooes comfortingly, beckoning her over.

 

Lance places the hammer down before punching in the numbers and scanning her finger. Slowly, Lana walks into where the Naga’s den.

 

Shiro and Keith surround her, nudging up against her and purring. Lana giggles tiredly, and reaches over for Shiro’s collar, unlocking it. Shiro purrs into her as she moves.to take.off Keith’s. Once it's off, Keith licks her cheek and hugs her waist. ”You won't be needing those anymore, ” she said.

 

Carefully, Shiro’s and Keith’s claws make their way up her shirt and pull off her pants. She was so tired that she let them strip her bare. She could almost understand them, like they were saying, ” you won't be needing these anymore.” Lana smiles to herself, knowing that she is probably purring now, drifting off to sleep. In their arms. It felt so safe and warm.

 

Faintly, she could hear screaming and gunshots. She finally opened her eyes when she heard Sendek barking out orders like he always does.

 

”My god, ” he muttered.

 

Lana tiredly chuckled. She didn't care about what she looked like or if she was naked in front of him. Her mind was slipping and she could barely remember how to speak. But she still made an effort to get in one last word. ”Guess I'm a lot more sick than I thought I was Sargent, ” she slurs with a smug grin.

 

*

 

When Lana woke to the chipper chirp of birds and the bright gaze of the sun, Lana knew she was no longer human. Cautiously, she pushes herself up from the tangled clump of scale tails. She turns to look at Shiro and Keith, wide awake and looking up at her like two puppies waiting for a reward.

 

Shiro, definitely the largest or of the three pulls Lana’s upper body to drape on top of his chest. The nudge their heads together, cooing to one another until Keith lazily falls onto Lana’s back, kissing and licking up a scar she’s had since one of her missions where the laboratory was attacked and she took a hit from a bomb. Sendek had to haul her limp body out of there. She was stuck in a coma for a good two weeks.

 

Lana hisses at how possessive they were being, probably still filled with sex-crazed mating instinct. Lana could feel it too, deep in her gut.

 

Suddenly, Keith collapsed onto his back and hissed at her. His dicks proudly pressed erect against his belly as he whined for her to mate with him.

 

Lana looked back down at Shiro, asking for permission. He nods her over, and Lana pounces onto Keith.

 

Shiro hums at the excited pair and at Keith’s tail thrashing back and forth playfully while coiling around her feet.

 

The transition wasn't completely done. Lana still had her human body, but it only snake-a-fide. She might not ever grow a tail, but she didn't know nor mind.

 

Lana startled where Keith’s hip would be and sung down onto him. Keith hands his hands on her hips, rubbing up inside her. His tail moved up around her belly and her breasts, and around her neck, the tip playing with her tongue. She loved it, it was safe and warm in wrapped up around Keith’s tail.

 

Shirl growled at Keith when it looked like he was checking her, and the tail loosened heavily, but still rested there around her neck. Shiro kissed up her back and pushed down on her belly. Making her moan more.

 

Lana only knew the pure desire that Keith shared with her. Her back arched, toes curled and fists pulling at Keith’s hair as he came inside her. His tail became limp as a rope, dropping from her immediately as he finished.

 

Lana collapsed onto his chest feeling so stuffed that she couldn't move but mewled for more.

 

Shiro pulled her off Keith and onto her back, pinning her into the best of their cave. His growls down at her to open up her legs. Obediently, she does, Shiro was clearly the dominant one in this crazy fucked up relationship Lana gave into when giving up her sanity.

 

He held her hands, tail going around her gut and founding her cheek as they mate. Lana moans, wrapping her legs around his scaly hips. Keith licked and nipped at her ear, hissing and cooning as Shiro took control of her body.

 

Was this what heaven was? Because Lana was living it.

 

*

 

Not much of a surprise, but one day, Lana did grow a tail. She spent the whole day before crying and whining because her legs hurt and how she couldn't move. Shiro and Keith didn't leave her side while she tossed and rolled around in pain.

 

They gave her soft licks and nuzzled her back to sleep many times. 

 

At the time of her tail final showing up, Lana was heavily pregnant with eggs. She could feel them shift inside her when she moved and when they knocked around. There are probably five, and Lana loved them all.

 

Keith refused to leave her side once he knew for sure she had become fertile with eggs. Shiro, unhappily, had to leave for hinting and couldn't be around to be the protected of his mate and eggs. But came back with bigger kills to feed them, stuff her and her eggs up.

 

It has probably been months since Lana was once human. Her hair had grown long and wild, she had all new scars and her fangs had finally grown out.

 

Shiro and Keith’s hair also grew out and lost all shape Lana gave them when she used to cut their hair. She liked it longer though, she could grab and tangle her fingers in the dark locks during sex and play with it whenever she got bored.

 

*

 

Birthing her eggs was pleasurable. Shiro just finished having his turn during sex when Lana felt her body shift in a peculiar way.

 

Keith came back from hunting and was watching Lana on her side; moaning as the first egg left her body. All she felt was pleasure, teary-eyed and moaning as she birthed all five on her mates’ eggs.

 

All five were full and round, perfect healthy eggs.

 

Instinctively, Lana wrapped her body around them like a forcefield. Shiro and Keith joined her in protecting what belonged to them. Their mate and five beautiful and healthy eggs.

 

Soon they will hatch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Nagas. I need more Nagas in my fanfics. If anyone finds any good ones, hi, would you like to share with me??


	90. Ruler of the Universe harem part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. 90 chapters... 
> 
> Should I start a new one at a hundred or jeep going?

 

Lana’s finger trembles on the trigger, not wanting to shot her new plaything, but Shiro was in a rabid stage. ”Maybe a few more days in the gladiator pit will ease that fire inside you, ” she says with a smirk.

 

Shiro lunges with his glowing fist, smashing into the wall as Lance ducks into a crouch. She kicks at his shin, Shiro dropping to a knee. She shoots two warning bullets up towards the ceiling, signalling her guards. Soon, six soldiers come piling in on Shiro, how is thrashing around. Lance takes to her feet, pulling back a stray hair behind her ear.

 

Shiro was muzzled and cuffed, low on his knees with his head to her feet. He growls and thrashes in their hold, his dark eyes never leaving Lance.

 

”My Empress, are you alright?” a soldier asks.

 

Lance steps forward, placing a foot on Shiro’s head, slamming it into the floor. ”I'm more than fine, ” she said with a smile. ”But my dog needs a bit more training, ” she said. Lance kneels to Shiro’s eye level, cupping his cheeks. ”Dont you pet?”

 

Shiro growls. Lance ruffles his hair before kissing the tip of the muzzle before standing once more.

 

”Can you fetch the former commander Sendek from his cell? I need someone to train my doggy while I prep my other pets, ” she said. ”And make sure he isn't too rough, or it will a painful death for that man.”

 

”What if Sendek decides to kill your pet?” a soldier asks.

 

”Then kill him. I don't need an unruly prisoner in my empire.”

 

They all put their fist to their chest, ” as you command,” one said.

 

”Vrepit sa, ” they chant, dragging Shiro out.

 

”Oh, and!” she calls after them, ” make sure the Druids take away that filthy metal arm. Replace it with something a little more flesh and blood, ” she said. ”Also, I want that behaviour fixed. I will not have a disobedient dog. But I don't want a mindless servant. Make sure it's just...less rowdy...”

 

He nods, ” Vrepit sa.”

 

”Vrepit sa, ” Lance says with a girn.

 

As she heads back to her chambers, Lance can't help the skip in her step. Even with Shiro being disobedient, it was exhilarating to be challenged.

 

”Empress, don't you wish to cover up?” a hand servant asks.

 

Lance looks down at reviling attire. “No need. I’ll be returning to my chambers,” she said, continuing to briskly walk to her room.

 

Her two pets slept together, tangled in her sheets. They still slept soundlessly as she steps closer. Lance crawls onto the bed, lean on over them to kiss both of their faces.

 

Sleepy-eyed and drowsy, Matt blinks up at her. ”Did you sleep well puppy?” she asks.

 

His arms reach up and grab her waist, ”cold, ” he mutters.

 

Lance allows her body to be pulled into his warmth. She hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead and snuggling into his hair.

 

”I missed you, ” he mutters, ” please don't leave again, ” he slurs.

 

Lance runs her fingers through his hair. ”Of course not, Puppy, ” she said. ”But I need to make sure Shiro is okay, so I need to be there for him, yeah?” she said.

 

Slowly, Keith crawls out from the covers, draping his arms around Lance’s body, bringing her to the bed.

 

“You aren't sleeping, ” Keith mutters. ”Sleep.”

 

Lance shakes her head, ” No Keith, I have to keep working.”

 

”Please, just for now, ” Matt chimes in.

 

Lance is silent, she ain't supposed to be slacking off. She grits her teeth thinking back to all the blood, sweat and tears when she clawed to where she is. But she has the paladins—Voltron. Her Empire is thriving.

 

Lance smiles, ” okay, ” she says, ” only for a bit.” After a rest, she’d do look at how Shiro is doing.

 

She closed her eyes drifting into another one of her dreamless sleep.

 

That sleepless slumber lasted for what felt only a moment when Lance found herself standing in a room of black.

 

Around her is the mangled bodies of all the aliens she slaughtered to become the Empress. The Paladins stood in front of her. Dressed in their uniforms, helmets in their hands as their soulless eyes case back at her.

 

Lance steps back, looking down at her gloved hands, them covered in think red dripping from her digits. Blood. Her hands closed into fists. When she looks up, the paladins are gone, replaced with a mirror of her old self.

 

The girl she sees before her is on her knees sobbing in front of a rifle. Blood pools underneath the sobbing girl, like a crimson mirror.

 

Lance takes a handgun and points it at her. The girl doesn't acknowledge Lance holding a gun to her head.

 

”I'm not you, ” she spat.

 

Before she could pull the trigger, Lance woke up with a gasp. Bathed in her own cold sweat, Lance sits up.

 

To her left and to right, Matt and Keith caged her in. It didn't matter. Lance gently crept out between them onto the floor.

 

She grabs a robe off of the floor, wrapping it right around her waist. ”You aren't me, ” she mutters to herself.

 

Keith shifts up. ”Where are you going?” he sleepily asks.

 

Lance stares at the ground for a moment before turning back to him with a smile. ”Nowhere. Nowhere at all, pet.”

 


	91. A Cure for The Heart: Lance/Shiro part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10...

 

Alarms blared loudly through the halls. Lance jumps up from her slumber and looks at the door. She tosses off her blanket and rushes to the door. Lance punches in her code, but an error pops up on the screen.

 

”What?” she mutters, punching in the code once more but slowly. The error sign flashes on screen again. Lance games at the door before slamming her fists on the door. ”Hey!” she yelled between pounding on metal. ”Open this door!” 

 

Suddenly, the door wooshes open, Lana stumbles back to one of the guards. 

 

”What's happening?” she asks.

 

”Voltron is attacking. Haggar wants you suited and ready for battle. This is your final test.”

 

”Doesn't the priestess want me to be on lockdown in fear of my escape?”

 

”Well, then we better make sure you aren't thinking about doing so, ” he said with a slight rise of his sword.

 

Lana steps forward, placing a hand on the blade. The blade pressed into her palm, blood dripping around the blade. ”And what's that supposed to mean?” she asks. 

 

Lana felt disgusted with how comfortable she feels around her. Sometimes she questions if she really belonged with Voltron now. They probably replaced her by now. She couldn't blame them if they did, she could easily be replaced.

 

*

 

The Paladins storm the halls, shields up and at the ready as bullets whiz by in a flurry. 

 

Allura and Shiro guard Pidge as she tracks the blue paladin amour. Hunk fires from behind the shields, careful not to hit Keith, who is carving a path for them. 

 

By the time they made it down to where the armour was held, it was not attached to the formal blue paladin, she was nowhere in sight.

 

”This can't be right, blue took us here, ” Pidge said, checking her calculations again.

 

”Then she has to be on this ship, ” Shiro said. ”Everyone, slipt up. We aren't going anywhere without Lance or a lead to where she is.”

 

The team broke in a mad dash to find the former blue paladin. Hunk and Keith teamed to the west wing, Allura and Pidge stuck close to Shiro, who roamed the lower level. 

 

They snuck around a corner, pressing their back to the frozen metal. Shiro peers over his shoulder to the mirroring wall. 

 

A tall woman with long white hair had her back to them. She was armed with the blue paladin bayard and in black and purple armour, with dark pink and yellow, like one of the higher-ups in the Galra empire wear. 

 

”She has Lance’s weapon, ” Allura whispers, before curling into herself, punching in a mess to Hunk and Keith.

 

She stood in front Sendek, who snarled down at the woman with a chilling sharp- toothy grin. ”Are you looking forward to your final test, champion?” 

 

Shiro turned back to the two others with him. Pidge mouthed, Champion, before looking back behind the wall. 

 

”Not really, ” she said. ”Honestly, this just ruined my day off.” 

 

”Now where's that thrill of the hunt?” Sendek said.

 

”So I have to hunt them down or something?” she asked. ”How many do I have to take out? 1? 2? All? Come on, tell me, ” she asked.

 

”We’ll see young one.”

 

The three paladins watch on as the woman pulls back her, revealing her gold neck and ear, that same gold that Shiro knew so well. Pressing a button, a helmet appears around her head.

 

Sendek leaves, leaving the woman alone with a few foot soldiers and a commander or two, are left.

 

”Lance?” Shiro whispers.

 

”What?” Allied chimes in.

 

”That's Lance, ” Shiro said, activating his hand. ” Let's move Allura. Pidge, contact Keith and Hunk.”

 

Suddenly, Shiro and Allura rush the crowd, taking the group by storm. 

 

Allura lashes out her whip at Lance’s feet, yanking her body across the floor. Shiro attacks the foot soldiers, taking out half of them before the blue bayard activates into a bow.

 

Lance shoot an arrow at Allura’s shoulder, taking the Altean aback with a grunt before it shifted into a sword and severed the hold of the whip. 

 

She shot to her feet, barreling into Allura, desperately trying to pin the princess to the wall.

 

”Lance!” Shiro cried, ” enough. We’re here to save you. You can stop.”

 

The woman froze for a moment, fear flooding her eyes before aiming a gun at Allura. ”Quiet. Or I shoot her, ” she commanded.

 

”Lance, I know it's you, ” Shiro said, stepping forward. ”Please, we’re here to help you. Come home.”

 

Lance’s gun splits into two pistols. ”I said shut up, Shiro! Don't you see move!” she commands. ”What you came for—it was a suicide mission. I can't come with you, ” she said.

 

Shiro stepped forward, watching as Lance physically shivered, finger trembling over the trigger. Her knees bend, stance shifting with her weight, arms remaining to keep steady. 

 

Shiro brings his hands up as he would for a wild animal. Lances moved the pistol up to Shiro’s head. ”Lance, I know you're scared but please—”

 

Lance rips off her helmet, revealing her messy white hair and glowing blue eyes. ”Does this look worth saving!?” she yelled, tossing the helmet onto the floor. 

 

Shiro and Allura went wide-eyed at the sight of Lance.

 

”Lance—how did this happen?” he asked, touching his own hair without thought.

 

”Apparently, the more quintessence pumping through your veins means the whiter my hair went and my eyes sometimes glow!” she yelled. ”That's a fucking new one!” she yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

 

”Lance, please.” Shiro tried to reach for her, bit Lance pulls away.

 

”Don’t!” she screams, pulling back. 

 

Allura finds her moment, kicking underneath Lance and pinning her to the floor.

 

”I’m sorry Lance, ” she said, buffing Lance’s hands behind her back. 

 

”Please stop, ” Lance said. ”Haggar will never let me go, ” she sniffled, her head lowering to the floor as she sniffled. ”Everything I've done up until now would be pointless, ” she said.

 

Lance froze as soon as a gentle hand came down a rested on her head. ” It's okay now Lance. We're taking you home.”

 

Lance let out a pained sob. She really wanted to go home.

 

When they escaped, Lance thrashed around and snarled like she didn't want to leave. They gagged her and dragged her out of the ship. She had to put on a show. Lance remembers making eye contact with Haggar. She looked displeased with Lance’s capture, snarling at the guards to get her champion back.

 

When they made it back on the castle of lions, she just wanted to be alone. Locked in her lion, holding her arms around her waist and wrapped in a blanket. 

 

She felt different from being back. Like she didn't belong here anymore. She would walk the halls like they were a maze, only to always make it back to the bridge. 

 

There she sat one night, curled up in a blanket, lost in stars above. The castle had gone into sleep mode, Lana was the only one awake. 

 

When she wasn't training, which isn't doing it for her anymore, Lance tried to be alone or relearn old habits. Like making snarky comments or watching cheesy romance movies. She couldn't remember what she used to like. 

 

”God, I feel like Keith, ” she mutters, shaking her head. 

 

Suddenly, soft footsteps enter the room. Lance turns to find Shiro standing behind her with two mugs. ”May I join?” he asks.

 

Lana’s heart hurts, face heats as she nods. ”Yeah.”

 

Shiro sits next to her, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. Lance flips off the blanket, tossing the other half over Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

”Find any good ones?” he asks.

 

Lance smiles, ” nah, I just make them up as I go, ” she says. Lance points up to one, ” that one is a bunny with a top hat, ” she said. ”I call him Fresno.”

 

Shiro leans forward, squinting at the made up at the made-up constellation. ”Now I see it he said. Shiro points over to another bunch of stars, ” and that one is a snake holding an apple.”

 

”What?” Lance drags out of disbelief. She leans closer, ” no, ” she said, ” that's totally a mermaid holding a head.”

 

”Okay, head, I can see, but not the mermaid. I don't see it, ” he said, ” that's totally a snake.”

 

”Mermaid, ” she pushed.

 

”Snake.”

 

Lance playfully pushes him, ” no. Now that one is a snake,” she said, pointing to the left. 

 

”Yep, totally a serpent.”

 

”Dude, what is your question with snakes?” Lance laughs.

 

” It's not my fault they look like snakes!” he said.

 

Lance laughs, resting her head on Shiro’s shoulder. ”I’m so happy I'm home, ” she said.

 

Shiro’s arm slides around her waist, making Lance shiver. ”I’m happy you're back too. Welcome home, Lana.”

 

Lance’s heart squeezes, ” thank you, Shiro.”

 


	92. Sulking Monster: Lance/Keith part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rapping off all lose stories just in case.
> 
> 9...

 

The cream blends into his skin the harder he rubs. Keith manages to empty out an enter bottle of sunscreen onto his pasty milk skin. He slips into his heaviest black hoodie and yanks the hood over his black hair and slips into jeans.

 

Keith looks into a mirror, knowing full well he looks like he hasn't slept in a long time. But he showered and put on clean clothes. His hair is combed and teeth brushed. He looked less creepy. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Keith reaches for his sunglasses. The outside world is bright under the shady screens over the glasses. 

 

The walk from his cabin into town is agony with every step. But he couldn't wait any longer, he was sick and three of waiting and watching as his love grows older without him. 

 

She promised to be with him. To live out her life with him, to carry his children, go always be together. And Keith is finally fulfilling that promise. 

 

When he reached the house, Keith knows that her husband won't be home. He raises his hand to the door. His palm rests on the wood, his forehead soon joining the rest on the door. 

 

”Common, Keith, ” he growls to himself. Inhaling a sharp breath, Keith composed himself and knocked.

 

It only takes a moment before the door opens. A smile creeps up Keiths face as he looks at Lana holding their baby in her arms. Her big dark blue eyes look back at him, and he was left speechless like the first time they met. 

 

”Can I help you?” she asks.

 

Keith swallows down his words, his mouth hanging open like an idiot as words refuse to form. 

 

The baby giggles, clapping his hands together before reaching for Keith. Lana looks to him and then back down at her baby. She gave him a sweet smile, ” do you want to come in?” she asked.

 

Keith shut his mouth before any flies could travel down his throat and nods. ”Yes please.”

 

She led them to the couch, leaving her baby on the sofa near Keith as she goes to grab tea. She insisted.

 

Keith is left uncomfortably sitting on the couch with nowhere to go as the baby crawls forward to him. He's never been near the child before. He’s scared he’ll break character and start crying if the baby touches him. Isn't Lana afraid he’ll kidnap her baby?

 

”Alrighty, ” Lana said, placing down a warm mug of tea with cream and sugar mixed in. 

 

Keith freezes as the child crawls into his lap. Warmth seeps into Keith’s thighs. His child looks so happy.

 

”He likes you, ” Lana said, sitting close to him. ”He even looks like you, ” she mutters to herself pointing to the rare purple eyes both him and the boy. 

 

Lana suddenly moves to the large window in the leaving room and draws the blinds closed. The room shadowed in black, little light seeping in through the slits.

 

Keith looks up at Lana, her bright blue eyes staring back at him. The baby finally sitting in his lap, Keith is careful to hold him.

 

Lana leans over, reaching for Keith’s cheek. The man jerks back, freezing up at the warm and tender touch of he fingers and palm resting against his cheek.

 

He so desperately wanted to melt into her body heat. He closes his eyes, tears stinging his dry pueples. ”I’m sorry, ” he apologized, ” I shouldn't have come, ” he said.

 

Just as Keith goes to stand, Lana passes her forehead against his, and when Keith opened his eyes, he found he was crying.

 

”You're Keith, aren't you?” she said.

 

”Do—do you remember me?” he stuttered, shocked.

 

”No, but I hope I can, ” she said, ” you're the one watching me, ” she said. ”Are you going to take me away?” she asked.

 

Keith looks up at her with wide eyes. It's still his Lana. ”Yes, ” he whispered. ”I want to steal you away.” he didn't even try to whip away his tears.

 

”Will you help me remember you?” Lana asked.

 

”Yes, ” he said.

 

Lana smiled, ” let me grab a few of his things, ” she said, picking up the baby.” 

 

Keith had taken her away that night. Stole her a few hours before her husband came home. Missing poster of her and the child scattered the streets, but they did not find the missing mother and child.

 

However, Lana’s ex-husband and family did get letters.

 

Both saying, ’I remember.’ 

 


	93. A Wonderful Day: Lance/Lotor part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8...

 

Lana rests her head down on the bar top. Her cheeks burn, still stained with tears, eyes sore and puffy. She probably sobbed for a good few hours before the bartender calmed her enough to sleep. As she slept, he kept an eye on her. No one touched her as she slept.

 

When Lana finally woke from her dreamless sleep, she felt nothing different. She still felt like crap and the rest only made her sore. 

 

She slipped out of the bar sore, tired and sadly sobering up. The brisk chill of midnight air hits Lana like a train. It's nice.

 

Lana leans up against the wall and looks to the moon. It looms over her, looking down at her sorry state. She just wanted to sleep. Not be bothered by feelings and sleep it all away. 

 

What a horrible day it is today. 

 

Lana goes back inside into the warmth. She walks past the bartender. He leans over, ” you want me to call you someone to pick you up?” he asks. 

 

Lana nods, handing over her phone as she goes to wash her face. 

 

*

 

Luckily, Pidge was just going home, and her brother picked her up when he grabbed Pidge. She was out like a light once inside the car. 

 

No questions were asked, no sounds were made. From what the bartender told them, she probably had a fight with Lotor.

 

Matt carried her to his bed. Pidge changed Lana while Matt slept on the couch downstairs.

 

Luckily, Matt woke up first as always. He made breakfast as the two girls slept. 

 

In about 30 minutes, Pidge drags Lana down the stairs to the dining room table. She was quiet, too quiet. She looked so small as she leans over her plate and eats.

 

”What happened last night?” Pidge broke the silence. 

 

Lana shivered, looking up the two of them with the sadist of eyes. ”I went to my wine closet and fell asleep, ” she said because of course, these two know about her wine closet. She once popped open a bottle right from there in front of them and they drink the whole bottle. Hell, both of them fell asleep inside the closet before. ” When I woke up, Allura and Lotor were having sex in our bed, ” she said, voice sore and eyes welling up with salt water. ”They were talking about how much they love each other and then they started talking about me, but—” Lana was sobbing now, ” I couldn't bring myself to listen. Not while they were fucking in front of me!” she whales.

 

Pidge leaves the table, knocking over her chair as she marching over to the living room. Matt, unknowingly, stabbed a butter knife into the poor table. He grits his teeth until his jaw aches. 

 

Pidge was screaming in the other room, at Allura. That bitch. ”I’m going to make sure they never find your body!” she yelled. ”Stay where you are—I’ll kill you myself!”

 

Lana always bragged about how much she trusted them both not to stab her in the back. And Lana saying ’Allura, ’ is never good. It's always ’ ’Lura.’ Always ’Lura.’

 

Slowly, he pushes himself out of the chair and walks over to Lana. She looks up with leaking eyes. ”Hold on for a moment, ” he growls. ”I’m going to give that fucker a piece of mind.”

 

He’s never felt so angry. Even when he found out Lana was dating Lotor back in high school, he was happy for her—wanted to be there for her in any way. Lotor was special—and he fucked it up. 

 

Lana reaches for him, blubbering out pleads for him not to, that she just wants to stay here for a while, but that isn't going to do shit. ”No, please, ” she begged, ” you'll only make it worse.” He was too far gone.

 

Matt pulls out his phone from his pocket, dialling Lotor. Lana sobs into his shoulder, clawing at his sleeve as the phone rings. 

 

”I'm a little busy, ” Lotor says. ” I got a text that your sister is yelling at Allura, ” he said with a growl. ”Is someone crying? Who is that?”

 

”Cut the crap, ” Matt barked. ”I know she's there, you piece of shit. I’m going to slaughter you, ” he said. ”I’m going to hunt you down and put your head on a pike as a warning to anyone that hurt her!” he yelled. Lana sobs harder, slobbering into his chest as he held her. 

 

”What?” Lotor said, furious, ” what the hell are you talking about? Where is she? Do I need to pick her up?” he asked. ”Is she there? Lana, bady, can you talk to me?” 

 

She shrunk into his grip, biting on her lip, trying to be quiet. ”Please, please stop, ” she whispers.

 

”Lana, sweetie, talk to me. Are you okay? Do you need me to come and get you?” he asked worriedly. 

 

”If you ever come near her again, I'll cut your dick off.”

 

”Matthew, what the bloody hell did I do to make you so angry? Please let me talk to her.”

 

”Never talk to Lana again or I'll take a knife to your dick and shove it up to your throat as you bleed out.”

 

”What the fuck are you talking about?!” Lotor finally yelled. ”If this is about your stupid schoolboy crush on my girlfriend, I aware to god—”

 

”Lana never left that night!” Matt yelled. ”how dare you pretend to love her.” He could hear Lotor’s breathing change. Lana breaks out into a bigger mess. ”Next time I see you, you're a dead man.”

 

Lotor was quiet for a moment that Matt thought he might of hung up. ”I’m coming to get her, ” Lotor said. His voice is cold, filled with anger, hidden behind a mask of calm—but Matt can hear it.

 

”Like hell you are, ” Matt said. ”She won't be here.” Matt hung up and hugged Lana tightly.

 

Pidge came storming in, still on the phone, ”don’t you fucking dare make me arrest you! I promise I'll find any little thing to put you behind bars for the rest of your life—I am the law, you bitch.”

 

”Pidge,we need to go, ” Matt said, stroking Lana’s back as she clung to him like a koala bear. 

 

”One second, ” Pidge whispers before going back into her rant. ”Oh please, if you did care about her, you wouldn't have slept with her man.” 

 

The rant carries on a moment more before Pidge hangs up on a begging Allura. She put her hands on her hips and stands proudly in front of them.

 

”Cat cafe anyone?”

 

*

 

Lana loved the cat cafe. It was their special spot. Lotor didn't know she liked to come to these things. He was allergic to cats, so she could never have one, so Pidge and Hunk would take her there, but it didn't really matter anymore.

 

Cats always make her feel better. Pidge flings a string in a cat’s face, jingling it so the cat could have a chance to grab it. Pidge was a definite dog person, but she still liked cats.

 

Lana just rested on the couch with a cat laying on her chest. Slowly, her hand brushes over the fluffy creatures head. 

 

Cat made everything better. Seven heartbreaks. Maybe buying 20 cats will make her feel better.

 

Of course, they avoid Lotor like the pledge for the next three days, but Lana was called in, they needed her on a project and she couldn't avoid that. 

 

She couldn't avoid them forever.

 

*

 

Lana kept her head down, eyes to the floor. She was borrowing some of Pidge’s clothes because she refused to go back to her apartment. 

 

She didn't want to be there. She just wanted to go back to bed. If she sees Allura, Lana might break down into tears again.

 

Of course, the first hour she was at work, Lana was on edge. Every little thing made her twitch and made her want to hind and not be found. 

 

Bu then, Lana realized that not once had anyone seen or mentioned Allura. For a moment, a blissful moment, Lana could work in peace. She worked fast, not wanting to waste a tranquil moment. She was on her last paragraph before she heard a dreadful sound.

 

”Lana!” Allura shrieked with joy from behind.

 

Lana turned to stone, back straight and eyes bulging. Her hands start to tremble as the quick sound of heels clicking made their way to the protection of her desk. 

 

”I’m so glad you're alright, I haven't heard from you in days, ” she said. Lana couldn't look at her. ”You won't believe how worried Lotor and I were.” Lana wanted to cry. ”I knew you'd be here, ” she said. Lana trembles. ” Is everything alright? What happened?”

 

”Oh thank god, ” she heard. There, Lotor marched in, practically ran to her. Lana froze further as he grabbed her face, looking over if she had been hurt. ”Are you alright? Why didn't you come home?”

 

Suddenly, Lana brusted out into tears. Her sobs echo out the office space, drawing all eyes on her, but Lana couldn't hold it back anymore. 

 

”Why!?” she wailed. ”Why would you do this to me?!”

 

”Lana, sweetie, I know you must be scared an confused but I need you to take deep breathes now.”

 

”Don’t touch me!” she yelled, squirming in his hold. ”How could you?”

 

”Babe, ” Lotor said with a firm voice?” we are in a workplace.”

 

”You lied to me!” she yelled.

 

”I never lied to you, ” Lotor said.

 

”YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!” 

 

The room went still, soft whispers and glares their way. Lotor looked to Allura who could do nothing. 

 

He looked back to the woman he loved and held her cheek. His thumb tries to whip away Lana’s gushing tears. Her dark blue eyes burn his skin, blinding him with her blind rage and sadness. 

 

”I do love you, ” he whispered. 

 

”How long?” she asked.

 

”For a long time, ” he said.

 

”No, ” Lana said, ” how long have you been cheating on me? How long jas it been a lie?” she grits out.

 

”Lana, ” he tried.

 

”No!” she yelled, ” tell me right now!”

 

”Baby, ” Lotor begged, ” I love you. I love only you. That—that was a mistake. I promise it won't happen again.”

 

”How long, Lotor?” she demanded. 

 

”Lana, it my fault, ” Allura chimed in.

 

Lana picked up her stapler and chucked it at her. ” It's both your fault!” she yelled. ”I don't want any more excuses, just tell me how long our friendship, my boyfriend—how long have you two been fucking behind my back?!”

 

”Three years, ” Lotor whispered, guilt washing over her.

 

”Lotor—” Allura tried.

 

”If you two like fucking each other so much, why didn't you break up with me?” she screamed. 

 

”Lana, I love ’you’.” he said. ”I love both you and Allura but I can never be with her. So I—”

 

”You used me as a replacement?” Lana whispered.

 

”No!” he yelled. ”You were never a replacement. I want you. I want to be with you, ” he pled.

 

”You can't be with her but you still fuck her?” Lana repeated. ”What a fucking load of bullshit.” 

 

”Its the truth, ” Allura said. 

 

”You two are fucked up,” she spoke with a soft, raspy voice. She didn't care anymore. 

 

”Baby, just come home, ” he said, ” I’ll explain everything, just come home to me, ” he begged.

 

Lana took a deep breath, ” I'm going to get my stuff. And I never want to see you again.”

 

”Lana, darling, you don't mean that, ” he said. 

 

She pushed him away, refusing to look at him as she rushed out of the office. She sobbed harder as she walked down the hall.

 

Of course, she didn't want to mean it. She loves Lotor, but he's hurt her, cheated on her.

 

People are supposed to leave the person that cheated on them, it's supposed to be easy. 

 

So why did it hurt more?

 


	94. The Bastard Princess: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long to write this. But I am back and ready to share my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7...

 

Lance kneels on the bed, the fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body as she waits. Her ears flush, eyes falling down to knees in embarrassment. Her Altean marks glow in the foreign purple and back walls.

 

The room is foreign, cold, with not a hint of what Lance would claim as homely in this Galran Castle. 

 

It is her duty as the second princess of Altea to marry one of the Galra kingdom’s elite soldiers. She has never met him. Not that she was against the marriage, it's just that she isn't yet used to Galran marriage practices yet. 

 

It isn't that she minded following the Galra mating rituals, but it was frightening. She tightened her arms around her waist, hugging herself close.

 

Her sister Allura would never have to do something so shameful.

 

Of course, Allura isn't a bastard child conceived only in a night of drunk passion and flirting between royalty and a commoner. 

 

Lance was lucky enough to be taken in, better yet be given the title of the second princess. He gave her a title, a place to live, but never his love. The title was meaningless, as he told her many times.

 

She accepted the fact that he will never see her as blood nor will he see her nothing more than something to be thrown aside. That she has no say in what her future may hold, but it would be nice if he talked to her first.

 

Lance waited for the day her father would cast her aside, of course in the favour of his true blood and heir. Free. Back to being on the streets and maybe out there seeing the universe.

 

She never asked to be born between a night of regret. Yet, his eyes, those eyes everyone says are only full of kindness, and love, look at her with mere disgust and regret.

 

Tears bubble in her deep blue eyes, and her body trembles. Lance never asked to live with him. She never asked to be taken in, for her mother to reach out and beg to give her a better life. The streets of Altea aren't that bad—was it because she started stealing? Cheating? Running away from home? It's only because she wanted to be free— she never asked to be taken under his wing. Not for her mother to die—

 

If only those knights never caught her, he would have never of caught her leaving the planet. Stealing that stupid—

 

The door hissed as it opens. Quickly, Lance whips away her tears, pushing down her feelings. She doesn't matter at this point. Once takes in a deep breath, she never mattered.

 

”Hello, ” she said to the soldier standing at the door. 

 

He was quiet, tall, she couldn't tell what muscle mass was hidden under that armour but it had to be a great deal.

 

”I’m sorry, I'm not used to your costumes. Should I go and greet you?” she asked.

 

”No, I'm sorry, ” he said. ”Please, let me just...” he said as he takes off his helmet while walking into another room. 

 

Lance caught his long dark hair and purple skin. He has a scar on his cheek, but Lance saw nothing else.

 

From the other room, Lance gears the raddling of his amour being removed. She sits there in an awkward state of quiet. Her heart beats with anticipation as she waits for him to enter the room once again.

 

The Galran male soon appears with a towel wrapped around his waist, his broad shoulders and well-developed abs exposed as he body leans up against door’s frame. 

 

His calm, almost bored expression is hard to explain. Lance can't tell if he feels troubled by her or what he was thinking.

 

”Sorry, ” he spoke softly, throwing Lance off guard. He shyly slinks over to her, claws running through his thick black hair. ”I'm a little nervous, ” he sheepishly said.

 

’A little?’ Lance thought, ’he’s shaking like a leaf.’ 

 

He really was. With each step, Lance saw the slight tremble in his step, the shitter in his breathing. 

 

”I, myself, am also a little nervous, ” she said, smiling to make things less awkward between them.

 

The Galra sits next to Lance, his legs firmly placed off the bedside, his body turned to look at Lance where she knelt. 

 

”You're very pretty, ” he blurted, cheeks bright with embarrassment.

 

Lance mirrors his own bright cheeks with her own, along with the scales on her cheeks glowing brightly, boldly flashing in the dark purple room. Lance goes to cover them, ashamed of their bold glow, but the Galran male takes her hands, static up at her glowing cheeks.

 

Lance flinches as his large palm cups her cheek. Her dark blue eyes stare up at him. Him just glaring down at her like she was a piece of juicy meat and he hasn't feasted in days.

 

Lance watched his face closely, the way his nose scrunched with his deep frown, and his eyebrows knit together like its hard to think. His scar slightly wrinkles with his narrow eyes. He was handsome, scary, but with a strange beauty behind those unreadable purple eyes. But still overall scary.

 

Suddenly, he pulls away, falling into himself, back flat on the bed. His blushing face turned away from her like he isn't worthy to look into her eyes.

 

”Sorry, I'm not good with interacting with others, ” he apologized.

 

Lance nods, ”neither am I, ” she said. ”I shouldn't even be here, ” she said. ”I’m nothing compared to my sister, ” Lance said.

 

”Princess Allura?” he questions.

 

”Yes, ” she said with a nod. ”You've met her?”

 

”I've met her, ” he echoed back, ” and you're wrong. I think you're quite lovelier than she, ” he said, looking up at her, face still coated on a blush.

 

The room flooded thick with tension. There is no escape for either of them, and Lance knew she couldn't delay any longer. 

 

Her voice caught in her throat. ”Should we get started?” Lance asked. ”May I have your name?” 

 

”Keith, ” he said.

 

Lance lets a chuckle escaped her, ” that doesn't sound very Galra, ” she snickers.

 

Keith pouts, ” my father gave it to me. He was human.”

 

”I like it, ” Lance chuckles. ”I am princess Lana, my royal title is Lance and that is what most call me, but I would prefer if you did call me Lana.”

 

”Of course, ” he said. ”Lana.”

 

”Keith, ” she echoes back. ”So, ” she trails off, ” how is the supposed to go?” 

 

Keith didn't dare speak, as if they would break what was starting to be built. He stretched out his hand to her, his palm face up and claws all too visible. Lana gently placed her hand in his; the size difference greatly different, with Keith’s hand being able to close up around her tiny hand.

 

He leads her over to the pillows, Lana laying her head down on the plush cushions. Lana squeezes her legs together like a protective guard, though it is hopeless nonetheless.

 

Keith kneels in front of her, his large body casting a shadow over her. His hands carefully hold her knee caps, just sitting atop them, making no attempt to force open her legs.

 

Keith leans over her, placing gentle kisses on the back of her palm, moving to her legs, to tenderly peck away at her flesh. Soon, Lana tension eases enough for her legs to go slack.

 

Keith doesn't move to open her legs, only moving down her leg to lick her toes. Carefully, her big toe fits between his lips, careful of his teeth and skilled with each touch.

 

His mouth moves up her thigh, barely nibbling on the flesh as big, glowing yellow eyes burn into her. 

 

There was no escaping, both she and Keith knew this. Lana closes her eyes, trying to focus on the gentle touch. Lana trembles, focusing on her breathing as Keith continues to slowly kiss over her skin.

 

”No need to be frightened, ” Keith whispers against her belly, ”I won't do anything to just you, ” he says.

 

Lana nods, ” I know, ” she breathed. Slowly, Lana unravels the towel around her waist. Keith freezes, face darkening in embarrassment to Lana reviling her naked body. 

 

In Keith's frozen state, Lana pushes herself up, placing a hand on Keith’s chest to push him to his butt. She drapes herself over his knees and kissed his belly button. Her mouth slowly swallows around his middle, kissing down to the rim of the towel.

 

”Is this okay?” she asks softly, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

 

Silently, Keith nods, still red in the face. Lana takes a deep breath before undoing the towel around his hips. 

 

Keith was half hard, but that wasn't the shocking thing. Lana’s mind was screaming because all her Altean health classes had lied to her about the male genitalia. Aren't Galra supposed to be mammals? Why does it look like that? 

 

Lana’s small mouth sinks onto the head of Keith’s member. Keith hisses in pleasure and unbeknownst to his actions, he rests a hand in her hair. 

 

Her mouth is warm and lips soft. Keith runs a thumb over her cheek, and shushed her, ” slowly, slowly now. Don't hurt yourself.”

 

Lana focuses on her breathing, gently nothing along with the member and giving small kitten licks here and there. Lana is shivering, trying to force Keith’s weird tentacle dick down her throat.

 

’Why was this enjoyable?!’ Her jaw aches, throat sore, and drool is pooling over her chin like a waterfall.

 

Carefully, Keith pushes her off, his thumb wiping off the drool dripping down her chin. 

 

Lana’s eyes dart to the floor, ” sorry I'm not very good, ” she apologizes. 

 

Keith takes Lana’s chin, leading her head up to face him. He presses their foreheads together And lets out a purr. ”You did very well, its just that I don't want to hurt you,” he said, whipping the drool off her chin.

 

Lana sticks out her tongue in disgust, ” I don't know why others enjoy that, ” she says, playfully snarling in disgust. ”It tastes salty and gross.”

 

Keith chuckles, ” should I offer the noble Princess favour in turn?” he asks.

 

Lana goes red, marks glowing a bright blue. Suddenly, Lana gasps as she's yanked by her ankles with careful hands and soft kisses on her belly button. Lana shakily gasps, fingers tangling through Keith’s long wild hair as her licks at her lower area.

 

Cautiously, Lana controls her breathing. Her sweet dark blue eyes flutter open and closed and her legs try to clamp around Keith’s head, only being held back by his firm grip. 

 

Soon that steady breathing became fast and high pitched. Her back arches and toes curl as Keith's tongue moves inside her. Gently, she bites her lips, trying to hold back the high pitch whines she makes. 

 

Suddenly, Lana squeals, body jerking as Keith fingers her open with two fingers that suddenly entered her. 

 

”Keith! Wait!” she pleads, trying to get Keith’s head and fingers away from her. ”Slow down–slow down please!” she slurs.

 

”Do you feel good?” Keith mutters, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

 

”Yes!” Lana grunts, ”Now please, have mercy!”

 

Keith pulls back with a playful smirk, ” it is quite easy to penetrate you, ” he says, smirking. ”Does the princess perhaps finger herself often?” he asked.

 

Lana turns her head, completely flush red from the tips of her pointed ears to her shoulder blades. She covers her face with her hands. ”Enough, ” she whines.

 

”Am I correct?” he asks with a raspy, joyous voice.

 

Lama growls, trembling as Keith continues to finger her. ”If I say yes, will you spare me?” she begged.

 

”Yes.”

 

”Fine, fine! Yes! I do!” 

 

Keith pulls back with a satisfying smirk. Lana collapsed back onto the bed, an arm draped over her face. Her chest heaves with heavy breaths as she tries to calm her body down.

 

Keith looks down at his slimy fingers and sticks them into his mouth. Sucking on the digits and licking up the excess juice. 

 

Lana shot up, ”don’t lick that!” she demands, ” that's vial!” 

 

Keith looks at her, ” but I've already—”

 

Lana covers her ears, ” I don't want to remember, ” she said, face scrunched up with embarrassment.

 

”We have already done this much, ” Keith said, ” there really is no avoiding it.”

 

Lana nods, ” I know that” she said.

 

Keith inches forward, his large body shadows over her. His claws ball into fists i his lap like a patient pet. ”Princess,” he said, ” we must finish.”

 

”I know that. ” She nods. With his growing shadow, Lana curls into herself. ”Just please be gentle.”

 

”Of course, Lana, ” he said. He scoops up her hands, dragging them forward to kiss the back of her hands lovingly. ”After tonight, we will be bonded. I will treat you with care and give you my life.”

 

”You know my just a bastard, ” she said.

 

”You are still a princess but I will treat you as my queen. My only wish is for you to be showered in what rightfully belongs to you.”

 

”You charmer, ” Lana lightly chuckles. ” but my title has no power behind it.”

 

Keith puffs out his chest, ”then I will help you gain the respect you deserve.” 

 

”We barely know one another, ” Lana said.

 

”You must know that Galra become mates for life, ” he said, ” haven't you noticed how comfortable you have gotten around me?” he pointed out. Lana’s eyes go wide. ”Once we are mated, all of myself will be open to you, and you, I, ” he said. 

 

Lana is silent for a moment; drinking in the thoughts of what will finally happen. There really is no escape, not even after the ceremony. 

 

”Are you prepared, my queen?” he asked.

 

”Yes,” she breathes. Her chest squeezes at the title.

 

Gently, Keith pushes Lana to her back, hands carefully, claws pushing deep into the meat of her thighs. He lowers himself down, pressing his chest against Lana’s breasts.

 

Their lips press against one another, gently moving together as Keith pushes into her. Lana gasps into his mouth, body stiffening as a sharp pain shoots through her. 

 

”Calm down. Just breath, ” he said. ”I won't move until you—”

 

”I'm fine, ” she hisses. 

 

”Clearly not, ” Keith says.

 

”Really, ” she breathes, ” I'm fine.” She jerks, trembling under his weight. 

 

”I know it hurts, ” Keith said. He kisses her head, ” I’ll be gentle.”

 

Lana shivers as Keith moved, slowly, carefully, as she would shatter like glass, which Keith could do if he wanted.

 

It stung, it really burned like a fire inside her belly. His claws etch into the meat of her thighs, marking her up like property. Keith’s face twists into a focused expression.

 

”You don't look like you're having fun, ” Lana said. ”You are scared.”

 

”Of course I am, ” he said, ” I just don't want to hurt you.”

 

”You aren't, ” Lana said with a strained voice. ”Just let go and I'll do the same.” 

 

Keith grunts for a moment, stopping his slow pace. His expression softens, ”Okay, ” he said. ”But please tell me if I am hurting you.”

 

The awkward tension melts between them, and everything seemed to melt away. 

 

Their fingers entwined with one another, bodies melt together and time slips until the outside world was forgotten.

 

Lana takes her free hand and cups Keith’s hair, kissing into his thick black locks. ”It feels good, ” Lana moans, softly. 

 

Keith growls into her chest and picks up a slight pace. He nibbles on her breast, slowly circling around her nipple. His eyes bare into her, as he lifts up her hips to pound further into her. Slowly, he kisses up her neck and under her chin, as he snaps his hips up into her, making Lana whimper.

 

”I’m going to come, ” he whispers into her ear. He pulls back, tucking her legs up and kissing her small toes. 

 

Lana props her herself up on her elbows, nails clawing into the sheets as she tries to steady her breathing.

 

”Yeah, ” Lana sighs at the pleasant warmth deep inside her. 

 

Suddenly, Lana feels a boiling warmth inside her gut. Like something was growing inside her. It isn’t like what she had learned in health class. It was scary. It's like something moving inside her.

 

Lana collapsed back on the bed, moaning loudly, practically screaming. Keith snaps his hips with one last rough shove, and Lana quivers under his weight. 

 

Her toes curl and chest squeezed as he came in her. Keith leaned down and kissed her, his and down to her stomach. Lana’s eyes roam down her body, blinking when she sees a slight bump in her tummy. 

 

”Sorry, ” Keith said, ”I—I lost myself in the moment, ” he said.

 

Lana poked at the bump before placing a and on top of his. ”What is it?” she asked. 

 

Keith goes pink, ”I laid a bundle of eggs inside you and fertilized them, ” he sheepishly said. 

 

Now that Lana can feel it, there does seem to be a couple. 

 

”I’m sorry, ” he said. ”We—we can get them removed. They can't grow unless they are secure in the womb, ” he said. 

 

Lana just stared down at her bare belly. She didn't know what to say. She isn't shocked, or even scared, just surprised. 

 

Gently, her hand grazes over the bumps again. ”No, it's fine, ” she said. ”It’s what my father would have wanted, ” she said, ” I don't mind, ” she told him with a smile.

 

Suddenly, Keith pounces atop of her, hugging her close. ”I promise I will be the best mate possible.” 

 

Lana felt her heart skip, cheeks go red, ”thank you.” 

 

Keith held her in his arms, his hand rubbed her belly until she fell asleep. Warm and protected.

 


End file.
